


The Olde Nine Witches and the twelve books of Lilith

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone (Remake) [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 7th century, 9 Olde Witches, 9 witches, A Lot of Gay, A lot of OC's, AU, Ancient Technology, Arnoux was the Du Nord old surname, Before Luna Nova, F/F, Fertility Stone AU, Journey, Medieval, Nine Witches, Past, Some References, The Cavendishes are Scottish, The Meridies are descendants of the nine witches, Woodtrix, Yuri, a little angsty, focused on the nine olde witches, gay magic, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 157,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: Magic and witches exist in the world since forever, but how did it began? Who are the Olde Nine Witches? How did they have that title and name that is even mentioned in the actual world? All of these questions is gonna be answered in this story that tells about the journey of nine girls who became the legendary Olde Nine Witches, about how did they encounter each other with a common desire that culminate into the actual world of the witches.
Relationships: Anna Arnoux (Original Character)/ Hera Meridies (Original Character), Harriet Benson (Original Character)/ Freya (Original Character), Madeleine Ulster (Original Character)/ Kara Munster (Original Character), Woodward (Little Witch Academia)/ Beatrix Cavendish (Little Witch Academia)
Series: The Fertility Stone (Remake) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963735
Kudos: 2





	1. Escaping from the Weddinburgh village

Centuries ago, many centuries even, the world was not the same as it is today where everyone knows how the earth was, where people knew about distant peoples, most people only lived in the places they came from and worked to survive, magic as we know it was not something so widespread in the world, as few people knew, using magic to have benefits in the conquest of other peoples.

One of these people was the Celts from the village of Weddinburgh, where leader Finnbar, had several wives who were the most powerful witches in the region, taking advantage of this the great conqueror got the title of having the greatest control over the tribes of that region where he would become the future Scotland.

Finnbar is the father of Beatrix Weddinburgh, a 14-year-old girl who was an incredibly powerful witch with magic and talented with normal weapons, her skill in bow and arrow was remarkable, as well as the beauty and education of the Celtic, Beatrix is the only one of Finnbar's daughters who was different, The girl had beautiful green-blonde hair, which in a way looked like a cabbage, besides being very tall, having the same height as her father, Beatrix's sisters were all yellow-haired blondes and had no wicks that alternated between light and dark tones as in the girl, This was a great mystery because Finnbar was blond with yellow hair, just like Alma (Beatrix's mother), who was a redhead with curly hair, this confusion of Finnbar made him extremely perplexed with his eldest daughter, to the point of attacking a village near there which had many people with green hair and threaten to expel Alma from the village, but as Beatrix called a lot of attention, the leader decides to go back on this decision.

Beatrix was also a shy girl, she practically isolated herself from participating in dance and harvest rituals that involved nudity, as well as participating in collective baths, the girl's father even thought of the idea of forcing her to expose herself, but decided to leave the girl's air of mystery so that it would attract the attention of suitors, giving the girl some freedom to have the privacy she wanted so much, After all, Finnbar, as much as he has no respect for women for having at least five wives and using them only to have more children, as well as using the most beautiful daughters to marry the leaders of other villages, thus increasing power and good relations with the village of Weddinburgh, which was one of the largest Celtic villages of that time with a population of 11,000 inhabitants, was really a busy place.

January 10, 621, was a day like any other in the village of Weddinburgh, the winter was very harsh that year, it had been more than 20 days that it did not stop snowing, children ran around the village playing, hunters brought food to sell, blacksmiths worked as usual, The soldiers were training in the training camp and Beatrix was there training the aim with the bow and arrow, while a group of boys watched her with admiration and talking about how beautiful that girl was and wanted to marry her, as well as finding out what the blonde's body looked like, but Beatrix didn't give a damn about the boys' conversations.

\- (Every day is this shit, is there some place in the world where women can be valued, instead of just being the object of marriage, my imbecile father still barely has consideration for us, destroys my mother, so much so that we have to live in a separate hut from the all luxurious shelter where that scrotum lives).

\- Oh Beatrix! You don't want to show these tits to us instead of playing archer, we can pay well for it.

Says one of the boys holding a bag of coins.

\- My dick is hard just to see what's underneath these clothes, don't mind the cold it is today, you can fuck there my hut that is warm.

Says another boy who was touching his penis.

\- (How indecent... The problem is that I can't even answer these idiots because they are the blacksmith's children that my father's right-hand man).

\- What’s the matter Beatrix? come on, open these clothes, your tits must be sweating from heat, hey Helga shows how a girl should behave.

Says the same boy in the coin bag calling a girl named Helga.

\- (Ah nice that Helga's asshole will come wanting to call for an orgy, which disgusting, I really hope she doesn't touch me, or I'll blow her face off).

\- Come on Beatrix, get out of this boring place, let's go to Hilkim's cabin, his dick heats up my pussy, come on Beatrix, behave like a girl, I bet you have a desire to stay under the blankets in this cold, let me ...

Says Helga sticking her hand under Beatrix's pants until she punches the girl in the nose.

\- Get your dirty hands off me!

Says Beatrix.

\- Hey Beatrix, ah you want to know fuck if, I won't invite you to have sex with Hilkim and his brothers, I will invite your sister Etain to join us; at least she understands what fun is.

Says Helga passing her hand on her bleeding nose and coming out of there.

\- (You took too little, fucking bitch, nobody touches my intimate parts except me... And my future wife, wait only one day that I can be free, choose who I want to get married, I hope a girl, but I still need to be much more powerful in magic if I want to get out of this place).

\- Beatrix! Beatrix! Beatrix!

Says Finnbar calling for Beatrix.

\- I'll be right there.

Says Beatrix going to Finnbar.

Beatrix goes to where her father was and he was very happy, at the same time very frustrated, while the girl with green hair was confused, while slowly walking on the snowy ground, the blonde soon noticed that it was another proposal for marriage since Finnbar was with a boy next to him, was Floyd, son of the leader of the village of Appleton, a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

\- (I don't believe that my father will propose a marriage to him, this imbecile already has a wife, I remember it very well, what he is doing in our village? His village is staying at least a whole day riding here).

\- Tomorrow you will turn 15 and become an adult for good, but I want to present you first with a husband, Floyd Appleton, the son of the leader of the village of Appleton.

Says Finnbar pointing to Floyd.

\- (Oh shit, that's what I expected, what I do, I will deny, of course, worse than having to put up with my father's scrotum, is having to fuck in front of the whole village when it has a wedding, but I will ... )

\- Don't even think about refusing Beatrix, this time you don't escape, I bet you on a challenge with Floyd's throw, Floyd won and now he wants the prize, so try to go to your hut and ask your mother to do the wedding body painting and don't have to be shy, do it or Floyd will do whatever he wants with you in front of the whole village, this may even include performing in front of everyone, a sacrifice of my most beautiful daughter would please the gods a lot even.

Finnbar says in a more serious tone while Beatrix turns pale.

\- (What the... Shit... It can't be true... I'll have to... Do this... I don't want, to have my head cut off, ah although I can escape my mother's cabin is facing the forest).

\- Hey bitch! Hurry up! And don't think about running away, I have Finnbar's permission to capture your mother and sisters and take them to my village as slaves, if you are captured, know that your head will be offered to the gods as a sacrifice, now go, I'll be anxious to see your beautiful naked body.

Says Floyd with a malicious smile.

Beatrix was terrified and goes to her hut crying, Etain was listening to all the conversation from afar and goes even a little behind her sister entering the hut, where she soon finds the girl with green hair crying in the lap of her mother who still did not know what happened.

\- Tell us what it was? Did Finnbar treat you badly again?

Says Alma.

\- No, Beatrix is going to marry Floyd she’s just being a spoiled brat.

Etain says until Beatrix gets up and slaps her sister in the face.

\- It was not for you to speak loud and clear now.

Says Beatrix furious and desperate.

\- Hey Beatrix! Take it easy! You two come with me.

Says Alma calling them to another part of the hut.

Then the two go to another part of the cabin, where Alma takes a pot that had a blue pigment, which leaves Beatrix crying, while Etain stays only with her hand on her face, at the same time the mother of the two takes a book that was inside a trunk, delivering the book and a bow and arrow to the girl with green hair who was still confused.

\- Etain, do you really think Floyd is a match?

Says Alma.

\- Yes, I would marry him without problems.

Says Etain.

\- So, Beatrix, Etain, no shyness now, take off your clothes, I will need to use a spell here that will be necessary.

Says Alma while Etain undressed and Beatrix was ashamed.

\- Do we really need to get naked?

Says Beatrix blushed.

\- I need to know what your body looks like if I want to do this spell.

Says Alma while Beatrix took off her clothes.

Beatrix takes off all her clothes while Etain was already naked, the green-haired girl takes off everything, but still gets a blanket covering her body, but Alma pulls the blanket, so the girl covers her intimate areas.

\- Beatrix! Please! It's just for a brief moment! Or you want to marry a boy you don't love.

Says Alma until Beatrix takes of her hand from the intimate regions.

\- Woah! Not bad Beatrix, now I understand why there is a whole mystery about your body.

Says Etain until Alma hits her with a staff to her forehead.

\- Have more respect for your sister, she has never been like this before.

Says Alma scolding the girl.

\- Now what?

Says Beatrix blushed with shame.

\- Stand facing each other.

Says Alma.

\- (What a shame... Even to stay in Etain's place I have to stay naked... I hope it doesn't appear like this to anyone else, even with this chance to escape from a wedding, I'll keep my body exposed in front of everyone, what a shame).

\- Metamorphie Bodhaig!

Says Alma casting a spell.

Beatrix and Etain have their body transformed and are left with the same body as the other, they look so similar that Etain of Beatrix even grows a few centimeters to stay with the height of her sister, as well as the minimal details such as freckles, marks by the body, so Beatrix dresses up putting Etain's clothes and is well blushed while Alma began to paint her daughter's body.

\- Now what?

Says Beatrix.

\- Go away and take this book, along with the bow and arrow, you'll need it, this book has something magical in it, it was with its teachings that I know everything I know today about magic, but you'll need to know how to read, I think you'll be able to learn, follow a blinking point that is in the book, you can find someone who has another book like this and teach you to read, but be very careful, you'll need to hunt your own food along the way, just like you'll need to defend yourself from any stranger.

Says Alma with her hand on Beatrix's shoulder.

\- Bye mom... Bye Etain... I'll be back in a few years, to pick you up, if possible I'll change all this.

Says Beatrix emotionally and crying.

\- I am totally sure of it my daughter, now go, we only have 1 hour until this spell ends, I love you Beatrix.

Says Alma embracing Beatrix.

\- Goodbye sis, I will love every second that I am sitting at Floyd’s dick, for you.

Says Etain.

Beatrix just gives one last smile to her sister, going out the back of the hut, carrying a bag with the book and some other things vital for survival, like a canteen, a little food, a knife, her inseparable bow and arrow and a bag with gold coins, when leaving miraculously had no one, then the girl with green hair enters the forest and begins to walk as carefully as possible and trying to avoid being near trails or the village.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Alma was already putting the finishing touches on Etain's body painting, Finnbar was already calling for Beatrix, until her mother goes to the cabin door to talk to her husband.

\- Wait a minute Finnbar, Beatrix is getting ready, do you really want to cause the gods' wrath with a bad body painting of your daughter?

Says Alma.

\- Don't tease me and go soon, Floyd is already ready, don't let the boy die of cold.

Says angry Finnbar.

After a few minutes Beatrix was continuing her escape and going very fast, without spending much magic, just walking through the dense forest, which helped her to know where the village was the singing that could be heard from afar, as well as the trotting of horses that passed on trails nearby, the girl was with all attention, walking in a defensive pose all the time, holding the knife she had taken in case of surprise attack.

In the village, Etain's body painting disguised as Beatrix was ready, the girl soon left the cabin and all eyes were on the green-haired girl, who was actually her sister, everyone shouted, celebrated, all that waiting to see a person's body seemed worthwhile to the villagers, as well as several comments coming from them, "Hot", "finally", "Look at those tits", "Beatrix is hotter than I thought", "The wait was worth it", until Finnbar played a shout to make the crowd shut up, while Etain walked down the aisle that at the end was Floyd, naked, sitting on a log, waiting for the girl.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Take it easy, this is the moment you've been waiting for so long! My daughter Beatrix and Floyd from the village of Appleton will get married and establish another union of strength and friendship between the two villages and tribes!

Says Finnbar.

Soon Etain arrives at Floyd the same one gets up and there the wedding dance begins, the two hug and pass their hands on each other's bodies, making the colors of the body painting mix, until the moment arrives where the marriage union is signed, which in the tradition of that tribe consisted of having sex sitting on the same trunk where Floyd was sitting, Meanwhile the villagers sang, danced, drank, ate, celebrated, it was the whole village celebrating that event as if it were the most important in the world, even soldiers and guards, which left the way clear for Beatrix's escape to be successful.

Meanwhile Beatrix could no longer hear the village feast and it continued that way more and more straight, finding only a few animals that caused no risk like weasels and foxes, the so feared risks of the forest did not seem so threatening, but for the girl with green hair the greatest fear of her were thieves to appear, or else some abuser, kidnapper or even slave trader, who would take anyone to enslave no matter the origin.

The time was passing in the wedding party until the union between Etain and Floyd is settled in 30 minutes, after that the couple is invited by Finnbar to take a hot bath in his house, then the couple formed goes to the residence and there they go to take a bath while Finnbar waits for the two outside, a few minutes pass, an argument begins and Etain runs out of the house, straight to her mother's cabin, while Floyd, already dressed, leaves the house furious.

\- What the fuck is this Finnbar? Are you kidding me? Where is Beatrix?

Says Floyd as he tied his pants.

\- I am as surprised as you are, what is Etain doing in my house?

Says angry Finnbar.

\- Beatrix was Etain in disguise! Where is your bitch daughter? I demand you bring Beatrix to me now, as well as the daughters of the wife who made her and his wife.

Says Floyd beating his angry foot.

Finnbar goes to Beatrix's mother's cabin and catches Etain bringing the girl who only managed to put her dress on, pulling her by the hair she was waiting for in the center of the village, while Alma tries to convince her husband not to kill her daughter, who begs for forgiveness, until she reaches Floyd.

\- So you let Beatrix get away? Well I have no other choice deal is deal, first I'll get rid of the enjoyment ...

Says Floyd going to pull the sword until Finnbar holds the boy's fist.

\- Hey! You are not going to kill your wife, the gods can get angry, whether you are united or not, the union has already been made, so I know the bet was to give you a wife and not specifically Beatrix.

Says Finnbar.

\- Holy shit, come on, get up female! Are you happy now?

Says Floyd kicking Etain.

\- Now get out of here taking your wife, what you do is your problem, but know that if you kill Etain will cause a war with the tribe of Weddinburgh.

Says Finnbar with arms crossed.

\- I won't kill your idiot daughter, but what about Beatrix? She ran away! Because of those two idiots!

Says Floyd furious.

\- Beatrix does not matter, she is no longer part of our village and our tribe, if you find her, do what you want, if Beatrix comes back will be seen as a criminal and we will execute her in a sacrifice by the gods, but I will not waste time capturing her.

Says Finnbar.

\- Are you going to let the bitch get away with it?

Says Floyd furious as he made Etain stand up pulling the girl's hair.

\- Capturing Beatrix is stupid, she may not know herself to turn in the forest, but as an archer and warrior, it is very risky, I can lose my men by capturing only one more female, but if you want to perform a capture of her through your village I don't care, do what you want about the girl, who will lose the men will be you and not me.

Says Finnbar while passing his hand on the beard.

\- Oh whatever, I'm out of here, now come with me, female!

Says Floyd pulling Etain by the arm.

\- Goodbye Etain...

Says Alma crying.

\- This will be your last time seeing Etain, because know that a betrayal like this that you did has no forgiveness; I don't want a traitor like you alive.

Says Finnbar pulling his sword.

\- Okay, kill me then, I already did what I had to do, Beatrix at that moment will be free and one day will return much more powerful than it left, you will have no choice but to ... Bend over... The Wi... Tches... Will change the world...

Says Alma until Finnbar just stabs it in the stomach with his sword.

\- I never liked you Alma, I always knew you would be a terrible wife, now perish.

Says Finnar taking out his sword.

\- I was... Thanks for getting married... To you... Beatrix... Go... Me... Avenge...

Says Alma spitting blood while she was dying.

\- Throw that body on the fire; the gods will be pleased with a traitor being executed.

Says Finnbar cleaning the sword blade.

The villagers take Alma's lifeless body and throw it into the fire, while the whole village watches that scene, some marveled, so much so that they return to dance and celebrate after her death.

Meanwhile, Beatrix was a bit further away from the village, and continued her way, she was at least 8km from the village, all she saw were trees and more trees, the girl never went that far and away from the village alone, she found a stream and soon saw a hare, without any fear takes her bow and arrow and with a sharp arrow hits the head of the animal, going there and catching the same, taking the arrow and soon went to the creek and started to clean both the hare and the arrow, despite the cold still had some water in liquid state flowing under a thin layer of ice.

Everything was going well for Beatrix who opened the hare and washed the animal inside, with all the relaxation of the world, it was even humming happy and joyful, until a green-haired girl armed with a dagger appears behind Beatrix who only feels the tip of the blade touching her back, already being in shock thinking was a thief or abuser, even a slave trader until she looked at the reflection of the ice and noticed that it was a girl.

\- Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here? Get up and don't try to attack!

Says the girl as Beatrix stood with her hands up.

See you, lesbian witches...

Full name: Beatrix Weddinburgh

Date of birth: January 11, 606

Place of birth: Celtic Village of Weddiburgh (Present Edinburgh, Scotland) (Celtic/Scottish).

Height: 1.73m (5'8")

Weight: 63 kg (138 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Green blonde with two tones, extremely long and wavy, reach the thigh line, with no bangs only loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: blue, Occidental.

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, tall, large breasts, wide hips, freckles in the intimate region and breasts, rectangular nose, thin.

Beatrix is the eldest daughter of Finnbar, the head of the village of Weddinburgh, the girl is very different from everyone, she was always afraid of nudity and how the people around were not even a little inhibited in relationships, even the parents themselves who were all the time appearing in the cabin with some different person in order to make relationships, The girl looked at everything with disgust and repulsion, she thought they were special things that should only be done with loved ones, different from most of the village that was bisexual, the girl had a preference only in girls, No matter how much she knew it would be impossible to form a family without having to surrender in the arms of a man, but this girl wants to change once and for all, so she fled the village in search of more answers and knowledge, especially about magic, Beatrix is very good with levitation and transformation spells, as well as is an excellent fighter with spells to cause damage and invocation of animal spirits to help in the fight, as well as has exceptional skills in healing magic because she was taught by her mother.


	2. The strange forest girl

Beatrix had her hands up and was watching by the reflection of the ice that was floating in the water, then in a moment that the girl is distracted, she turns with everything and takes the hand that she held the dagger and disarms the girl, Beatrix held so strong her fist that the girl ends up releasing the dagger and falling to the ground.

\- Better leave me alone little girl! Don't try to steal anything from me!

Says Beatrix.

\- Ouch! Ouch! You are very strong! Please don't kill me! I was just protecting myself from invaders!

Says the girl until Beatrix releases the girl's fist.

In this Beatrix releases her fist, the girl comes back to pick up the dagger and puts on the waist, but at the same time takes a grave and begins to aim high while Beatrix walked towards the stream again, but looking at the reflection she notices that it had a glow and turns to pick up the magic wand that had on her waist, the girl uses a spell that makes some tree roots start to move and in this Beatrix goes astray, at the same time that is attacked by plants.

\- (What the fuck! This girl is a witch! I don't want to kill a witch... Not even a person, I have to fix it! Or I'll be the one killed, it hasn't been an hour since I ran away from the village and there are already people wanting to kill me!)

\- Hey! I don't want a fight! I don't want to hurt you! I'm a witch too!

Says Beatrix using a spell.

Beatrix began to use a spell to destroy the roots and branches that were directed to the tallest of green hair, the lowest continued to cast more and more spells trying as much as possible to defend itself, so much so that some hit Beatrix and made small cuts in it.

\- Stop it! Please! I am a good person! I am running away from a village! I came in peace! I just want to be able to survive!

Says Beatrix as she continued to dodge from the spells.

The girl kept sending more and more roots, in this Beatrix takes a knife from her bag and uses a spell that puts magic to wrap it so the girl with taller green hair could cut the branches and roots more accurately and thus avoid being attacked, but the girl with lower green hair still cast more and more spells, this time stopping with the roots, which already left Beatrix's arms full of cuts.

\- You really don't give up on capturing me, do you? I only give myself up to a stranger over my dead body! I won't let them do what they did to my parents and my whole village 2 years ago.

Says the girl still angry.

\- Wait! I don't want to attack her! Look! If you want I surrender! Please don't kill me!

Says Beatrix with her hands up.

\- (Shit, that's a pretty dumb move! She's gonna kill me... But it's the only way; if she keeps this up she might get too much attention with her magical powers and the two of us who are going to be captured by someone else).

The girl uses a spell that makes a punctuated root go to Beatrix and for an inch that does not reach the heart of the tallest, which makes her open her eyes, noticing that she was barely hit, the lowest goes to her, taking her bag and giving a search, until she finds something familiar, a book.

\- Did you by any chance steal my hiding place?

Says the angry girl and showing the book.

\- This book is mine! It was given by my mother! I didn't even steal anything from you!

Says Beatrix terrified as Woodward used another spell, this time roots that held the arms and legs of the tallest.

\- I'll go to my hiding place, I'll see if you're telling the truth, if by chance you're lying, I'm sorry, but I have no pity for thieves.

Says the girl coming out of there.

-(Shit! 2 hours I leave my village and I think I'm finally free for a little girl to trap me with root spells, but what stronger spells, I really can't get loose of this thing... I really hope she has another book like that and that it's not really a stolen book).

Beatrix even tried to escape, but the branches were very well attached to the point of not letting her move even one muscle, to the point that they tightened her wrists and hurt, while the girl returned with two books in her hand and uses a spell to release the tallest.

\- You are telling the truth, I will let you live, but why are you here? What are you doing here? Who are you?

Says the girl.

\- My name is Beatrix, I don't know if I'm happy or angry with you almost killed me, what the fuck, I was running from a village and I didn't want attention, my mother gave me this book so that I could find a witch, you must be that witch.

Says Beatrix as she passed her hand on the sore fists.

\- My name is Woodward, my mother said the same thing two years ago, that I should run away and go after someone who can read, but since then I have died of fear of the world... I was almost captured more than 10 times by slave traders, by thieves and people from other villages, since then I live in a hideout near here.

Says Woodward returning the book to Beatrix.

\- Unfortunately I'm not that witch, you shouldn't be either, but hey, what do you say we both get together to go after a witch who can read, after that when we know what you have in that book, each one goes her own way.

Says Beatrix.

\- How can I trust a stranger who was fighting me?

Says Woodward suspicious.

\- I was not fighting with you, I was simply following my path, washing a hare that I hunted and out of nowhere you came threatening me all I did was defend myself.

Says Beatrix as she kept her things in her purse.

\- Excuse me? But how could I know I wasn't an invader? How could I know you're not a bad person? This world is full of people like that.

Says Woodward.

\- But I'm not a bad person, look... You can be sure that if you found me and I found you, it's because we have a goal in common, look, we can split the hare I caught and make a soup.

Says Beatrix after finishing storing things in her bag and going to pick up the dead hare.

\- Okay, I'll let you go to my hiding place and spend the night there; I agree to join you in this mission.

Says Woodward snorting while Beatrix went to the creek and washed the hare's body.

After this conversation Woodward waits for Beatrix to finish washing the hare, so much so that he is very attentive watching the surroundings so that it is not attacked, after the tallest one finishes washing the body completely and throwing out the entrails, as well as peeling the animal, they go to the hiding place, where it was in a cave, which soon the lowest one uses a spell to illuminate the place.

\- A cave, a clever hiding place for yours, but be careful, lepers and sick people usually live in caves.

Says Beatrix.

\- This cave has no humans, I am the first person to live here, now follow me and the hiding place is not here yet.

Says Woodward walking the corridors of the cave.

Beatrix continues following Woodward along the way and the corridor narrowed a lot to the point that the tallest one was very difficult to pass through due to the large breasts she had in relation to the lowest one, besides the height too much, after almost jamming the hips the two arrive at the hiding place, which is soon illuminated by a lamp, Beatrix is impressed, the place had a cave where apparently the water seemed to be very hot due to the steam coming out of it, as well as a space where Woodward's things were, also had several risks of the lowest that counted every day that passed there, were more precisely 749 risks.

\- Not bad for a witch who lived alone for 2 years.

Says Beatrix in a tone of debauchery.

\- Since I ran away and found this place, I never wanted to leave here again, it will be 750 days that I am installed in this beautiful cave, I don't need anything else, there is hot water, the food I can arrange going outside and nobody would ever find this place.

Says Woodward as she passed her hand through the walls of the cave.

\- I would think, one way or another, this book of yours is not the only one, for the little I saw in the dots in the book circle, I could see at least five others, yours was probably one of them, each dots is a book in a part of the world, every time we walk, the dots move, at least that's what I understood.

Says Beatrix while preparing the hare.

\- But what is so interesting about these books and why our mothers wanted us to take them to someone who can read?

Says Woodward curious.

\- Probably she has the knowledge to make spells more advanced than ours, my mother knows a lot of magic that I do not know and all she learned was in the book she had given me.

Says Beatrix.

Woodward is just amazed at what Beatrix is saying about the book and magic, they were things that even the lowest did not know, just as little by little the youngest was loosening up about how she ended up there, saying that the village was attacked by an enemy village, that the leader was called Finnbar, this leaves the highest in shock to the point of taking a deeper breath.

\- Woodward... This Finnbar is my asshole father... I'm sorry... I didn't want to have a father like him... I know why he attacked your village.

Says Beatrix while the water was bubbling from the soup.

\- What? Are you the daughter of the person responsible for this?

Says Woodward getting angry.

\- Hey! Take it easy! Do you really think I like being his daughter? Why do you think I ran away from the village?

Says Beatrix turning to Woodward.

\- Okay, okay, sorry!

Says Woodward.

\- He suspected that my mother had betrayed him with one of the people in his village when she was pregnant with me, which is not true, my mother and he are together for 17 years, I am 15.

Says Beatrix.

\- What a son of a bitch! And what made you run away from that village?

Says Woodward indignant and curious.

Beatrix then takes another deep breath and tells about the years she spent living in that village, how she was more shy than the other people, that she hated the rituals that involved nudity, until she even tells the reason why she ran away that it was because of the marriage arranged with Floyd, which the highest account that had a whole plan of escape, which involved making the younger sister get married in place, in disguise, while running through the forests, which again leaves Woodward stunned.

\- You are very shy even, I see no problem in showing the body, we are all the same, you are also a girl and the only difference is that the boys do not have big breasts and have something between their legs, but I have to say, you were brave to run away from your village.

Says Woodward with all the innocence in the world.

\- Thanks, but I almost died right away when I was going to do 2 hours that I was running away and ...

Says Beatrix until Woodward interrupts her.

\- It will stay all the time talking about...

Says Woodward until she gets apprehensive and even puts her hand over Beatrix's mouth.

What Woodward heard were trotting from afar, which were even closer, in this the lowest one uses a spell in the entrance that joins the two entrance stones closing the passage, in this Beatrix is worried and even whispers "And the air?", in this Woodward whispers that there are still a lot of air entrances through the cave and they would not die suffocated, the lowest one goes to the cave and uses a spell to observe the outside.

\- Damn, it's Floyd...

Whispers Beatrix getting in despair.

\- So this is the asshole you would marry? He's quite handsome and manly even.

Whispers Woodward.

\- Disgusting, I can't feel the slightest attraction to men.

Whispers Beatrix.

While outside Floyd continued to walk around as he received information that apparently a green-haired girl was around, as well as other thieves around the area heard about two women fighting, looking like witches for what they told him.

\- My lord, all we found here was a cave and nothing much.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- A cave is? It can only be in this place that the damned has hidden, we have only a few minutes until the sun sets again, we will camp here, I have the impression that Beatrix is in the Cave.

Says Floyd getting off his horse.

Meanwhile, from Woodward's hiding place the two girls could not only watch, but also hear what they were talking about, since the lower one knew of a spell that worked as a kind of magic earphone of the 7th century.

\- Shit!

Both whisper.

\- And now Wood? How do we get food? This hare can only give us food for at least this one and the next day.

Whispers Beatrix crying.

\- Calm down... Swimming a little more in this cave has fish, many come here from the creek because of the warmer water, we will not die of hunger, this Floyd can't stay long camping, outside is full of dangers and we can scare them at night, my magic works from here in the cave, I can make the trees move.

Whispers Woodward with a malicious smile.

\- Sorry to get you into this Wood, I barely know you and I'm already fucking with your li...

Whispers Beatrix until Woodward puts her finger over her mouth.

\- Hey! I'm used to getting unwanted visitors, many go camping here and I always scare them, never doubt the power of nature.

Whispers Woodward.

\- Thank you.

She whispers Beatrix while Woodward strokes the tallest hair.

\- I know you so little, but I feel a good regard for you that I have never felt before.

Whispers Woodward smiling to Beatrix.

Meanwhile on the outside, Floyd's men left the camp ready, the boy takes a torch and goes with 2 more men to the cave, as they light the place they notice that Beatrix was not there, just as it was much smaller than he thought.

\- What the fuck! She's not here!

Says Floyd.

\- You will see some of these parts must have a false bottom my lord.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- After all she is a witch, but if she closes this cave she may run out of air.

Says Floyd as he was hitting the walls of the cave trying to find a hollower part.

Meanwhile in the cave, Beatrix was beginning to be in shock and faced Woodward with despair as she showed all the tranquility in the world.

\- They are in here.

Whispers Beatrix.

\- Wonderful, they are in here.

She whispers Woodward with a perverted smile, until she snaps her fingers.

As Woodward snaps her fingers, several trees and branches cover the entrance to the cave while Floyd and his men were distracted, the few of them notice that it was even darker in the cave and look back, facing the whole entrance blocked.

\- My Lord! The cave!

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- Quickly cut those trees down! We'll run out of air if we don't cut everything down!

Says Floyd taking his sword until one of the men hits the torch and darkens everything.

Floyd without any fear takes his sword and kills that same man, while he sees nothing, in which he hits with his sword.

\- Incompetent! Because of you we will all stay in the dark!

Says Floyd furious with the sword.

In this that Floyd draws his sword, Woodward uses a spell of illusion that makes a demon leave the dead man's body, besides giving an illumination to the witch even changes her tone of voice making her voice leave only the demon and in a frightening way.

\- You have entered a forbidden kingdom, you have just killed your friend and you will pay for the rest of your life in hell! I will take you with me!

Says the devil.

\- Huh! You think you'll scare me is Beatrix? It's just a spell...

Floyd says until the "demon" swings his sword and hits a claw in Floyd's stomach.

Beatrix even got scared because blood was coming out and did not think that Woodward would ever kill Floyd, but it was just an illusion, while on the outside all his men were cutting down the trees and roots of the cave after hearing screams from it, until finally they opened the way and the demon was gone, Floyd still had his hand in his belly and noticed that blood really came out of there, but it was not a cut that killed the same.

\- Is everything all right my lord?

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- Shit! We can't enter this cave, not if we go alone, we'll keep camping here!

Says Floyd.

\- Apparently she killed one of ours.

Says one of Floyd's men while others took his dead body and threw it in the creek.

\- No! That was me who killed, the imbecile put out the torch and left us trapped in this darkness and you didn't happen to see anyone? Out of nowhere these trees appeared and covered the cave.

Says Floyd breathing in relief.

\- We didn't see sir, just noises of branches moving, but when we were arriving at the place, everything was already closed.

Says Floyd's man.

\- I understand, Beatrix is around here, let's not let it escape, I want men watching the surroundings, be it day or night, we can't let this damn thing go that far, I'm sure it's around here, we'll stay here this week, if we don't find it, we'll go back to Appleton.

Says Floyd.

Floyd then goes to his camp where they had 57 very strong men who accompanied him, as well as a lot of weaponry; they had swords, horses, as well as the tents were built.

Meanwhile in the Woodward Cave she was silently laughing while Beatrix was relieved, still very much in shock of that, so the lower one puts her hand on the shoulder of the higher one and tries to calm her down.

\- This Floyd is very dumb and hotheaded; he killed one of his men only because he is angry, this way it's just to make him angry that we can stay free.

Whispers Woodward.

\- But it just won't kill Floyd, no matter how much he deserves it.

Whispers Beatrix.

\- I didn't kill anybody; I'm not a killer to kill others.

Whispers Woodward.

\- Well... All this confusion made me hungry; shall we eat our hare soup?

Whispers Beatrix.

Woodward takes two pots and two shells where the two girls eat the hare soup that Beatrix made, both found a delight, until after eating the lowest one takes off the dress and goes into the water while the taller one was paralyzed and ashamed.

\- (I've seen so many naked women... Because I'm getting this way with her... Right in front of me... Oh I hope very much that you don't... )

\- Hey Beatrix, come on in here too, the water is warm.

Whispers Woodward.

\- Uh... Let me be clear with you... I'm ashamed of these things... You can't separate a side just for me... I don't like being naked in front of others... I really do.

Whispers Beatrix while Woodward uses a spell to create a separate side for Beatrix to bathe in.

\- Make yourself at home.

Whispers Woodward smiling to Beatrix.

\- Thank you.

Whispers Beatrix going to the separate side and taking off her clothes.

They both take a very hot bath, which Beatrix hadn't taken for months, due to the cold of winter, the tallest one stays there only for a few seconds looking at the ceiling or looking at the legs, reflecting about life from then on. After some time Beatrix gets out of the water and uses a spell to dry herself, just like she dresses her clothes that were also washed there, also repairing the tears in the clothes caused by Woodward she dresses and sits in a place where she looks at the book, still without understanding anything, while the lower one was still taking a bath.

\- (At least I finally got a place to settle down, but now I need to accomplish my mission, as soon as Floyd leaves I will try to convince Wood to leave here, we need to find soon a witch who can read, I think those two points that are lower are this same witch, or even two witches, or those points on the side. But how do we get to that point on the side if it's on an island from the looks of it? We have to wait at least 6 months for the water to be nice to swim, better follow these two down).

Woodward soon finished her bath and got out of there standing up in front of Beatrix who hid her face in shame while the lower one dried up and put on an outfit, she even found the shyness of the tall one cute. The sun had already set, it was Beatrix's first night outside the village of Weddinburgh, it even arranged a shelter and a warm bed to sleep, although Woodward who left this place warmer for the oldest.

See you, Wood witch...

Full name: Woodward

Date of birth: June 13, 607

Place of birth: Celtic village devastated in a war against a rival village (unknown location, now Scotland) (Celtic/Scottish).

Height: 1.68m (5'6")

Weight: 58 kg (127 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Light green, extremely long straight, reaches the thigh line, with no bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Dark green, occidental.

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, tall, small-mid breasts, wide hips, thin, rectangular nose.

Woodward a very lively and spirited girl, she is very talented with spirit spells in general, as well as spells involving nature and forest, the green-haired girl is a person who is very good at surviving alone in the middle of the dense forest, for being more than two years doing it, With the help of magic, Woodward was able to guarantee herself, two years before going to the middle of the forest, she was a girl like any other, who only lived her childhood in her village with lots of fun and played a lot with other girls and boys of the village, Until it is attacked by Finnbar and the leaders of the village of Weddinburgh who wanted to occupy that place that said to have the best witches who played with spells that involved the environment, unlike Beatrix, Woodward is bisexual and likes both, but has a greater preference for girls, as well as not as shy as the oldest, despite the sad event the girl never stopped smiling and being the person so extroverted and playful that she was.


	3. Expelling Floyd from the hideout

January 11, 621, it was already morning that day, the sun had just appeared, for Beatrix and Woodward it was still dark, since in the cave there was no illumination at all, but the sound of the birds signaled that the day had just begun, in this the two wake up and the youngest uses magic to illuminate the place as well as giving some slaps in the face of the oldest.

\- Hey Beatrix... Hey Beatrix... Wake up Beatrix it's dawn...

Says Woodward as Beatrix wakes up.

\- Hmmm... Is it already in the morning? But it's still dark...

Says Beatrix while rubbing her eyes.

\- But listen to the birds sing, let's see how it is out there, probably that Floyd guy is still around.

Says Woodward while using a spell in the cave water.

On the outside Floyd's men changed shifts to the lookout, just as Floyd himself woke up, he put on a coat and goes out, going to the river and washing his face, he takes a brief look at the sky.

\- Did Beatrix ever show up at night?

Says Floyd.

\- Unfortunately not sir! We haven't even had movement around a green-haired girl, which leads us to believe that possibly your theory that she must be in the cave.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- Perfect, I had an idea, we'll knock down the cave, we have hammers? Or something to keep knocking through there until it knocks down the whole structure, maybe then not over air for Beatrix to breathe and it has to appear.

Says Floyd.

\- We have axes sir and some of our men are armed with sledgehammers.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- Perfect! Now let's knock down a tree and build a battering ram!

Says Floyd clenching his fist.

Back in hiding, Beatrix gets scared while Woodward gets more serious, she even faces the green-haired girl and then looks at the cave lake and the older one gets confused while the younger one goes to get her wand.

\- Look if nothing works out, let's take the books and run away from here using a metamorphosis spell, I know how to turn into a fish, we can swim from here and go far away, sorry I destroyed your home...

Says Beatrix looking down as Woodward put her hand on her shoulder.

\- Stop crying and help me with this spell, it will cause the biggest fog in place to the point of everything getting dark; you know what this Floyd is afraid of?

Says Woodward.

\- I don't know...

Says Beatrix.

\- Now you will know hehe.

Says Woodward with a malicious smile and giving Beatrix a hand.

Beatrix holds Woodward's hand and even blushes a little, since he has a little shame in physical contact, in this the two begin to use a spell, which involved making a very thick fog be raised to the point of almost darkness that day, Floyd and his men began to get more defensive, knowing that that same fog could be Beatrix, in this all men gather in a circle while the fog followed them.

\- Damn it! The damn Beatrix is around, you cover your noses and you never know if this can actually be a spell cloud to knock us unconscious or just a normal fog.

Says Floyd.

The fog was slowly getting closer to Floyd and his men, in this some with fear make their weapons fall, when they fall the ground sucks the weapons and noticing this they start to run to the frozen stream, since they thought that the ground could suck them together, in this run some end up making the weapons fall, the ground ends up pulling these fallen weapons, little by little the roots of the trees also moved, hitting the camp and destroying everything around, going even towards Floyd.

\- Damn! That damn witch is very powerful!

Says Floyd as he cut the branches of the trees with his sword.

\- Sir... I heard about information from here that there is another green-haired witch around these parts.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- What do you mean?

Says Floyd furious.

\- She is a girl with green hair, totally green, straight, according to what they said, they say that anyone who enters these parts is at serious risk.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- What do you mean?

Says Floyd furious.

\- It destroys camps, scares anyone who dares to set foot here, but it can be a myth too, after all nobody ever found it.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- We have bigger problems here! Beatrix is attacking us with everything; I never thought these damn witches would be so powerful.

Says Floyd furious and attacking the branches.

Meanwhile in the cave, Beatrix and Woodward kept joining forces to scare Floyd and his men, using what they could, the two of them already managed to destroy his camp and were pushing them further and further back to the ice where they were in the frozen lake, in this way Floyd gets angry and starts attacking anyone in front of him, needing them to hold him and take him to the shore, in this way one more man ends up being killed. Inside the hiding place they both decide to stop after seeing one more man dying.

\- Shit...

They both say.

Because Floyd killed one of his men, the two of them stop trying to scare his men and even get a little scared facing each other.

\- Let's stop for today, I think we took a slight panic on them.

Says Woodward.

\- Well at least they will stay all day trying to fix the camp, we can enjoy to eat a little and rest.

Says Beatrix while Woodward agreed with her head.

The two take the rest of the hare that was kept, where Beatrix gives a good wash, while Woodward prepared the fire, the two were very carefree. Outside Floyd and his men throw the body of the dead into the frozen lake and let the current carry him away, while everyone gets out of there and rips off the wet clothes going to the destroyed campsite and picking up any cloth to dry and also have some protection from the cold.

\- What the fuck! Beatrix motherfucker!

Says Floyd.

\- Maybe it must be this other witch, she must have captured Beatrix.

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- Or maybe she has joined forces with this witch, it is impossible that there is a more powerful witch in this world, witches are very strong when they can be alone and without control of us normal humans, so we have to have control so that females never come close to magic.

Says Floyd.

\- If your theory is right, then it means that we can earn the double reward for Beatrix and this witch's head.

Says one of Floyd's men as he drew his sword from the sheath.

\- Let's not kill them, it would be foolish, what I want is both of them so that I can procreate and in the future come sons to aggrandize our army and witch daughters so that we can also use this incredible power of them to dominate all Britannia!

Says Floyd as Beatrix and Woodward watched from the puddle of water.

The two even face each other at this moment and Beatrix on impulse and with anger ends up punching the lagoon and raises a little water, the same is even a little embarrassed after facing Woodward confused with this entire situation.

\- Never... I will never be united with a man like that... as someone who wants to "join" witches at the same time. He treats us women with all the indifference in the world...

Says Beatrix beginning to cry as Woodward hugged her.

\- Hey... Beatrix, don't be like that, we're gonna make that idiot Floyd go away... You need to stay calmer, that world of his is no longer yours, we have a new mission ahead.

Says Woodward as Beatrix took comfort crying on her shoulders.

\- Are you really going to help me on this mission after this asshole leaves?

Says Beatrix while she was still a little crying.

\- Of course I will. I am curious to know more of these secrets that these two books have, maybe I should have the answers to our problems and we just need to find a witch who can read.

Says Woodward.

\- Or we can learn to read.

Says Beatrix.

\- But how? I have no other books; I don't know what each symbol means.

Says Woodward while scratching her head.

\- I know the sound of each one alone, maybe this can help us to know more about writing.

Says Beatrix.

\- And you could teach me?

Says Woodward with a sparkle in her eyes as Beatrix gave a light corner smile.

So Woodward gives Beatrix a pot she had of a dye she found from a tree, in which the oldest starts to draw on the ground each letter of the alphabet and she teaches the youngest the sound of each one. While outside Floyd and his men were repairing the damage of the camp, rebuilding the shelter, while others were hunting for food, Floyd was sitting waiting leaning on a tree until one of his men went to him.

\- What are we going to do now, boss? After we finish fixing everything?

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- I had an idea... Beatrix is a woman; women can't read and write, this can be advantageous for us, if she is spying on us using whatever spell we have to talk about the plans by letters. Understood now.

Says Floyd while his man agreed with his head.

From Woodward and Beatrix's hiding place they both heard what Floyd had said and are a little tenser than before, since they both couldn't read, which makes the older one teach with more attention about the letters of the alphabet for the younger one who also starts to notice something.

\- If I put these two letters together I make a sound like this... Ba...

Says Woodward joining the letters B and A.

\- I can at least form my name.

Says Beatrix writing her name.

\- B... E... A... T... R... I... X... Beatrix... I did it!

Woodward says what makes Beatrix a little too excited and hug the girl.

\- That's right Woodward! You are very good.

Says Beatrix as Woodward blushed.

\- And my name? How do you spell it?

Says Woodward as he scratched his head and Beatrix had his hand on his chin.

\- Let's see me here... Woo... D... War... D... I think I know what it's like.

Says Beatrix writing "Woodward" on the cave floor.

\- W... O... O... D... W... A... R... D... Why do you have two O's?

Says Woodward confused.

\- The two O's, are because it serves to give a stretch in the O, like the Woo of its name.

Says Beatrix.

\- So... Wood... Ward... Woodward... That's my name! I can read my name!

Says Woodward smiling and embracing Beatrix.

While the two were until very relaxed and carefree trying to learn to read, on the outside Floyd and his men were finishing rebuilding the camp, after long 3 hours, in that one of the men goes to the leader wanting to know what he will do and he writes a note to him.

"Go back to Weddinburgh and tell Finnbar that there is another witch around here who can give an excellent reward and also ask for some men, I will give you a bag of coins, he will not refuse such a tempting offer and don't forget to get a battering ram, the most important thing is to have a battering ram, this is more vital than getting more men".

In this the Floyd's man leaves the hut with the bag of coins and goes towards Weddinburgh which was not very far, going by the trail was a 30 minute walk. Meanwhile at the hideout, the two of them were so happy to learn the basics of forming words and reading at that moment that they didn't even notice about Floyd's plan.

After a few hours Floyd's man returns only with a battering ram and reaches the leader with a letter from Finnbar, in which he opens the letter he gets a little angry since the battering ram was small and on top of that came with no man.

"Floyd I come here saying that I will not help you in this idiocy by spending my men, stay with this battering ram so that at least you do not think that I am not helping you, you are wasting time wanting to capture two witches who are not worth half a single gold coin. As a friend I recommend you to go back to Appleton and enjoy your wife more, all this obsession will still get in your way".

\- Ah, but fuck you Finnbar, don't bring me a decent battering ram and even a man, with all that gold I gave to that damn! Damn it! Let's put that crap away, tomorrow we'll move with the plan of that there, if it's going to cause anything in that cave.

Says Floyd furious.

From inside the cave both Beatrix and Woodward were watching the scene and the two fell into the laughter of so small and useless that it was that battering ram, they even end up hugging each other unintentionally and slightly approaching the face until they almost feel the breath from each other and in this they distance themselves a little and blush.

\- Heh, sorry to be a bit invasive, Wood, but it was just on impulse, seeing how my idiot dad doesn't want to help Floyd is a very funny thing.

Says Beatrix stained.

\- Ah it's ok, I ended up getting a little excited too... I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable near you, as if we had known each other for a long time, I must have told you that already.

Says Woodward.

\- (I'm having a little strange feeling with Beatrix, as if my heart beat harder, I only know her one day ... But I feel that these are only the first of many days that I will live with her... That time... My lips almost touch Beatrix's... I've always seen couples doing it... Will Beatrix and I be a couple?)

\- Wood?

Says Beatrix snapping her fingers.

\- Oh hi, I was just traveling in my thoughts, we are very lucky that this Floyd is very dumb, a battering ram like this will be easy, easy to stop, we will manage to stay here until this idiot gives up.

Says Woodward stained by rubbing the back of her head.

That day not much happens, besides Beatrix and Woodward continuing with the classes of learning to read and form words, while Floyd was writing a plan that maybe could work, in this his men are also tidying up the rest that is left of the camp, as well as repairing their weapons.

January 12, 621, the next day was until it stopped well for both sides, only with Woodward and Beatrix again making Floyd scared and in this the same one becomes a little blind and in this forest two more men of his by impulse, what makes them stop there to try. That same day Floyd starts to get smarter and decides to take more care, after all he noticed that in those times that the girls tried to scare him, he ended up by impulse killing his men. In this day he doesn't change much and Floyd returns to his camp.

January 13, 621, that was the stillest day for both sides, since neither of them tried to attack the other, it was practically a cold war. Beatrix and Woodward took advantage of that day to dedicate themselves more to the formation of words, as well as to numbers which the light green-haired one knew about the Romans, about the words they were able to form even a phrase "Woodward and Beatrix best friends forever", in that they end up hugging and almost kissing each other, the youngest even secretly writes a "Woodward and Beatrix" followed by a drawing of the heart, the same one even disguises it there so that the oldest does not notice.

January 14, 621, that day Woodward and Beatrix take to finally put the big plan in action, as well as Floyd and his men, so much so that both sides wake up and get up at about the same time, and the girls got up a little earlier.

\- It's today Beatrix, I had a brilliant idea.

Says Woodward.

\- So tell me...

Says Beatrix stretching as Woodward counted in her ear.

Beatrix agrees with Woodward's plan and even nods changing the expression to a more serious one so that the duo move on to the plan that was all or nothing. While Floyd and his men were in position, 12 of them would take care of carrying the battering ram and hit the inside wall of the cave while the other 26 would hammer or use anything heavy on the outside walls of the cave trying to cause a collapse, a plan that Floyd even wrote so that the girls couldn't have the slightest idea what it was all about.

\- Ready... Now!

Says Floyd signaling to the battering ram men.

The men of the battering ram take steps backwards and begin to take distance to run towards the cave, after getting a perfect place they begin to go with everything, until when they get close to it a glow starts to emanate from the inside and Beatrix begins to appear, in this the men of the battering ram stop and even give a light slip that almost doesn't break the same, making the heavy trunk fall on top of one of them and leave the same wounded.

\- You don't want me?

Says Beatrix with open arms in a surrender pose until Floyd throws a stone and notices that it was nothing but an illusion.

\- She's not the real one...

Says Floyd getting up and going to the battering ram men.

\- My Lord... Help me...

Says the wounded man Floyd until he is killed by the leader with only one blow.

\- You, take his place... If Beatrix appears in front of the path don't be afraid to pass with the battering ram on top.

Says Floyd.

\- But sir, what if she dies?

Says one of Floyd's men.

\- She is a witch and witches don't die so easily from a battering ram hitting a wall, now if she dies, I will know that a battering ram is strong enough against a witch.

Says Floyd as he passed a cloth on the bloody sword.

After that the battering ram's men get up and take the same and in that they again position themselves, just like the hammer's men who were still grouped in the camp. After getting ready they run again towards the cave, but when they reach the same Beatrix it reappears, but at the moment they kept running, some branches and roots hold the same, in that Floyd opens a smile.

\- It's Beatrix point your arrows.

Says Floyd.

\- You can kill me! But Floyd will never take me alive!

Says Beatrix until Floyd signals his men to lower their arrows and walk slowly to it.

\- If you want so much, I won't kill you, I want you to suffer for the rest of your life just as your little sister Etain will suffer.

Says Floyd arriving at Beatrix.

At the moment that Floyd arrives at Beatrix the same note that was an illusion when he picked up the chin of it and in this the man gets furious and even beats his feet with rage.

\- What’s the matter? Are you looking for me?

Says Beatrix sitting on a branch.

\- Then look here.

Says another Beatrix sitting on top of the cave.

\- Maybe even I am not infiltrated in the middle of his army.

Says another Beatrix appearing at the camp.

\- Get out of your hole! You bitch!

Says Floyd furious.

Little by little Floyd became more and more insane to the point of starting to attack his own men confusing that it was Beatrix, but her spell had even stopped and in that the very soon had to be held by all his men, after killing 6 of his men using the sword.

\- Let go of me! Beatrix is here!

Says Floyd.

\- Rest my lord!

Says one of Floyd's men tying it up.

Meanwhile inside the hiding place, both Beatrix and Woodward were shocked to see that scene, the same one going into a state of madness, after only the tallest witch used some spells to make him confused.

\- Can we do it?

Whispers Beatrix.

\- After that I doubt they will let his leader stay here going crazy.

Whispers Woodward.

Time goes by and Floyd soon stops delirious, the same until he gets loose from the ropes and goes back to the camp that had already been undone, he faces the cave with hatred and gets on his horse.

\- You will see Beatrix, I will come back here with more men and more brute strength, you will be forced to surrender with this little witch there with you.

Says Floyd staring at the Cave and right from there.

So Floyd goes away from there with his men back to the village of Appleton so that he can get together and who knows, go back to the hiding place of the girls who were just celebrating bouncing around about Floyd having left there, they even rolled a hug in which the two of them had their cheeks very close, which barely ends in a kiss after the tallest one removed her cheek.

See you, asshole warrior...


	4. The Anglo Saxon witch who knows about read and flying

After the day Floyd left the neighborhood where the girls were hiding, they were enjoying the day and giving it a rest. That night Beatrix was the one who slept first and in that Woodward stared at the tallest one asleep and stayed on top of it comforting herself on her breasts using a pillow.

January 15, 621, in the morning of that day, Woodward as usual always woke up first and soon she noticed that she had her face on Beatrix's soft and big breasts and soon she took off her face that was a little sticky with drool and blush on the way out, thinking that the tallest one woke up.

\- (Whew... She's still sleeping... They're so soft and big that I couldn't resist... I used to sleep like this when my mother was still alive in the village... But that damned blond killed her and I was almost captured... but on impulse my mother protected me in her last breaths and I could come here... Better forget it... I slept on Beatrix's breasts and that was so good... I hope she doesn't notice).

\- Hmmmm...

Says Beatrix waking up and rubbing her eyes.

\- Good morning to you too Bea.

Says Woodward smiling.

\- How strange... Yesterday it didn't rain... This cave is already dripping by the looks of it, my chest is a little wet, how strange.

Says Beatrix as she looked at her breasts while Woodward blushed.

\- I think so.

Says Woodward rubbing her head.

\- Strange, good today we have to start leaving here and go towards the next book, but we have to go up, since going down we can go towards Appleton, but before we eat a little.

Says Beatrix as she went to the edge of the cave pond to catch a fish.

\- (The only thing I wanted to eat now is right in front of me... I mean... Damn... I'm falling in love with Beatrix... Control yourself Woodward, she's cute, but you've only known each other a week... But her affectionate way, the way she said she was just a leak and even when Beatrix is serious I feel something in my heart).

\- Hey! Wood! I've caught some fish.

Says Beatrix snapping her fingers while Woodward was still traveling.

\- Ah! Thanks Bea, let's get the fish ready and get out of here later.

Says Woodward stained.

\- Are you weird today Wood and why are you blushing? Have you caught any flu?

Says Beatrix suspicious.

\- It's nothing, come on, prepare this food and leave.

Says Woodward while Beatrix remained suspicious.

They both prepare a fish stew and soon begin to hear only the singing of the birds. After a while they both finish eating and they go to Woodward's pile of things, starting to pack the "bags" which was actually just putting some clothes in a bag, besides putting the two books that were very important for the girls' journey. When the two finished with the "bags", Beatrix had the idea to check the book to see where was the closest point.

\- What are you doing Bea?

Says Woodward curious.

\- Just seeing if any of the witches are moving, we have to follow the points, but before we leave here, we have to be sure which direction and witch we are going.

Says Beatrix while looking at the book's radar.

In this that Beatrix and Woodward checked the book, they noticed that the southernmost point, which in fact were two points, was moving at a high speed towards them, which was very strange for both, since a witch couldn't go that fast, they just keep observing the points and even face each other.

\- So? What are we going to do?

Says Woodward.

\- It sounds risky what I'm about to say... But... These two points are going too fast, it could be a witch that will teach us then how to go faster from one place to the other, since we are in big trouble if we walk from here, even more carrying all this.

Says Beatrix.

\- But we can't wait here either, Floyd can come back and with many more men and my magic isn't strong enough, not to mention that he might even have a chance to call some witch to capture us.

Says Woodward.

\- We have nothing to lose, anything if Floyd arrives, we use some metamorphosis spell, I know how to use some that can make us change our appearance for a long time.

Says Beatrix.

The two girls decided to wait there watching the radar of the book, the two points moved together and went at a speed that was impressive, which the girls even thought that all the books were so close to each other that they thought the witches were going on horseback.

Meanwhile a little far away, in the skies, a witch was flying using a broom, the witch Woodward and Beatrix were thinking was going on horseback and in fact she was traveling at high speed with her broom. What the two girls thought were two witches, was actually just a girl with brown and curly hair who kept looking at the radar.

\- (I'm almost there... Apparently the books are in Celtic lands... This could be a problem, since the Celts are a little hostile... At least I got two books out of twelve and learned some very powerful magic, I hope the other two books around are in good hands, or better... No hands, with every book I get, I'm getting close to being a better witch. Well, I'm halfway there).

A few minutes later the brown-haired witch arrives near the village of Weddinburgh and notices that the radar is pointing to the surroundings, so she uses a bezel to see the village more closely and also uses a spell to listen to the conversation of the villagers.

\- (Until this Celtic village is quite big, apparently the books are around here, let me check if these Celts are hostile or not, luckily I understand Gaelic).

The moment the girl points the bezel to the center of the village, she comes across Finnbar's leader arguing with Floyd, she decides to put to hear about their conversation.

\- Floyd! I told you to go back to Appleton! This obsession to capture Beatrix even cost your men! Breathe a little and maybe I can help better, but only if I am well rewarded.

Says Finnbar.

\- If this involves territories then I can think, but I announce it here! Whoever captures Beatrix will receive the weight of her and the other witch who is together in gold!

Says Floyd announcing aloud.

\- Pff, only gold? That way no one goes after your Beatrix, stop being an imbecile and crawl into a female and go back to your village, you've already spent the equivalent of that just with the battering ram and you haven't even brought down the cave.

Says Finnbar laughing.

\- Ah then I double the reward! I still give a wife to the one who captures!

Says Floyd.

The girl then stops watching the center of the village and even puts her hand on her chin imagining the proposal; she even zooms in on the radar to reach more precisely where the two books were.

\- (How interesting, I can profit a little bit about that, since this Floyd wants so much that I capture this Beatrix... But I have to focus on books, then I think about capturing this Beatrix, I'll probably need a lot of gold to travel in more distant places).

The brown-haired witch continues to fly slowly until she enters a forest, where she could fly a little lower without attracting attention, where little by little she gets closer and closer to the zoom to get precisely where the two books were. While inside the Cave, the girls were celebrating that the witch was coming.

\- Yes! The witch who can read is coming! Let's call her!

Says Beatrix animated until Woodward holds her.

\- HEY! This is not the way to do it here, let's not go out with all the relaxation of the world, even more with what happened here yesterday, let's carefully observe the surroundings.

Says Woodward using a spell in the cave water.

Woodward and Beatrix start to take a look and notice that they didn't have anyone around, which was strange, since the book pointed out that the witch was very close to there, they even try to get to the exact location, but they don't find the witch and all they heard was the sound of the wind cutting the leaves from the trees. While the brown-haired witch was getting closer and closer to the location where the girls were, in this the girl landed and the girls noticed that she had landed with a broom and in this they were perplexed.

\- Why is it mounted on a broom? How she was floating?

Says Woodward confused.

\- Don't even ask me, I'm as perplexed as you are, I didn't hear any horse trotting, as she did to go so fast and still just show up with a broom and a bag.

Says Beatrix confused.

The brown-haired witch on landing closes her eyes and begins to feel the presence of the girls who were near the books, noticing that there were two of them she gives a blow and rubs her head when she notices that they had considerable magical power.

\- (Ah if it wasn't for the first book, I would never know that the owners of those two books are powerful witches... Apparently it's going to be hard to catch these two witches... They are hiding in that cave, I'd better also go in there if I don't want to face some crazy Celts around and I’m sure they hide because these Celts can capture them and do some evil deeds).

In this the girl with brown hair goes to the cave until she comes across the two witches and she gets scared jumping back.

\- Hello!

Says Beatrix smiling at the witch.

\- Uh... You scared me.

Says the witch.

\- Are you the witch with the books? And where is the other one?

Says Woodward curious.

\- Books? You must be talking about Lilith's books, if they are exactly these books, I came alone, my name is Harriet Benson, and you what are your names.

Says Harriet as she packed her bags.

\- Woodward.

Says Woodward.

\- Beatrix.

Says Beatrix making Harriet a little surprised for a few moments.

\- (Wonderful! I’m so fucking lucky! It must also be the witches that Floyd talked about rewarding, well... They are powerful, but I have a very high magical power too, I'll just try to convince them to enter their hiding place and then capture them).

\- Can you read Harriet?

Says Woodward.

\- I know, but why do you want to know that?

Says Harriet suspicious.

\- We just want a little help in knowing more about what you have in these books... Because we're in serious trouble, there's an idiot guy wanting to hunt us, he wants to kill us simply because Beatrix refused to marry him...

Says Woodward until Beatrix puts her hand in her mouth.

\- Wood! Don't reveal so many personal things of mine to a stranger!

Says Beatrix.

\- (Wait a minute... She's being sought for being strong... I thought this Beatrix was a criminal or something... I'm not gonna hand over a girl to be killed... A life costs more than a stupid gold... But although they still have the books)

\- Can't I stay here for a while?

Says Harriet as the girls rubbed their heads.

\- We happen to have a huge problem...

Says Woodward.

\- This hiding place is over, we wanted your help, you managed to go so fast, we thought you had come on horseback.

Says Beatrix.

\- Are you really witches?

Says Harriet confused.

\- What do you mean?

The two are even more confused.

\- Just take the two brooms and fly somewhere else.

Says Harriet, leaving the two a little shocked and confused.

Harriet takes her broom and shows the girls how to fly on a broom and that leaves them perplexed and at the same time impressed to see it.

\- Wow! So this is how you came here!

They both say impressed.

\- Are you witches and not flying broomsticks?

Says Harriet confused.

\- We never even heard about it.

Says Beatrix.

\- (That's very strange and interesting... If they don't know how to fly then I will use their help to get the books in exchange for sending them away in a safer place... I guess I'll have to pretend to be cool with these girls)

\- Then you will need to get out of here, get your things and I will carry them to a farther place and hold on tight.

Says Harriet.

Woodward and Beatrix go with all the animation of the world taking the bag where all their luggage was and leave that cave facing Harriet already floating with the broom, in that the two put the bag in the handle of the broom and they sit down in the seats of the same, since Benson used a spell so that her broom would be bigger, the three take off from there and go higher and higher.

\- Woah! We are in the skies!

Says Woodward impressed.

\- This is so amazing!

Says Beatrix.

\- You guys hang on a little; we'll fly a little fast, until we find a place hidden enough that you never find them.

Says Harriet.

Harriet started flying northward while it was snowing, what the girls never saw was a snowfall in the sky, they were even impressed and picked up some flakes from there, as well as giving silly smiles and admiring the beautiful scenery that passed. Until after a few hours, they arrived in a very remote place that seemed to be an island and even had a cave, the witch with brown hair landed there and the three came down from the broom.

\- I think this is far enough for you, we won't have any human trouble around and neither will we run the risk of some invasion happening, but first of all we will see if this cave is a safe place to stay.

Says Harriet.

\- We will check, wait here Harriet.

Says Woodward using a lighting spell.

Woodward and Beatrix enter the cave and from there they start to check if the place was safe, while outside Harriet kept looking at the girls' purse that was with the other two books, she was in the mood to pick it up and fly out of there, but she felt something that kept her from doing it.

\- (They are wavering... I have their books in hand... I just need to take my broom and get out of here... But... I can't... I feel like I can't leave these brats... Shit... I think I'll stay with these two brats for a while, teach them how to fly and read and then I'll ask her for the books and get out).

The girls then return from the cave and go to Harriet who was waiting for them sitting on a rock.

\- It's perfect! It's just like the cave I used to hide, even the water is warm! Let's stay here!

Says Woodward with a smile on her face.

\- Well... Since you have given me a place to stay and maybe you know about the other two Lilith books, I will help you, I will teach you both how to fly on a broom and also how to read.

Says Harriet, while the two girls held hands with all the animation in the world.

\- (Why am I accepting to do this? At that moment I could have taken the books of these two and flown far away from here and then left in search of Lilith's fifth book).

The three of them go into the cave leaving her things stored there, Woodward with all the animation of the world undresses and Harriet and Beatrix close their eyes, the youngest enters the cave's lagoon that had a hot water and soon begins to bathe.

\- She does it all the time.

Says Beatrix blushing and turning her face.

\- Are you ashamed of nudity? Being a Celtic? How strange, I never imagined that a Celtic would be ashamed of nudity.

Says Harriet.

\- I always have, the body is sacred, I don't like to go out showing my intimacy to others and I don't like to see the intimacy of others either, unless I trust the person very much.

Says Beatrix.

\- Interesting you Beatrix, so apparently you tried to run away from a tribal marriage, from those you make a relationship in the middle of the whole village?

Says Harriet with his hand on his chin.

\- Yes... My father forced me to marry this Floyd, so I had to run away from the village, while my sister was passing me by... But what about you Harriet, where are you from?

Says Beatrix.

\- I came from the south, I'm an Anglo-Saxon, there we speak a language a little different from Gaelic, I'm running away a little from a belief that is appearing there, where they want to forget the witches to believe in a single god that does not exist, but I confess that the cross they use as a symbol is very beautiful, that's why I use it as a necklace, but only as a decorative piece, I do not believe in this nonsense.

Says Harriet.

Beatrix and Harriet spent a long time talking to each other as time went by, until the Celtic decided to go and bathe and she used a spell to isolate herself in her own partition and Benson did the same, after the three of them had finished bathing. A few minutes later, the brown-haired witch picks up the books and is impressed while the two girls are very eager to learn how to read.

\- (Maybe... Just maybe... They are two powerful witches, they can help me in this journey, I may have many setbacks in the next books if I run into other witches who have the other eight books, so I think I will tell them about the legend of Lilith and because these books are special, they will be useful for me to get to her).

\- You must be confused so far because these books are so special, I imagine, but now I will tell you why they are so legendary.

Says Harriet as the two girls began to pay attention.

\- (And there we go... I'll have to deal with two brats taller and younger than me, at least they are half dumb and strong, they can serve some purpose).

\- These four books are just a few of all the twelve books of a witch named Lilith, she is the goddess of this world, the true mother of magic, without her we would not be using magic today and according to what I read in this book ... We have to gather all twelve books and take them to a location in a distant land, where we will be transported to the place where the goddess Lilith resides, she was the first witch to appear in the world... These books have different very complex magic techniques, it's not just a little book that teaches magic, so far I'm still learning everything in the first book and I'm starting to read the second. I learned to control my own magic with it and also to feel magic, apart from many others that can be useful to you.

Says Harriet.

\- And how did you learn to fly?

Says Beatrix curious.

\- That is the basics, where I live all witches learn to fly.

Says Harriet.

\- So we're going out in search of all twelve books?

Says Woodward.

\- Yes! Are you with me on this one?

Says Harriet.

\- Yes!

They both say it according to their heads.

See you, Anglo Saxon witch...

Full name: Harriet Benson

Date of birth: May 1, 603

Place of birth: Ludenburg, Kingdom of Essex (Current London, England) (Anglo Saxon/ English).

Height: 1.60m (5'3")

Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, long wavy, reaches the hip line, with no bangs only loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: Dark green, western.

Body appearance: Caucasian pale skin, a little fat, large breasts, wide hips, rectangular nose.

Harriet Benson, a witch from the southernmost kingdoms, an extremely intelligent girl who was on a journey to find the legendary witch Lilith, but for that she needed to find more clues as to the whereabouts of this witch, so she traveled further north, wanting to find information with Celtic witches, Only the problem was that these witches were considered very aggressive and not at all friendly to Anglo-Saxons, Harriet also came from an escape regarding a belief that was slowly gaining more and more followers regarding a single god that will save everyone, Some villages further south had a very strict imposition for the inhabitants to believe and this fear made Benson come further north, Harriet is also a witch full of knowledge in magic and knew incredible things like reading and writing, besides a magic able to make fly on the broom, her greatest interest in wanting to find Lilith was to have the power of the great witch to be able to enrich and give a better future to the witches who lived in the village where she came from.


	5. Teaching Woodward and Beatrix how to fly

The days were passing by in that hiding place where Beatrix, Woodward and Harriet were hiding; they were safe in that place, since it was a small island a little isolated from the rest of the continent, besides not passing almost no human around, which was the perfect place for the three girls to stay.

In the village of Appleton, Floyd managed to gather many more men, and also some witches to help in the hunt for Beatrix, in this the same was back to the hiding place, since the news around was that the girls did not leave that place and if they did they did not see, this time using a much bigger battering ram to bring down the cave if necessary. In this he decided to go more calmly and enter the place with the help of witches, he ended up discovering the secret passage of the two that he never noticed.

By the time Floyd got there, the place was empty, but full of doodles, even with a badly written message on the cave wall "Beatrix is not here anymore Floyd idiot I hope he dies", in which he gets a little frustrated and even thinks it is a bluff, Exploring the place and noticing that they only had things written by the two like the alphabet, some basic words, the name of the two and even a "Beatrix I love you" that was well hidden, in this the same hammer the wall with anger and comes out of the cave.

When he left there he asked them to knock them both down so that they would be buried, but by that time Woodward and Beatrix were already far away from there, on the isolated island where Harriet took them.

During the days when the girls were in the cave, there were two weeks of a very strong blizzard followed by a similar wind, which prevented them from learning to fly with the broom, but it was not yet totally lost, since Harriet focused on teaching Woodward and Beatrix how to read and write, although the two were already a little smarter about writing. These lessons of Harriet helped them a lot, since now the duo could understand most of the words of Lilith's books, the two even learned at that time, a spell of feeling the magical presences of witches.

January 29, 621, was a day that was dawning different; there was no longer a blizzard outside. Beatrix and Woodward were sleeping together, where the youngest was drooling on the breasts of the eldest, who ended up waking up first was Harriet, who soon stretches and notices that the two were sleeping together again.

\- (These two... One day Beatrix will still wake up first and notice that Wood sleeps on her breasts and that will be funny to see... Who would have thought that in these two weeks I would end up changing the way I think about these two... Until it wouldn't be bad, having them as my friends, I never had any friends before).

This time who wakes up first is Beatrix who soon ends up stretching and feeling the wet chest, when looking down she notices that it was Woodward sleeping on her breasts and that the oldest one ends up blushing.

\- (Wood... She's sleeping on them... I'm so ashamed... But at the same time it's so good, if Wood is enjoying sleeping here I'll let her stay... Cute girl...)

Woodward wakes up a little later feeling Beatrix caressing her and in this she blushes with shame to see that the eldest had woken up before her, still trying to avoid facing her.

\- (Oh shit... She found out... I've been since the week we kicked Floyd out... I never thought Bea would wake up before me... What do I do now? Those breasts are so good to sleep in).

\- Good morning Wood, sorry to wake you up with these caresses, how long have you been using my breasts to support your head at bedtime? Now I know it wasn't leaking.

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward.

\- Leaking! Only if it's Wood drooling in her mountains!

Says Harriet laughing.

\- You don't get too far behind not when it comes to big breasts.

Says Beatrix as Woodward sank her face deeper into the breasts of the eldest.

\- They are so soft and cuddly, I felt like touching them and when I saw that you always woke up a little later, that's when I wanted to support my head on them every night.

Says Woodward.

\- You can keep sleeping on them, I feel safe when you hug me... It's very nice to feel your face on my chest.

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward.

\- Awww, you guys are so cute.

Says Harriet.

\- If you get sick of mine you can grab Harriet's hills too.

Says Beatrix pointing to Harriet who keeps his hands on his breasts.

\- It's not even coming! Nobody touches mine!

Says Harriet blushing while the two were laughing.

\- I don’t want your mountains, Beatrix ones are better.

Says Woodward groping Beatrix's breasts as she blushed and pushed the hands of the youngest.

\- Hey! Not there either! I'll let you sleep on them, but touching them is too much!

Says Beatrix stained.

\- And do you have anything Wood?

Says Harriet laughing as Woodward inflated her cheeks.

\- You're both boring.

Says Woodward.

\- Hey, let's forget it and come with me, I'll teach you how to fly today; we'll just eat a little and enjoy the sunny day.

Says Harriet.

Then the three girls take advantage and go fishing for some fish in the sea, as well as lighting a fire to roast the fish meat that until then was one of the few options that the trio had to eat. It was either fish, or hare, or some skunks that rarely appeared and was one of the girls favorite meats. After the trio finished fishing, where they caught 6 fish, they prepare the meat and feed themselves, at the same time they took a tea that was made using the water from the cave and some leaves from a tree that had outside. When they finished eating the girls prepared themselves and Harriet set up two brooms for each of the girls, starting there to instruct them to take off.

\- Well, now we finally arrive at the long-awaited day, you have to first stay in this position with the broom.

Says Harriet riding the broom while the two girls imitated her.

\- Now what? How do you take off like you don't?

Says Woodward.

\- You are still in the initial phase, so it will be necessary for you to concentrate, to mentalize that you are floating, just let the magic flow to the broom and say "Tia Freyre", the broom soon starts to float. Did you see?

Says Harriet starting to float.

\- Tia Freyre!

They say both until an energy begins to emanate around the broom, but nothing happens there.

\- Nothing happened. It just raised magic and then stopped.

Says Beatrix.

\- You have to mentalize more, empty your mind more, you can't let anything get in the way of your focus, since these are the first attempts. You can relax that with me it was the same thing.

Says Harriet.

\- And how long did it take you to learn how to fly?

Says Beatrix.

\- In just one day I was already floating and controlling the broom in the air, all you need is patience. Take a deep breath, believe in yourself, and say the words.

Says Harriet.

\- Tia Freyre!

They both say, which makes a little bit of magic emanate around the broom until it starts to give a sign that would float, but when it lifts a little, it ends up stopping.

\- That's it! You are on the right path, try again, this time, concentrate on controlling this magic that is emanating from the broom, what you have to understand is that the magic will make the broom leave the ground and not you.

Says Harriet.

\- Tia Freyre!

They both say.

This time the magic starts to emanate with a little more intensity, circulating the broom, which little by little was giving signs that it was levitating, slowly the two girls start to float and in this neither one notices until Harriet was clapping for Woodward and Beatrix.

\- We got Wood!

Says Beatrix radiant with happiness.

\- Yes!

Says Woodward until they both touch their hands.

\- Did you see how easy it is?

Says Harriet smiling at the two girls who stopped floating.

Woodward and Beatrix stop making the broom levitate and both throw themselves at Harriet hugging her, in this hug Benson ends up falling to the ground with the weight of the two girls, who were with all the happiness in the world after learning to fly with a broom.

\- (A hug... I haven't felt this since I was a child... When I still had my mother... That's so good... I'm even enjoying being with these two, they will be my friends by the looks of it).

\- You are very cool Harriet! You always help us! You are our best friend!

Says Beatrix.

\- Yes! You are an incredible witch, I am sure that with your help we will be able to get all twelve books and go to this Lilith.

Says Woodward.

\- Ah thank you... I only did it because you guys are being amazing friends with me...

Says Harriet.

\- People who are grateful, but now how do you control the broom in the air?

Says Beatrix.

\- Now follow me and I will teach you.

Says Harriet.

Harriet takes her broom and starts to fly, as well as Beatrix and Woodward, who started to fly little by little, but still a little out of control, so much so that both trying to go faster, lose control and end up falling into the sea, which luckily was calm, Harriet watched them and soon the same goes to the two who were soaked and takes the brooms that fell into the sea.

\- You have to go slower; you don't increase the speed of the brooms so suddenly.

Says Harriet as the two girls used a spell to dry them.

\- You went with a lot of speed, we wanted to follow.

Says Beatrix taking her broom.

\- First do as basic as possible in the air, first you have to tame the broom in the air, then think about reaching me, you can let me watch you from here.

Says Harriet.

The two girls agree with the head and take the brooms, this time flying in a slightly more controlled and calm way, while Harriet watched them, in case one or the other ended up falling off the broom or losing control of the flight. This happened quite often between the two, but Benson was there to save them from falling, as some could even be fatal.

Until after a few hours the three girls decided to rest, since both Woodward and Beatrix were already a little better at controlling the broom, but had to stop because Harriet was getting a little bit without magic after saving both girls from falls. The three of them catch some fish left over and build a fire again, roasting them.

\- You are very talented; I am really impressed with the ability of both of you.

Says Harriet while eating.

\- And flying is quite fun even, something like this is very advantageous to go quickly away... If I knew that, I would take my whole family flying with broomsticks... At least they wouldn't be with that asshole of mine...

Says Beatrix.

\- Calm down Bea... Forget this idiot; let's live the future and the present, so that one day we become witches so powerful as to save your family from Floyd and your father's claws.

Says Woodward with her hand on Beatrix's shoulder.

\- If I were you, it would be better to untie, even if we find all the books and become powerful witches, we will still be just human and normal witches... Do you really think that we will transcend to the point of becoming as powerful as an army of very well armed warriors.

Says Harriet.

\- Is it really? Me and Beatrix together put Floyd to run without even getting close to him, just using magic from afar, we didn't even need to use magic to hit head-on, the imbecile ended up killing his own men with fear and needed to get out there by force.

Says Woodward.

\- If this Lilith is the all powerful goddess who was responsible for the magic and maybe these books, we who are normal witches still have a lot to learn, then I don't doubt at all that we will be incredible witches.

Says Beatrix.

\- What I am talking about is for you to detach yourselves from this, that is not your life anymore, I know it is painful to detach yourself from your past and your family, but it is something necessary for this journey, it may be that you come back and even your mother or your dear family is there, giving you the understanding and respect of your village.

Says Harriet as Beatrix began to cry.

Harriet faces Beatrix and notices that the girl with light green hair started to cry and in this she put her hand on her face and in this she ends up having a memory of the past. Where she was a child and ended up losing her mother when she was young and in this she was adopted by a witch and this witch had said the same thing to the little Harriet of 7 years old, which was waiting for a long time.

\- Hey... Sorry Bea... I think I was too hard on the words...

Says Harriet embracing Beatrix.

\- All right Harriet... You have part of the reason in this... That is my past, my old life, I have to let go of that suffering past to live a better present and future... I just hope Etain and my mom are okay... I've been worried about them since I ran away...

Says Beatrix.

\- Look. Worry is normal you have, think you're in it to get along in the future, you didn't run away because you hate them, they both let you run away for your own good, for your future... I'm sure they are happy just knowing that you can be well.

Says Harriet with her hand on Beatrix's shoulder.

The three of them hugged each other so that the girl with light green hair would feel better, and in that the girls would enjoy the rest, they would watch the sky that was sunny with some clouds, in that they would watch the clouds, some would pass with funny shapes and they would laugh, until in a moment Beatrix and Woodward were holding hands and in that was passing a cloud of heart and another of arrow, which ended up meeting. Harriet only watched the scene of the two holding hands and gave a slight malicious smile while the two girls were just like two friends holding hands.

\- (These two are still going to end up dating, they are still in age to learn about things and a relationship, but it will be a shame to see them both getting along so well and I still so alone ... Even more so that they are younger than me... I've never been able to find someone... Nor did anyone want me because I am a witch).

\- Awwww, that's cute! You two even look like a couple!

Says Harriet as they both let go their flushed hands of shame.

\- Harriet! We are not a couple.

Says Beatrix stained.

\- Yeah! We are just friends!

Says Woodward also stained.

\- (Although I wanted to be more than just Bea... I confess that I'm madly in love with her, it's not only desire to sleep supported on the huge breasts of Beatrix, but also I want to be able one day to be girlfriend and even wife of her who knows, but I do not know if Beatrix feels the same for me).

\- (What a strange feeling... Am I falling in love with Woodward? She can be very nice, an incredible person, but I'm still afraid of all that, I'm afraid of having a wedding and exposing myself in front of everyone... But Wood is a good person, she gave me a place to stay, she gave me a new reason for my life, she protected me from Floyd and she is with me in this journey).

\- It looks like it will be harder than it looks. Good girls, let's continue training a little more, my magic has already been restored.

Says Harriet.

Woodward and Beatrix take their broomsticks and come back with their flight training, this time the two girls made much less mistakes and they even risked going with more speed and doing some maneuvers, but in that which they risked more, the two always ended up bouncing or the broom lost control and they fell by luck they were also using the magic so that they would not suffer a fall, which relieved the service that Harriet had to do to save the duo from almost dying. Until the day begins to darken, the two girls put down their brooms and finish their training there.

\- You have made a lot of progress in one day, even more than I have. It's impressive, if we continue like this, soon we will be able to go to the next books, since they are very far away.

Says Harriet.

\- Thanks again for teaching us this Harriet, if it wasn't for you we don't know what we would do continuing in that cave.

Says Woodward.

\- Now that we know how to fly, we will be able to go to the farthest places in the world and Floyd will never know of our existence.

Says Beatrix as Woodward touched her hand.

\- And soon we will get to Lilith.

Says Harriet.

After that moment the girls enter the cave and there they prepare themselves to sleep. As always Harriet and Beatrix took a bath separated from Woodward who always entered the cave lagoon without hiding, sometimes she even spied on Beatrix, something that the tallest never knew the youngest did. After bathing the girls they put on clothes to sleep and this time the girl with light green hair allowed Wood to sleep with her and even support her head over her breasts.

See you, flying witches...


	6. The Norse witch

The days were passing, this time Woodward and Beatrix were getting better and better about the training to improve the ability to fly on the broom, as well as they were learning about the spells they had in the books. Beatrix's book contained many healing magic spells, many far more advanced, plus some healing potions that had miraculous effects, using some very rare elements to find. Woodward's book was about herbal spells in general, some of them the youngest even knew, but they had more complex spells which Woodward soon learned to improve his magic.

Both Woodward and Beatrix already knew how to read and write, besides having a greater control in their broomstick flight, which is already leaving them with all the excitement in wanting to pick up Lilith's fifth book that was to the north.

5th February 621, The day was dawning, as usual, Woodward and Beatrix were sleeping together, the youngest was waking up resting on the breasts of the eldest and in this who wakes up first is the witch with curly hair who ends up giving a kiss on the forehead of the girl with straight hair.

\- Good morning Wood.

Says Beatrix as Woodward pulled the face that was a little sticky with drool from Beatrix's breasts.

\- Good morning Bea.

Says Woodward yawning.

The two of them get up and soon find Harriet who was roasting some hares that she had captured, in which they take a piece and start eating right there, while the oldest of the trio did the same.

\- Are you ready to continue the journey and this time go to the fifth book?

Says Harriet.

\- We are, but which direction are we going?

Says Beatrix.

\- To the north, so we take the book as far north as possible and go more and more to the south, but as it seems, we will have to deal with another witch.

Says Harriet.

\- And what are we going to do?

Says Woodward with full mouth.

\- Let's use our strength and get the book, after all there are three of us and it is quite capable of being just a witch.

Says Harriet shrugging.

The three of them finish eating and in this Harriet explains to the two girls about the plan that she plotted to capture that book, which consisted of Beatrix and Woodward flying with their broomstick against the witch while Benson went to the witch's fallen broomstick to get the book, until Woodward raised his hand.

\- But can't that kill the witch?

Says Woodward.

\- It's risky, but I won't let her die, we'll just take the book and run away from there.

Says Harriet.

\- But what about how she's gonna look, we're gonna thief and steal someone's book? Just because of our selfishness?

Says Beatrix,

\- Oh and you have a better plan?

Says Harriet.

\- Let's just join her or talk, maybe this witch wants Lilith's books as much as we do, having one more witch by our side will only help us to become even stronger and united,

Says Beatrix.

\- Exactly! I also thought I just wanted to work alone, but an extra help to get Lilith's books will always be welcome. Stop being so selfish Harriet.

Says Woodward.

\- And you have no idea how cruel the world can be, it's not like that out of nowhere someone who will help us in our mission, you were even foolish enough to trust a stranger to teach you how to read. What if by any chance I were to pass the buck on you?

Says Harriet.

\- But you didn't pass, we trusted you, because we didn't see you were a bad person.

Says Beatrix.

\- Beatrix, being sincere I even thought about capturing them both and taking them to Floyd, because before I arrived, I had heard that his suitor wanted to give a reward for his and Wood's head.

Says Harriet.

\- But you didn't, instead you supported us and led us here, taught us how to fly with a broom and have been a good friend.

Says Beatrix while Harriet was holding her fist in anger.

\- Ah fuck it! I'm a thief! If you don't help me, I'll get this damn book by myself, I can take care of myself very well! I don't need to listen to advice from two brats!

Says Harriet taking her book and running out of there with her broom.

\- Harriet! Harriet! Come back Harriet!

Says Beatrix going after Harriet until Woodward puts his hand over her shoulder.

\- Let... She'll be back soon, Harriet's things are still here.

Says Woodward.

Harriet flies out of there with her broom, Benson starts looking through the radar of the book and notices that the witch was starting to move towards her, in this she also starts to go towards the witch with everything. While on the island of the cave where the trio's hiding place was, Woodward and Beatrix use a spell to watch Harriet.

\- Harriet is somewhat furious.

Says Beatrix worried.

\- She knows how to take care of herself. Harriet doesn't think she likes it? Now let her turn around.

Says Woodward.

\- Wood! She is our friend! Harriet is just a little mad.

Says Beatrix.

Harriet gradually approached the witch, going at high speed, until little by little she was very close. She was a girl with blond hair who was on a broom with some suitcases supported on the handle. Benson starts to bend more and go with all possible speed, while the blonde was a little confused.

Harriet takes her wand and begins to concentrate a spell, which upon arriving at the girl hits her with everything, causing the two to fall off the broom. Woodward and Beatrix watched everything and were shocked. Until the two girls fall in the middle of a grassed area, cushioning the fall of both with magic. Benson gets up and starts going after the girl's broom until she gets up.

 _\- What's your problem..._ I mean... What's your problem girl? You want to kill us?

Says the girl in an ancient Nordic accent until she uses a translation spell.

\- (Shit... She held on and now what I do... I have no choice but to... Well I hope she's not a powerful witch).

Harriet turns and soon the girl realizes that Benson's wand was emanating a glow and soon she casts a spell which Blondie only defends with her arm, the brown-haired witch keeps casting more and more spells, until she creates a huge smoke screen.

\- (Heh... It will be impossible for her to take it all, she is a witch who only really knows how to fly, but I have to admit that she was very strong to take that beating I gave her flying all the way to her).

Until the smoke cleared and the girl was unharmed, which shocked Harriet. The girls watching from the hiding place were also impressed and both put their hands on the face seeing that Benson was an idiot, until Beatrix stands up and Woodward holds her by the arm.

\- Let this asshole Harriet get some, maybe she'll learn that you shouldn't be such an asshole all the time.

Says Woodward.

\- But what about the book?

Says Beatrix in despair.

\- We have the radars from the books, we can take them back if we hit peacefully with the witch.

Says Woodward shrugging.

Back at the fight site, Harriet begins to take a few steps back while the girl was still standing in the same position as before with only her fists clenched, which makes Benson concentrate one more spell and throw everything towards the blonde who just raises her hand and repels making her come back with everything in the brown-haired witch, where she easily deviates.

\- Stop trying to fight me, it's a waste of time, I don't want to fight.

Says the girl.

\- (She is very powerful... But I had an idea... I'll use those Herbology spells from Wood's book, let's see if she'll have any defense against the roots of plants).

Harriet begins to use the spells of moving the roots of the plants around so that they attack the girl who, on noticing, began to defend herself using her hands and feet kicking the branches and roots, and Benson notes that the magic of the same emanated from these parts and was very strong in addition to the blonde also having a well-defined physique.

\- (She uses her own body as a way to use magic and attacks with blows... I understood why she didn't cast any spell until now, her body is a real shield against magic... Unless I am stronger than her).

Harriet continues to use the branches and roots, but this time to distract the girl and in this she starts to concentrate a more powerful spell, trying to gather in the strongest energy ball she could imagine. Until she throws it and it ends up catching the blonde who was distracted and ends up being hit hard and the spell was powerful enough to cause a big explosion that ended up pushing Benson back a little due to the shock wave.

\- (If she died my condolences, but if she put up with this one, it will be impossible for her to get out in one piece and get on with her book, I won... I won; let's see now how the two brats of Beatrix and Woodward will react when they know I did it my way).

The smoke dissipated and the blonde was kneeling on the ground getting up, she had some wounds on her arms after the spell, she just faced the open palm signaling Harriet that she was panting and a little shocked.

\- Please, I don't want a fight. Why did you attack me? I know it was because of Lilith's books; after all you're not the only one who knows about those books.

Says the girl.

\- Damn it! I won't give up yet.

Says Harriet clenching her fist.

Harriet starts to run towards the girl and try to hit her with punches and kicks, but the blonde was much stronger and taller than Benson, managing to deviate easily while the girl with brown hair got to the point of only punching her being held by her head so as not to get closer and in this she starts to cry and gives up hitting her. Woodward and Beatrix end up not knowing what happens since the magic of the youngest is exhausted.

\- Damn it! I can't believe it's over now!

Says Woodward.

\- At least this girl seems to be someone nice, so let's just wait for Harriet.

Says Beatrix.

Back at the place where the two fought, Harriet cried in a corner after losing without even the other girl giving any blow, while the blonde was a little confused about what happened.

\- Shit! I give up! You win!

Says Harriet, walking away and sitting somewhere to cry.

The girl keeps watching Harriet crying and starts to go towards her things, in this she takes the bag and goes to Benson putting her hand on her shoulder, but she kept crying and even answered in a rough way.

\- What are you here to do? Humiliate me even more that I was defeated without you even fighting me back.

Says Harriet while crying.

\- Hey... It's nothing like that... I want to know why I'm going after Lilith's books. I know she didn't attack me for anything, she was also after the others, but I was hoping she wouldn't suffer an attack.

Says the girl.

\- Yes I'm behind Lilith's books, you got it right, I wanted to finish you to get the book and be able to run away from here, so I would help my friends and show them that we can't trust anyone when it comes to such an important mission.

Says Harriet.

\- Take it. It's yours.

Says the girl with the book in her hand as Harriet faced her.

\- Is this some kind of joke?

Says Harriet confused.

\- If you want the book so badly and want to give it to your friends in this important mission, then you deserve it more than I do.

Says the girl delivering the book to Harriet.

\- (I'll regret saying this, but I don't think I have a choice, I don't want to be a complete asshole).

\- No... I won't do it, if you're being nice to me, we can get together and put Lilith's other books together. My name is Harriet Benson and you?

Says Harriet rising from there.

\- My name is Freya; you don't have to feel obliged to make me join you.

Says Freya.

\- Not all right... I who was kind of wrong to have attacked her, probably the girls will like to meet you too. But why didn't you attack me?

Says Harriet snorting.

\- I don't like violence and I'm very strong, I don't want to hurt someone with my blows, even more a person who has no bad intentions. I have a gift of feeling people's intentions.

Says Freya.

Then Freya and Harriet hit it off and the two go with their broomsticks flying back to the cave where Woodward and Beatrix were waiting for Benson. Until the brown-haired witch arrives and is together with the blonde girl who generates a certain strangeness of the green-haired girl duo who even stays in a defensive pose.

\- You talk about not attacking her, but you are all there on the defensive. This is Freya. Freya, this is Woodward and Beatrix.

Says Harriet with her hand on her face.

\- Hello, so you are Harriet's friends. Don't worry, I won't bite.

Says Freya laughing.

\- You talk in a funny way and it sounds pretty cool.

Says Woodward.

\- So Harriet, did you break your face now? I told you it was better to make a partnership with the witch who was with the book.

Says Beatrix while Harriet just snitched.

\- Doesn’t mock me.

Says Harriet.

\- Does this cave have a hot water source?

Says Freya looking at the cave lagoon.

\- Yes, that's the water we're in... Ahhh... Ba... Th…

Says Harriet blushing while watching Freya undressing in front of her.

\- (That back... Those muscles... I get all gay for a girl all strong like her... Freya is very hot... I... I want... This... Ah fuck if... Let them see my body, I don't care).

Harriet starts ripping off her clothes and jumps into the cave lagoon with everything towards Freya hugging her from behind, which makes the blonde start laughing as she feels Benson's face rubbing against the back of the Nordic, while Beatrix watches that scene and is blushing, Woodward was another who was also blushing, although she is not so ashamed.

\- Harriet! What is it? Why are you hugging my back?

Says Freya laughing.

\- I can help you bathe; those backs must be very dirty.

Says Harriet blushing until Freya turns to Benson.

In this that Freya was facing, due to the difference in height of the two, Harriet's hand ends up touching the blonde's ass and also the Nordic feels Benson's breasts touching her abdomen and she even blushes a little, making the girl with brown hair frozen with shame. Both Beatrix and Woodward even went to another part of the cave to read the books, not to observe that scene.

\- Ahhh! What I did!

Says Harriet running from the cave and isolating herself in her partition while Freya was confused.

\- How cute.

Says Freya a little flushed.

\- (Because she stopped just now, it would be so good to feel that Harriet's body rubbing against mine, I think this girl is a bit shy, I'll go see what came over her).

Freya goes through the lagoon until she notices that Harriet's division was closed on all sides and this makes her a little worried.

\- Harriet?

Says Freya.

\- Please leave me alone, I'll just bathe alone... I'm sorry I jumped on you, it was on impulse...

Says Harriet.

\- No problem, if you are shy like that, I respect you, but you don't have to feel guilty for me. You know I like it, your hands are really soft... And you are very beautiful; if one day you lose your shyness I will be with open arms for you to bathe me.

Says Freya turning and leaving until Harriet embraces her.

\- Do you promise that I will only wash your back?

Says Harriet stained.

Freya only agrees and in this the two begin to bathe in the partition where Harriet usually stays bathing, without much rolling, only one washing the other's back, what was already possible to notice was how Benson was almost locked a few times that she passed her hand on the blonde's back when she felt her muscles and in the moments that she reversed her side, The Nordic girl kept smiling all the time and sometimes blushed lightly until the two of them finished bathing and both put on their sleeping clothes and went to Woodward and Beatrix who were reading their books.

\- Did the couple finish the love session in our cave of bathing?

Says Woodward.

\- And the couple finished reading?

Says Harriet stained.

In this Beatrix and Woodward just remain in a great silence while Freya just laughed at the whole situation, already Harriet was slightly flushed and a little silly with shame, since she had just met the blonde and was already very close to her. So much so that that night after Beatrix and Woodward were asleep, Benson asked if she could sleep on top of the Nordic one the same way Woodward sleeps on Beatrix and soon Freya agreed and even said it was very cute.

See you, norse witch...

Full name: Freya

Date of birth: September 7, 605

Place of birth: Some farm in Scandinavia (unknown location, now Norway) (Nordic/Norwegian).

Height: 1.79m (5'11")

Weight: 68 kg (149 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Yellowish blonde, medium straight, reaches to the shoulders, bangs on the forehead line and some loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: Light green, Nordic.

Body appearance: extremely pale Caucasian skin, high, defined with some apparent muscles, medium-large breasts, rounded nose, freckles on face and body.

Freya is a girl who was running away from a very harsh winter on the farm where her parents lived and had to make a difficult choice, become one of the wives of the farm boss so that she could survive that winter or she would have to leave that place, The blonde didn't think twice and said goodbye to her parents by taking her broomstick and flying south until she accidentally ended up with Harriet, after hitting her the Nordic also knew the legend of the witch Lilith and points to another destination where they should go, just like Harriet, the Nordic also knew how to read, Only in this case she only knew the runic writing and a bit of nothing about Roman writing, Freya is an extremely powerful witch and has an incredible physical strength, a praiseworthy resistance, able to withstand the most extreme temperatures, as well as knowing many powerful spells, Her tactics and battle strategies make her a witch who is able to overthrow an entire group of warriors with just one spell, although she looks like a threatening person by her physical stature and strength, Freya is very affectionate and very gentle, always prioritizing peace over violence.


	7. Broom Race to get trust

After Freya joined the group of girls, they spent a few days reading a little more, to acquire a little more knowledge and magical power to continue their journey. Freya's book contained more knowledge about spells that increase physical strength and also to defend oneself in case of some attack, with several force field spells and even to mirror some spell returning with everything against some opponent. Something that perplexed the girls was when when reading Freya's book, the Nordic woman said that the writing was runic, but in fact the letters appeared with the Roman writing, as well as in the girls' books, at the time when the blonde would read, the writing changed to the runic.

Woodward and Beatrix were already much more trained about flying broomsticks, but Harriet was still the best of the trio because she was the oldest and also the one with the most control and training with the broom.

As the days went by, Harriet's shyness became more and more lower regarding bathing, while the reverse happened with Woodward, who was getting more and more shy, since the two girls were hugging each other, without yet holding on, but it was enough for the younger one to want to isolate herself a little and this time to bathe in the partition that was Harriet's before.

The girls were determined to go to their next stop which was to a place where they had two books; it was apparently a big island according to what Harriet said about the places she passed when she went towards Woodward and Beatrix.

February 14, 621, the day was starting as usual, with Woodward and Beatrix sleeping together and the youngest always drooling on the blue-eyed girl's breasts and Harriet also drooling on Freya's breasts that always caressed her, the blonde was always the first to wake up and she took advantage of those moments to hug Benson who was always very embarrassed.

\- Good morning Wood.

Says Beatrix stroking Woodward as she smiles at her.

\- Good morning Bea.

Says Woodward yawning.

In this that the two exchanged caresses, soon Harriet wakes up and has one more of her gay panics, where she takes her face from Freya's breasts and starts to disguise saying that she wasn't liking it, at the same time the blonde was just laughing at the whole situation.

\- Good morning to you too Harriet.

Says Freya laughing.

\- So are you ready to go to the next books?

Says Harriet yawning.

\- We will only eat and pack to go to this island that you said we will.

Says Beatrix.

Then the four girls start to prepare their last meal in that cave before they go on their journey. This time they went to a more special banquet, since Freya and Beatrix flew to the other side of the sea to hunt more appetizing animals, and also picked some fruits and vegetables they had in a nearby village. It was a real banquet, with beef, lettuce, carrots, some apples, oranges that were used to prepare a juice.

Until the moment they finish eating, Harriet even put his head on Freya's chest on impulse and he just holds it and starts giving it affection, until Benson notices that he acted again on impulse.

\- Ahhh! It was my head that went to your chest.

Says Harriet stained.

\- So we're not going to go to the place and get the two books?

Says Beatrix snapping her fingers.

The four of them prepare their bags and say goodbye to the cave that one day sheltered the girls for a few days, beginning to fly with their broomsticks to the place where Harriet pointed out that they would go in search of two books that were together in the same place.

The time started to pass, the girls slowly approached the place, already crossing the sea and arriving at the island, where they have already encountered traffic of some witches passing by at high speed with their broomsticks and in that one ends up passing very close to the quartet and soon Harriet raises his fist in anger.

\- Your imbecile! You're in a hurry to get your ass kicked!

Says Harriet until Freya holds her hand.

\- Harriet! Don't speak dirty words.

Says Freya.

\- Have you not seen Freya? This idiot almost knocks us down!

Says Harriet furious.

\- Leave aside, we have a more important mission.

Says Freya.

Until the four of them following the book come across a big house, where it seemed to be the location, in which the girls land close by and start talking to each other about what they are going to do.

\- So, I sneak in through the window, I walk through the house in a sneaky way and you guys are distracting the witch who lives in this...

Says Harriet until the three interrupt her.

\- No!

Say all the three.

\- Let's talk to the witch, who lives in this house, she can help us, we won't get the book, simply stealing it, we just ask.

Says Beatrix.

\- Good luck trying to get some way to get the book without gold, do you really think they will give us the book for free? I got the first one for my mother's inheritance and the second one for the witch who raised me, but even so she already said that the most important thing is to have gold in hand in case we need to get the book.

Says Harriet.

\- Before we go after gold it won't cost anything to ask the housekeeper about the book.

Says Freya while Harriet was in a fight.

\- (I try to convince these fools not to call more people... But more and more witches are appearing, this way I won't be able to be the most powerful and I won't be able to keep that much gold... Freya I even accept, she is beautiful and nice, I even want to have her as a girlfriend in the future, maybe we can find a way to discover a fertility magic like that).

The four of them then go to the huge house and then knock on the door, inside someone hears and goes to see who is through the hole in the door, the same strange a little and asks about who are the people.

\- We are four witches and we want to know about Lilith's books.

Says Beatrix until Harriet puts her hand over her mouth.

\- Beatrix! It was not to reveal that we are behind Lilith's books.

Says Harriet furious.

The servant of the house goes to the owner and warns that she has four witches and that they are talking about Lilith's books what does the girl until she changes the expression, she goes to the door and attends the four girls, she was a girl with red hair and short stature, she wore a scarlet dress that was very detailed, which gave the impression of nobility about the redhead.

\- So you are the witches who were grouped? I was watching the book the whole time. I am Madeleine Ulster and welcome to my home.

Says Madeleine opening the door for the girls.

The girls enter Madeleine's huge house and are surprised with the luxury of the place, it was almost as if they were in a castle, the four even arrive at the room where Madeleine's maids leave a tea kit so that Ulster can discuss with her about Lilith's books.

\- I barely expected you to arrive, I already imagined I would have a visit from one of you, but speak your names.

Says Madeleine.

The four speak their names, and Madeleine is impressed to know that three of the girls had no last name, since Beatrix refused to keep the last name of the village where she came from, so Harriet starts laughing about it.

\- Hey Bea. How about Beatrix Cabbageish. Your hair looks like cabbage.

Harriet says laughing until Beatrix puts his hand on his chin.

\- Wait a minute... Cabbage... ish... Caven... Cavendish! My name from now on will be Beatrix Cavendish!

Says Beatrix closing her determined fist.

\- Great! Because you will need the whole name to compete in the broom race, if any of you win, I'll even let you stay until Kara arrives.

Says Madeleine clapping and then giving a malicious smile.

\- What?

They all say shocked.

\- What is it? Aren't you powerful witches? I just want you to go through an ordeal so I can let you stay, I won't give up such a luxurious place for four strangers I just met and you will prove to be trustworthy by winning a broom race, now come with me.

Says Madeleine.

\- But why should we do that?

Says Harriet.

\- Do you want the books or not? I guarantee that Kara will not give up that easy either, if you are really witches worthy of the other 5 books, then prove it, I am sure that the next books you come will not be at all easy, you help me and I help you, it is a fair exchange.

Says Madeleine.

So the girls leave their things at Madeleine's residence and go flying following Ulster to a place that formed a four-leaf clover, which was very strange, since the girls never saw such a giant clover seen from the sky, it was a place that looked like a road, it was possible to see some witches who were flying on that road betting race. The five girls land there and soon all eyes turn to Madeleine.

\- It's here, we'll bet a broom race here.

Says Madeleine.

\- The flying redhead is here.

Says one of the witches.

\- We are going to compete in a race, I bet this bag of coins that one of these girls who are with me will win.

Says Madeleine.

\- And why don't you bet a race with us?

Says another witch.

\- Why is it not funny, I would win from you anyway, raise for another bag of coins, who will give more?

Says Madeleine.

Six girls appear to bet against Madeleine offering this challenge, giving a total of 10 little bags of gold coins in bets, which would be the equivalent of 125 thousand pounds today. Until the organizer of the event, who was called Fife Dublin, arrives, the six girls say something in her ear that only agrees with her head. Fife claps and the whole place is silent.

\- Well done! Witches! We are here to decide that the bet between Madeleine Ulster's girls and the locals has been closed. If Madeleine Ulster wins, she will get all the gold coins and still win 6 more bags of coins, but if they lose, besides giving the coins, Madeleine and the four girls will have to have an orgy in the bathroom of the track with the 6 locals. Do you agree?

Says Fife.

The six girls and Madeleine agree, but the four girls get angry and they even face Ulster with anger for agreeing to that absurdity.

\- You are crazy! You barely know us and you want us to do this?

Says Beatrix.

\- Are you not good enough? So get out, go back to my house, get your book and go away, Kara will challenge you too, so it's good to get ready, we don't want weak witches to help us get the other Lilith books.

Says Madeleine with her hands on her back.

\- We will start with the registration now, sign their names and we will start in 10 minutes.

Says Fife.

The girls take a feather and begin to form a daughter to sign their names, and in Madeleine's team the girls signed with different surnames, Freya even used Harriet's surname, while Woodward used the new surname of Beatrix, posing as her sister, since the hair had similar colors.

Participants of the home team: Hebe Belfast, Vera Limerick, Sol Galway, Lia Ennis, Maria Bray, Joan Sligo.

Participants of Madeleine's team: Beatrix Cavendish, Woodward Cavendish, Freya Benson, Harriet Benson.

After the girls signed, the time of 10 minutes for race preparation was passing, the track was slowly being released and the girls all lined up at the finish line. The race was going to be 10 laps on the circuit that looked like a four-leaf clover. Fife uses a fireworks spell and soon the start is given. If the witch touched the ground other than the broom, she was disqualified and lost the race.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Fife.

The race starts and soon Harriet is the one who gets along well at the start, but soon Vera reaches it and hits Benson with a kick and it gets angry when it is hit, slowing down.

\- You son of a bitch! Is that valid?

Says Harriet furious.

In this who assumes the tip is Sun that was slowly being reached by Beatrix.

Lap 1 of 10, the first lap of the race is marked by the girls constantly focusing on hitting Freya and Harriet by the two seem to be the strongest, while Beatrix and Woodward tried to take the lead and noting that the girls were attacking the girls they started to attack also starting there to give shots in Sol and Vera who were leading. Madeleine was watching the race and was very apprehensive about the girls, even more because they were not as far ahead as she imagined.

\- (Shit... I hope they're just saving the magic for later... I can't miss this race at all, my body is only Kara's property and if she knows that I happened to give in to these six girls... It will be the end of my courtship with her).

Lap 2 of 10, Beatrix soon hits a kick on the back of the sun knocking her down and in that she takes the third position, while Galway started to run to climb the broom, soon the two Cavendish began to approach Vera to take the lead in the race. In the back the girl kept hitting Freya and Harriet until Benson gets angry and starts punching each girl with force. Madeleine little by little was smiling with that lap.

\- (That... the girls are getting even further ahead, how nice... Go girls... I hope you trusted the right people).

Lap 3 of 10, Beatrix and Woodward take the lead after knocking down Vera with everything, as they hold hands going towards Limerick that ends up falling with everything and in this the public that was watching the race from there to jump animation, while Madeleine gave a little smile of satisfaction. Harriet and Freya were stopping being attacked when the four girls noticed that the duo that was in front of them had gotten into an accident and started to tighten the rhythm more.

\- (Wonderful... These two will still be a couple, I'm feeling it from afar, an attack like this hand in hand could only be done by a couple of witches, now I'm more sure that I put my trust in them).

\- Yes! We did it Wood!

Says Beatrix.

\- Now just hold on until we lead this race!

Says Woodward.

Lap 4 of 10, Beatrix and Woodward kept the lead comfortable, but little by little the crowd of girls was getting close to them, they accelerated with everything spreading that gave in the curves and using magic to further increase the speed they passed in them.

\- Accelerate!

Says Madeleine screaming at the moment the two of them passed by her.

Lap 5 of 10, now the group of girls was close to Beatrix and Woodward, but in this Freya was who was leading this same group, the Nordic then passes by the two Cavendish who were distracted watching to overtake and in this the two take a knock down of the four girls who hit their backs with everything. They barely fall, and Harriet uses a spell to help them stay on their broomsticks. In this Beatrix and Woodward smile at Benson who, when he gets close to them, slaps Beatrix on the back.

\- Hey! No wavering! We have to win this race! Now let's protect Freya! Before the girls take her down! If we take them all down, we win!

Says Harriet while they both agreed.

Lap 6 of 10, the three girls start to focus on attacking Lia who was the girl who was most behind the group and in this the girl is caught by surprise, falling with everything from the broom and leaving Madeleine's girls team with a lead of 4 girls against 3, which makes the locals a little more attentive. Madeleine watching the race until she celebrates that the girls are further ahead.

\- (That's it! We did it! Now they just distract the girls and leave Freya in the lead).

Lap 7 of 10, Freya who was in the lead starts to open a little more and also increases the speed, the trio of the girls also does the same only that the trio of the locals decides to delay them a little so that they do not have such a shameful defeat, starting there a fight with several punches and kicks.

\- You imbecile! You're just wasting your time! You can eliminate me, but your team just lost to ours!

Says Harriet as Hebe attacks her.

Lap 8 of 10, Freya was already far enough away so that Joan, who was until then the fastest who was there, couldn't make it, in this same lap, Harriet ends up being overthrown by Hebe, but also takes Belfast together, Woodward and Beatrix even look back worried and Benson just signals for them to continue without her.

Lap 9 out of 10, suddenly Mary and Joan start to accelerate their broomsticks and tighten the rhythm even more, in a way that was complicating for Beatrix and Woodward to try to go at that speed. Freya was still in the lead and at the end of that lap she gets a call from Madeleine.

\- Accelerate! They are reaching!

Says Madeleine.

Lap 10 of 10, reaches the last lap of the race, Freya was going with all possible speed, while Maria and Joan even tried, but did not reach the blonde who was getting close to being as fast as Madeleine was in that track, until when crossing the finish line the Nordic wins. Bray and Sligo end up with the magic depleted almost in the end and who ends up in the second and third positions are the two Cavendish.

\- And it's Madeleine Ulster's team that wins!

Says Fife.

After the race is over, the girls receive the bags of coins and fly back to Madeleine's residence, but still a little angry with Ulster.

\- We won, how cool... But what if we had lost?

Says Harriet a little furious.

\- I wouldn't let you lose so easily, I would give strength with my magic if it was necessary, at least if you proved yourself reliable.

Says Madeleine smiling at the girls.

Then the girls arrive at Madeleine's residence, where she tells about how she got all that luxury just with the broom races and also about Lilith's books, saying that she would also go out on a journey to get the other books, but when she saw some movement, she decided to wait a little.

See you, Broom Racer...

Full name: Madeleine Ulster

Date of birth: November 29, 605

Place of birth: Some village in the kingdom of Ulster (Unknown location, Northern Ireland) (Gaelic-Irish)

Height: 1.48m (4'10")

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: rust redhead, long straight, reaches the hip line, without bangs.

Eye color and appearance: purple, Occidental.

Body appearance: extremely pale Caucasian skin, short stature, slightly full body, huge breasts, wide hips, rounded nose.

Madeleine is the eldest daughter of a witch named Morgana, her mother being an extremely talented and powerful witch, Maddie was even more talented than her mother, managing to cross that island with a broom at incredible speeds, the girl had an ability to drive a broom from another level, to the point of having no competition among local witches in races that were organized there, Madeleine was undoubtedly the most talented witch in the region and she continued to train and train her witch skills so that she would be able to meet Lilith as she crossed the huge ocean to catch the other books, but besides being an excellent broomstick acrobat and also flying at very high speeds, Maddie has a heart of gold and is very gentle, even being very affectionate, the girl has been dating the elf Kara since they met in a race.


	8. The elf girlfriend of Madeleine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

After the complicated race that the girls had to win Madeleine's trust, they were able to stay in the huge residence of Ulster that was a real paradise for the four of them, since the place had a lot of luxury, it was until the first time in years of the girls sleeping in a bed, some of them had not even slept in one before, a comfort that they were not even used to, besides also receiving new clothes.

The place was so nice to stay that the girls even complained about staying a day or even a year waiting for Kara to arrive, since Madeleine told the girls that her girlfriend would be out for some time training some magic techniques in a more remote place and come back in a good time.

In those good weeks and even months that Kara was out, the girls were much better at magic, since they finished reading the books they had, which gave them enough time to improve their magic skills a lot, in that time they spent training a little more.

While on the subject of baths, the huge house had two bathrooms where Beatrix could isolate himself a little due to shyness, they also had screens to share, since in the second bathroom, the two Cavendish stayed there and still hiding from each other when bathing. As for Harriet and Freya, the two were less shy and it was even common to take a bath in the same room as Madeleine, where they sometimes talked to Ulster about dating, which allowed Benson to have some gay panics, due to the fact that she was slowly falling in love with the blonde.

May 22, 621, after more than three months staying at Madeleine's residence, the elf witch named Kara finally arrives. That day as usual, Ulster was chatting with the girls drinking tea until she heard knocking on the door that even formed in Morse code "Maddie", in which the redhead runs to the door because she knows it was her girlfriend knocking there.

\- My love!

Says Kara jumping on Madeleine and hugging her.

\- I waited so long for you to arrive.

Says Madeleine caressing Kara.

\- It was a necessary training to improve my magic, those books no longer give to spend, I already know all about it and improved my magic as much as I gave in those books.

Says Kara.

\- So I have good news for you my love, I got five more books from Lilith... Remember when we noticed they had some witches moving... So...

Says Madeleine.

\- Oh so you brought people here? Maddie, Maddie, I told you not to trust strangers, no matter how many witches have the same mission as us.

Says Kara with her hand on her face.

\- But they are reliable, I tested their confidence in a broom run and they won a good amount of gold for us.

Says Madeleine.

Kara then enters the residence and goes to the room where she encounters the four girls talking, the same snap her fingers and all eyes turn the same, until Harriet ends up opening his mouth.

\- You are much smaller than Madeleine had said.

Says Harriet until Freya scolds her.

\- Harriet!

Says Freya.

\- I already know the name of the fat girl with curly hair.

Says Kara while Harriet got a little angry.

\- An elf full of grit by the look of it.

Says Harriet with arms crossed.

\- Hey! No fighting! Let's act like mature people here!

Says Madeleine.

\- But, honey, she called me short, that...

Says Kara until Madeleine interrupts her.

\- Before calling Harriet fat... Are you by any chance tall? But let's forget it, I'll introduce you to the others, since Harriet knew you in a very different way. The tallest blonde is Freya, she is the strongest of the group, her specialty is exactly in defense spells and in physical strength, the one with lighter green hair is Beatrix Cavendish, although she is only 15 years old, Beatrix is very intelligent and learns things very easy, her specialty is with white magic spells, she knows many ways to heal and also to guarantee advantages for us, the lowest of green hair is Woodward Cavendish, that despite having the same last names, they are not sisters, Woodward is an expert in herbal spells, we can have a huge advantage in a forest terrain with her and finally Harriet, she is very intelligent and smart, she knows how to control her magical energy, besides knowing body change spells in a very advanced way, Harriet knows how to create some good plans and strategies for us, even though it is a bit miraculous with some of her ideas.

Says Madeleine.

\- Maddie is an expert in broom racing, I am an expert in black magic and also in construction, I can lift an entire house if I want, so much so that this house was lifted by me, I am Kara Munster, but you can just call me Kara, you four are interesting, you seem nice, except Harriet.

Says Kara.

\- What a pity gnome, you'll have to hold me if you want to continue this hunt for Lilith's books.

Says Harriet.

\- At least we already have a ball to go out rolling down the hill.

Says Kara.

\- Be careful not to fly out with those ears.

Harriet says until Madeleine and Freya stay in the middle of the two that were facing each other.

\- You can stop acting like children!

Says Madeleine.

\- Even more you Harriet! She is the oldest and does not act as such.

Says Freya.

After this discussion, the two were finally able to stop constantly offending each other and in this Kara can meet each of the girls, who were telling each of the stories of their lives and also how they got the books, Kara is even impressed with the story of Beatrix and Woodward, which was with them that the group was coming together from the escape of Cavendish from the village of Weddinbugh. Until after finishing listening to their story, the elf starts asking about Lilith.

\- And do you know who Lilith is?

Says Kara.

\- Yes, she is the one who wrote those books and has a great magical power, she doesn't say much about this Lilith in the books.

Says Harriet shrugging.

\- Well it's almost that, but Lilith is not just any goddess, she is not only the one who made this book, we are talking about the great first witch, she who created the magic and all this magical world, according to the legend if we gather the twelve books, we will be able to go to Lilith, we have the chance even to become divine witches, to be the new goddesses of today's world, since only the witches who have the twelve books will know about Lilith. It is something very secret and specific.

Says Kara.

\- Cool until this Lilith is much more than I thought, but still yes, I just think that at the most we will only see this goddess and gain a magic power of nothing.

Says Harriet continuing to shrug.

\- Keep thinking it's nothing, you'll see it's as impressive as your breasts and your belly.

Says Kara laughing.

\- Fuck you.

Says Harriet inflating her cheeks.

The girls keep talking there about the books and what was in each one that made Kara even more impressed to know that she could amplify her magical ability even more, as well as the knowledge. After a while the elf starts to take off her clothes just like Madeleine and in this the girls notice that they are going to bathe and that was exactly it, so much so that Harriet and Freya go with them, while Woodward and Beatrix just sit there on the couch a little flushed when they see the four passing by completely naked.

\- They don't need to rip their clothes off here.

Says Beatrix stained.

\- I agree, I think I'll bathe too, don't you want to go with me Bea?

Says Woodward.

\- I'll come later, when I'm already in your part of the bathroom.

Says Beatrix as Woodward leaves.

In the bathroom the four girls were getting wet and passing water through their bodies and Kara even slaps Harriet's ass which gives a slight moaning which leaves the elf a little flushed.

\- Until then you don't look so fat.

Says Kara slapping Harriet's ass.

\- Ahhh.

Harriet moans what they make the girls around blush.

\- Kara! I've been waiting 3 months for you and you haven't even made me moan yet!

Says Madeleine sitting with her legs open from the pool while Kara made a perverted smile.

Kara starts sucking Madeleine's pussy and in this both Harriet and Freya were blushing and confused until they heard the redhead's moaning and in this Benson starts getting into another one of her gay panics while Freya was a little confused, until the elf looks back at them staring at her girlfriend's vagina.

\- What is it? You guys have never done this before? The two girls who are going to be a couple have never had sex before? Even more the fat one who is the oldest.

Says Kara.

\- I never saw two girls having sex; I didn't know it was like this...

Says Freya laughing.

\- I didn't want to see that.

Says Harriet using a spell to put a screen in front of the two.

\- Harriet! Why did you do it?

Says Freya.

\- I don't want to see this scene; I'll just wash up and get out of here.

Says Harriet stained until Madeleine appears from behind the screen.

\- You could try it with Harriet; I bet she would love this moment with you Freya.

Says Madeleine until Harriet throws a wet towel in her face.

\- Don't talk nonsense!

Says Harriet stained and irritated.

\- Although Maddie is right... What do you say we try to have sex?

Says Freya until Harriet gets even more flushed and runs out of there covering her body with a towel.

\- I don't think the chubby one liked the idea very much.

Says Kara.

\- Weren't you supposed to be sucking on me instead of talking?

Says Madeleine.

\- Harriet...

Says Freya resentful.

\- Yes, he was my love... And what are you waiting for, giant? Go to your girlfriend and get right with her... Ahhhh! Maddie.

Says Kara until Madeleine stuffs her finger in her vagina making her moan.

\- Listen to Kara now if you don't mind, we will love each other here.

Says Madeleine while fingering Kara.

Freya takes a towel and dries her body, as well as wraps her body with a towel leaving towards the room where upon arriving she soon finds Harriet lying on the naked bed with a blanket covering her body. While Madeleine and Kara were fucking what they hadn't done in 3 months that the couple was separated, where the redhead knew all the weak points of the elf that were mainly the ears, which even signaled to be with pleasure when they lowered them.

\- Harriet...

Says Freya.

\- What is it?

Says Harriet avoiding looking at Freya who was still with a towel around her body.

\- I'm sorry I asked that... It was impulse...

Says Freya as Harriet got up from there.

Harriet was a little embarrassed and walked slowly to Freya, while the blonde was blushing, the moment Benson arrives, she flexes her knees and gives a slight jump and in this she kisses the Nordic girl who even lowers her head while holding the waist of the girl with brown hair, the kiss was very durable, to the point that Harriet gave way to Freya's tongue to pass. After a time that seemed to last days for the two of them, they both moved away and faced each other with a bridge of saliva that passed between them.

\- Harriet?

Says Freya blushing and confused.

\- It was better than I expected...

Says Harriet panting.

\- Why did you kiss me?

Says Freya stained.

\- I always wanted to do that, Freya... It's no mystery that I like you, sorry to be too invasive...

Says Harriet walking away and turning her face while Freya touched her lips still trying to understand what happened.

\- I liked it, it wasn't invasive... But it was sudden and tasty and sudden...

Says Freya smiling to Harriet.

\- (I kissed Freya... I felt our bodies naked if they touched... I swear I went crazy... It wasn't to go that far... Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! )

Harriet has one more of her gay panics and in this she takes some dress and runs out of there, wearing it with magic, while Freya didn't understand anything about that situation.

\- (Again she acts on impulse... It's always on impulse... When Harriet will finally declare herself to me... At least that first kiss with her was good... I just wish I could have the opportunity to declare myself to Harriet, but she always has these outbreaks of hers and I can't say what I feel... She takes my words away).

Freya then takes a dress and puts the same nordic also takes her diary writing on another page about how she could not have Harriet's heart, she even used the runic writing to avoid that Benson could read.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Madeleine and Kara were fingering each other sitting on the edge of the pool until the elf is the first to expel the pussy juice; it even swings its legs and gets a little dizzy that it expelled looking more like a fountain.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Kara expelling her pussy juice.

\- Now it's your turn to make me enjoy...

Says Madeleine taking a few bites on Kara's ear while she was fingering her girlfriend.

\- You will see rusty hair I may be small, but I give you great pleasure.

Says Kara putting two fingers which makes Madeleine release her vaginal juice.

\- Kyahhh! Ahhh Hmmm!

Says Madeleine moaning as her pussy juice expels.

\- I think it's time for the elf to fit in with the human.

Says Kara fitting into Madeleine and starting to rub in it.

\- A pair of scissors... Hmmmm... I love... Go Kara... Go Kara...

Says Madeleine as Kara rubs herself against her.

\- Hmmm, I missed this rubbing with you Maddie...

Says Kara increasing the intensity of the rubbing.

Madeleine and Kara continued with their rubbing for a long time, since that was the long awaited loving relationship of the couple, until after a few good minutes. Ulster is the first to expel the pussy juice causing the liquid to gush on the face of the elf who continued rubbing on the redhead.

\- Ahhhhh! Kara! I can't resist this way, hmmmm!

Says Madeleine expelling her pussy juice.

\- Then you'd better hold on to my rusty little one.

Says Kara continuing with the rubbing.

The two continue for another time until Kara finally expels her vaginal juice too and in this the elf ends up gushing the liquid more calmly without hitting Madeleine, but it was a juice that did not stop releasing from the smallest, the two end up there kissing. The redhead even pushes her girlfriend to fall in the pool and the two end up getting wet and laughing facing each other.

\- Hehe, I really loved having done it with you now Maddie... The 3 month wait to fuck you was really worth it... You're still the best when it comes to giving me pleasure.

Says Kara panting.

\- You too, my little ear, I love you so much... So what did you think of the girls?

Says Madeleine.

\- Honestly they're very nice, they seem to be reliable, despite having some disagreements and disagreements with Harriet Benson, she seems to be the most captivating of the four, you can see how she is their leader, but what also surprised me was Beatrix, the girl with cabbage hair is only 15 years old and will be an incredible witch, without a shadow of a doubt is a great deserving of Lilith's power, the four of them in fact. Even the controversial Harriet is people of pure heart and what test have you done to make them become reliable?

Says Kara as Madeleine just freezes with the elf question.

\- You promise you won't kill me?

Says Madeleine swallowing dry.

\- Tell us soon, is it something very serious? I would only kill you if you didn't and I ended up finding out about it from someone other than you.

Says Kara.

Madeleine began to tell word for word about how her test involved all that bet that barely ended with a real lesbian orgy in case the girls lost and that caused Kara to be in shock, she was just stunned and then put her hand on her face.

\- Maddie, Maddie... I can't believe you did this... Why this exaggeration of betting? My love, I made any trial, but none that involves the purity of the girls or their body, even if you have confidence in winning, in this I will not take away the reason of the girls to revolt, but well ... I am relieved to know this from you first. Now let's fuck some more and finish this bath, the fat girl and the giant couldn't even take a bath because we fucked crazy.

Says Kara with her hand on her face and then giving a perverted smile.

Madeleine just agrees with the head starting to kiss her girlfriend, in that the two of them stay there for a long time having sex together. While in other rooms of the house, the two Cavendish finish the bath and both were already dressed, until they found Harriet in the room that was a little low. The duo even tried to find out what it was about until they found out it was her passion for Freya and how she acted on impulse this time kissing the blonde, which made Woodward and Beatrix stunned.

\- What? So you put a kiss on Freya?

Says Woodward impressed.

\- I acted with impulse again... I don't want things to be so sudden... I'm not so sure I really like Freya... Even more so because I want to have a family one day in the future... I don't want to hurt Freya one day by having to leave her to fuck a guy and get pregnant just to be a mother...

Says Harriet beginning to cry.

\- Harriet! You are already exaggerating, look at the world we live in, we have so many books to catch yet! And we have discovered incredible things! 5 months ago I was there in the stupid village I lived in, without even knowing which witches were flying with brooms or knowing how to read! Today I know all that! It's not possible that there can't be a magic in the world that can get around that! In fact, stop being so fresh, girl! Freya wants you as much as you want her! Take action! Aren't you the oldest of us?

Says Beatrix with her hand over Harriet's shoulder until she ends up wiping her tears.

\- Thank you Bea, but I still want to be sure of that.

Says Harriet wiping his tears and getting up from there.

While the three girls were talking, there was someone watching them from afar without them noticing and it was Freya who even let out a smile when she saw that Woodward and Beatrix were helping Harriet get loose about his feelings with the blonde.

See you, elf witch...

Full name: Kara Munster

Date of birth: March 17, 605

Place of birth: Some village in the kingdom of Munster (Current Cork, Ireland) (Elf/Gaelic-Irish)

Height: 1.17m (3'10")

Weight: 30 kg (66 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: black, long straight, reaches the hip line, bangs on the forehead and some loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: green, Occidental.

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, short stature, slightly defined body, large breasts, wide hips, pointed ears, rounded nose.

Kara is a witch who has always acted on her own and walked alone, due to her sharp tongue, the elf, is not a very patient person, even more so when it comes to answering other people, despite this Kara is a very talented witch and has a good knowledge, even more in building structures, the elf no matter how thick it is, is always passing through the places and building houses for the inhabitants in exchange for a few coins, just as she is very good at flying broomsticks, having a good reputation among elves, Until a broom race is made between the fastest of elves and the fastest of humans, the human called Madeleine wins, this irritated Kara a lot, to the point of starting a rivalry, but no matter how hard she tried to be sharp tongue and offend the redhead, the elf could not, this ended up making her fall in love with the human and want to start a relationship, where she presented the story of Lilith, since then the two are on a journey in search of other books so they can reach the legendary witch.


	9. The last broom race before leaving

After Kara arrived, the girls stayed a few more days at Madeleine's residence, just waiting for the elf to also improve a little her magic skills, but it was not a problem. Since most of the girls liked to stay there with all that luxury.

Harriet and Freya remained the same, and Benson still had her doubts about whether or not to stay with the blonde, always sending the same excuse to the girls that one day she would have to give herself to a man against her will in case one day she formed a family. During the baths, the two girls stopped going in the same bathroom as Madeleine and Kara as they were there all the time having sex, which made the girls uncomfortable, they started bathing in the same room as Woodward and Beatrix, this time with another screen of separation between them. But the difference was that Harriet and Freya could even bathe together, so much so that the brown-haired witch gave the blonde total freedom to pass her hand all over her body with the exception of the intimate parts.

Woodward and Beatrix also took advantage of the time to get closer to each other, after all they already knew each other longer and little by little the older Cavendish was giving freedom for the younger one to be able to wash the back of the taller one even though the one with cabbage hair always covered her parts with shame.

In the meantime, Woodward's 14th birthday took place, where the girls threw a party for the youngest of the group, until Harriet accidentally pushed Woodward and Beatrix's head so that the two of them could meet in a stamp and they both blush and stare at each other, but soon the older Cavendish ran out.

In those days all the girls went with Madeleine betting on broom races to gather enough gold for the journey, since Harriet said that it would be something very necessary for them to follow that journey and she was very sure about it, those same races were too easy for Ulslter, while the other girls suffered a little to at least get something, but little by little they also improved their ability to fly with brooms.

July 2, 621, After weeks since Kara arrived after her training, the elf had finally learned much of what she had in the five books the girls brought. It was a day that was starting like any other at Madeleine's residence, Woodward and Beatrix as usual were waking up after a night's sleep of the two, where who wakes up first is the oldest Cavendish who soon gives a kiss on the forehead of the youngest.

\- Good morning Wood.

Says Beatrix.

\- Good morning Bea.

Says Woodward.

\- We've been in this place so long that I don't even remember we were in a cave when we met... I hardly wait to leave... All this luxury and stewardship is very good, but I keep thinking about Lilith's books and still my family...

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward.

\- Don't worry Bea... I'm sure your family will be fine, one day you'll have a huge witch power and we'll be able to save everyone.

Says Woodward.

\- I also admit that I wanted to see the face of that idiot Floyd when he arrived and saw that we are no longer in that cave heh.

Says Beatrix laughing.

\- Me too, me too.

Says Woodward approaching Beatrix's face.

The two of them get up from there and Beatrix soon gets a dress and starts changing, she had already lost a lot of shame, even more that she had all her underwear in the pompous dresses they had at Madeleine's house. After finishing dressing Cavendish's duo they go to the kitchen of the house to eat a little. While in another room, Madeleine and Kara were in a meeting with the maidservants of the house where they discussed their journey.

\- Bathe, Riley, Finley and Angie... Kara and I are going to have to leave the house, we don't know how long we'll be gone, so that's why we both made a decision.

Says Madeleine.

\- We will pass on the deed and the property of the house to you, in addition to giving a little gold.

Says Kara.

\- After a long time working helping us since my mother Morgana was alive, in the case of Bathe and Angie...

Says Madeleine

\- You deserve it after all the help you've given Maddie's family and for all the excellent work you've done helping us all.

Says Kara.

\- But ladies... It wouldn't be too much exaggeration to offer a house to us, since we are only servants.

Says Bathe.

\- Bathe, you have worked for us for generations, your family has been dedicated to serving us for years and this is more than deserved.

Says Madeleine.

So Madeleine and Kara took the deed paper from the house and asked the four maidservants to sign the paper, since they were all from the same family, there would be no confusion or division over the property. After they finish that meeting they go to the room to wait for the other girls to have another meeting that would be important.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Beatrix and Woodward were eating bread and ham and soon Harriet and Freya arrived, who received the Cavendish duo also taking some bread and buttering the bread.

\- Good morning girls.

Says Freya while Harriet just nodded.

\- Good morning.

They both say.

\- I'm going to talk to Madeleine and Kara today.

Says Beatrix.

\- Ah girls, you don't need to stay so much at Maddie's place, look at the wonderful place we can stay, I'm even enjoying staying here...

Harriet says until Woodward interrupts her.

\- So stay in your comfort zone, you who want so much to form a family and deny your love for Freya, why don't you go out and fuck a guy instead of helping us on our journey?

Says Woodward until Beatrix scolds her and Freya blushes a little.

\- Woodward!

Says Beatrix.

\- No Bea... Wood is right, but this has nothing to do with Freya, she is exaggerating.

Says Harriet until Beatrix and Woodward face it.

\- Really?

Says Beatrix.

\- What are you talking about? You and Woodward also like each other and don't even take any action. Oh, you're going to tell me that your advance is to let one of you rub each other's backs.

Harriet says in a sarcastic tone until Freya stays in the middle of the two.

\- Hey! Hey! Let's stop fighting!

Says Freya.

After the discussion they eat again and soon finish with the food. When the girls go into the room they meet Madeleine and Kara who were waiting for them. In the room itself they had many bags as well as brooms, indicating that this was going to be the moment of departure.

\- You have already noticed what will happen here.

Says Kara.

\- I already wanted to talk about it. We have been in this place for months and I wanted to leave for the journey, I know it was because Kara needed to read about the books and improve.

Says Beatrix.

\- We will only make one last card, I need to trust very much in your ability as witches, it will be the race that we will bet everything, so please give it all yes, no matter how good I or Kara are, it will be a different challenge.

Says Madeleine in a more serious tone.

\- You will know when we leave for the city of the clover track, today is the day of the biggest broom racing event of the year here on this island. If you want to participate in the race, just put your hand here!

Says Kara putting her hand in the middle, until Madeleine also puts her hand in agreeing to participate in the race.

Beatrix, Woodward and Freya are determined and put their hands on the spot while Harriet gets a little afraid, until she hears Kara saying "Aren't you into that chubby? Or you’re going to give up?" in which Benson gets a little irritated and puts her hand there too. After that meeting, the girls get up from there and this time they pack their bags to leave Madeleine's residence after staying there for months.

After packing the bags, the girls meet at the exit of the house and in this the family of maidservants arrive to Madeleine and Kara and deliver the two a bag that contained some clothes and the two are a little afraid to pick up.

\- These are the tunics that Morgana used to wear... Now they are your Maddie.

Says Bathe.

\- But Bathe...

Says Madeleine.

\- They are yours, you'll need them, they're not just silly tunics and they’ll give you greater protection from elementary spells, my lady... Know that I have always been grateful to help you grow and also to have been part of all this generation of Ulster family witches, you can let us always take care of this place as a true sanctuary.

Says Bathe as Madeleine smiles and rubs the elf-servant's head.

\- Shall we?

Says Madeleine watching the girls.

\- Let's go!

The girls say.

Madeleine bids farewell to their former servants embracing them when she made the greatest gesture of kindness she could imagine in doing for the family of Elf servants who had been working as Ulster family servants for 120 years.

After the farewells they began to fly south until they reached the track where the girls had made the first race to gain Madeleine's trust, the place this time was full of witches, both human and elves, it was the biggest racing event of that witch kingdom.

\- Take a look! Madeleine Ulster! Kara Munster! They're coming! The great broom champion witches!

The witches say pointing to Madeleine and Kara's group.

Until the group of girls lands and there a crowd goes towards them to try to compete and in this Madeleine just raises her hand so that the same crowd stops crowding and get in the way of starting the bet.

\- Well done! Who is in order to compete against my group! I give only one chance to bet! It will be these two bags full of gold.

Says Madeleine putting the two bags of gold there.

The girls are amazed to see all that amount of gold in the bags, that was the equivalent of more than half a million pounds today, in that another group of girls appears and doubles the bet, it was the old best broom racer in the region, Jayna Adare, she soon arrives accompanied by her friends, in that the other girls are amazed to see all that gold.

\- Six bags of gold! Or don't you have enough?

Says Kara putting four more bags of gold there.

In this the group of Jayna puts two more bags of gold to match the bet that was already with the equivalent of 6 million pounds today, then she raises her hand signaling that she would no longer have gold to bet and Kara just signals with her thumb down.

\- If you're going to yellow on the bet then don't even bet, we have a lot more than that we're here to bet an all or nothing.

Says Kara.

\- 6 bags of gold is already too risky for me...

Says Jayna.

\- Don't worry Jayna I raise it to 10.

Says Jayna's friend increasing and placing 4 more bags of gold.

Madeleine and Kara just give a smile and put to bet more gold, then the bet increases to 20 bags of gold that was already equivalent to 10 million pounds today, until Fife arrives and there it arrives to intervene about the dispute, until a great silence takes over the environment.

\- Well done, well done! We are witnessing here the biggest bet of all time in this place! As you know this is a race between teams, depending on the position the competitor will receive a score, no matter how much the team runner finishes in front what will determine is the position in which the competitors will finish, are 15 laps and if the runner falls out of the broom and touch the ground it will be eliminated from the competition. Given the rules, can you give progress to the event; will you have any bet increase?

Says Fife.

The two teams deny each other by closing the bet on 20 bags of gold that was the equivalent of 10 million pounds today. After 15 minutes the race time finally arrives and the two teams line up on the track in clover format.

Madeleine's team: Madeleine Ulster, Kara Munster, Harriet Benson, Freya Benson, Woodward Cavendish, Beatrix Cavendish.

Jayna's team: Jayna Adare, Maria Cork, Regina Galway, Neila Drogheda, Greta Kinsale, Bianca Shannon, Erika Clonmel.

The race worked in a point scheme between the two teams. Depending on the position the witch finishes the team scores more than the other, in a points system that goes from 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, between the girls in the top 10 positions. So besides the victory of one of the runners of the team being important, another thing that was taken into account was the positions in which the other competitors of the team finish.

\- The internship is ready and the green flag falls!

Says Fife announcing the start.

The girls come out on the start and who does the best is Ulster Munster, since the two are the best broom runners in the region, in the third position what surprises was Freya who managed to do better than Jayna, who was one of the biggest rivals of Madeleine and Kara.

Lap 1 of 15, Madeleine and Kara keep a quiet leadership, while Jayna and Freya are fighting for the third position, Adare was hitting very hard on the blonde who only defended herself, without wanting to go to violence. In the back the other runners of Jayna's team focused on disrupting the day of Beatrix, Woodward and Harriet, leaving them behind and staying in positions further ahead.

Madeleine's team: 26 points

Jayna's team: 28 points

\- Are you really going to focus on us, you idiots? Do you think that will let them score more than us?

Says Harriet.

\- We are sure.

Says Greta.

Lap 2 of 15, Harriet, Beatrix and Woodward begin to react and due to their experience of racing like this, they begin to focus on attacking only Greta who was trying to defend herself. While back there Freya continued to refuse to use violence, receiving many kicks and punches from Jayna who even provoked her.

\- What was pumped blonde? Don't you know how to use those muscles?

Says Jayna.

\- Violence is wrong.

Says Freya.

Lap 3 of 15, at the moment the three of them start reacting by attacking Greta, the other girls end up noticing and in this they also attack the girls, which would leave Harriet, Woodward and Beatrix in disadvantage, until one of them ends up leaving Harriet a little angry.

\- What's the use of hitting the well stopper if it feels no pain.

Says Bianca.

\- Well stopper is your ass!

Says Harriet taking Bianca's arm.

In this Harriet punches Bianca and Shannon ends up losing control of the broom, being the first to be eliminated and helping the girls to climb more points.

Lap 5 of 15, after a few laps holding Jayna to disturb, Freya ends up just holding an Adare punch with her hand and then reverses with just a single punch in the face of the girl who ends up leaving with her nose bleeding from there.

\- I'm sorry, but I ran out of patience.

Says Freya flying from there while Jayna was still dizzy with the punch.

\- Drugs...

Says Jayna.

Madeleine Team: 30 points

Jayna's team: 25 points.

Lap 7 of 15, was already half of the race, Madeleine and Kara led with Freya in a quiet third position, while Jayna was slowly arriving in the group of girls still weakened by Freya's punch, they are even a little angry to see Adare that way.

\- What the fuck is this Jayna?

Says Erika.

\- That buffed blonde gave me a punch, better not mess with her and let’s focus on the others.

Says Jayna looking back with a malicious smile.

Lap 8 of 15, with the girls in a comfortable leadership, it was almost guaranteed that the victory would be Madeleine's team. But back there was a real mess with the girls, until Jayna hits Harriet's neck with her arm and almost knocks Benson down leaving her a little choked on impact.

\- Do you want to kill our friend?

Says Beatrix hitting a punch in Jayna.

\- What a touch of nothing, now it's my turn.

Says Jayna catching Beatrix by the neck.

\- Bea!

Says Woodward trying to go to her, but the girls wouldn't let her.

Jayna just takes Beatrix out of the broom and in this the broom ends up falling to the ground and crashing all over, Adare just unleashes Cavendish who falls to the ground with everything hurting herself and this leaves Woodward all worried and furious.

\- Beatrix!

Says Woodward trying to reach out to Beatrix.

Lap 9 of 15, Woodward starts to explode with anger and in this she even manages to get rid of the girls by pushing them and even making some lose balance a little, in this the younger Cavendish clashes with everything on the side of Jayna who only feels the impact with everything from the girl with green hair who was taller.

\- Now you will know who you are messing with!

Says Woodward beginning to go back and forth in Jayna, colliding with the same one that still didn't feel much.

Lap 10 of 15, Woodward is constantly attacking Jayna while crying for Beatrix in several side beats on Adare that was running out of patience until in a moment she picks up Cavendish's arm that just gets scared and when she would attack the girl with green hair, who arrives to save is Harriet, hitting the back of Jayna's neck with her arm and in this impact Adare ends up falling and releasing Woodward.

\- Stop crying and let's win this shit! Beatrix will be proud to see you win!

Says Harriet holding Woodward's hand that rubbed the tears.

Madeleine's team: 32 points

Jayna's team: 22 points

Lap 12 of 15, Harriet and Woodward start to pick up the pace as soon as Woodward realizes that Beatrix was doing well and watching the race, this makes the younger Cavendish so happy that she starts to go faster than Benson that she's even impressed with the way it goes.

Lap 14 of 15, was the penultimate lap of the race, Harriet and Woodward had a huge challenge ahead that was to pass by Jayna's group, which still had more than 4 competitors left.

\- Now what? They will want to do everything to get us out of the race.

Says Woodward.

\- What they take away, they won't get more points than us!

Says Harriet.

Lap 15 of 15, Who crosses the finish line in the first three positions, are Madeleine, Kara and Freya, achieving an already dominant victory, while Harriet and Woodward remained in the last two positions just to ensure a higher score and in this the Ulster group was the winner of the race.

Madeleine's team: 32 points

Jayna's team: 22 points

After the race, the girls take the bags of gold and put along with the luggage, it was so much gold that left even the heavy brooms, were the equivalent of more than 10 million pounds today. From there the six girls took the book and headed south until they reached the south of the island of Great Britain, where they set up their camp on the beach to be able to continue their journey to Lilith's next book.

See you, Broom Racers...


	10. Brillant Anna

July 3, 621, after the race that the girls had which they were with enough gold, they arrive further south to rest before going to the next 3 books of Lilith, which were nearby. The day started with Woodward and Beatrix waking up together while Kara and Madeleine prepared the food, already Harriet and Freya were still sleeping.

\- Good morning Wood.

Says Beatrix kissing Woodward's forehead.

\- Good morning Bea.

Says Woodward yawning.

They both get up and soon smell the food going to Madeleine and Kara who welcome them with a good day. Harriet and Freya also soon wake up, and the blonde ends up with a chest full of drool due to some dream that Benson had, since it was normal the same drool when they were rolling hotter dreams.

The minutes go by, the girls have finished eating and the six observe in the book three locations that were closer and another two very far away in distant places of the world that they have never even heard of.

\- So girls, which of these three we go first, has this first one that is more in movement, but is the closest, the second one is more to the east, but seems to stay in the same place, as well as another one much more to the south.

Says Harriet.

\- We go to the one that is in movement, so we talk to the witch and maybe we can increase our group.

Says Beatrix.

\- More than you already have?

Says Harriet.

\- Harriet!

They all say.

\- Okay, we'll call one more to join us.

Says Harriet.

\- I know you're a little selfish with this issue, but we really need to have more witches in our group with different abilities, Lilith's power is as immense as her fat.

Says Kara as Harriet showed her the middle finger.

\- Do you know any language spells?

Says Freya.

\- Yes, if I'm not mistaken I learned these spells in your book.

Says Harriet.

\- We will need to, use, since it is very likely that they speak another language than ours.

Says Freya.

\- But without curling, let's go straight to this next witch.

Says Kara.

Then the girls start to undo their camp, as well as pack their things, so that they can continue their journey. After finishing all the tidying up, they take their brooms and leave from there heading to the next book, which was not far away.

In a few minutes the girls were getting closer and closer to the book, the place was a small village, where there was a festival and the attraction of that festival was a "Brillant Anna" that showed on a poster a witch on top of a broom all joyful with the phrase in Frances written "Your magic is to believe in yourself", the girls read it without understanding anything, until Freya uses a language spell on them and soon they understand what was written there and start to laugh a little.

\- What a dumb sentence.

Says Harriet laughing.

\- Looks like we're going to have to have our witch as a child.

Says Kara with her hand on her face.

\- Or you'll see this Brillant Anna and she don’t look like a child according to these posters.

Says Madeleine picking up a poster.

The girls are walking through the halls of the city until they come across some security guards asking for money so they can pass, in this Madeleine pays with some gold coins and the ticket is released so they can enter the festival.

When they arrived it was a huge fair, full of tents, children running, and a huge stage that was a small crowd waiting for the biggest attraction that was showing to be Brillant Anna, that left the girls very perplexed to know who that girl was, until one of them goes to one of the places.

\- When will Brillant Anna show up?

Says Beatrix.

\- We've been here for a few minutes, but I'm sure it will be the moment that the sand of that hourglass finishes falling.

Says the peasant girl while Beatrix agreed with her head and went back to the girls.

\- It will take a long time for this Brillant Anna to come face to face, why don't we take a look at this festival?

Says Beatrix shrugging.

So the girls started to take a walk around the festival, with Madeleine and Kara walking hand in hand while they went to the tents to have fun buying food or going to the games, already Beatrix and Woodward ended up walking with the youngest putting their arm over the eldest and going more in the tents games, Harriet and Freya were the most shy about it, so much so that Harriet walked all the time with her hands on her back and tried to avoid separating too much from the group so that they didn't think she was dating the Nordic.

Meanwhile in a tent behind the stage, Brillant Anna was dressed in the outfit she was going to perform in, she was wearing a long-sleeved white dress with necklines and a few openings on her belly and shoulders, plus a long navy blue skirt and a belt that had a buckle made of gold in the shape of a ring, plus a staff that had a huge ball at the end. Anna was looking herself in the mirror and doing her make-up.

\- (Another day of presentation Anna... These children are getting more and more inspired, so one day I will be the great responsible for giving a great origin to witches, just show how magic can be wonderful and that just believe in themselves ... Since my mother left I only had this book to learn what I had about magic... I hope mommy sees me from paradise as I am getting along well being Brillant Anna).

\- Brillant Anna, the time is almost here, are you ready?

Says one of the organizers of the event.

\- Yes, you can let the public know that soon I will appear.

Says Anna.

The time of the fair is passing, where the girls stay there taking advantage, Madeleine and Kara take the opportunity to kiss in different places, already Freya and Harriet were drawing a lot of attention, even more because of the blonde who was very strong and could do the games that involved more strength with ease, Without even using magic, which was impressive, Woodward and Beatrix were always in other games that involved more precision, even had one that was bow and arrow, where the older Cavendish was standing out until a boy arrived and went to the two girls.

\- Get out of here; this is no place for women to stay;

Says the boy.

\- And I asked you something?

Says Beatrix causing everyone to be shocked.

\- Girl, do you know who I am?

Says the boy.

\- I didn't ask who you are, now if I don't mind I have things to do, come on Wood.

Says Beatrix until the boy puts his hand on her shoulder.

\- You lacked respect with Anthoine the son of the lord of these lands and the best archer of this region, if you are so brave, why you don’t show all your archer skills, if you beat me I'll let you in peace continue with your tour of the festival, but if you lose, I'll win a wife.

Says Anthoine.

\- And do you think I will want to marry you?

Says Beatrix with her hand on her waist.

\- If you don't marry me you and this friend of yours will be hanged tomorrow.

Says Anthoine.

\- So go, show that you are the best, I'm dying of fear of your swords and spears, show there archer cotton.

Says Beatrix in a tone of debauchery while the boy got a little angry.

Then a bow and arrow challenge begins, where Anthoine manages to hit targets very close to the middle and in great distances, already in Beatrix's place, Cavendish hits even more precisely in the middle of the targets being in many of them her arrow even crossed Anthoine's, what impressed everyone, in this the boy starts to beat his feet and just snaps his fingers calling the guards that go towards the girls.

\- Wait! You don't know how to lose by chance?

Says Beatrix.

\- I can let you live, but only in case you hit that apple on top of your friend's head, if you hit the apple I won't do anything, but if you hit your friend, a penalty, besides killing your friend, you will still be arrested and the punishment will be worthy, which will be shot at you to death.

Says Anthoine.

\- Get on with it.

Says Beatrix while Woodward was terrified.

\- But Wood, we can take these men down easily.

Whispers Woodward.

\- And I want to see Brillant Anna, don't worry that I'm good at it.

Says Beatrix confident.

Woodward is tied up in a tree so that she doesn't move and an apple is placed over her head, it was one of the smallest they had just to mess with Beatrix even more, the crowd is all around the girls, until Cavendish takes a bow and arrow and quickly aims at the youngest, in a few seconds the same one takes her breath away and hits a sharp arrow in the apple while the girl with green hair was still with her eyes closed.

\- Okay, okay, this one I'll let pass, I've had enough fun for today, now I'm leaving this stupid fair.

Says Anthoine leaving with his men while they untied Woodward.

Woodward, noticing that she was released and was alive, runs to Beatrix and soon gives a hug to the older Cavendish, where she gives back by caressing her, the two keep their faces close to each other, the noses of both touch, but the girls quickly move away.

\- I think I got too close.

Says Woodward rubbing the back of her neck.

\- You have drawn more attention than the main attraction.

Says Harriet.

Soon the crowd soon forgets about that event and also begins the performance of Brillant Anna, who comes out of the curtains of the stage with the clothes she wears to perform and a staff in hand.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! After so much waiting it's time to show you the wonderful world of magic! I Brillant Anna will introduce you that your magic is believing in yourself!

Says Anna.

Anna's presentation begins with the same giving two beats on the ground with the staff and in this the whole place is shining with magic as Anna herself becomes several animals, which made the children clap and some fairies appear in the hand of the same that then entered the girls and a rain of a greenish glow begins to fall, in this a monster appears which causes a huge shock.

Anna takes her staff, turns it into a broom and the redheaded witch goes towards the monster jumping from the broom, picking it up in the air and turning it into a bow.

\- Brillant Arc!

Says Anna throwing a magic arrow towards the monster that ends up exploding and releasing some lights that made the public even more enchanted with all that show.

Anna stayed for a long time showing more and more magic performances, with some spells of transformation in several animals and making her staff become different weapons, as well as doing some acrobatics in the air when she made the staff become a broom, leaving children and even some women impressed with the festival. Until after a few minutes it's over and everyone claps for the splendid show that the redheaded witch had done.

After a while, Anna was already preparing to leave until one of the organizers of the event arrived at the tent where the redhead was getting ready.

\- Madam, a group of witches came to see you.

Says the organizer of the event.

\- Send them in.

Says Anna.

The organizer of the event then lets the six girls arrive at Anna's tent, where she is a little surprised to see the girls, because she thinks they could be children.

\- What do you want? Any offer to introduce me in your city?

Says Anna.

\- We came here for Lilith's book.

Says Beatrix.

\- Lilith? Who is Lilith? My name is Anna and not Lilith, if you are talking about a book, the only ones I have are my diaries, presentation reports and another book that I have learned most of the spells I use in my presentations.

Says Anna.

\- She doesn't know Lilith, so we can buy her book.

Harriet whispers in Madeleine's ear.

\- No!

Says Madeleine.

What are you talking about?

Says Anna confused.

\- This book that taught you everything, is the book of Lilith and there are other 11 like it spread all over the world, so far we have seven and we are looking for the other five to go to the goddess Lilith and thus reach her.

Says Madeleine.

\- What an interesting legend... But how do you think twelve books will get to this goddess who doesn't exist?

Says Anna shrugging her shoulders until Kara takes a book out of her purse.

\- If it doesn't exist, why does it have seven other books similar to yours and do they point to several locations?

Says Kara showing the book's radar.

\- I didn't know that this was a radar, for me it was just a book thing, like magic, since it is a spell book.

Says Anna shrugging her shoulders.

\- Each one of these books has a different knowledge about magic, that is, if we know everything in the twelve books we will become even more powerful witches.

Says Madeleine.

\- But this is the least of it, since there is still the goddess Lilith, who is the great first witch, she is the one who created all this, she is very capable that we acquire an even greater knowledge about magic if we get to her.

Says Kara.

\- It seems something incredible, so I can even help you, but for that you will have to help me too, I join your group or I will only give the book if you help me to travel between places to present Brillant Anna around the world.

Says Anna.

\- Okay, but wouldn't it be easier then to fill you with gold and you give us the book?

Says Harriet until Beatrix slaps her.

\- Harriet! Don't mind our friend, she is a bit selfish, her help and having you in the group is something we long for a lot, we will need more witches with us in case it happens some time against time.

Says Beatrix.

\- I don't want gold and no gain in value, I just want to spread to the world about magic, gold may one day end up spending with nonsense, but magic will be eternal and the more hearts that believe in it, the better for the world.

Says Anna.

\- You have a pure heart, so it will be more than worth going to Lilith.

Says Beatrix.

\- If even the fat one is with us, anyone will be pure of heart.

Says Kara pointing to Harriet who showed her the middle finger.

\- Now if I don't mind I ask you to leave my cabin that I will use a spell to shrink it, we will leave here and travel to the next village.

Says Anna.

\- Can you do that with our stuff too?

Says Beatrix pointing to their broomsticks and money bags and clothes.

\- Yes. By the way, my name is Anna Arnoux, and what are your names?

Says Anna.

The girls speak their names and in this Anna is surprised that the names are from far away places that she has only heard about. Arnoux uses a spell to make the hut together with all the things that were in there shrink and get of a size that she could even hold with her hand, the redheaded witch puts the hut in a bag and from there goes to the square of that city together with the girls.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! I have to say that it was an honor to introduce myself here in your city! I hope you remember the magic and never stop training it! Your magic is believing in yourself!

Says Anna starting to take off with the broom along with the girls.

At the moment the seven were floating, the whole city applauds Anna's presence there and soon they are flying and Harriet opened the book to know where the girls would go.

\- Let's go east, the ninth book is there.

Says Harriet.

\- But to the east we are going to enter the kingdom of Saxony and I don't know the Germanic language.

Says Anna.

\- We don't know either, but I know a spell that allows us to learn their language instantly, we just need to stay a little close and ready, we know the language of those people with ease.

Says Freya.

\- How incredible! I didn't know I had a spell like that.

Says Anna impressed.

\- So let's go, this witch to the east is very close to us.

Says Harriet.

\- And don't forget that we will stop at each city or village to introduce ourselves.

Says Anna.

The girls agree, with Harriet only staying away trying to pretend to agree with Anna. After a while flying, the girls decide to camp in a forest and stay there to spend the night, the group was already with seven witches and eight books, just a few steps away from getting all twelve books and arriving in Lilith.

See you, Shiny Anna...

Full name: Anna Arnoux

Date of birth: August 20, 605

Place of birth: Reims, UK (Actual Reims, France) (French).

Height: 1.58m (5'2")

Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: reddish red, long straight, reach the back some bangs that pass a little of the forehead and loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: Blue, Occidental.

Body appearance: Caucasian pale skin, thin, tiny medicated breasts, triangular nose.

Known by her artistic name Brillant Anna, Anna Arnoux is an animating witch, she has always wanted to show the world how incredible magic was and can help people, as well as captivate children more to learn how to become witches like her, besides being a witch of much love and heart, Anna has in her possession one of Lilith's books which is where the French woman learned all those spells that are only to animate other people, Anna also knows how to use metamorphosis spells very well and knows how to transform herself into several animals, as well as how to keep the transformation for a long time and manage to transform herself perfectly into any animal she knows, Anna didn't know the legend of Lilith and is very impressed to know that that book was just one of several others she has spread around the world.


	11. Confusion in a village in the presentation

After the girls met Brillant Anna, the girls helped Arnoux perform, going from west to east in everything that was city and village of the Franco Kingdom, where they began meeting the redheaded witch in a town near Nantes. In this they first started a way to the south that Harriet was afraid to go at first, but ended up accepting, since most of them also agreed to help Anna.

From the big cities they passed in order through Nantes, Tours, Limoges, Bordeaux, Arles Marselle, Lyon, Paris, Douai, Trier, Cologne and Mainz, passing by some smaller villages and feudal lords' lands on the way, they almost reached the kingdom of the Visigoths and the Kingdom of the Lombards, which was close to another book by Lilith, but in this the girls decided to pass after taking the book further north.

During this time the girls took advantage to share Anna's book, acquiring even more knowledge about animal metamorphosis spells and also objects, besides a spell that shrinks things, which is very useful to take many things when there is no space.

Anna was another who benefited a lot, using more knowledge of the other books to further improve the presentations, and sometimes the girls also participated to help Arnoux, since they were better with the spells than the redheaded witch, presentations that were already spoken throughout the Franc kingdom "Brillant Anna & Les Brillants Sorcières", the cities and villages were waiting anxiously for the passage of the group.

They were almost in the Kingdom of Saxony, there were few villages left to arrive in the other kingdom and thus reach the next book, in which they ended up having to enter into an agreement with the feudal lord of that land, who was not at all friendly to the witches.

August 11, 621, the girls were in the feudal lord's castle of that land, called Thule, he was the grandson of the first lord of those lands and managed that place with every possible restriction, that day the girls were in his castle to ask them to introduce themselves there.

\- So you are Brillant Anna & Les Brillants Sorcières, who are spoken throughout the kingdom?

Says Thule.

\- Yes we are. I am Brillant Anna.

Says Anna until Thule hits the ground with his staff.

\- I did not authorize you to answer. Two more of these and I will send them to the dungeon, be warned that I will not tolerate disrespect to my authority.

Says Thule making the girls shut up, while Harriet only held the anger.

\- (What a son of a bitch, I'm with a huge desire to show this idiot who we are, a bitch of a guy lazy, who he thinks he is with this idiot staff and these soldiers in armor, without them this Thule is nothing but a weakling).

\- Do you want to introduce yourselves to my lands by showing this disgust that is magic and yet without paying anything? That way I feel like cutting off your heads. I can even think of letting you introduce yourselves, with a gold fee, the equivalent of 4 bags of gold of this one.

Says Thule with the bag of gold in hand.

\- So we agree.

Says Anna taking the bags of gold and delivering them to Thule that starts counting.

\- Now get out of here and turn around and organize this stupid little festival.

Says Thule pointing to the exit.

Then the girls leave Thule Castle and go to the village, where Anna soon uses a spell for the hut to be set up and get the right size, Anna starts to organize in the center of the village some decorations and in this all the inhabitants, including merchants started to organize in the surroundings, putting their tents close by, all the people of that place were anxious for Brillant Anna to come, to the point that some stopped working in the field just to go see the witch.

\- It's Brillant Anna and the Brillant Sorcières!

Says one of the inhabitants.

Little by little the movement of the city got bigger, as well as there was already a crowd in the center, in which some Thule guards stayed in the access corridors, demanding coins from the peasants who wanted to pass and it was a very high price what made many come back. Realizing this, the girls began to disguise themselves as peasants and gave coins to them so that they could watch the presentation.

\- Take some coins, we just want more public.

Says Beatrix disguised as a peasant.

Thanks a lot!

Says the peasant woman.

Little by little the peasants with the help of the girls were able to enter the festival, but the Thule guards realized this and they increased the price for the peasants to enter even more. Harriet starts to repair it and goes annoyed to one of the guards.

\- I know they are increasing even more the price for people to enter.

Says Harriet.

\- Quiet female. I know they have been helping the peasants to be able to enter this festival, giving little bags of coins to the people. If you knew that, you would be dead now.

Says the guard.

\- If you want I'll give you even more gold than your master gives you just so that you won't disturb us.

Says Harriet with a bag of gold in his hand.

\- So we have an agreement, I let you give money to the peasants and not raise the fee for them to enter.

Says the guard.

Meanwhile in Thule Castle, he watched the village from afar and noticed that there was a big party going on there, it was even bigger than he expected, it was with musicians, food stalls, jumping and cheerful peasants, besides the big stage of Brillant Anna & Les Brillant Sorcières, which left that feudal lord slightly irritated to the point of calling one of his servants.

\- Hank!

Thule says until Hank goes to him bending on his knees.

\- Yes sir.

Says Hank.

\- Go to the village and bring me information about this Brillant Anna and also tell the church priest to come here.

Says Thule.

\- Right!

Says Hank getting up from there.

Hank runs to the village, passing first in the church that was on the way and warning the priest to come to the castle. Then the servant of the feudal lord, goes to the village and starts to ask the people about the festival and also he takes a poster of Brillant Anna & Les Brillant Sorcières, in addition to taking some information with the same guard that Harriet bribed about the girls paying peasants to enter the festival.

In the huts, the seven girls were getting ready to introduce themselves; Anna wore a white dress with blue balls that stayed everywhere, seat openings in the belly and shoulders, and a neckline, while the other six girls wore a more basic dress, blue, and some red details.

\- I don't know about this place.

Says Harriet.

\- I've been to worse places. Where they even let me into the city when they saw me flying with my broom. We have to be careful in those places that have churches too. Although I didn't see if I had here... Because priests get very angry with witches.

Says Anna.

\- Yes, I know this well, from where I came they believe in this thing of Christianity and this is harmful for us, because they are very intolerant of anything that goes against what is in that book of theirs.

Says Harriet.

The girls were arguing there about the times when Anna couldn't perform and also when the whole town turned against her, even when the church got angry about Arnoux wanting to call more girls to become witches.

Meanwhile Hank arrived at the castle after collecting information and in this Thule was talking with Father Peter, about the witches, the same one arrives panting and kneels facing the lord who just takes his staff.

\- It arrived until very fast.

Says Thule.

\- My Lord... The place is a real indecency.

Says Hank.

\- Yes, I know that already, witches were a bad idea, but tell me about it.

Says Thule.

\- They are paying for our peasants to stop working to attend the performance, while the nobles of the village are annoyed to know that they have that scum with them, one of the guards said that he saw a witch bribing a guard of ours so that a fee would not be charged to enter the festival.

Says Hank as Thule got angry to the point of hitting the staff back on the ground.

\- These witches act anyway... They are manipulating the masses so that they have more of them in the world, this is instigating people to believe in paganism and this is blasphemy.

Says Peter.

\- If this is blasphemy then I leave it to you to do whatever you want about these witches. It is better the enemy of the witches than the enemy of the church. Amen!

Says Thule.

\- So you give me the freedom to take the right measures regarding witches? I will use brute force to judge them and I have the verdict that they will be executed in public square today.

Says Peter while Thule clapped.

\- If today there is going to be an execution, I make total pleasure to go together to watch, how long have I not seen one happening and what will be the punishment?

Says Thule curious and with a malicious smile.

\- To purify the soul of these poor girls, only with the fire of hell so that they can pay the height.

Says Peter.

\- Great!

Says Thule

Then Thule goes with the priest to the soldiers' lodge, where he starts to group a small troop in order to attack the seven witches and render them. In case they come to resist, the feudal lord even released the order to kill, prioritizing leaving only Brillant Anna alive, so that she will be judged and burned in the central square of the village.

Back in the village, the Brillant Anna & Les Brillant Sorcières presentation begins, with Anna first appearing on stage with open arms and speaking aloud.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! You are ready to meet the wonderful world of magic! I am Brillant Anna and these are Les Brillant Sorcières!

Says Anna.

The girls slowly began to appear as a show of lights began to come out of pipes that were positioned next to the stage which left people impressed and amazed with that show all of lights and magical glow, Anna began to do her broomstick show dancing in the middle of the stage while the girls did stunts jumping from one broomstick to another or else spinning in the air. The children watching it were delighted and amazed by that show.

Meanwhile Thule, Peter and his army slowly arrived in the village, marching along the trail that led there, while the presentation still continued, with all the inhabitants clapping and shouting for the girls' names, that they were so enchanted by the presentation.

Until the soldiers arrived in the village and all the inhabitants when they saw it ran out, in that Thule and Peter only signaled for everyone to leave and that the party had finished what those people obeyed at the time. The girls stop the show and start to face a little terrified for those soldiers and Thule.

\- You are doomed; surrender if you do not want to die now.

Says Thule.

\- In the name of God, I ask that you kindly come here with your hands up and without reacting; we can save your soul.

Says Peter.

In this a frightening silence takes over the girls, Freya only signals for the girls to go, but the girls were still, Harriet was terrified and whispers to Benson that it was time to act, in this she shows her middle finger and in the hour the blonde uses a spell that makes a magic force field around the stage, the moment they all run out to the side of the stage the arrows are thrown, and they just hit the force field.

\- Damn you! Attack with all your might!

Says Thule furious.

Then Anna started to pack things up and use magic to quickly shrink the tent, along with the things that were inside to save what was possible, just as the girls also took broomsticks, Freya only held the force field with magic and Woodward used a spell that made more and more roots and branches stand in front of the path or to attack the soldiers who tried to get close.

\- Please! Go soon! I can't hold a force field like this for long!

Says Freya.

\- The brooms are ready! The tent is shrunk! Freya come on!

Says Harriet with the broom in hand while the girls are levitating.

\- I face them and you go.

Says Freya until Harriet pulls her by the arm making the force field disappear.

The girls were lucky and managed to fly out of there, but the archers kept shooting and in this the girls had to deflect, even more Harriet who was carrying Freya in her arms, until the Nordic started to realize that she was falling.

\- Harriet!

Says Freya shocked to see that Benson took an arrow to the back in the shoulder area and was letting go of the blonde.

Freya in a moment of courage lets go of Harriet's arms, grabs her broom, manages to hold Benson, but they were still in free fall and a few millimeters from bumping into a tree, but the blonde in time uses a spell to make the broom float again and from there the girls fly away. But still with a greater concern that was about the arrow that the girl with brown hair had taken. That was the only moment Freya was crying after taking that arrow from Harriet's back.

\- Harriet? Harriet? Harriet? Harriet!

Says Freya with a bloody hand on Harriet's face trying to wake him up.

\- Hmmm... That hurts so much... Ahhh...

Says Freya groaning in pain.

\- Harriet! How nice that you are alive!

Says Freya crying.

\- I think we'll arrive in an hour if we fly at full speed to the next witch...

Says Kara looking at the radar of the book until Freya picks it up.

\- I will go with all my power until then! As fast as I can! See you there!

Says Freya crying and starting to shoot in front of the girls.

\- Freya! I know healing spells!

Says Beatrix until Kara puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Let... That can be good for the chemistry of the fat one with the giant.

Says Kara until everyone scolds her.

\- Kara!

They all say.

Meanwhile, Freya went as fast as she could to get to the place, she kept crying about the arrow Harriet had taken, so much so that Benson was bleeding a lot. The Blonde, while holding the broom with one hand, tried to hold the brown-haired girl's wound with the other, to try as much as possible to make her bleed.

\- Freya... I...

Says Harriet groaning in pain.

\- We'll be here soon Harriet! I hope you are witches who will own the next book! I don't want to lose the person I love most in this world! Even if I have to sacrifice myself for that! My world is you Harriet! I love you!

Says Freya crying while Harriet in pain gave a smile.

\- By... A brief moment, I stopped feeling... Pain... When I heard you say that you love me... Freya...

Says Harriet smiling at Freya and putting her hand on the blonde's face.

\- Harriet! Hold on a little longer! We're almost there!

Says Freya crying.

\- I love you Freya...

Says Harriet crying and closing his eyes on it Freya begins to cry and blush at the same time.

\- Harriet? Harriet!

Says Freya crying worried.

\- I'm fine... I won't die for an arrow... But that doesn't mean that... Ahhh... It hurts like hell!

Says Harriet groaning in pain while Freya gave a relieved snort.

\- Please... Don't play with me like that...

Says Freya crying.

Freya soon arrives at a city, which was even of a considerable size, soon it uses a spell to understand the language of the places and goes to the location where she was pointing the book, the day was slowly getting dark and the blonde arrives at the door of a house and starts knocking there madly asking for help, carrying Harriet on her shoulders.

\- Somebody, please! Come out! I need help!

Says Freya in despair.

In Freya's desperation, three blond girls with long straight hair, answer the door confused and when they notice that it was a stranger holding another girl on her shoulders, they end up closing the door, but the Nordic girl puts her foot in the door.

\- Please tell your mother that I need help, my... My... My friend is going to die!

Says Freya in despair as the girls got scared and agreed with her head.

Freya takes Harriet off her shoulders and she was starting to look pale and her mouth was bleeding, but Benson was still alive, so the Nordic girl starts to cry even more and the girl with brown hair and eyes that were a little faded, tries to smile at the blonde and already with a weak voice, barely coming out a word says "Freya... I love you". While the three girls went to the mother to say that there was a stranger holding a girl saying that she could die and she keeps her hand on her face and runs along with her daughters to the door. When Freya arrived she was crying as she looked at Harriet getting weak, the hand of the blonde who was on Benson's back was even soaked in blood.

\- Get in soon! We'll fix it.

Says the girls' mother.

Freya just agrees with the head and enters the house of that family, where the mother of the girls asks the blonde to lay Harriet on a bed, the owner of the house who was called Hilda takes a potion and goes to the two girls.

\- Don't worry, your friend won't die.

Says Hilda giving a potion that makes Harriet unconscious.

\- What did you give her?

Says Freya getting a little angry.

\- Do not lose your temper. This is just an anesthetic; your friend will not feel anything, now help me. Didn't you take the arrow all over? Did you?

Says Hilda.

\- I broke and the tip is still inside, I didn't want Harriet to hemorrhage.

Says Freya.

\- You tore up a lot of her flesh inside doing this. It was the right thing to do, but it was also very hard, your friend lost a lot of blood in it, but nothing that a few potions and some dressings won't help your friend recover.

Says Hilda.

Then Freya and Hilda try to take care of Harriet, taking the rest of the arrow and the witch who owns the house soon uses a potion on the wound that magically begins to heal little by little and also bands the area around the arrow. After that she didn't have to do much, Freya is relieved and politely asks the lady of that house if she couldn't stay to spend the night, together with other friends of hers who would come and then leave from there, which the blonde even agrees.

See you, witch enemies...


	12. The Hoffen Familyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

After the girls arrived at that family residence, they stayed there, when they arrived they noticed that Freya wouldn't stop lying next to Harriet and also the blonde wouldn't separate for anything in that world from Benson, no matter how well the girl with brown hair was.

That was the residence of the Hoffen family that was in Marklo, capital of the kingdom of Saxony, the family of the same name was known in the city because of the potions that Hilda and her daughters made. The Hoffen family consisted of Hilda's mother and three daughters, from the eldest to the youngest, Marianne, Helga and Claudia and the girls' father named Walter.

That house was actually quite big and had enough space for the seven girls to stay there, as well as bedrooms, plus some more private bathrooms for the girls to wash in, they just arrived there and were in the shock of just finding a place to stay and soon ended up just sleeping and waking up the next day.

August 12, 621, the day begins at the Hoffen family residence, in the room where Harriet and Freya were staying, the two girls were waking up to the sound of birds singing, the blonde ended up being the first to wake up and she was just watching Benson who was sleeping like a baby after the tense day they had to face.

\- (Harriet... And to think that I could hardly be here with you now... I don't know what I would do... I couldn't declare all the love I feel for you... As soon as I wake up I'll do it, I don't want to hold on to that feeling anymore, because you never know tomorrow... I love this girl so much).

\- Hmmm...

Says Harriet moaning and waking up.

\- Harriet! You are fine!

Says Freya smiling.

\- Hm? Of course I am. I just remember taking an arrow and you took me here and...

Says Harriet beginning to blush.

\- (I told you I love Freya! Oh shit... Because I went to say that... I thought I would die, because of that hellish pain, I said that... I really hope Freya thinks it was my delirium).

\- You remembered that you said you loved me.

Says Freya blushing while Harriet took a few steps back.

\- I... I, uh...

Says Harriet walking backwards until Freya pushes her against the wall, blocking the passage with her arm.

\- Harriet... I really like you... Yesterday I thought of nothing but saving you, because I don't want to lose you without you knowing that I love you.

Says Freya with his hand on Harriet's chin that was getting more flushed.

\- I... I love you Freya too... But...

Says Harriet trying to look down.

\- What is the problem?

Says Freya.

\- I'm sorry to say this, but I really wish I could start a family, only I don't want to have to hurt you the day I give myself into the arms of a man to do that disgusting act.

Says Harriet beginning to tear.

\- So what? Harriet! Do you insist on this silly thought? Look at what we are doing, look at Madeleine and Kara, they are on this journey precisely to find a magic that can help them to form a family without having to give themselves to a man? And even if there is no such magic, I would let you give yourself to a man, because I know you love me and not the guy who will eat your pussy.

Says Freya wiping Harriet's tears.

\- But that would be betraying you... I don't want to hurt you Freya.

Says Harriet as Freya grabbed her chin.

\- You won't hurt me if you ever do that... It's not as if one day we won't find out about a magic that will help us to form a family.

Says Freya smiling to Harriet.

\- I love you Freya.

Says Harriet hugging Freya who caresses her.

Freya takes Harriet's chin and kisses her, this time Benson gives way much faster to the entrance of the blonde's tongue, where the two stay for a long time kissing and passing the hand on each other's body. The Nordic girl holds the girl with brown hair by the waist and lifts her up holding her against the wall and using her right leg to support Harriet who was lower, thus keeping them both at the same height.

\- (Now yes... Finally I made Harriet declare herself... I hope that's not one of her impulses again... My second kiss is being as good as the first, although I wanted to be naked kissing).

\- Freya...

Says Harriet panting.

\- Did you like it?

Says Freya.

\- I loved... Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Says Harriet until Freya gives her a stamp.

\- Yes!

Says Freya holding Harriet by the waist, lifting her higher and then giving a hug to Benson who starts crying with happiness.

The two spend some time kissing in the room to enjoy what would be a brief moment where the two are alone. While the newly formed couple was kissing, the other girls woke up after the rushed day before and gathered in the kitchen of the house, where the whole Hoffen family was having breakfast, they arrived there and Anna soon put a little bag of gold on the table.

_\- This will be for the time we will stay here._

Says Anna in Saxon

_\- Ah thank you for your kindness... I think I've seen your face before, but aren't you Brillant Anna from the Franco kingdom?_

Says Hilda curious.

_\- Yes, I am the one; I had to leave the Franco Kingdom due to problems with our last presentation. Curious the Saxons also know me, I was already thinking of presenting myself for the kingdom of Saxony too._

Says Anna.

_\- But what happened? What about your friend with brown hair? Which person did she take an arrow from?_

Says Hilda while the girls around them understood almost nothing.

_\- We had a problem in the last land I went to introduce myself, the feudal lord there was very complicated to deal with and then we came across his army together with the priest, that must have been a land where the Catholic church has already influenced._

Says Anna.

_\- You can rest assured that the Saxons did not accept the Catholic Church, the witches here are very well treated, I am happy that we are close to a witch who has been helping the witches a lot all over the lands, I admire very much what you have been doing._

Says Hilda smiling.

Harriet and Freya arrive from the room and are the last to arrive, in this Kara even takes a little with the newly formed couple, saying a "It seems that the couple ate their breakfast before time", in this the two blush and Benson shows the middle finger to the elf, while the girls were laughing. The Nordic witch uses a spell for the girls to learn the Saxon language like this; they would have no difficulty understanding the girls' conversation.

The girls are eating and talking about what had happened the day before in Anna's presentation, which also says that she does not present herself alone, having the help of the other girls who are Les Brillant Sorcières. Until after they had all had breakfast, they gather in the room of the house where Harriet takes a book by Lilith from her purse.

\- Do you have one of Lilith's books?

Says Hilda impressed.

\- This is only one of the other eight we have; we are on a journey behind all twelve to do so.

Harriet says until Hilda completes it.

\- May they reach Lilith. I know this legend very well, since I was a child my grandmother told me and my grandmother also heard this legend of her grandmother, it is something told to many generations by the witches of the Hoffen family.

Says Hilda.

Harriet begins to tell Hilda about the journey she had to pick up the books, leaving the village where she lived after saying goodbye to her adoptive mother when she eventually died, meeting with Beatrix and Woodward who were isolated in a cave hiding from Floyd Appleton, where Benson took them away with a broom, training them both to learn how to fly on the broom and then the meeting with Freya where the blonde holds the hand of the girl with brown hair.

\- If it weren't for that head-on beating we'd never be here...

Says Freya smiling to Harriet.

\- I had the worst of intentions with you and yet your sweet and affectionate way of being never stopped appearing, not even in the most complicated situation that exists.

Says Harriet approaching Freya's face.

\- What conquered me was your way of being, you don't try to be a good person, you are just you Harriet.

Says Freya embracing Harriet.

\- Hey chubby, tell us right away the part that you get to us.

Says Kara.

Harriet just tells Kara to wait and starts to tell about how she got to Madeleine and had to do a test that involved a broom run, where they won and gained Ulster's trust, after a long time staying there, they go to the south where they meet Anna.

\- What surprised us the most knew that Anna knew nothing about Lilith.

Says Harriet.

\- Yes, I didn't know the legend, I only knew the spells the book had taught, since I lost my mother in a presentation where she had to sacrifice herself to ensure my escape ... Since then the book stayed with me and I never could know what it was about for 1 year, until the six girls arrived and helped me on this journey.

Says Anna.

\- Since then we started helping Anna to introduce herself in the cities and she would help us by joining the group, as a help for our group is always welcome.

Says Beatrix.

\- Look, I am impressed with your journey; I was waiting for you to arrive here... Marianne! Come here!

Hilda says until Marianne appears in the room.

\- What was Mom?

Says Marianne.

\- This is my eldest daughter Marianne, she has a considerable knowledge in magic potions, she knows how to create the best elixirs existing if you have the necessary ingredients, besides being an excellent witch and the only thing Marianne hasn't learned yet is to fly with a broom.

Says Hilda.

\- We can teach.

Says Madeleine.

\- Hey! What are you guys thinking of doing without even asking me?

Says Marianne confused.

\- It's time to mature girl; you will go on a journey with the girls around the world in search of the other Lilith books.

Says Hilda placing her hand on Marianne's shoulder that she took from there.

\- And because I must go out with strangers that you barely know and on top of that we don't even need, look how well our family is, we are the greatest witches in Saxony, all Marklo talks about us very well.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- Marianne! Now yes I see an even greater need to mature you as a person and a witch, you can be sure that this journey will give you much more than you already have, girl, you are having a unique opportunity to meet the great goddess Lilith.

Says Hilda.

\- Oh and why do I have to go? What about Helga and Claudia? And you? You who are so interested in meeting this Lilith from this story I was telling to lull, why don't you go?

Says Marianne until Hilda slaps her face.

Marianne!

Says Hilda as the girl runs out of there.

Marianne's mother apologized to the girls for the unforeseen events as their daughter ran to her room, Madeleine and Kara observed this and went to Hilda where she was starting to cry in frustration.

\- Forgive me... Marianne is a little complicated to deal with.

Says Hilda.

\- Let us get right with her, no one understands a young woman more than another young woman like us.

Says Kara confident.

\- If you talk that way then she will revolt even more.

Says Madeleine laughing.

Kara answers Madeleine with a middle finger where Ulster just whispers in her ear saying "why don't you stick that finger somewhere else", which makes the elf blush a little, the two then go to Hoffen's room that was going to jump the window of the house and that the two girls end up noticing and the girl gets embarrassed, but she jumps right there and appears mounted on the broom which leaves the girls shocked.

\- What will you do?

Says Kara.

\- Let's do it like this, if you beat me in a broom race I will join this stupid journey, but if I win, I won't.

Says Marianne as Madeleine and Kara gave each other a malicious smile.

\- So you want to bet a race?

Says Kara.

\- Exactly, I've been training my hidden flight skills for a month now and I want to show to someone that I'm the best.

Says Marianne confident.

\- Okay blondie, we'll take a broom race against you.

Says Kara.

Madeleine and Kara take their broomsticks and jump the window on it go with Marianne to the outskirts of Marklo, where she had a place that was a dirt track. Hoffen puts on a mask to be unidentified and soon the locals begin to call by the nickname of the blonde who was "The Flying Masquerade" they started to stay around the three girls.

\- I didn't come here to compete against you, these two newbies want to challenge me.

Says Marianne.

\- I don't even know you and you think you're going to beat the flying masquerade?

Says one of the witches.

\- We came from far away lands, but it is today that you will hear about the duo Kara Munster and Madeleine Ulster.

Says Kara confident.

Then a crowd begins to form eagerly waiting for that race to begin, so much so that the bets were already rolling, to decide who would be the winner of the two girls, Marianne was very confident of her victory and went to the track along with Madeleine and Kara.

\- Get ready and I'll leave you two eating dust!

Says Marianne confident.

The start of the race is given and soon the three come out well together, starting there a 10 lap race between the three to decide who would be the winner between Madeleine and Kara against Marianne who was known as "the flying masquerade" in that place and the mother did not know about that fame of her daughter or that she knew how to fly on a broom.

Meanwhile at the Hoffen family residence, Harriet and Freya were holding hands and both went to the bathroom of the house, the two even closed the door to Benson was a little more flushed than usual, she undressed while the blonde did the same thing and both went into that hot bath water together.

\- Harriet... You want to do...

Says Freya as Harriet hugged her from behind and little by little Benson's hand was passing through the blonde's belly.

\- Sex?

Harriet says little by little arriving with her hand in Freya's pussy, but the moment she arrived at the blond's pubes, she ends up putting her hand on top.

\- Take it easy.

Says Freya until Harriet puts the other hand inside the blonde's pussy.

\- Why take it easy if we don't know tomorrow?

Says Harriet fingering Freya and licking some of the blonde's armpits.

\- Hmmm... Harriet...

Says Freya as she tried to take Harriet's hand away from the pussy.

\- Nice and wet.

Says Harriet taking her hand from Freya's intimacy and licking her wet fingers.

\- That way I won't control myself and everyone will hear my moans.

Says Freya stained.

\- May they hear our love.

Says Harriet with a malicious smile and masturbating her own pussy.

Freya sits on the edge of the swimming pool and just ignores what happened by bathing normally, in this Harriet who was masturbating goes to the blonde who just watches Benson touch herself until the girl with brown hair arrives near the Nordic and squirts all the pussy juice in the highest that ends up being wet by a rain of juice, since the lowest one expelled in a way that looked more like a fountain leaving everywhere her vaginal nectar.

\- Ahhh... Would you like to bathe? Then take a bath of my juice.

Says Harriet expelling the pussy juice.

\- You really want everyone to hear it, don't you? Now I'm all wet.

Says Freya standing up, but in that Harriet holds her.

\- Just sit right there.

Says Harriet with his foot on Freya's shoulder who puts her finger in the pussy of Benson who goes crazy and ends up falling in the swimming pool.

\- Now you're all wet, hehe.

Says Freya laughing as Harriet comes out of the water with a malicious smile.

\- (Now go... I didn't think Harriet would have such an attitude, I'm even scared of it, it's impressive, but at the same time so good... She really knows how to dominate me).

\- Harriet?

Says Freya confused while Harriet was all flushed and with her hands open going towards the blonde who was sitting on the edge of the pool.

Harriet arrives at Freya and with her hands, takes the blonde's muscular thighs, opens the Nordic's legs and starts sucking, while the tallest one was biting her hand feeling pleasure, in which Benson was sucking her not long ago and soon Freya ends up expelling her pussy juice, which looked more like a waterfall coming out, which the girl with brown hair only takes advantage of to lick her pussy and drink all that liquid.

\- Ahhhhh... Ohhh... Harriet...

Says Freya while expelling the pussy juice and shaking her legs, holding Harriet's hair.

\- Hmmm... What a delight, it's tastier than I thought.

Says Harriet licking her fingers.

\- I love you so much Harriet.

Says Freya stroking Harriet as she smiles back at her.

\- Do you know what we should do?

Says Harriet with a malicious smile.

\- What?

Says Freya panting.

\- Fit my pussy into yours and we'll keep rubbing each other.

Says Harriet signaling with her fingers while Freya blushed even more.

Harriet leaves the swimming pool and sits next to Freya, the few Benson approaches the blonde and starts to fit in, the Nordic girl is still a little scared with all that attitude the girl with brown hair had, which was to be surprised.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the Hoffen family residence, the three girls were arriving from the race and Marianne was a little frustrated to have lost that race she thought she would win easily, having to join the girls there to go on a journey in search of the other Lilith books.

See you, Hoffen witches...

Full name: Marianne Von Hoffen

Date of birth: February 12, 605

Place of birth: Marklo, Saxony (Current Marklohe, Germany) (Saxonic/German).

Height: 1.53m (5'0")

Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Yellowish blonde, long straight, reaches the hip line, without bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Water blue

Body appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, thin, medium breasts, rectangular nose.

Marianne is an excellent witch in the creation of potions, as well as she is very good at being a doctor and in healing spells, not as good as Beatrix, since Hoffen's strength is in making medicines and magic potions that really work, so much so that the Hoffen are very well spoken in the village where she lives, Marianne is a very powerful witch with a stubborn temper, being necessary to challenge her to be convinced of really doing that, besides having a very sharp tongue. All the girl learned was in Lilith's book that the family kept until the day the witches came to them. Marianne will now have to deal with a new adventure to come, since she was the eldest daughter of the family, she was the one chosen to go on a journey behind Lilith's books.


	13. The genius witch

After the girls had arrived at the Hoffen family residence, they spent a few days there to learn more about Lilith's ninth book. Marianne had to learn more about it than she had in the other eight books, being even a little stubborn, she practically only respected Kara and Madeleine. Hilda had a huge job in making her daughter behave, even being in shock when she knew that the girl could fly on broomsticks.

But even with Marianne's stubbornness, Hoffen was gradually interested in learning about the other books and getting along with Madeleine and Kara's couple. The other girls made a bit of money with the local broom races and Brillant Anna presentations that were very well received by the Saxons.

The day after Marianne lost the race to the duo, the girls learned about Harriet and Freya's relationship and were surprised, Kara even congratulated with a "Finally the chubby and the giant are together". The couple related in such an intense way that the girls used spells all the time to inhibit the sound because they couldn't stand the moans of the blonde who was all the time dominated by Benson.

Because Harriet and Freya's couple had been formed, the center of attention of wanting another couple to be formed, was in Woodward and Beatrix, since both showed affection between them and both were even bathing together, which already showed that the two Cavendish were much closer, but they never said they were dating, which triggered even more the other girls wanting to believe that the two were a couple.

26th September 621, on a morning like any other, Beatrix and Woodward were just waking up and coincidentally both wake up at the same time and have a yawn and a stretch.

\- Good morning Wood.

Says Beatrix.

\- Good morning Bea... Time goes by so fast... It's not like it's going to be 10 months since we've been on this journey.

Says Woodward.

\- And to think that all this started with us meeting and you almost kill me in our first meeting.

Says Beatrix laughing.

\- You laugh now, but that day I was very scared... I was very afraid of people.

Says Woodward.

\- Now we're leaving here for Lilith's tenth book... and who would have thought that we were so close to getting there, I never imagined that we could have gotten along so well... Leaving a village being mistreated to get here and have a house, a bed, food, we know a lot of spells, things I never imagined learning, things even my mother doesn't know.

Says Beatrix.

\- Yes! We've come a long way and we're going to come even further!

Says Woodward taking Beatrix's hand and slowly approaching the face.

The two were slowly approaching their faces, Beatrix even opened her mouth and felt Woodward's breath doing the same, at the moment her lips were almost touching, the girls knock on the door and Kara even calls them "Hey couple! Stop pacing and let's go to the kitchen, we have to talk!” Because of this the whole atmosphere of the two is ruined and they move their faces away again rubbing the back of their necks and blushing.

\- Kara is right, we'd better get ready.

Says Woodward stained.

\- Yes, yes, at least close to you I don't hide anymore, I feel safe to change and even bathe close to you Wood.

Says Beatrix undressing.

Then the two of them change and from there they go to the kitchen where the whole group was with their bags packed. As usual they talk to each other while having breakfast and this time the day comes when they would leave Marklo for the next book that was in the kingdom of the Lombards. After a while Anna uses the spell to shrink things, puts it on her broom and soon the girls go to the door, but before they leave Hilda goes to Marianne and hugs her.

\- I know it was kind of forced this trip... But I'm sure you'll enjoy going on a journey to meet the goddess Lilith... I'm sorry to force you so much Marianne...

Says Hilda hugging Marianne.

\- Now you say that?

Says Marianne until Kara punches Hoffen in the shoulder.

\- Respect your mother girl!

Says Kara.

\- Okay... Sorry mom... I think I'm going to enjoy this silly journey, but if it sucks, don't want to push me on another silly journey if I'm not leaving Marklo. Stop it! That hurts!

Says Marianne until it takes two pinches from Madeleine and Kara.

\- We haven't even had a daughter and we are already dealing with a child.

Says Kara.

Marianne gives her last hug to her mother who was already collapsing in tears, takes her broom and from there the girls leave Marklo towards Lilith's tenth book, which in all these months hasn't changed place.

The trip took a few hours, but soon they were arriving in a city that was in the kingdom of the Lombards, Freya takes the opportunity to use the language spell, so that they can understand how to speak Latin, something that Marianne, Anna and Harriet already knew with fluency, which was surprising, the book was pointing to a huge house, where the girls arrive there and already knock on the door. When they knocked they were attended by a woman with lilac hair and wearing a leather apron and gloves, as well as holding a hammer and she also had a badge written "Athena Meridies" which was the lady's name.

\- Is that right? What do you want? You don't look like you're from around here...

Says Athena with her hand on her chin.

\- Madam... Athena... You happen to know about this.

Says Beatrix taking Lilith's book out of her purse and leaving Athena perplexed.

Athena just pulls Beatrix and the other girls enter right after, in that Meridies closes the huge gate and soon gets all bouncy and happy to notice that they were those witches who were with Lilith's books.

\- You have no idea... I've been waiting for this moment for over 20 years... The witches who have Lilith's books in hand have finally arrived... Feel welcome!

Says Athena.

\- You are acting in a very nice way with eight strangers. Because we should trust the lady.

Says Marianne suspicious.

\- Marianne!

They all say.

\- Don’t care about this blonde, she's still a beginner.

Says Kara pointing to Marianne.

\- You don't have to be afraid of me, I have many good intentions, I know the legend of Lilith and also I appreciate very much that the witches who have the books in hand are people of pure heart, can feel at home.

Says Athena opening her arms while the house lights came on instantly and the girls were impressed.

\- Less bad... She's a nice witch with a house.

Harriet whispers until Freya scolds her.

\- Harriet!

Says Freya.

\- Girls! Girls! Come here! They're here!

Says Athena calling for her daughters.

\- Who are they?

Says one of the daughters.

\- The witches with Lilith's books!

Says Athena.

The girls who were in another room of the house quickly descended the stairs and passed through the corridors, while the eight were admiring all that place full of strange trinkets, drawings on a table, fans that worked inside the house, besides a laboratory. Until the girls arrived and there were four girls with lilac hair and wavy hair, what made them different from each other was only the way they combed their hair or the length of their hair and the height. Each one had a badge with their name on it.

\- They are my quadruplets, Hera, Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite.

Says Athena.

\- Quadruplets? What do you mean?

Says Woodward rubbing her confused head.

\- My four daughters were born on the same day; I basically got pregnant of all four at the same time.

Says Athena while the girls were impressed.

\- I am Hera.

Says Hera.

\- I am Demeter.

Says Demeter.

\- I am Persephone.

Says Persephone.

\- And I am Aphrodite.

Says Aphrodite.

\- I might as well call each one Meridies 1, 2, 3 or 4, because you are very similar.

Says Kara.

\- The only one more different is Hera who is taller and is the only one I know without those little plaques on her chest.

Says Harriet.

\- They were named after the ancient Greek religion, this is our family, we are the Meridies, I also had a husband, but he passed away years ago? At least I could keep all that we inherited from him and thus continue with my inventions, since I was a child I heard about these books of Lilith and even thought about running after each one, but for that I would need gold and a lot of time to travel from place to place behind these books? Unfortunately now I am 37 years old is not the same thing? I'm too old to run after those books and I'm also a mother.

Says Athena.

\- But I am here to fulfill my mother's dream! I will help you on this journey!

Says Hera.

\- And now we are nine witches.

Harriet whispers until it takes a Beatrix pinch.

\- Harriet! Stop being boring, it's been months and you still think that way.

Says Beatrix.

Then the girls say their names for all of them and they go into the Meridies family house where they pack their bags in the rooms of the house, which were many, but not so big, besides having five bathrooms, which were very small too, but the laboratory and the area where Athena worked was most of the house that looked like a huge shed. After they finished tidying up, the eight of them went back to the shed where Athena and her daughters worked setting up a chair.

\- The house is very spacious and very cozy; it must have taken many generations to reach this beautiful place.

Says Beatrix.

\- This was my late husband's inheritance; thanks to him I was able to continue to realize my inventions.

Says Athena.

\- Inventions? We are curious to know some.

Says Woodward impressed.

\- Just come and see some of the things I did without even using magic, just science.

Says Athena.

Athena starts to show some of her inventions, most of which were impressive, like the lamps that light just by pulling a lever, in several places in the house, a black powder that by setting fire could cause the greatest illumination or even explosions without needing magic, but no doubt the most impressive was a metal box that she showed to the girls.

\- It's just a metal box with some gears and a chain.

Says Kara.

\- You will see how amazing this gadget is.

Says Athena.

Athena takes a can and puts a golden-colored liquid inside a container that was next to the metal box and puts a crank inside the hole of that box fitting some gears, Hera turns a key and the older Meridies starts turning the lever of that thing that was starting to make some strange noises to the eight girls, while an iron pipe was coming out of that thing, until finally it turns on making a noise that the girls never heard before things hitting and small explosions.

\- What does it do? Besides making noise?

Says Kara with her hands at her waist.

\- This here.

Says Athena by fitting a glass ball with metal and positioning it on a base.

This glass ball was quite similar to an incandescent lamp made of filaments of a very rare metal to find, and it illuminated more than any lamp, which makes the girls surprised with that, but not only to illuminate lamps that it served and also to make things of all kinds move, the moment it puts that some connection with the metal box. Even a wheel spinning without anyone pushing it.

\- Woah! That's amazing! This is a magical metal box that makes everything move!

Says Woodward marveled.

\- This is an engine, it works without using magic, I just need to create a liquid with the oil of the media and give a refined and ready, I have the liquid that makes this engine work, which works basically by explosions inside. Inside this box there are small parts that do all the work.

Says Athena.

\- Boy, do you know how to do these things? How did you learn?

Says Woodward even more impressed.

\- With Lilith's book I have, it's a book dedicated to just build things not related to magic that make magic things, with that I could acquire a greater knowledge in science, there are even some things about magic, but were very advanced like raising an entire floating island using the magic of a sorceress stone, which I have never heard of. And I have traveled to distant lands in the world.

Says Athena until all the attention turns to Woodward giving a shout after she touched a strand and had her hair shivering.

\- Ahhhh! That wire burned me inside!

Says Woodward after taking a shock.

\- Ah and watch out for exposed copper wires, they can shock you and holding them for too long can even kill you.

Says Athena while Beatrix kept her hand on her face.

\- You're a curious one yourself; ask before you go out touching things.

Says Beatrix embracing Woodward.

\- But when it's to touch you don't have to ask.

Says Harriet provoking the two who were blushed.

\- So you mean we have couples of girls around here? I don't have anything against it, but it's better if they take it when they're just inside the house and avoid showing up at the entrance together, it could give us a problem with the church.

Says Athena with her hand on her waist.

\- Church...

Says Anna looking down.

\- You are Brillant Anna right? I recognized by the red hair.

Says Athena while Anna agreed with her head.

\- Brillant Anna in these lands! What the fuck!

Says the daughters of Athena.

\- You are being sought in some lands of the French Kingdom, for blasphemy still, I imagine it is only because you are a witch, so you can rest assured that I will not denounce you, feel free in this place, but I recommend not to leave too much, unless it is for an emergency or to fly on a broom and as for you four ... I don't want you to spread the word that Brillant Anna is around.

Says Athena.

The girls talk some more among the quadruplets who are even curious to know more about how they relate to each other and also about Lilith's books, which they already knew. Harriet and Freya who this time takes away the doubts of the girls and tells about all their adventure. Beatrix and Woodward take a light break from the girls to take a walk around the house until the older Cavendish arrives at the balcony of the residence and watches the buildings and the Ticino River passing through the city, while the younger one was behind her leaning on the door.

\- (And to think that I'm here... Since I woke up today, I haven't stopped to think about how lucky I was to stop in this place... How fate took us on this journey, that scared girl who almost killed me... I love her so much... She's here behind me... I don't even know how to react or talk sometimes).

\- Bea, it's a beautiful landscape, don't you think? Of all the places we went, this is without a doubt the most beautiful city, even more so than those of the Franco Kingdom, I still miss our lands, that cold one? Those forests... One day I imagine having my family and scaring my children with the trees.

Says Woodward until Beatrix starts laughing.

\- You would be a horrible mother that way Wood, it's a good thing the other mother would be much smarter and wouldn't let your daughter die.

Says Beatrix who ends up blushing.

\- What? What other mother?

Says Woodward confused.

\- Nothing! I'm just talking nonsense.

Says Beatrix stained.

\- (Wait a minute... Beatrix is talking about her being the mother of my daughters too? How cute! I would love it! But I don't know... I still haven't had the courage to admit my feelings to her and whenever we are almost kissing something happens... Although that would be the golden opportunity).

\- Wood?

Says Beatrix snapping her fingers in front of Woodward.

In this Woodward holds Beatrix's arm and gives a kiss on the mouth of the oldest Cavendish who blushes on the spot, but it was a quick kiss on impulse, so much so that the youngest, when noticing the bullshit she did, pushes the tallest one and runs out of there embarrassed while the girl with light green hair was with her hand on her face still trying to process what had happened.

\- (She kissed me... And it wasn't a kiss that the girls pushed... It was a real kiss... I was so shocked that I didn't even give up the passage of my tongue to her... But that was such a good kiss... As good as that one on Wood's birthday... But why did she do that? That Woodward likes me I know, but not that she would come and kiss me like that).

Beatrix leaves the balcony still perplexed about that kiss and just pretends that nothing happened there, so much so that at the moment the two of them were together again, they didn't even talk about the kiss that had happened, but it was remarkable the way they were perplexed about the kiss since they barely heard Athena talking about her inventions.

See you, inventor witches...

Full name: Hera Meridies

Date of birth: October 9, 604

Place of birth: Pavia, Kingdom of Lombardy (actual Pavia, Italy) (Lombard/Italian).

Height: 1.64m (5'5")

Weight: 58 kg (127 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: lilac, long wavy, reaches the hip line, bangs that pass the eyes with some loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: Teal green, occidental.

Body appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, thin, large breasts, rectangular nose, freckles on face and body.

Hera is the first of the quadruplets of Athena, is a witch who has a huge knowledge about magic and also in human knowledge such as mathematics, science, geography, physics, chemistry, knowing how to use this knowledge to create inventions that together with magic could help humanity a lot, but in the village where lives nobody gives a damn about these crazy inventions, only for the services that the mother does repairs, The Meridies have a possession of one of Lilith's books which helped them to assemble some very interesting machines Hera is also a little arrogant about her inventions and loves to praise her genius, although there are many more intelligent people than her in this world, but even so Hera is a person with a good heart and wants one day to have some love that will admire the genius of the girl, who thanks to her mother knows much of the world.


	14. The great plan of the Meridies

After the girls arrived at the Meridies family residence, they were very well received and felt very at home, Athena Meridies was very charismatic and showed all her inventions to the girls, besides her daughters helping the eight of them feel at home. Hera was the one who was most interested and even helped the girls all the time and sometimes exchanged glances with Anna who blushed a little and smiled back.

September 27, 621, the day begins like any other at the Meridies family residence. In the room where the Cavendish was staying the two wake up together sleeping always with the youngest with her head resting on the breasts of the oldest.

\- Good morning Bea...

Says Woodward yawning.

\- Good morning Wood.

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward.

\- This house is very nice and comfortable, but it's not even close to Madeleine's house, that place was a real luxury.

Says Woodward.

\- We won't disregard the Meridies either, we have a roof over our heads and we'll get another book by Lilith.

Says Beatrix as Woodward put her finger on her nose.

\- Stop being a Cavenboring, you sound like a grandmother talking about it, I'm happy that we're here on a roof, but at Maddie's house it looks like we're queens.

Says Woodward.

\- (For me you are already my queen... Beatrix... Oh, that kiss yesterday... Until now Bea didn't react).

\- One day we will have even more royalty when we finish this journey through Lilith's books.

Says Beatrix.

The two get up from there and change, even putting on matching dresses. After getting ready, they go to the kitchen of the house where they were all there eating and arguing, in which the Cavendish take bread and watch that conversation, until Marianne arrives with a broom in her hand and a suitcase and all eyes turn to Hoffen.

\- What are you looking at?

Says Marianne.

\- Good morning to you too, Blondie.

Says Kara.

\- Are we going to stand here or are we going east or west behind Lilith's next book?

Says Marianne.

\- Calm down this blonde sherry, we still have to learn what's in this Lilith book of the Meridies and it also seems that the next books are very far away.

Says Kara as Hoffen inflated her cheeks.

\- And you are right, it is very far, to the east we have many unknown lands, I only know until Persia, more to the east are places totally unknown to me, where they speak a different language and have until another empire in those parts.

Says Athena.

\- So that's where we're going!

Says Marianne leaving there until Kara holds her by the sleeve of dresses.

\- Quiet that sherry and sit down to listen to Mrs. Meridies.

Says Kara.

\- Boring.

Says Marianne sitting and snorting.

\- It is very risky to go east, because from what I heard the empress of those lands is known to be a tyrant and a very powerful witch, besides having a very overwhelming army.

Says Athena.

\- Then she must be the owner of Lilith's book.

Says Kara.

\- And we have the book that is in lands further west, but they are unknown places, which I have never heard of, but to get there we have to cross an ocean, or else go east and go around the world, but for that we would have to pass in places where the cold is extreme.

Says Athena while Freya was shrugging.

\- That's it! We took the book to the east of the crazy empress, if she really is the owner of the book and then we'll go through these icy lands to get to the last book and problem solved, we won't need to go on this fucking journey anymore.

Says Marianne until everyone scolds her

\- Marianne!

They all say.

During this discussion Hera takes advantage and takes some rolls of paper and takes it to the girls, when opening it was shown that it was a boat with wings and some propellers, which leaves them confused and Athena is impressed with that drawing her daughter made.

\- This will be the flying machine that will take us to the other side of the ocean without having to use magic... But it will need a much bigger space than this and we don't have so much gold to get a land big enough for us to build, it will also need a lot of wood and several engines to turn the propellers and so we can get out in the air.

Says Hera.

\- It's genius! I am impressed with this plan and you can be sure that I will help you.

Says Athena.

\- Did you say about gold?

Says Madeleine with a bag of gold in hand.

\- Will you help me?

Says Hera.

\- Not the fool of the court who goes.

Says Marianne until she takes a few pinches from Madeleine and Kara.

\- Probably these lands are too far away to have enough magic to cross the ocean, so it's better to do this thing that doesn't use magic.

Says Madeleine shrugging.

Hera hugs Madeleine thanking her for her help and then Athena starts asking her daughter how it will come off the paper and how it will be done. Meridies explains that she will first make the structure of a ship using wood, as well as the wings, would be a ship that uses the measurements the family witches used from the book, which were exactly the same as the metric system.

The "ship" would be 35 meters long, with a wingspan of 25 meters from one end to the other, plus a rudder that is up instead of down, using five engines, two on each wing that can move up and down and one in the region of the rudder, with a shape in which the Meridies made to cut the wind and allow it to leave the ground. This "ship" can also be hybridized and stay at sea, a project very well thought out by Hera.

The fuel would be a kind of primitive gasoline that Athena invented using the chemistry with the oil of the Media, besides the engine being lubricated with another type of oil, using some of the electricity that Meridies also invented so that all that system is turned on and works. After this brief presentation the girls were impressed, even Marianne, who was the most difficult to be convinced, was enjoying the idea.

\- This even seems to be cool, finally a boring thing that can be of great help to us.

Says Marianne.

\- Oh and I was forgetting, but this flying machine of mine will have very comfortable rooms, bathrooms with hot water, I just don't know how much these engines will spend, after all the distance covered will be great.

Says Hera.

\- In the first doubt I recommend you to make a minor, to get an idea of how you control these things and if an engine can really be good at keeping something like this flying, even more because it is heavy.

Says Athena.

\- I thought about it and I have to show something else I did, come and see.

Says Hera waving to the girls.

The moment Hera arrives at a shed in the residence, she takes a cloth off of her construction and shows something that looks like a wheelbarrow with wings and an engine that makes the girls confused.

\- Let's go outside and I'll show you how it works.

Says Hera taking her invention.

The girls then go outside the house and Hera starts the engine of that thing that starts to make noise and spin a propeller that was pointed backwards, the Meridies starts to pull a lever and little by little that thing leaves the place and starts to walk, until a moment arrives in which the invention of the girl with lilac hair starts to leave the ground and fly and in that the girls are even more impressed.

\- Woah! What the fuck!

Says Marianne impressed.

\- That is magnificent!

Says Anna clapping.

\- Something like that flies? What is the most advanced levitating magic?

Says Woodward rubbing her head.

\- This is not magic girls, this is science.

Says Athena proud of her daughter.

After a while flying, Hera lands, but in this her invention ends up crashing to the ground and Meridies is thrown with everything, the girl falls rolling on the ground and breaking everything while the thing she did explodes when touching the ground.

\- I am fine!

Says Hera getting up and taking dust off her clothes while the eyes were all on her invention.

\- This is too dangerous, I'm not getting on this crazy boat to die.

Says Marianne taking a few steps back.

\- Stay calm girl, this happens when it is a test, look how well I am.

Says Hera opening her arms until Anna runs to her.

Hera was only with a few injuries, but it was enough for Anna to worry and start passing the hand on the injured and try to heal, in that Meridies starts blushing, while Athena saw everything and was just smiling from that situation.

\- Hey! I didn't die! Stop being exaggerated, it's just blood. Ouch!

Says Hera trying to take Anna's hands off.

\- It's just blood so why are you feeling pain?

Says Anna passing her hand over a wound.

\- Because you're passing the hand on my bruises!

Says Hera.

The girls around them start to face each other with a perverted smile and keep signaling each other to provoke them both and Athena even gives the sign with her thumb raised, this already laughing of that entire situation.

\- Awwww! What a cute couple!

The girls say it while Hera and Anna blushed.

\- Hey! We are not a couple! I was just taking care of Hera's injuries!

Says Anna.

\- So why didn't you let Athena go and take care of her daughter's injuries?

Says Harriet.

\- Why don't you and Freya have sex with more silence?

Says Anna blushing.

\- Ahhhh she's getting annoyed.

Says Harriet laughing as Anna showed her middle finger.

\- Ah fuck Harriet.

Says Anna leaving while Hera watched her confused and flushed.

Anna ended up running a little angry back to the Meridies family residence and all the girls faced Hera with a bit of guilt with the same one who was just confused, Athena went to her daughter to try to console the girl.

\- Ah sorry for that awkward moment.

Says Athena.

\- What? What happened to Anna? It wouldn't be so bad if she was a couple with me. Brillant Anna's pretty cute even.

Hera said shrugging her shoulders while her sisters were all delighted.

\- Are you interested in Anna in just one day you meet her?

Says Athena curious.

\- Ah mother, I always wanted a loving wife, even more so that you told me that there can be a magic that we women can have daughters between you and Anna ... She is cooler at eight, since Madeleine and Kara are a couple, Harriet and Freya are also, Woodward and Beatrix are next, Marianne is very spoiled and Anna... She is the coolest.

Says Hera smiling while listening from afar Marianne inflated her cheeks.

\- Oh, she doesn't say that in front of Blondie, she is already temperamental, she can stay even more.

Says Athena laughing.

\- I hear everything!

Says Marianne.

\- And is to you listen! You have to mature more girl! I know you may be the youngest of us, but you better think in a more adult way!

Says Hera.

\- I'm not the youngest, the youngest is Woodward! I'm the second eldest!

Says Marianne confidently while the girls were laughing.

\- It doesn't look like it!

They say the girls laugh.

Marianne is another one who leaves there angry just banging her feet, which makes the girls also leave and return to the Meridies family residence, after picking up the wreckage of the invention that Hera made. After a while Woodward and Beatrix go again to the balcony of the house where they watch the city landscape.

\- Again going here...

Says Beatrix.

\- About yesterday...

Says Woodward until Beatrix takes the youngest by the arm and kisses her.

\- (Only this time I will kiss! And it's good to give up that tongue! Woodward, this is just for what you did yesterday).

The two of them start to kiss and soon Beatrix was passing his tongue through Woodward's lips, who gradually began to understand that it was to give way to the kiss becoming more intense, in this the younger Cavendish gives in and soon the two begin to touch their tongues, until the lower one ends up touching the older one's breasts and in this the taller one pushes her blushing and slaps Woodward's face, leaving running with her hands on her breasts ashamed.

\- But this time... She who kissed me...

Says Woodward touching her lips and marked cheek.

As Beatrix ran down the corridors, Harriet and Freya were walking around holding hands on the balcony and seeing Cavendish get confused and even try to talk to her, but the cabbage hair girl just locks herself in her room. The two of them shrugged their shoulders and kept going to the veranda where they found Woodward who was sitting shrunken crying in the right corner of the door and Benson was worried.

\- What was Wood?

Says Harriet as Woodward stared at her crying.

\- Bea kissed me, we even got a tongue kiss, but when I touched her breasts I took this edge on her cheek.

Says Woodward showing the slap mark.

\- Woodward! By Lilith! You can't touch a girl's breasts like that!

Says Harriet with her hand on her face.

\- But I sleep on Beatrix's breasts every day, although when we take a bath... She never lets me pass my hand in front and on her ass, it's only on her back that she leaves and also Bea stays with her back to me most of the time and when she turns around she always has a towel covering her body?

Says Woodward inflating the cheeks and starting to travel.

\- (Those rosy little nipples full of her chest... How I wanted to give a nice suck there... and there are freckles, blessed be that towel not to cover so much and she thinks that cover, but I never saw the middle of Bea's legs, how would Bea's pussy be? Would it be with everything out or guarded, with freckles? )

\- Hey! Woodward! Stop traveling thinking about Beatrix!

Says Harriet snapping her fingers.

\- Huh? How do you know?

Says Woodward stained.

\- It's kind of obvious girl, now stop standing there and go apologize to Beatrix, learn that breasts are a special part, she is already giving you the passage to sleep on them, but touching you will still take a while, only when you are very intimate. Do you understand now?

Says Harriet as Woodward stood up.

Woodward goes down the hallway where she encounters the bedroom door of the two of them, the younger one knocks on the door and is not answered, then she calls by name and again is not answered, until the lower Cavendish puts her head against the door.

\- Look Bea... Sorry... I was too invasive, gee, we all made mistakes, I didn't think I would react like that because I put my hand on your breasts, because you're already used to my face, even more than I drool on top, I promise I won't touch anymore if you don't let me... It's okay if you don't want to talk to me now, I'll sleep in another room, I'll bathe somewhere else, I just want you to forgive me Beatrix? I feel bad to see you like this, seeing you bad leaves me bad.

Says Woodward until Beatrix appears in the room and hugs the younger Cavendish.

\- Never touch my breasts again without me giving up my whole body to you.

Says Beatrix in a more serious tone while Woodward stood on the shoulder of the eldest.

\- I promise I would only do it if you let me, but if you want you can touch me at will.

Says Woodward with open arms.

\- And do you have anything to touch?

Says Beatrix laughing as Woodward pressed her breasts.

\- They will grow one day!

Says Woodward inflating the cheeks.

\- Growing up or not you are perfect Woodward.

Says Beatrix with her hand on the chin of the youngest who is blushing until the older Cavendish gives her another kiss.

\- (Ahhh! Another kiss! This time it was fast... But it was so good... I wonder what Bea's kiss means...

\- I forgive you, but do not try to touch me without my permission.

Says Beatrix after kissing Woodward.

\- Does that mean we are a couple?

Says Woodward smiling.

\- No that means you are forgiven, we still have to mature if we want to be a couple. I still don't know about this couple and love thing.

Says Beatrix in a more serious tone and with her hand on Woodward's shoulder.

\- (Cavenboring to a Cavendick, when I thought that now would be our chance this big cabbage head sends me this, oh what hatred, she knows that I like her and she likes me too! But what anger! I wish this would at least slap her head).

\- All right Bea.

Says Woodward as Beatrix rubs her head.

\- That's it, girl! I like to see how you are maturing.

Says Beatrix.

While the two were getting it right and getting back to being the same ones they had always been with each other, in another room the five Meridies were talking in a more reserved way while watching the plans for the construction of the "Flying Ship", Athena and her daughters planned there that they would separate to do different missions related to the construction of that invention of Hera, but as it was getting dark the mother of the girls decided that it would be better to get the meeting right the next morning.

See you, genius witches...


	15. Building the airship Rhiannon

28th September 621, another day begins at the Meridies family residence. The girls begin to wake up after another night of sleep, in one of the rooms near Hera, the girls were being disturbed by some moans coming from the girl who was touching herself and who else was at her worst that night were the three daughters of Hera who were between the sister's room and on the other side the room of Harriet and Freya. Beatrix and Woodward were right and both spent the night as usual with the younger one sleeping with her head resting on her breasts. Until the day dawns and the smaller Celtic is the first to wake up of the two, giving a little seal on the larger Celtic who wakes up at the hour blushed and puts his finger pushing the mouth of the lower.

\- Good morning, but don't do it again either.

Says Beatrix stained.

\- You kissed me yesterday, why can't I kiss now?

Says Woodward inflating the cheeks.

\- It was just to say that I forgive you, but please, avoid giving me kisses on my mouth like this, I am not your girlfriend for you to kiss me like this.

Says Beatrix.

\- But it could be!

Says Woodward.

\- Look Wood, I really like you, but I'm not ready for this yet...

Says Beatrix.

\- And we have to be born ready for a courtship? It's been almost 10 months since we met! Look Bea... I like you a lot, I fucking like you! I love you! But since you want it so well!

Says Woodward getting up from there angry.

Woodward takes a dress from the wardrobe and leaves the room angry and goes somewhere else to change while Beatrix just watches the younger Cavendish still a bit in shock at those words from the smaller Celtic.

\- (Wood... She loves me... She said she loves me... She loves me... I love her... But I don't know... What I do... Now I guess I was kind of boring... I should appreciate this love that Woodward gives me... But my body... I'm so afraid to give it up and not be the right person).

Beatrix puts on her clothes and continues to do her personal hygiene as if nothing had happened, but still thinking about that discussion she had with Woodward. The minor Celtic was a bit irritated and didn't even care to talk, so much so that she finished tidying up and left the dress she used to sleep in that other room.

A few minutes later all the girls were gathered in the kitchen having breakfast and it was possible to notice how Woodward and Beatrix stayed all the time avoiding looking at each other.

\- Hey, Bea, what happened with Wood?

Whispers Harriet.

\- We fought, she's a little mad because I don't want to...

Beatrix whispers until Harriet puts her hand in her mouth.

\- You don't have to count the rest; it's the same old winding. Have you ever stopped to think that this is hurting Wood? She likes you; will she need you to take an arrow to the back to touch it? Will you want to die without knowing how much she loves you?

Whispers Harriet.

\- But you are 18 years old Harriet and Freya is 16 years old, it is different with me...

Whispers Beatrix.

\- What's different? You're much more mature than me, Woodward is also very mature, just look at Marianne and see if you think she's the second oldest of us eight... If I were you I wouldn't waste any time with Wood, because if you don't recognize and value her love, someone else will.

Whispers Harriet.

Beatrix gets a little more resentful listening to Harriet's advice and goes back to eating while Woodward was talking normally with Athena's quadruplets, after hearing a joke Aphrodite had told. Which in a way was good for the older Cavendish who didn’t want the smaller Celtic to hear?

After the girls finish breakfast, Athena calls all the girls to gather in the living room of the house to discuss the plan that involved building that "flying ship.

\- Well we have to put Hera's plan into practice once and for all, that's why I'm calling you here for this meeting.

Says Athena.

\- Is it about that dangerous boat?

Says Marianne raising her hand.

\- Exactly, we are gathered here to test as much as possible this dangerous boat and try to leave as little dangerous as possible Marianne, that's why this meeting. What was Woodward?

Says Athena until Woodward raises her hand.

\- Can I give a name to our flying machine?

Says Woodward.

\- Of course and what name do you want to give?

Says Athena.

\- Rhiannon! It was the name of the kingdom of heaven where my mother always said that the people who died would stop, I don't know if it's true, but I like to believe that she's there...

Says Woodward looking at the ceiling.

\- It's a nice name for our flying boat, I like it.

Says Hera smiling.

\- But let's get organized, me and the girls are separating the tasks in which each one can do to complete this entire endeavor.

Says Athena.

Athena then begins to show the different steps and tasks necessary for Rhiannon to be done. The first step was to buy a plot of land that would remain the construction, since it was too big to fit inside the Meridies residence, after having bought the land, the second step would be to assemble the structure and for that it would be necessary a lot of wood and iron, the first can be easily obtained by cutting trees nearby, the second is more complicated, being necessary a mining. The third task would be to travel to Media to obtain as much oil as possible from Media, in order to refine it to Rhiannon fuel; this is one of the most complicated tasks, since Media oil is a bit expensive and complicated to obtain, besides being a very long broom trip there. The fourth task would be exclusive to the Meridies in making that it is about building and assembling the five Rhiannon engines, which would be very big for what Hera said. The fifth task would be the quietest and most satisfying, when it comes to building the rooms, bathrooms and other rooms of Rhiannon. The sixth task is another that involves the Meridies, when it comes to creating an electrical and lighting system for the ship, plumbing, cooling, fuel line and other things related to Rhiannon's operation. The Seventh task involves tests on smaller scales and also with the larger ship, being done just before the fifth task when the ship was ready to fly. The eighth task after everything was done would be to say goodbye and fly west to get Lilith's penultimate book. Among all these tasks would be included that the girls would try to earn some gold to move forward.

\- So who is going with me to travel to get the oil from Media, I need Anna and two other girls.

Says Athena.

\- Why me?

Says Anna confused.

\- You know how to shrink objects spells, besides that it attracts a lot of attention; your presentations there could collect a good amount of gold so that we can take even more oil from the media. Which one of you knows spells to learn languages, besides Freya?

Says Athena until Beatrix raises her hand.

\- I was able to learn with mastery and can be of great help with my bow and arrow skills.

Says Beatrix.

\- Perfect, so Woodward, Beatrix and Anna go with me to buy the oil from Media.

Says Athena.

\- As I am the oldest, I go with... Demeter to buy the land for us to ride this thing.

Says Harriet.

\- I'll go with you; I'm excellent when it comes to negotiating.

Says Madeleine.

\- I Freya, Marianne, Persephone, Aphrodite and Hera will focus on cutting down some trees and bringing them here.

Says Kara.

\- Ah, but I only know potions... Not even fucking that I get my hands dirty with trees.

Says Marianne.

\- Stop being spoiled girl, you will not even get your hands dirty, levitating magic exists for these things and besides that these little lady arms would break just by getting close to a tree. At least Aphrodite, Persephone, Hera, and Freya are good for something when it comes to knocking over, so you could help us out by pushing the trunks over here.

Says Kara laughing.

\- I am strong! Okay! Look at my arm!

Says Marianne pulling the sleeve of the dress showing her thin arm with a smaller relief on her biceps, which made Kara fall for laughter.

\- So we already have the plan for what to do for today, I will pack the bags for our camp and take some bags of gold, you will need at least 2 or 3 to set up a large enough ground to mount Rhiannon.

Says Athena.

The girls put their hands together and at the same time raise their spirits for the mission that was given to them, Athena soon goes to her room to pack her bags and also pick up the camp hut and gold, just like Beatrix, Anna and Woodward will pick up their things. In this the two Cavendish were in the room packing, the bigger Celtic was watching the younger one packing and got a little thoughtful because of what happened earlier.

\- (Now we're leaving for another journey in an unknown place... I don't know what will happen here, but I don't want to get out of this brigade with Wood).

\- Wood?

Says Beatrix as Woodward continued to pack her things.

\- (What is it now? It's not enough the hammering she gives me earlier, now this Cavenchata wants to talk to me again).

\- Look Woodward... I'm sorry I was boring with you earlier... I swear I didn't mean it... It's just that...

Says Beatrix.

\- Do you think you are not ready for a courtship because you are afraid of me being like the men in your village? Do you think I'm not mature enough?

Says Woodward sarcastically.

\- I who am not mature enough... I'm not that afraid and I've never been, because I always wanted to date a girl, I know she will treat me with affection and be the best girlfriend in the world.

Says Beatrix.

\- If you know why you'd rather waste your time curling me up?

Says Woodward.

\- My body...

Says Beatrix.

\- Are you ashamed of your body? Your body, you have no idea how you always leave me drooling and yet I'm so surprised to know how it is, I dream every night.

Says Woodward.

\- That's not the point... It's just that I'm a little shy yet to show it all to you and give it up...

Says Beatrix.

\- Little by little you lose this shyness; after all we will only rub each other you could try today when it's time to take a bath without the towel in front. It's ok if you think it should be better to wait the moment when you will give up your whole body to me, I'll wait as long as it is.

Says Woodward holding Beatrix's hand.

\- Thanks for understanding...

Says Beatrix embracing Woodward.

The two of them hug this time without kissing and finish packing their bags, taking them to the room where Anna and Athena's luggage and some bags from another one were. When Arnoux leaves there she uses a spell to make them all shrink and puts it in a small bag that stays at the waist.

\- Before we go, it's better to take a bath and eat a little, the trip will be very long and there will be a lot of magic spent, that's why we don't go on normal broomsticks.

Says Athena.

\- And we go how?

Says Anna.

Athena takes four brooms that had an orb hidden inside the bristles and the girls get confused looking at that broom, thinking it was just a normal one, until the mother Meridies shows that she had an orb and the girls are impressed.

\- This is a magic orb, with it we can go long distances at a much higher speed and without spending our own magic and this will be very useful to go to Media.

Says Athena until Marianne hearing everything goes to the girls.

\- So it's easier to use broomsticks with magic orb to cross the ocean than to do this Rhiannon nonsense!

Says Marianne.

\- We wouldn't have enough to go and come back and there is only ocean, believe me, I already tried to make the crossing to the other side using magic orbs, we wouldn't have anywhere to camp, because it's a lot of ocean, I've already flown the same distance to the Middle and still had a lot more ocean ahead, in Lilith's book it was only halfway there yet, you have no idea how far that is. And only in Persia which has magic orbs, I spent more than 10 consecutive hours flying at a high speed to get halfway, so Rhiannon is necessary.

Says Athena.

\- We will spend much more with a flying ship of unknown technology that uses as a way to supply a liquid that only you know how to make with an oil that can only be found in this medium, so wouldn't it be much easier to buy several magic orbs, shrink with Anna's magic and so fly to the other side?

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- You have a point there, but I will convince you that Rhiannon is the best alternative, first of all, I doubt that the little blonde princess will be able to fly for more than 20 hours crossing an empty ocean, according to which Rhiannon will serve as a mobile home for you, you will not need to camp in a tent or cabin, uncomfortable, the little blonde princess will have a bed to sleep in, There will be a little bathroom and everything else, third that Rhiannon will be imposing, a construction like this no one will think of invading and disturbing you, different from a camp, although Rhiannon is still made of wood, which can be the great weakness, but this is solved quietly with a fire prevention system that will be installed. Now do you understand? You will have a comfortable and safe way to get to the other side and you will be able to store your things safely too. And one day in the future Rhiannon will still help more than just with the twelve books.

Says Athena.

So after this conversation, Woodward, Beatrix and Anna will take a shower, while Athena will prepare lunch for the girls, before they leave for good. This time the older Cavendish when undressing is not so ashamed and enters the water without a towel covering her body, but still facing the smaller Celtic.

\- (The same as always, but this time without the towel, I can even see that little apple on my back, Bea is not even bothering to close her legs to hide as she always does ... Ahhhh! A drop of water is passing between her legs... I'm going to get in the water like this, because I'm already wet.)

Woodward enters the swimming pool and begins to masturbate while watching Beatrix washing herself on her back to the younger Cavendish, who had her eyes fixed to the middle of the legs of the larger Celtic, being completely hypnotized by the shaking of the buttocks fed up with the tallest and the intimacy that appeared a little. Until the youngest one let out a groan and at the time covered her mouth so that the oldest one wouldn't hear, but she listened and turned her face to Woodward who had her hand in her mouth stained with shame.

\- All right Wood?

Says Beatrix confused.

\- Yes, yes! I was just stretching, so I had my hand in my mouth.

Says Woodward stained.

\- If you want the waterfall is free, I will stay a little in the pool.

Says Beatrix.

Beatrix leaves the shower part and turns in front of it, getting all the naked part of her body exposed for Woodward to see, she tries to disguise more of the feet the head of the younger Cavendish, she ends up looking, in this the bigger Celtic even blushes a little, but decides to continue with the path and pass by the younger one. The smaller Celtic, on the other hand, gets all locked up and just looks forward as she goes to the waterfall, walking with her legs crossed and together until there. The older one observed Woodward's way of walking and at the moment she reached the shower she was dripping a liquid between the legs of the smaller Celtic that was her pussy juice, the bigger Celtic was watching for that and biting her lips, while touching her left nipple and there she started to touch herself with her right hand that slowly descended to her intimacy.

\- (She's all wet just seeing me like this... I have to admit it's nice to tease her a little... to see that peach drip... What a desire to lick that little thing of hers, just hope that one day I'll still take action and you won't have how you hold me Woodward).

Beatrix keeps playing and masturbating, in this Woodward takes a peek back and notes that the older Cavendish was playing and in this she gets all embarrassed turned around as if nothing was happening. The older Celtic continues until she releases an impulse moan that was very loud, which makes the younger one turn ashamed while the older one had her left hand on her left breast and her right hand on her mouth.

\- What was that?

Says Woodward.

\- It was nothing.

Says Beatrix stained.

Woodward then shrugged and sat down next to Beatrix in the pool slowly approaching the older Cavendish until they heard knocking noises at the door and it was Athena wanting them to finish soon, this just as the smaller Celtic was approaching the larger one with her face and almost reaching with her hand on her body. The two of them move away again and get up from there.

\- I think we have to go.

Says Woodward rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Yes, yes, let's not delay this trip.

Says Beatrix standing up.

The two take towels, dry their bodies, put on their clothes and leave the bathroom, where they go to the living room of the house and meet Anna and Athena with arms crossed complaining about the delay.

\- At last.

Says Athena.

\- Were you by any chance having sex to take that long?

Says Marianne laughing.

\- This is none of your business.

Says Woodward.

\- Let's stop wasting time arguing and let's just go from here, we will travel first to Constantinople and spend the night there and then we will go to Media which is near there.

Says Athena.

Then the girls get some food, they start to eat in the rush since they were a little late with their wishes while Athena and Anna were waiting for them. After the two have finished eating, they go to the exit of the house and the mother Meridies says goodbye to their daughters and from there the four of them fly off to carry out one of the tasks of Rhiannon's construction.

See you, Rhiannon ship...


	16. The first steps into building Rhiannon

Athena, Anna, Beatrix and Woodward left for Constantinople where they stayed in some house before going to the Media, arriving in the city at dusk. Luckily Beatrix knew the language spell although it was not very necessary, since the mother Meridies knew how to speak Greek fluently, so she could settle in the city.

Madeleine, Harriet and Demeter went to some landowner nearby and bought a huge piece of land for a bit more expensive than usual, since it was witches and women, which left all three slightly irritated, but it was a take it and leaves it there, so the girls settled for that property that would serve to set up Rhiannon.

The purchase of the property was very quick, so the three of them go to the girls to warn and soon the girls were getting wood, go to this place and as Kara was an excellent builder, she starts to build the structure of the shed using wood, cement and concrete to make the place where the Rhiannon will be built, so the ship would not be affected by rain. Kara spends a lot of time building it with magic, but soon finishes when it was already night, then she goes back to the Meridies family residence where they were all waiting to know about the shed, the elf tells that it was ready and soon the girls celebrate a little and go to sleep.

September 29, 621, the day begins to dawn in Pavia, the girls at the Meridies family residence woke up after a night of sleep and rest, Madeleine and Kara were the first to wake up after a night of love, which the elf was a little tired due to the work she did the day before. The redhead wakes up first.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Madeleine caressing Kara.

\- Hmm... Good morning Maddie.

Says Kara stretching.

\- Today is one more day that we are closer to arriving in Lilith's books...

Says Madeleine.

\- And to think that only two are missing, but the most complicated are fair. Today we will have to put up with Marianne's boring again, complaining that the work is very complicated.

Says Kara.

\- Stop being like that with her, she is just a girl who is going from comfort to an unknown adventure.

Says Madeleine.

\- I just hope she doesn't get in the way more than helps.

Says Kara with her hand on her face.

After talking a little lying down, the two get up, change, this time Kara puts on a more rustic outfit so she can work and the redhead wears the same kind of clothing that even makes the elf feel a little gay when she sees her girlfriend all pompous wearing a more work outfit. The couple leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while the other girls were still sleeping. The day was about to start with the sun starting to show and little by little it was dawning.

In another room, Harriet and Freya were waking up and talking to each other, as well as changing after a night of much love, since the blonde was somewhat tired after working hard the previous night cutting down trees, since she was the strongest and also the one who worked the most. But she had a tasty reward in the shape of her lips and Benson's tongue in her pussy. After tidying up they go to the kitchen after smelling the food being prepared by Madeleine and Kara.

Marianne and the four daughters of Athena were the last to wake up from the house, and Hoffen woke up on the spot after smelling the food, running out of there without even changing, going to the kitchen with her shirt on and all unsheltered, in which the girls start to look at the blonde and start laughing.

\- You're looking like a broom, this hair is looking like a lot of hay.

Says Kara laughing.

\- Ah fuck you.

Says Marianne showing her middle finger.

\- Be careful with that mouth, naughty children do not eat with dirty mouth.

Says Madeleine laughing embracing Kara.

\- I am not a child! I want to eat!

Says Marianne.

\- It is very hungry; you can get a chicken thigh.

Says Madeleine as Marianne caught the chicken thigh.

\- It's hot!

Says Marianne as she kept throwing the hot meat from one hand to another while the girls put their hand on her forehead and Kara kept laughing.

Little by little due to Marianne's screaming, the quadruplets arrived at the table and were soon received by the girls, Hera when she arrived uses a fork to pick up a piece of meat, which makes Kara release a "See only Marianne, that's how you use this small brain of yours to think," the girls when they heard this were only laughing at the whole situation while Hoffen inflated her cheeks.

After they finish eating, Hera calls the girls to get together to do the chores to start riding Rhiannon. On the table they had some picks, bags and axes, which the girls would separate into two groups to do two different kinds of tasks that day.

\- Okay, who will go with me and Demeter to mine? We will need to get enough iron to build some things from Rhiannon's structure.

Says Hera.

\- I will go with you; these arms can be very good to extract iron ore.

Says Harriet.

\- The chubby one is right; she will be very useful to help you.

Says Kara.

\- I want to mine, cutting trees is very boring.

Says Marianne.

\- Mining is not cool either, we are not here to have fun but to work and we will only have fun when Rhiannon is ready, if the mining team is decided then the rest will get wood.

Says Hera.

\- Boring.

Whispers Marianne.

\- I heard, now get your ass up from there and let's go to a place to get iron. Oh and change your clothes, this little madam's dress will get dirty.

Says Hera as Marianne inflated her cheeks.

Marianne leaves there beating her feet and goes to her room to change while Freya gave a kiss in Harriet who called her “my lumberjack”. Blondie came out with Madeleine, Kara, Aphrodite, and Persephone to get some wood, the five of them had axes and went to a nearby forest where they had already cut down some trees, and there they started to cut down the trees, and Freya was the fastest and best, and in a few minutes she had already cut down a very big tree that was eight feet tall.

\- Wood!

Says Freya as the tree falls and the girls stray.

\- But already?

Says Madeleine impressed while cutting a log with Kara.

\- You have no idea how fucking great the giant blondie is in this, not even the two of us together can bring down a smaller tree. Just imagine when the cabbage and the girl of the plants arrive, join with the fat girl too, the four of us will cut down as if it was nothing this whole forest.

Says Kara.

While the girls continued with the woodcutter service, Marianne was leaving the room, this time wearing a pair of pants and a T-shirt, plus a helmet on her head and was full of makeup on her face which made Hera put her hand on her face and the other girls started laughing.

\- We will mine and not leave for a festival.

Says Hera.

\- I don't want to look all messed up like this, go that I call the attention of a beautiful boy or girl and so I get a suitor.

Says Marianne blinking with her right eye.

\- Marianne, we are not going to the city, the place where we usually mine is a quarry near here that has no person but us and one miner or another.

Says Demeter.

\- Girl, we are not going after sex, if you want this pussy rubbing or sitting on something so badly I have three sisters for that. Now let's go.

Says Hera picking up a pick while Marianne got in a fight.

The four of them pick up their picks and leave the Meridies family residence, where they walk to the quarry, which was really empty, the weather that day was sunny, but not so hot. The girls start there hitting the walls to find the iron, in fact only Harriet, Hera and Demeter, since Marianne was doing nothing looking at all three, until one of the Meridies notices that Hoffen did nothing and goes to her.

\- Hey! Are you gonna stand there and watch?

Says Demeter.

\- And what do I have to do? Hit the wall being there are 3 idiots doing it?

Says Marianne until Demeter snaps her fingers.

\- Girl, have you not learned to respect others? I'm not even a little bit going with your face and I don't even know why you're in this with the girls, but it costs at least to help us? Gosh, we are giving a hard time to build Rhiannon, you would have to be less ungrateful, look at the privilege that you have to be...

Says Demeter until Marianne interrupts her.

\- And blah, blah, blah, if I'm going to act like my mom's pain in the ass then I work.

Says Marianne going to the quarry wall and starting to hit with the pick anyway.

\- If it's to do without a knack or do...

Says Demeter.

\- (Damn, I liked all seven, but this Marianne Hoffen is unbearable, although she's a sweetheart and since she wanted one more thing? Hmmm... Firing your little bitch.... It's time to get ahead of Hera).

\- If you get enough iron we can talk later in my room or even take a bath together with extra things.

Demeter whispers in Marianne's ear that ends up blushing.

\- Too many things?

Says Marianne blushing.

\- Exactly what you thought girl, now get to work.

Says Demeter as Marianne starts to pick and pick and Hera ends up weirding out that Hoffen animation.

\- What did you do Demeter?

Says Hera.

\- Nothing.

Says Demeter throwing her hair back and picking up the pick.

\- I know your nothing, you know that my room is on your side, so I hope it will be quiet.

Says Hera laughing and continuing to mine.

The four of them slowly start to dig through the quarry, until they begin to reach the iron ore, where they are relieved just to reach that layer and throw themselves on the ground panting and quite sweaty. While on the other side Aphrodite, Persephone, Freya, Madeleine and Kara had already knocked down at least 14 trees that were between 4 and 7 meters high. Of those 14, at least 9 had been knocked down by the Nordic alone, who was knocking down the tenth tree that was until then the tallest at 9.86 meters.

\- Wood!

Says Freya while the tree falls.

\- She's twice as strong as we are... She knocked down twice as many trees as all of us put together, doing it alone!

Says Madeleine impressed.

\- I told you that Freya is very strong.

Says Kara as Freya took the fallen tree levitating with magic to the pile of other fallen trees.

\- I think 15 are enough for us to leave near the shed, then we come back for more, 15 can get too heavy to carry us all with magic.

Says Freya putting her hand on the trunk of fallen trees.

\- More than enough.

Says Madeleine.

\- If Freya is strong like this now we understand why she and Harriet make so much noise at night.

Whispers Aphrodite to Persephone.

\- She's a little muscular, but from what I hear in her room it's Harriet who dominates.

Whispers Persephone to Aphrodite.

\- Stop arguing about the two in bed and let's take these logs to the shed, then you think about taking logs.

Says Kara.

\- Did you hear?

Says Persephone.

\- Girl, I have better hearing than you humans, these ears are not ornamental.

Says Kara.

The girls then use magic and take the 15 trees to the shed, leaving the whole focus on building Rhiannon on the inside and the resources that take up more space would be on the outside. After the five finish placing the fallen trees, they sit on top of the tree trunks and stay resting a bit eating some fruits that they took from trees that were nearby.

\- Tearing down trees is more tiring than I thought.

Says Aphrodite while eating a fruit.

\- You knocked down only two. The one who is really tired is the giant.

Says Kara chewing an apple.

\- I still have the energy to bring down at least two or three more wooden waves, so Rhiannon will be able to have more than enough resources to be built and with what is left we could build houses for people in need.

Says Freya watching the sky.

\- You really are a good-hearted person Freya.

Says Madeleine.

\- Not only of power you make a great witch, but the actions are other things that count a lot, this trip in the world has shown me that there are people in much worse situations from where I leave, people who have nowhere to sleep ... What to eat... Because there are land lords who only see the peasants as servants and not as people... Even more that they are having the influence of that thing with the cross that I can't talk much about... Seeing witches as something bad, but it's precisely us who were helping the peasants of various cities to meet Brillant Anna.

Says Freya.

\- We spent gold for others, for a greater good, one day after this journey; people will still look at us and say that witches are good people.

Says Madeleine.

The five girls continued to talk and rest talking about the future of magic and how they could help people further ahead. While on the other side the girls were having a great success with mining, with a greater emphasis on Marianne who could dig with mastery and precision, achieving a considerable weight in iron ore. Hera watched for Hoffen and her sister already knowing what it was all about and was impressed.

\- (What to think with the middle of your legs doesn't do with someone... They don't understand the idea of love, conquering, flirting, talking and having all that feeling with the person to have that most intimate moment... I admit that I'm willing to do this with Anna, but for that it will be necessary a whole conquest, the redhead has no face that will give in so easily, she seems to be a very romantic person until... I keep thinking... I wonder how the girls are... Mother, Beatrix, Woodward and Anna... Are they already in the media?).

\- Marianne!

Say Hera, Harriet and Demeter after Marianne fell to the ground,

Marianne was going so intensely that she fainted and the girls decided to stop for a while until Hoffen quickly wakes up after a few seconds, even scaring the girls who threw water on her to wake up the blonde. Demeter even tried to make her wake up by kissing her mouth and using mouth to mouth, but it was just an exaggeration, since clearly the girl was breathing.

\- Hmm... What happened?

Says Marianne waking up.

\- You fainted girl! By overwork.

Says Hera shaking for Marianne and giving a canteen so that Hoffen can drink some water.

\- I think for now it's better to take this ore to the shed, we've taken enough, it's not enough for Rhiannon, but it's enough to spend, anything we mine again, but without Marianne, she tires very fast.

Says Harriet.

\- But Marianne took a good amount for us, she was really fast.

Says Demeter as Marianne smiles at her.

The girls give a slight laugh because of Demeter's praise to Marianne and from there they all take the ore and stones they managed to get out of there, getting until that moment, at least 4 tons of iron ore and more than 10 tons only of stones and other ores that could use the stones for some other construction, that Harriet thought could serve to make some houses nearby or even build a wall around the place, so that nobody invades and comes to destroy all that project. The quartet arrives to meet the other girls and bring all the result of that morning mining and Hoffen who was the most tired soon begins to attack the fruits in the basket, devouring like a hungry animal, which was true.

\- In this way all our fruits will end.

Says Kara laughing.

\- We have much more in nature.

Says Madeleine.

\- And from what it seems the spoiled princess helped in something.

Says Kara.

\- She was very useful, she even dug the most and took stones and ores for us, but that's because she had an extra motivation.

Says Hera with a malicious smile.

\- Oh, so someone offered to spoil her, just to do the job? Well, at least they managed to mine a lot for the visa.

Says Kara.

\- But we're not going to mine with her anymore, we want someone with good arms and who doesn't get tired of staying in Marianne's place, while she stays here tidying things up with Aphrodite.

Says Hera.

\- Fixing what?

Says Marianne while eating an apple.

\- It's very simple what you're going to do, Marianne is going to take the leaves from the trees and separate the smaller branches, already Aphrodite is going to stack what is stone and separate what is iron? Freya without wanting to undeserved you or anything, but you could cut a taller tree, the tallest one you have, because it will be necessary for the construction of the long part of Rhiannon's structure.

Says Hera while the two girls agreed.

\- It's okay; I just didn't focus on getting the bigger ones for fear of hitting the girls.

Says Freya already picking up an axe.

Then the girls eat for a while so they can rest a little after mining and cutting wood. After a while the rest ends and they separate into two groups on each side for the tasks, the mining group consisting of Harriet, Kara, Madeleine and Persefone, while the wood group consists of Freya, Hera and Demeter. That even with a smaller group they were able to cut larger trees at the same pace as the other girls, since Hera and Demeter were a bit strong. While Marianne and Aphrodite took care of tidying things up, which Hoffen separated into two hills, the branch and the leaf, Aphrodite, made the separation between the stones in what was iron ore and what was only stone, besides other ores that were together, these staying on the same hill as the stone, except for one that had a more golden color that was copper. The two of them finished this part of the service very quickly, but of course it was because Marianne had second thoughts, so much so that she started grabbing Aphrodite right there and Meridies just kept leaving, until they heard the girls coming and stopped grabbing. After the second wave, the girls were pretty hungry and went back to the Meridies family home for lunch before going back to work again, this time always splitting into groups of 3 and 4, plus someone to stay with Marianne to tidy things up. The one chosen in that shift was Persephone which already gave another window of option for Hoffen to enjoy, since she wanted to see how each one of the Meridies was, the blonde finished the service even better because of it. While the girls continued with the work of collecting resources, which they were managing to gather a lot for the construction of Rhiannon, since they used that day only to collect more and more resources.

See you, miner witch...


	17. The Media oil

While the Meridies quadruplets, Harriet, Freya, Madeleine, Kara, and Marianne were in an intense resource mining to have enough to do Rhiannon. Athena, Anna, Beatrix and Woodward were close to Media, the same day the nine girls were finding resources after spending a night in Constantinople.

September 29, 621, the day dawned in Constantinople, the girls were staying at a boarding house and Athena was the first of the girls to wake up, Anna was the second and soon the two were facing Woodward and Beatrix who slept practically as a couple, with the younger Cavendish as always using the older one's breasts as pillows.

\- Do these two always sleep like this?

Whispers Athena.

\- Yes, they are just friends and they sleep that way.

Whispers Anna.

\- Friends... These two the way they were at home yesterday didn't seem to be just friends.

Whispers Athena.

\- From what I heard Beatrix is still quite insecure. You might as well give her some advice.

Whispers Anna.

\- I may be older, but that doesn't mean that I'm the best at giving advice and out that I'll also be another couple having sex.

She whispers Athena while Anna laughs low and in that the girls end up hearing Arnoux laugh.

Beatrix is soon the first to wake up and when she notices that Woodward was leaning on her breasts she starts caressing the younger Cavendish as usual, both Athena and Anna watched that scene and even found it cute saying "Ahh how cute", which makes the smaller Celtic wake up and soon take her face glued with a little drool from her breasts.

\- Good morning to you too Wood.

Says Beatrix smiling to Woodward.

\- How cute. You are made to be together.

Says Athena while the two were stained.

\- You two are really cute.

Says Anna.

\- But now we're going to eat and then get the oil from Media.

Says Athena.

The four girls get out of bed, change and from there they leave the hotel for some tavern that was open, since they were hungry and could not leave without eating anything. When they arrive they are welcomed, Athena asks for a beer and lots of food, Anna, Beatrix and Woodward even try that drink, but they don't like it and find it very bitter, so much that they end up preferring to drink only goat's milk that was there.

After they finish the morning meal, the four of them leave some gold coins and leave the tavern, picking up their brooms and from there going on a trip to Media, which was even very close. Leaving Constantinople, it was almost in the region of Media, only needing to fly a little more until they arrived. In a few hours the girls arrive where today is Azerbaijan, they were near the Caspian sea. On the way the girls also noticed another peculiarity, that they were witches flying in flying carpets when they were in the Media region, which left them with surprises. When Athena arrived and the girls landed in a huge well with a black liquid, where they were soon received by a witch who was nearby called Ishtar. Beatrix even uses the translation spell to be able to understand the conversation of people there in Anna and Woodward.

\- Athena! How nice to see you here! I see you brought some girls with you. And the quadruplets? How are they?

Says Ishtar.

\- Hera, Demeter, Persephone, and Aphrodite are helping a lot with the work at home, we're making a great invention and that's why I came here.

Says Athena.

\- An invention that will count with the oil, I presume, if you want you can ask for an amount that I take, how many vases will you want?

Says Ishtar.

\- Vases? Today you will become one of the richest witches in the media. How much do you happen to get oil for that amount of gold?

Says Athena what makes Ishtar roll her eyes.

\- That's enough to fill a huge pool! Just to extract this quantity will take a long time, but why so much oil, will you by any chance use it in a war? That's enough to bathe millions of arrows.

Says Ishtar.

\- This is for the girls' great invention and we will need a lot of this oil to extract the liquid that makes the invention move. But I don't want only that, I'll take at least triple the oil, just for now.

Says Athena.

\- But as they are going to take all this, if vases is already a lot of things imagine then to take the whole Caspian Sea in oil.

Says Ishtar.

\- This one knows a spell to shrink things; it will be very useful for that.

Says Athena pointing to Anna.

\- So I will fill what I have with pots around here, but I'm already saying that I don't know if it will have enough in pots for you to take and out that it's too dangerous to extract, since any mistake can put everything to explode and catch fire.

Says Ishtar.

The girls then go from there to Ishtar's house that starts to extract using a vase to fill a larger container that could hold about 500 liters, each one storing about 10 liters and the amount Athena had bought was the equivalent of 50 thousand liters of pure oil. They were clay pots, which leads Athena to have an idea watching Ishtar.

\- Hey Ishtar! Where is there clay around?

Says Athena.

\- Just walk a little and you'll see a brown hill, that's where I pick up clay, if you really help me I'll be grateful.

Says Ishtar.

The four go to the hill from where Ishtar extracts clay and from there they start to get a lot, since Woodward and Beatrix were very fast with their magic and could do everything in a synchrony of impressing themselves while Anna and Athena together got half of what the Cavendish could extract from clay.

\- You are doing very well, better than us, I think it's better for both of us just to make the vases bigger.

Says Athena rubbing the back of her neck.

\- You are right. It's better to speed up modeling the clay and leave them both taking care of extracting the clay.

Says Anna.

\- Is that all right for you two?

Says Athena while the two were shrugging off more clay.

After this decision the girls stay for a few good hours, with Beatrix and Woodward extracting the clay, while Anna and Athena were modeling huge 500 liter pots to get enough. Until Ishtar reaches four to say that until then she had filled more than 70 500 liter pots and 30 more to give the amount that Meridies asked.

\- So far we have made 22 more clay pots, how many more?

Says Athena.

\- Make eight more and I'll get enough of what you asked, Athena.

Says Ishtar.

\- Hey... Ishtar did you mind if we stay the night? It is very risky to fly to Constantinople at night, even more so because it is full of thieving witches who appear just at night.

Says Athena.

Then Ishtar takes the pots that the girls made and takes them to the well, coming back with the oil extraction, which could remove about 5000 liters per hour. The four girls could make about 5 pots per hour. Woodward and Beatrix were doing a great job with the clay and from time to time both faced each other and gave each other a smile. Athena and Anna always looked at each other and found it all very cute, but they wanted to see Cavendish's duo acting and taking some action, but they just worked.

After spending a few more hours the girls had finished, both in modeling the clay pots and in oil extraction, which gave a total of 50 thousand liters of oil separated into 100 pots of 500 liters each, which the girls left there to spend the night before going out, the final price gave the equivalent of 50 thousand pounds today, this adding the labor, the clay pots and the oil that was not so expensive.

It was already starting to get dark in the Middle, in that the girls go to Ishtar's house that was near the well and it was until a very big house with a certain luxury, with a more Persian decoration, so much so that they had several Persian carpets, which makes Woodward point to them and get curious.

\- Ishtar, do you know how to fly these things?

Says Woodward pointing to the curled carpets.

\- About the carpets if you want I can even teach you how to fly, just as you from the west who fly in brooms are the same thing with carpets, which are even more comfortable to travel, but the broom is faster and more efficient.

Says Ishtar as Athena arrives behind and Beatrix places her hand on Cavendish's shoulder.

\- Beatrix, can we talk in private?

Says Athena.

\- Yes, but what is so serious that you want to talk to me?

Says Beatrix.

\- You will know, now come with me.

Says Athena.

Beatrix and Athena go to another room of the house, where it will be the room where Meridies will spend the night, the oldest witch closes the door and uses a spell on it so that it can inhibit the sound of being heard, which surprises Cavendish who did not know until then of a spell like that.

\- I teach this spell to you Beatrix, but that's not why I called you here.

Says Athena.

\- I'm curious to know, Ishtar is a suspicious person? Do we have any danger ahead of us? Has something happened with the oil of the Media?

Says Beatrix worried.

\- None of these things, I came to talk about you. Since you arrived with Woodward at my house I have been noticing the behavior of the two of you.

Says Athena in a more serious tone.

\- What's too much? Woodward and I are great friends. I know you have nothing against girl couples getting caught because of Harriet and Freya and also Madeleine and Kara. But what did you notice between Woodward and me that made her want to talk to me?

Says Beatrix shrugging.

\- Beatrix Cavendish, is it remarkable that you have feelings for Woodward and I want to know why you haven't declared your love for her yet? Why aren't you dating?

Says Athena.

\- It's just that... How can I say... This is not the time for Woodward and I to be together, we're not mature the...

Says Beatrix until Athena interrupts her.

\- Girl, that's the worst excuse of all the bad excuses I've ever heard, saying its not mature enough is exaggeration. Beatrix and know something, nobody is born ready to date, if you stay all the time wrapping up Woodward's feelings she will end up hurting herself one hour and will trade you for someone else who will value her affection. A shoulder to cry on one day will become a pussy to rub.

Says Athena.

\- Harriet has already said the same thing.

Says Beatrix.

\- And she is right! Don't get so carried away, if Woodward likes you so much it's better to enjoy it.

Says Athena.

\- Okay... I think Woodward deserves this chance... We're almost 10 months away from this journey... I don't want to hear this a third time.

Says Beatrix giving a snort.

\- Are you telling the truth or just so I don't stay here lecturing you. Wake up to Beatrix life, Woodward loves you in a way I've never seen before, you two are already a couple just don't know it.

Says Athena.

\- I also like Woodward... But I still have that fear of handing over the body to her, since from what I saw Wood will want to fuck me and I also want to fuck her.

Says Beatrix.

\- So Beatrix, what are you waiting for? If you have so many wishes, then declare yourself to Woodward, just enjoy her love.

Says Athena as Beatrix agreed determined and leave the room.

\- (Good, I was able to motivate this girl... I feel so good about being a counselor... In the end I am a good mother to my four princesses, Hera will be next, I noticed a long time ago that my daughter sees Anna with other eyes).

Beatrix returned to the room and there was Woodward and Anna floating with the carpets while Ishtar watched them, in which Cavendish was impressed to see the girls. The smaller Celtic girl gets all cheerful going towards the older one until she reaches to extend her hand to the blue-eyed girl who is sitting on the flying carpet.

\- (I would declare myself to Woodward... But now doesn't seem to be the time... I'd better talk later).

\- Look at the space we have, we can even travel lying down.

Says Woodward.

\- And how do you fly?

Says Beatrix impressed.

\- Can we take a walk outside?

Says Woodward pointing to the window.

\- Just don't go too far and be careful.

Says Ishtar while Woodward was all happy.

\- And take care.

Athena says that she also winked towards Beatrix that when she noticed she blushed.

Woodward then goes out the window of the house, flying with the flying carpet through the surroundings, where the sky had already started to dusk and was clear without any cloud, showing the various stars in the sky, as well as the stellar dust clouds of the Milky Way that day which makes the two girls be amazed, until a shower of meteors began to pass in the night sky.

\- (The sky is so beautiful... I never stopped to watch the sky at night like this... And this view gets even more beautiful with Woodward... And its shooting stars passing by too... I wish I could be the happiest person in the world next to Woodward).

\- They are shooting stars...

Says Woodward.

\- Have you asked your wish?

Beatrix says that little by little he was approaching the hand in Woodward.

\- Yes, I asked for the love of my life to recognize my love and know how much I love it.

Says Woodward holding Beatrix's hand.

\- This person would probably answer you by saying that he or she loves in the same way...

Says Beatrix turning his face to Woodward.

\- And I also asked for a kiss from the love of my life.

Says Woodward stained.

Beatrix, seeing Woodward's lips, can't resist and starts kissing the youngest Cavendish, while another meteor shower passes through the skies, the bigger Celtic even gives in to the smaller one to be able to continue kissing more intensely, little by little the younger one begins to lie on the flying carpet and the older one stays over her kissing. Until after a while the kiss ends and the two faced each other breathlessly and with a trail of saliva that passed between them.

\- Woodward... I love you so much...

Says Beatrix.

\- Are you really serious?

Says Woodward stained.

\- I've always had this feeling about you Wood.

Says Beatrix.

\- So you mean you want...

Says Woodward until they stop hearing witches scream.

\- We have victims here!

Says one of the witches.

\- Don't talk so loud! They can run away!

Says another witch.

In this the two girls stay in a more defensive position, Woodward starts flying away while Beatrix used a force field spell, the witches that would attack the two begin to appear, they were two that were together in a magic carpet, which begin to aim at the girls that were running away, since the Cavendish could not go that fast.

\- Stops! Or we will hit you!

Says one of the witches.

\- You can throw those arrows!

Says Beatrix.

\- We will not kill if you pass all the gold.

Says another witch.

\- What gold! We have nothing!

Says Beatrix.

\- Then you can pass the carpet!

Says the witch who was with the bow.

\- Stick in your ass girl.

Says Beatrix showing the middle finger.

Then the witch shoots an arrow, but she ends up banging on the force field and with this the two thieves are impressed, the older Cavendish then takes advantage of the moment of distraction and casts a spell that she concentrated with her own hand, which hits everything in the face of the archer who was preparing another arrow.

\- Damn it!

Says one of the witches.

\- This damn is a very powerful witch, let's get the hell out of here to another witch.

Says another witch.

\- Take those idiots of yours!

Says Beatrix.

\- (Damn! Because of these idiots I couldn't even declare myself to Woodward... I was at the perfect moment, but those damn fools showed up... Just now that the sky was wonderful, full of shooting stars).

\- I loved how you protected me Bea... Thank you.

Says Woodward smiling to Beatrix.

\- Now let's go back and get out of here.

Says Beatrix.

The two of them arrive at Ishtar's house after this big scare and soon run in and lock the door, telling Athena and Ishtar about two thieves who barely catch the carpet, but Beatix even managed to defend them both. The older Meridies ends up putting her hand on the face and remembers that that place is not very smart if she goes out at night because of the thieves she has around.

After talking, the girls decided to go to sleep a little, but before sleeping, each one went to bathe, and Beatrix and Woodward went together and the older Cavendish wasn't so ashamed anymore, although she was still afraid that the smaller Celtic would touch her in front of her body. Due to that fright, they both decided to give one forgotten also in the romantic moment before the thieves appeared.

See you, Media witches...


	18. Tha gaol agam ort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

A few weeks have passed since the girls went to get resources to be able to build Rhiannon, in the meantime Athena went to Media once again and got the same amount of oil, but this time took Harriet, Freya and Anna with her, since Beatrix and Woodward decided to stay because of the last time. Athena was another third time, but only with Harriet and Freya who were able to learn the spell of shrinking things with mastery.

Marianne gradually improved at work, managing to mine and cut wood faster, but this was because she was getting a motivation coming from Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite who were always offering themselves to Hoffen in exchange for doing a job well done. Hera was already noticing this activity of the three sisters, but was turning a blind eye to them, since they were always motivating Marianne apart from each other.

And another couple was about to give the faces, which was Anna and Hera, the older Meridies was always working on the construction of Rhiannon and had the constant help of Anna who stayed there to deliver tools, parts and even help with whatever she could, since always one sister or another of Hera ended up leaving due to a blonde eventuality called Marianne Von Hoffen, what was left for Arnoux to be helping.

In the construction of Rhiannon, the skeleton of the fuselage structure of the flying ship was already ready, with only wooden plates to be placed. Another Rhiannon in smaller scale was already with the fuselage and all the structure made, besides having a V8 engine that soon will be used to take the project out of the air and so the tests with it will be done and some corrections also in the bigger ship. But for that they will have to wait a while for the oil to be refined and from there the fuel will be taken away, a process that only Athena can do and that takes a while, even more because of the amount that they left stored. The oil also serves to take out a material that with it can be useful to cover the copper wires, since they also need something that does not leave the electricity exposed.

Beatrix and Woodward stayed a while without trying anything with each other after the scare they got in Media, but it was only the older Cavendish who kept on winding it up, so much so that the girls started to notice the winding of the bigger Celtic and started giving advice for Woodward to start and act.

28 October 621, the day began like any other with Beatrix and Woodward waking up that morning as always with the youngest sleeping on the breasts of the eldest.

\- Good morning Bea.

Says Woodward waking up and taking the face off Beatrix's breasts.

\- Hmmm... Good morning Wood

Says Beatrix yawning.

They get up from there, stretch out and then switch to another day's work they'll have that day. After they finish changing, they go to the kitchen for a breakfast, Beatrix and Woodward soon receive all who were there with a good day and start eating bread with mashed potatoes, peas and hare meat, a meal well reinforced for another day when they will be lumberjacks. After they finish eating the girls meet in the room to discuss the order of business.

\- So girls, my mother went to Media again with Harriet and Freya. The wood has a lot, today I will focus on making the wooden plates that go in Rhiannon, but iron and copper is something that we have to get more.

Says Hera.

\- That's right! Mining is much better than cutting wood.

Says Marianne.

\- Also with its external motivation, I don't doubt it's even better.

Says Kara as Marianne blushed.

\- I really hope you three are getting Marianne, alone, because if I find out that the three of you have already done it together with Hoffen I will tell the mother.

Says Hera until the three of them are imitating her and taking off with their sister's face.

\- I'll tell Mom.

Says Demeter in a provocative tone.

\- Blah, blah, blah, leave us Hera, life is ours, what is the problem of going together with Marianne?

Says Persephone.

\- She likes us three and we three want her. Now you just gave us an idea.

Says Aphrodite with her hand on her chin.

\- Okay, do what you want, you know what? I'd rather not tell Mom, I want her to find out that they're getting caught just so she can fix each other, but don't say I didn't warn them.

Hera said shrugging her shoulders while the three sisters showed her their tongues.

After this discussion the girls decided to start organizing the groups to see who would stay in mining, in fact it was another dispute between Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite to see which of the three would go with Marianne in mining, which makes Hera put her hand on her face again, in this decision who got along well was Aphrodite who left there all smiling.

\- Take this silly thing of yours; I will stay longer with Marianne.

Says Aphrodite embracing Marianne.

\- You'll get all sweaty. Marianne won't want to make out with someone who is full of sweat.

Says Demeter laughing.

Then Beatrix, Woodward, Kara, Madeleine, Aphrodite and Marianne go to the quarry to mine more iron and copper for the construction of Rhiannon, while Hera, Anna, Demeter and Persephone go to the shed to continue the tasks in the construction of the flying ship. Hera and Anna took care of assembling the engines, while Demeter and Persephone cut wooden plates to place like the walls of the Rhiannon fuselage.

When they arrived at the shed, Hera and Anna began with the construction of the engines which Arnoux started to turn on the furnace in order to melt more iron and Hera took care of assembling the pistons and connecting rods to put inside the twelve cylinders that made up one of Rhiannon's engines, which was quite big in order to carry all that weight. The two also talked a lot while Meridies was putting the rings on the pistons.

\- You need to have very good eyes to put these pieces.

Says Anna.

\- You have no idea. Worse, I still have to do it with twelve more of these.

Says Hera.

\- Not only that, but with your sisters too, you are always the most responsible and always the one in charge, even at the same age as them.

Says Anna.

\- Because I always saw the need to put order in the house, my mother took care of us alone, I understood all that effort of hers to take care of us and I always had the idea that I needed to be like my mother because I will not have her love and affection forever...

Says Hera finishing placing the ring on a piston.

\- You are very mature Hera... I think its amazing mature people like you.

Says Anna.

\- You are much more mature than me. I know well how complicated it was to lose the mother in a show and then have to change her last name to perform and continue the legacy of showing the wonderful world of magic.

Says Hera with her hand on Anna's shoulder.

\- Hera! Your hands are dirty! And yes it was exactly that, my mother told me to run away so they wouldn't capture me, we were performing here nearby? Damn church and their idea of making everyone believe in their god and whoever does not believe will burn in hell.

Says Anna clenching her fist.

\- And the worst is that most of the continent believes in it...

Says Hera.

\- I hate it so much... They burned my mother for free... just to purify her sinful soul... If I could burn every one of those churches of theirs they did with my mother...

Says Anna starting to cry and getting angry, until Hera holds her hands.

\- Hi, I'm sorry I brought this up... I just wish I could know a little more about Brillant Anna.

Says Hera holding Anna's hands.

The two face each other blushing, Anna gives Hera a lady-like smile, at the same time thinking of complaining about the dirty hands of Meridies, dirtying the clean pale hands of Arnoux who only says one "kisses me", the Lombard has no fear and soon approaches her lips with the French one, they even kiss with their tongues for a while, while Demeter and Persephone were from far away watching the couple. Until the two of them move their faces away with shame.

\- It was a nice kiss...

Says Hera.

\- You got my hands dirty, but it was worth it... You're a good kisser Hera... Actually I don't know what a good kiss is... That was my first kiss.

Says Anna passing a wet cloth in her hands.

\- Mine too, I won't get free for that blonde Marianne Von Hoffen, let my sisters enjoy her, I have something better for me.

Says Hera.

\- So I'll just be an object of desire?

Says Anna putting her hands on her waist.

\- Of course not silly, I like you, very much.

Says Hera laughing, until Anna puts her hand on Meridies' chin.

\- I like you too.

Says Anna.

They kiss again, but this time they are interrupted by Demeter and Persephone telling them to go back to work what makes Anna and Hera laugh and after giving a kiss they rub each other's noses and return with the work to Meridies with the pistons and Arnoux taking care of casting more iron.

Meanwhile on the other side, Marianne frantically mined after hearing Aphrodite say in her ear "After work I was thinking of putting into practice the idea my sister said, me, you, Demeter and Persephone together in the bathroom," the girls were even impressed with the pace at which Hoffen was able to mine, being practically a mining record.

\- That's right, Marianne! You are doing an excellent job.

Says Aphrodite.

\- This fucking tires you, you're going to stand there looking at me, dig as well.

Says Marianne while hitting the wall.

The girls then continued to mine and dig through the cave, taking more iron and copper ore that was the priority at the time, sometimes they even found other very valuable ores such as gold and marble, but only left aside to continue taking iron. Gold was even useful for some parts of Rhiannon's engines.

Until after a while they decided to stop for a while to rest and go with the equivalent of 19 tons of iron ore plus 35 tons of stone to the outskirts of the shed which until then was the record in a few hours of the girls, it was practically the equivalent of what they all took in a whole day and much of the help was due to Marianne who even fainted from fatigue, but the girls insisted that she stop, since Hoffen was wanting to work even more. When they arrived they found Anna and Hera kissing again.

After Meridies placed the last piston in the engine, leaving the engine with the crankshaft, pistons and connecting rods assembled, all that was needed was to assemble the head with the valves and fit the control with the rods, so that the first engine was closed. A V12 OHV engine (Overhead Valve: which is an engine in which the camshaft is in the block and the valves are pushed by rods that pass through the block).

\- Okay, one more couple.

Says Kara.

\- We were just...

Says Anna blushing.

\- Testing Arnoux's lips, she wanted to see if she had a soft mouth and tongue.

Says Hera shrugging and laughing.

\- What a crazy test this is, just stick your finger in Hera's pussy and say it's a test to see how much you stick.

Says Kara until Madeleine pinches her.

\- Kara!

Says Madeleine while Kara was laughing.

\- You have arrived in time for me to show how one of Rhiannon's engines works.

Says Hera.

\- I still don't understand how a crazy box like that will be able to get a giant and heavy business out of this one.

Says Marianne.

The girls take the opportunity there to rest and eat a little and then Hera puts a crank on the crankshaft to show the pistons moving up and down through the cylinders and the girls are a little confused to see those things appearing up and down, still not understanding anything.

\- And what does that do?

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- It's exactly this movement that makes the propeller that will take Rhiannon off the ground, it's just that I haven't finished making the head and still lack the fuel, without it there's no way these pistons will move, it's hard to understand. You should read some of Lilith's book, it's not because there is almost no teaching of magic that is not valid to read it.

Says Hera.

\- I think I understand. The fuel keeps pushing each one with an explosion inside and these things move much faster than Anna's arm turning the crank, and can generate a power so high that it would be enough to lift Rhiannon.

Says Harriet.

\- How do you know about the explosion inside the cylinder chamber?

Says Hera impressed.

\- I read Lilith's book that was with you. And I also took a look at your projects.

Says Harriet.

The girls take a break for lunch and then go back to work again due to Marianne's rush to want to work. After a few hours it was getting dark. The mining girls finish the service by delivering more ores to the side of the shed. While Hera, Demeter, Persefone and Anna left the shed and locked it.

\- For today it is alone, tomorrow we continue the work.

Says Hera taking a breath of relief as Anna kissed Meridies' cheek.

\- Now those go to the hottest bath, hehe.

Says Marianne until Aphrodite was putting her hand inside Hoffen's pants.

\- You will also try a Meridies in the bath today.

Says Aphrodite kissing her neck and putting her hand in even more.

\- Aphrodite! If you're going to get laid, don't do that in front of us, go home and take your hand off Aphrodite.

Says Hera rebuking the sister who took her hand off Marianne's pants.

The girls then go to the Meridies family residence to bathe, Marianne upon entering is soon pushed not only by Aphrodite into the bathroom, but Demeter and Persephone also went along to bathe with Hoffen. In another bathroom, it was Anna and Hera who entered, just giving her a little stamp that she'll wait, since she was a little shy. Woodward and Beatrix occupy the third bathroom and both undress in a hurry, but this time Beatrix was naked and looking at the ceiling of the bathroom and the water coming out of the waterfall, reflecting.

\- (It's been one month since I talked to Athena... She looks even like my mother... Since that day she hasn't stopped taking my foot... I think I should declare myself right away... Marianne has the Meridies sisters, Anna and Hera it's only a matter of time, and those two are already kissing).

\- Woodward...

Says Beatrix while Woodward was bathing on her back at the waterfall.

\- What was Bea?

Says Woodward rubbing his body.

\- I know you waited a long time for this... I mean... I love you... I really do... I want our relationship as friends to be more than that. Woodward Cavendish, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Says Beatrix while Woodward was standing in shock.

\- (She declared herself to me! I don't believe it! I can only be dreaming! AAA! Beatrix Cavendish said she loves me! Today is the happiest day of my life! )

Woodward turns around and seeing that Beatrix was blushing and looking at her a little still and trying to hide her face the smaller Celtic walks to the older Cavendish and gives her a hug that makes a point of returning the hug. After that hug they both face each other blushing and then they kiss each other gluing their bodies. Beatrix is the one who puts her tongue in Woodward's mouth at once, starting there to explore it in a very intense kiss. Beatrix was slowly passing her hand exploring Woodward's naked body that still had her hands on the waist of the tallest. Until Cavendish put her hand over the Celtic minor's ass and gave a squeeze that makes the kiss separate.

\- Bea...

Says Woodward stained.

\- I am all yours, my body is all yours and you are all mine and your body is all mine.

Says Beatrix with a perverted smile as Woodward swallows saliva.

At the time Woodward would say something Beatrix puts her finger over the smaller Celtic's mouth and says "Now all I want to hear from you are your moans", in which the younger Cavendish starts to get even more flushed while the older one slowly passes her fingers through her body, descending her fingers through her chest until she reaches the intimacy of the girl with straight hair.

\- Hmmm... Beatrix... Do what you have to do...

Says Woodward as she feels Beatrix's fingers slip through her pussy.

\- You too Wood.

Says Beatrix.

Beatrix begins to fingering the intimacy of Woodward who was still a little shaky trying to calculate what was going on there, so much so that when he leaned his hand was all insecure while the older Cavendish was rubbing the clitoris of the younger one who had only touched the pussy that had freckles around and exposed lips which made the smaller Celtic even more thirsty, so much so that the tongue constantly passed through the lips, mainly because drops of water passed between the legs of the taller one.

\- (That little lips of hers... I always wanted to touch this wonderful meat... It's something divine and delicious... I don't want to just use this finger of mine... I want to lick it... It looks so tasty, Beatrix's fingers... They are so soft and soft it's as if I was being touched by a goddess, my goddess).

\- Ahhh... Beatrix...

Says Woodward moaning while Beatrix still fingered her.

\- Enjoying Wood?

Says Beatrix it was also slowly fingered by Woodward.

\- Uhum... But you use your fingers better than I do... Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmmm... Can I... Lick your...

Says Woodward panting until Beatrix stops fingering her and takes her hand from the intimacy of the youngest.

In this Beatrix puts her hand on Woodward's head and starts pushing down and puts the smaller Celtic to suck the intimacy of the Cavendish who licks around making the older one feel a bit of pleasure.

\- (It's a bit salty... But it's good... I always wanted to suck Bea)

\- That Wood, use that tongue will...

Says Beatrix holding Woodward's hair.

Woodward goes using her tongue and then starts sucking Beatrix until Cavendish decides it would be better for them to do it with the older one sitting on the edge of the bathtub while the younger one was inside the swimming pool sucking. What they stay for a long time until the bigger Celtic ends up releasing the pussy juice.

\- Ahhhh! Hmm... Yeah...

Says Beatrix releasing the pussy juice.

\- You pissed in my face!

Says Woodward taking her face away from Beatrix's intimacy.

\- That's not pee Wood.

Says Beatrix panting and laughing.

\- Now it's my turn to get sucked too...

Says Woodward until Beatrix pulls her up with her arm.

In what Woodward is pulled up Beatrix throws herself in the face of the lower one sitting with her face on top of the lesser Celtic, after that moment Cavendish starts licking the intimacy of the younger one and then sucking, while Woodward also did the same with Beatrix, but she could barely do it since Cavendish was much more dominant at the time of sex.

\- (Shit... Beatrix is very resistant and she is dominant too...)

\- (So good to suck a pussy... I never thought it would be nice that way, to be sucked too... Even more by Woodward... The person I love most in this world).

After a while Woodward ends up releasing her pussy juice and the liquid is expelled all over Beatrix's face, who keeps licking the smaller Celtic until it dries her out, this while also releasing the pussy juice, since the younger one was also sucking her.

\- Hmm... Go Bea...

Says Woodward expelling the pussy juice.

\- It was very good... Hmmmm...

Says Beatrix also expelling her pussy juice.

After Woodward dried up, since the youngest was always getting wet with Beatrix, then the older Cavendish stops sucking and sits next to the lower one who lays her head on the thighs of the tall one who stays for a while cuddling her hair.

\- I love you so much Woodward.

Says Beatrix.

\- I also love you Beatrix. That was a very good time...

Says Woodward.

\- This fuck is not over yet. There is still something missing that I am thinking here that we can do.

Says Beatrix with a malicious smile.

\- What thing?

Says Woodward facing Beatrix a little terrified.

\- Let's put my intimacy in yours, then I can say we had sex.

Says Beatrix.

\- But Bea... We have nothing to put inside.

Says Woodward confused.

\- But we have to rub.

Says Beatrix smiling.

Then the two sit facing each other, Beatrix fits into Woodward and there she starts rubbing her pussy on the one with the lowest that just whimpered and moved a little, but not as much as the oldest.

\- Hmm... Go Bea...

Says Woodward.

\- I told you there was more... Now you'll feel my pussy rubbing against your pussy.

Says Beatrix rubbing herself in Woodward while biting her lips.

\- (Now I understand why Beatrix took so long to declare herself to me... I wouldn't take so much fire from this girl... Not that it's bad, until because I'm loving to feel all this).

They both stayed in the scrub for a while, once or twice releasing the pussy juice, but even so Beatrix made a point of going on more and more, until the eldest one got tired and panting to the point of disengaging herself from Woodward and going to bed panting, which Woodward also does.

\- It was so good...

Says Beatrix panting.

\- Yes... I will love making love to you intensely like this.

Says Woodward panting.

After this session of love between the two of them they hold hands and kiss and decide to take a bath, outside the house the girls of the Meridies family were in shock with all those moans and screams of the two in the sexual relationship, until Kara was all the time sending some funny comments about Beatrix and Woodward having sex. That was the first time of the couple that from the first day had everything to get together.

See you, lesbian witches...


	19. Testing the proto-Rhiannon

After a few days the girls continued to work collecting more and more ore, which became a priority for a few days, since wood was even having enough to assemble the structure of Rhiannon. The fuselage was already with practically the wooden plates placed. The Rhiannon prototype was with the engines being adjusted, since the process of refining the oil of the Medium was being done, so that the first start in the small aircraft could be given.

After Beatrix and Woodward's relationship began for good, the two became even more inseparable than ever, if before they had slept together with the smaller one with the head over the bigger one's breasts, this time they slept totally naked locked in the room. It was not rare the moments when they ended up having sex before going to bed so that they could fall asleep and how they had sex loudly, which made the girls constantly use spells to inhibit the moans and screams of the two that could last up to hours depending on the day.

The only couple that until then hadn't formed was Anna and Hera, both of them kissing each other, but they were just ficantes, since Arnoux was still afraid to start a relationship with Meridies using the same excuse that Harriet used with Freya of one day wanting to form a family, since she was the only one left. Hera was much more understanding and understood this, without trying to pressure Anna into a relationship with her and even told Arnoux to take her time.

Marianne only took advantage of the Meridies sisters, the three of them were always crazy to try Hoffen and it was not unusual to get all four together, but this they did with all the secrecy, even more so because Athena could find out and this could get them into a lot of trouble.

11th November 621, was a day that was starting cold, already giving an impression that winter was near, Hera was waking up that morning and watching the ceiling of her house, reflective, since that would be an important day.

\- (It is today... I'll take my chances testing Rhiannon's prototype, I hope it works out... I'm not even in the mood to die... Especially since I haven't started dating Anna yet... She's giving the excuse that she doesn't want to hurt me, but I honestly don't care if she has to turn herself in to get pregnant).

\- Hera...

Says Athena knocking on the door.

\- You can enter mom.

Says Hera as Athena entered the room.

\- I just want to say that I love you girl, this test is very risky, it may be until you don't come back from this... That's why I want to say that... Be careful...

Says Athena.

\- Mom, it's not like I'm going to die, we're witches, it's just using a protection or transportation spell and I avoid any accident with the test. Can I still get hurt? Yes, but all for science.

Says Hera determined while Athena smiles at her.

\- This is my girl, take this from here for the test, at least be protected.

Says Athena giving a helmet to Hera.

\- Thank you mom, I love you.

Says Hera picking up her helmet and smiling at her mother.

Athena gives a kiss on Hera's forehead and then leaves her daughter's room, in which Meridies looks at the helmet and it was written in Latin "Your magic is to believe in herself", when she notices whose phrase the Lombard gives a smile and even hugs that helmet, then gives a kiss where the phrase was written and puts on a table.

\- (You can let me go back safe to your arms Anna... you cutie).

Hera then gives a snort, changes clothes, ties her hair and puts on her helmet with Anna's phrase written on it, after tidying up Meridies goes to the kitchen where she meets some girls who had woken up that day, including Anna.

\- How cute you are with the helmet your mother and I made for you.

Says Anna smiling to Hera who ate a slice of bread with butter.

\- Uhum.

Says Hera with her mouth full.

After breakfast, the girls go to the room to discuss about testing the prototype of Rhiannon, since Athena and Anna were worried, even more about testing using previous aircraft that always ended with falls and accidents with Hera always being the one who chose to take the risk.

\- Let's make sure this test is safe, because the prototype is bigger than any other we've done, besides being a Rhiannon on a smaller scale.

Says Athena.

\- That's why I want you to go with us and watch everything, some of you fly with your broom and others watch from the ground.

Says Anna.

The girls agree and then they go to the shed, where they take the Proto-Rhiannon from there. With 7.6 meters long, 15 meters wide and 3 meters high. It was a 3 times smaller scale version than Rhiannon. Having only one V8 Meridies engine of 22.4 liters, able to generate 2213HP that was in the nose region. The Proto-Rhiannon also had three wheels underneath made of iron and with tires made of leather straps. After taking the prototype from the shed the girls take it to a landing track they made to be tested with other previous prototypes. When they arrive at the landing track Hera gives a snort and looks at the Proto-Rhiannon.

\- Well... It's time... A step for science is a step forwards.

Says Hera.

Hera receives a hug followed by a kiss on Athena's forehead and then a hug followed by a tongue kiss from Anna who soon moves her face away and faces Meridies with both noses touching.

\- I like you a lot Hera... Come back to us, I have all the faith in the world that you will get out of this test flight well.

Says Anna smiling at Hera.

\- I will come back.

Says Hera.

Hera enters the Proto-Rhiannon which Anna takes a feather with ink and writes the phrase "Your magic is believing in herself". After writing this, Meridies starts the Proto- Rhiannon engine and signals Athena that the engine was on; her mother goes to the propeller of the aircraft and pushes her to spin it and thus start at once that engine that soon starts to make noise and propeller to move.

\- Engine running! Propeller spinning! The landing track is cleared to start the test!

Says Athena.

Hera starts to move the lever to give more power to the engine and little by little the Proto-Rhiannon started to walk, until the Meridies increases even more power and little by little due to speed and air resistance the Proto-Rhiannon started to fly and this time the wings had small fins that moved to give more control to the flight. When they saw that the aircraft had left the ground and was flying in a stable way the girls started to celebrate of happiness.

\- That's it! We did it! It's flying!

Says Athena celebrating.

\- It's stable!

Says Anna.

\- But let's follow it so that no accident occurs.

Says Athena.

Then Athena, Anna, Freya and Harriet take the brooms and follow the Proto-Rhiannon that was being piloted by Hera, something incredible was its agility in the air, the Meridies was managing to reach very impressive speeds, that had never arrived with other projects and the structure could stand it. She was at a speed similar to a broom in normal rhythm which was around 250/270 km/h.

\- (Perfect! I'm flying in a splendid way! The prototype so far is a success! But I still have to do some more tests, see how much this thing arrives, how high it can fly and how much fuel the engine uses).

Hera kept flying with Proto-Rhiannon for a while and even looked at the girls through the windows smiling at the girls, staying for at least 10 minutes at an altitude of 3000 meters. Until she decides to land and signals it to the girls. When she reaches the ground the Meridies of the aircraft and is hugged by Anna who soon after kisses her.

\- You made it back my love!

Says Anna filling Hera with kisses.

\- I said I would come back.

Says Hera.

\- So, how did Proto Rhiannon go?

Says Athena.

\- It's flying well, it's stable, at least in the altitude we flew I noticed that it was going well and could even fly higher, the speed I could notice is also good, a little bit of the speed of us flying on a broom, but with much more comfort. I think it will be useful for something.

Says Hera with her hand on her chin.

\- Useful in what?

Says Athena.

\- I will need some volunteers to fly aircrafts, I want to teach how it is done, because Rhiannon can take even days to cross the ocean, even more that she is heavier than this one.

Says Hera with her hand on Proto-Rhiannon.

In this a silence is taken by the girls, even more Marianne that even swallows the saliva, but soon some girls start to raise their hands, the first was Freya, the second was Anna who didn't want to be the only one to take risks, the third was Harriet so as not to leave her girlfriend alone, the fourth to offer herself was incredibly Marianne. What makes them all be impressed and in shock with Hoffen.

\- What is it? If this thing is safe then I can help, if it will lead us to Lilith's books, then the more witches flying the plane the better.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- I think five is enough to fly Rhiannon the day we leave, so I will start teaching you how to fly.

Says Hera.

\- Classes? But what a shit.

Says Marianne.

\- Do you prefer to fly at once and die in an accident because you don't know how to fly?

Says Hera in a more serious tone.

\- É... No, I'm relaxed, I don't think it's going to be so bad these "classes".

Says Marianne.

After talking to the girls and deciding who will be the pilots of the aircraft, Hera comes back to the aircraft to check the indicators and there was still fuel left, the Meridies turns the aircraft on and signals the mother to spin the propeller of Proto-Rhiannon.

\- Will you fly again?

Says Athena.

\- I will, but this time I want to take someone along just so the person knows how it is.

Hera says until Marianne takes a step forward, but Anna runs to the aircraft.

\- I will, at least if some accident happens I will be next to Hera.

Says Anna as Marianne kept inflating her cheeks.

\- (Nosy redhead, I wanted to be inside the aircraft flying... I hate how she and her charm conquered Hera, I wish I had thrown myself in the arms of the oldest of the quadruplets too, just to experience what the responsible has, besides that I would be able to take a walk in her inventions... But no, always Anna, she can always go in the tests, I hope this one also fails and leave the two frustrated).

\- Hey Marianne, don't get so mad, soon you'll be going around with Proto-Rhiannon too.

Says Demeter with his hand on Marianne's shoulder.

\- So that a silly aircraft can take you to heights.

Aphrodite whispers in Marianne's ear while Athena gives a light ear to what her daughter whispered and gives the girls a suspicious look.

\- (How can we? All three are free together with Hoffen? What the fuck is that? I swear I'll kill these three if I find out they're making out with Hoffen together and still make out each other too).

\- Hey mom! You are distracted! We have to leave! Anna's already in here!

Says Hera calling for her mother to stop thinking about that to go to her daughter.

Athena goes to the aircraft and pushes Propeller to start, this time Hera starts to do more of a test flight, first she flies normally just to show the Proto-Rhiannon instruments and all the functions, how she controlled it, how to know if she was flying right, the commands, the spot. As basic as possible for Anna she was a bit confused with so much instruments and buttons.

\- It's a lot of things... How do you understand all this Hera?

Says Anna.

\- I will teach with time, but you will see that to control all this you will only need to understand about the spot and the levers that control the engine, the others are important to have a greater sense of what you are doing. Now are you ready for the tests of this aircraft?

Says Hera while Anna agreed with her head.

Hera then began to perform the heaviest tests in relation to Proto-Rhiannon, which was to know what maximum altitude was supported, the maximum speed, whether the aircraft could withstand any inclination or even fly upside down, in which the Meridies was flying upside down Anna even got a little scared and the Lombard when it noticed that it was safe to do that continued to fly doing some maneuvers in the air and the girls were impressed. Hera even pushed a button on the aircraft that made a smoke come out and started writing in the air a heart followed by "Anna + Hera".

\- Awww, what a cute thing, my daughter is full of these things.

Says Athena.

Anna is so scared of everything that she even slaps Hera, because she didn't know what Meridies had done and thought it was just to scare Arnoux, until the Lombard flies a little further away where it was possible to see the cloud of smoke and the redhead is amazed.

\- Did you do that with all those pirouettes?

Says Anna impressed.

\- I already knew how to write with smoke using brooms, it was just to put in practice with an aircraft.

Says Hera smiling at Anna.

\- You're a love of a person Hera... I don't deserve you... You value the feeling you have for me so much...

Says Anna blushing.

\- And I will always value you; you are the queen of my heart Anna... You can be sure that one day we will solve this problem of yours of having a family in one of our trips in search of the last two books of Lilith, who knows even the goddess Lilith will grant us this request to form a family.

Says Hera.

\- You really believe in it a lot, which impresses me, since you are a whole scientist.

Says Anna.

\- Nothing is impossible for magic, believe in yourself Anna, the same magic that makes us fly in broomsticks, create potions, release spells that can even change to another animal, shrinking spells. I don't doubt there must be a spell that two girls can have children.

Says Hera.

\- But in this case we are talking about the laws of nature and if there was this magic of making two girls reproduce. Where are the mother couples?

Says Anna shrugging her shoulders.

\- Just remember that a lot of magic was unknown to us, on top of that we didn't even know about many of the spells, just seeing Beatrix and Woodward who couldn't even fly on broomsticks. You say so much the phrase "Your magic is believing in yourself", that you don't even stop thinking about how it can be useful to you too Anna.

Says Hera.

Anna just keeps quiet for a while and then Hera continues flying with the aircraft performing tests to see the maximum ceiling of the aircraft, maximum speed, how much fuel she consumes, behavior at different times. Until after an hour, where the girls were just sitting talking to each other, the Proto-Rhiannon lands and the two leave the aircraft, Arnoux was a little quiet and different from the radiant girl she always was, while Hera was serious.

\- So what did the tests point to?

Says Athena.

\- I will report, I don't think the girls will understand anything, even more that only some of you know about the measures that I use and also the instruments that stay on the panel of the aircraft. But I have to say it's reliable, we can continue the assembly of Rhiannon and this Proto- Rhiannon will be very useful for me to teach the girls how to fly.

Says Hera taking off the gloves.

After this test Anna goes to the girls while Hera guards the Proto-Rhiannon in the shed, as she reports about the aircraft limits. That had the maximum altitude around 8000m, a maximum speed of 380 km / h and the autonomy so Hera calculated the equivalent of 2500 km with a tank of 4200 liters, which gave an idea of how that aircraft was even economical. After finishing the report, Athena enters the shed and goes to Hera who was still just trying to do her job, but in this the mother Meridies interrupts her, since she was worried about her daughter when she noticed that she left half discouraged.

\- What is going on girl?

Says Athena.

\- Nothing, I'm just discouraged to have to do all this...

Says Hera snorting and taking a piston until Athena holds her hand.

\- Lying is ugly girl, come spill it to mom, it's because of Anna isn't it?

Says Athena as Hera slowly opened herself to her mother.

\- We had another discussion about it getting a little reluctant with the idea of having to form a family, so I went to say that if there was a magic capable of flying on broomsticks, capable of creating incredible potions, changing forms and everything else. Surely there must be a magic that can make two girls have a family and that she should also listen to that phrase she always speaks to motivate people.

Hera says until Athena puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Hera, Hera... This Anna is very complicated, I don't know how I can advise you, but I just recommend you to be patient, if you really see her as the love of your life then don't give up, one day she will want you.

Says Athena.

\- Thank you mom, I love you very much.

Says Hera giving a side smile.

\- And Hera... I have a question for you; I know it's the daughter who would never do this kind of thing, but... Are you, by any chance, holding on to Hoffen's arms?

Says Athena.

\- No.

Says Hera.

\- It is a not sincere by the looks. I'm suspicious that your sisters are clinging together with Hoffen, if you know anything about it just tell me, I'll be right there. Ah and take the day off to rest.

Says Athena.

Hera, when listening to what her mother said, even got a little tense because she was turning a blind eye to it, but at the same time she felt relieved to hear her mother loves advice. She even took the day off to call Anna to go out for a while and take a walk around town or fly around with her broom, which made them get it right again.

See you, flying witches...


	20. Hera Meridies flying school

After the tests with Proto- Rhiannon were done, the girls went back to work in the meantime to get even more resources, but as time went by, the month of November began to give the faces that December was close and with that the beginning of winter too, which was already making the girls stop cutting the trees since it was a season where the wood was no longer so resistant and also for preservation.

In this winter time the girls focused more on mining, collecting what they could in iron and other ores for the assembly of Rhiannon, Marianne was even becoming the best miner of the girls, even better than Athena, who still had her eyes on the daughters who were always there to motivate Hoffen.

The construction of Rhiannon was making a lot of progress, the whole fuselage was already with the wood plates covering the structure, two of the five engines were ready and working, and the focus was being on making the missing engines, the interior, fuel tank and switch to electric throughout the aircraft.

In terms of fuel, Athena already had more than 250,000 liters of Media oil, which was enough to test the Proto-Rhiannon and perhaps take the Rhiannon, as the aircraft's fuel tanks were already starting to be made.

Until then the relationships were going the same during the weeks that passed, Beatrix and Woodward were until then the couple that was stickier, the two did almost everything together, they even seemed to be the couple that was more time together. Anna and Hera remained as just friends with benefits, being that Meridies was until very patient, she was very delicate and affectionate with Arnoux, understanding the motives of the French, but still the Lombard was always throwing flirts and caresses to Anna to try to conquer the heart of the girl for good.

A year had passed since Beatrix had fled the Celtic village of Weddinburgh, a lot had changed in the life of the girl who until a year ago was almost hopeless, stuck in a life where she was treated without any respect, seen only as a sex object, but all this had changed with the departure of the girl on a journey for which she did not expect she would be that way. With a kind and loving girlfriend, friends who always help her and respect Cavendish, and also a place to sleep where she has all the comfort of the world, besides having an enormous knowledge in magic that she would never get if she stayed in the village.

Hera's classes had already begun and were even being well explained to the girls who wanted to learn how to fly. By then Hera had already taught the girls how to control the aircraft and about the measurement systems, as well as about the instruments that were on the panel. But they still didn't have practical classes because of the constant blizzards followed by wind that made it impossible to perform any flight. Even flying with a broom was dangerous under those conditions.

10th January 622, was a winter day like any other, outside it was snowing, inside the house was being heated and the Beatrix and Woodward couple as usual were waking from a night's sleep which the two were under several layers of comforter and wearing similar colored sweaters to match. They both woke up that morning and as always Woodward had his head resting on Beatrix's breasts.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Woodward.

\- Hmmm... Good morning.

Says Beatrix stretching and yawning.

\- Does Love know what day it is?

Says Woodward.

\- Uh huh.

Says Beatrix a little sleepy.

\- It's been a year since we met; I've been counting day by day... And tomorrow will be your birthday.

Says Woodward.

\- Uh huh. One year since I left the village of Weddinburgh, since I started this journey.

Says Beatrix giving a French kiss to Woodward.

The two then get up and kiss each other, the couple get out of bed warm and put on some winter clothes, then meet the girls in the kitchen and there they start to eat a little, this while the girls were arguing about their work.

\- Will we mine today?

Says Harriet.

\- For today we will rest, I will start giving the practical flight lessons with you, so it looks like the snow has abated, will also serve to test the flight conditions in winter.

Says Hera.

\- Finally! I was waiting for days and days to pilot the Proto-Rhiannon.

Says Marianne.

\- Just because you spoke that way, now you will be the last to fly.

Says Hera as the girls started laughing.

\- Ah fuck you... Evil, I can't even say anything.

Says Marianne inflating her cheeks.

\- You took it.

Says Harriet laughing.

\- You'll be the penultimate just because you made fun; it will also serve to see flight conditions with a greater weight.

Says Hera starting to laugh.

\- Take it in your ass.

Says Harriet showing the middle finger.

After that moment the girls finish eating, and those who will not take part in the classes just took the opportunity to rest that day, going outside to enjoy the snow and play a little. Athena went with Hera, Freya, Anna, Harriet and Marianne to the shed, where they took the Proto-Rhiannon and put it on the landing strip.

\- The first one will be Freya, because she is more dedicated of you and is always focused on learning.

Says Hera pointing to Freya.

\- Me? But I deserve so much; I still have my doubts about adverse conditions like this, since you haven't taught yet.

Says Freya.

\- Because I don't know either, so I ask you to enter the aircraft that will be the first test of a flight in winter.

Says Hera.

Freya just agrees with the head and enters the Proto-Rhiannon, but this time being in the controls of the aircraft, receiving Hera's instructions until the blonde starts the engine and Meridies gives the signal to the mother who turns the propeller.

\- That's it! The landing strip is cleared! Just take off!

Says Athena.

\- Are you ready to take off Freya?

Says Hera.

\- Affirmative!

Says Freya agreeing with the head.

Freya pulls the lever that sends more power to the engine and little by little the Proto-Rhiannon starts to go through the landing strip, taking a few meters more to get out of the ground due to the slippery surface because of the snow, from there the girls celebrate another successful flight.

Meanwhile in the surroundings of the Meridies family residence. Kara, Madeleine, Beatrix, Woodward, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Persephone were playing snowball wars, throwing snowballs at each other and running around, until the smaller Celtic accidentally stumbles over and holds the older Cavendish by the arm making her fall over the younger one.

\- Wood!

Says Beatrix laughing.

\- I want to protect you from snowballs.

Says Woodward.

\- I realized and what protection, you are not bothered with me on top of you? I am a bit heavy. But thanks for the protection, now I'm safe... Ahhh Woodward! Stop! Ahhh!

Beatrix says laughing a little more until Woodward starts tickling her.

\- But you are not safe from my tickle hehe!

Says Woodward tickling Beatrix who kept laughing and sometimes even let go of a few snorting.

\- Ahh! Woodward! You... Ahhh! So that's it?

Says Beatrix as she tickled going to take a bite of Woodward's neck.

\- Hmmmm... It's not worth it.

Says Woodward moaning and stopping tickling.

\- What the fuck!

Says Beatrix after taking a snowball up her ass.

\- Hey girls aren't going to get it now, it was so much fun.

Says Kara throwing another snowball on Beatrix's ass.

\- Get your huge ass up from there and let's continue with the snowball war.

Kara says until Beatrix turns and throws a snowball in the face of the elf.

Beatrix and Woodward get up from there and the snowball war comes back with everything, and this time Kara and Beatrix were constantly fighting each other, the other girls were even little by little stopping to see them both in a frantic snowball war.

Back at Proto-Rhiannon, Freya and Hera were in the air and the blonde was doing very well in control of the aircraft, until a windstorm began to blow and the Nordic felt the splash, but she continued to maintain control without panic, while Meridies was practically paralyzed with fear as she noticed the trembling she was doing.

\- I think it's just turbulence because of the wind, so we'll pass.

Says Freya.

\- Put that down Freya.

Says Hera.

\- I will land, but first we have to go through this turbulence, you can trust that we will land well.

Says Freya.

Freya then without fear went through the turbulence and soon the aircraft was again stable in the air, that was until she put her hand on her chest relieved and the blonde maneuvered the Proto-Rhiannon back to the landing strip, where she had difficulties in braking due to the snow that was making her slip a lot, after the landing Freya leaves the aircraft as if she was taking dust off her clothes while Hera left terrified and throwing herself on the ground.

\- Finally the floor! What a relief.

Says Hera hugging the floor while the girls were laughing.

\- What about Hera? Did I do well?

Says Freya curious.

\- You went fucking well, please, can I rest a bit? We almost died.

Says Hera.

\- Funny, the girl who is always flying was afraid of turbulence.

Says Freya laughing.

\- And what is it like to fly Proto-Rhiannon?

Says Marianne going to Freya.

Freya kindly begins to tell Marianne about what it was like to fly what made Hoffen even more willing. Even more that the blonde told how it was until it was fun to fly and almost did not make any maneuver in the air because Hera is very terrified when she is in the passenger seat. Meridies takes the opportunity to take a rest after the turbulence and also goes to the shed to report, being followed by Anna who was even a little worried about the Lombard. When the girl arrives she opens a book and starts taking notes while Arnoux watches her.

\- Hera...

Says Anna.

\- What is it Anna?

Says Hera writing.

\- Are you okay? I know the girls found the turbulence silly, but I was really worried about you... You know... I think that... Those moments... We should enjoy... I've been thinking here...

Says Anna looking at the floor.

\- What did you think? Look Anna, do you want a kiss? Fine, just wait for me to finish the notes here, ok?

Says Hera.

\- Hera Meridies!

Says Anna making Hera stop writing and get up.

\- Anna...

Says Hera staring at Anna rubbing her neck.

\- You are right; I have to believe in magic! And there is more! I don't care anymore! If I can't form a family it's ok! We can still adopt an orphan child if there is no magic in the world that can give us a family! I love you Hera Meridies!

Says Anna taking Hera's waist.

Anna kisses Hera and this time as much as it is a normal tongue kiss as it always ends up rolling between the girls, that was a romantic kiss this time with a reciprocal feeling between the two, in which one put his hand on the other's waist and stayed for a long time exploring the other's tongue. Until they stop kissing and face each other with a bridge of saliva passing between the two.

\- That was the best kiss you've given me so far Hera...

Says Anna panting.

\- Do you want to date Anna Arnoux?

Says Hera panting.

\- Yes, yes, yes and yes! I love you Hera Meridies and I want to be by your side for the rest of my life!

Says Anna embracing Hera.

\- I waited so long for this day and this moment...

Says Hera smiling at Anna.

\- Later you will have more of this moment, will you want to do with me?

Says Anna.

\- Look Anna... I know we're dating right now, but we can wait a little while to get laid... It's just... I don't want to do it at home you know, I want to do it on a special day, like at Rhiannon.

Says Hera while Anna agrees with her head.

\- Okay, I'll wait to do it at Rhiannon, but at least we'll be able to sleep together in the same room?

Says Anna.

\- Of course we will, but I won't appear naked yet for you because I want to leave the surprise to Rhiannon.

Says Hera.

After this conversation Anna and Hera kissed once more, only more intensely to the point that Arnoux bent back a little so that Hera could reach the French girl who was a little lower than her. Until they finish kissing and the Lombard ends up looking at the book and remembers the report.

After finishing the report with Anna, the two return to the airstrip and find Marianne banging her feet complaining about the delay, besides Athena who was laughing because of Hoffen.

\- The next time you go, let blondie know, she's all messed up with delay.

Says Athena laughing.

\- Finally! They went to have sex by chance, which was their excuse for not wanting to fly with Proto Rhiannon.

Says Marianne inflating her cheeks.

\- Come on Anna, you're next to fly. I would talk about us to my mother, but let's hurry it up so that this blonde doesn't get angry.

Says Hera going towards Proto-Rhiannon.

Anna and Hera enter the Proto-Rhiannon, this time Arnoux was the one who would fly, which left Meridies a little terrified inside, but at the same time putting confidence in his girlfriend to make a test flight. Just like Freya would be a 30 minute flight if some turbulence didn't happen, which luckily didn't and it was until a very smooth flight. What really took the most trouble was the landing, because the runway was still full of snow and the friction of the wheels on the ice often made the snow melt and make the runway even more slippery. As they descended, the Arnoux Meridies couple went towards the girls who were waiting.

\- So how was that flight?

Says Athena.

\- It was even safe, we managed to stay stable and not die in the air. But I don't want to just talk about the flight. Anna and I are finally dating.

Says Hera taking Anna's hand.

\- Really?

Says Athena impressed.

\- Now I understood why they were taking so long, it was to consummate the courtship.

Says Marianne until Harriet throws a snowball at the back of her head.

\- Stay still there girl.

Says Harriet.

After that snowball in Marianne, Hera can tell her mother about the time they spent in the shed, the younger Meridies even whispering in Athena's ear that they wouldn't get caught until Rhiannon was ready, which makes her mother laugh while she was blushing. After this conversation between mother and daughter, it is the turn of the penultimate witch to test Proto-Rhiannon.

\- Finally! I thought you would never fly!

Says Marianne.

\- Harriet, we will fly 45 minutes just in anger and as for you Marianne, it will only be 15 minutes.

Says Hera.

\- Which is it? Fuck you!

Says Marianne tapping her feet in anger and sitting against a tree.

Then Harriet and Hera enter the Proto-Rhiannon, Benson starts the engine, Athena goes to the propeller, pushes her and soon the aircraft starts to take off, while Marianne was a little bit low and in that Athena goes to the girl after seeing Hoffen so low like that.

\- I know you're frustrated, but don't be like that, look at your behavior irritates some of the girls, if you were a little less boring maybe they wouldn't be like that with you.

Says Athena with her hand on Marianne's shoulder who ends up slapping Meridies' hand off her shoulder.

\- Let me! What I do or don't do. It's none of your business.

Says Marianne.

\- (What I do and don't do. None of your business... Classic Aphrodite, as stubborn and ignorant as Aphrodite, that's why they both get along so well).

\- Look I'm trying to help, no need to be so ignorant! Do you realize how this is just destroying you? Just keeping people away from you? Or haven't I noticed that you do all the work to have sex with my daughters? If your only motivation is to have sex with them after you work. What you do behind the walls of your bedroom or bathroom doesn't matter to me. But know that continuing to act this way will still cause you only bad things, you will end up losing something you love so much because of your stupid behavior.

Says Athena.

\- And?

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- Look I won't say anything, I'm just advising you, you're old enough to know how to behave and how to act and I don't have to stand around acting like a boring mother...

Says Athena.

\- So don't act.

Mariane says what makes Athena slightly irritated.

\- Fuck you! If you don't want to go on this fucking book trip, get your book and get out of here, you only know how to act like a spoiled princess; you'll be just a burden on our journey. Go back to your little town and stay there in your comfort zone.

Says Athena pointing to the sky.

\- Do you want to know...? Let them hold me! Because I have no reason to come back and these months here I met 3 wonderful girls who treat me like I deserve, pity that they are not as exalted as the great and behaved Hera! Fuck you too! I'm not going to take this stupid class anymore if I'm going to be treated like trash! Hmm!

Says Marianne leaving there throwing her hair and turning her back.

Anna, Freya and Athena just look at Marianne with an expression of "where we went wrong," Hoffen gets out of there and goes to the Meridies sisters and starts crying, being greeted by a hug from the three girls trying to console the girl who only asks to go inside the house, which the sisters obey.

After a few minutes, Harriet and Hera arrived landing at Proto-Rhiannon, only this time the weather conditions were different starting to snow lightly which proved to be a little different for Benson to control during the last minutes of her test flight. After landing the girls were surprised by Marianne's absence. Athena says the reason was the argument she had with Hoffen who came out banging her feet with rage from there. What made Hera feel a little guilty of having been a little boring with the blonde, to the point of wanting to apologize later with Marianne.

After the flights were over for that day, the girls decided to keep the Proto-Rhiannon in the shed and from there go back to the house, since the snow was giving an impression that could start to thicken. In this the girls who were playing snowball war go to the inside of the house to rest and go back to work building the aircraft.

See you, airship pilot...


	21. The airship Rhiannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter  
> Bizarre fetish smut warning for this chapter

Months went by regarding the construction of Rhiannon, this time the girls were more than enough resources to finish. Until May 10, 622 the aircraft had been finished.

Aircraft name: Rhiannon

Dimensions: 23m long, 9m high, 45m wingspan from side to side.

Maximum speed: 150 km/h (cruising 110 km/h)

Propulsion: Propellers with 5 engines, V12 OHV Meridies of 19.4 liters each, with four engines on the wings and one on the nose.

Power (per motor): 1350 hp

Maximum altitude: 11000m (8000m cruise)

Autonomy: 12000 km, with three fuel tanks that together give 36000 liters, two in each wing and one in the front region.

The Rhiannon aircraft was the first indication of an airship in human history, made without using magic the invention was something innovative, being possible to fly to different places only with the technology, although only the Meridies and the other eight witches know about this technology, is an excellent alternative to fly around the world in comfort without using broomsticks, Although still much slower than a witch's broom, it can be a mobile house too, containing 9 bedrooms, each with a small bathroom next door and also with the innovative electric power that was another advent of Meridies when using the knowledge of Lilith's book to make the construction. Although the structure is mostly made of wood, the girls made a point of using a spell so that the wood would be impossible to be flammable, since this was the girls' greatest fear. With a very long autonomy it is possible to travel to the most remote places in the world and still have fuel left over, not to mention the aircraft's reserve tank that has another 40 thousand liters in case you don't give enough. The four Rhiannon propellers can also work as a kind of helicopter that makes it levitate and remain stationary in the air.

The girls' relationships were getting closer and closer now that there were 4 couples and Marianne with Hera's 3 sisters, who were in big trouble as around April, Athena ended up catching Marianne, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Persephone making out in the room and the four of them were doing it together, including the sisters to each other and it made Mother Meridies so angry that she wouldn't let the three of them leave on Rhiannon's departure trip to the other side of the ocean. This made it very complicated for Hoffen who could even sleep with the girls and have sex with them, but only with one at a time and she still had to choose between one of them when she left.

The tests with Proto-Rhiannon were also of great help to form the next pilots who would be in control of the larger Rhiannon, Marianne after being irritated on the first day of tests even accepted Hera's apology and in fact she even apologized to Meridies for being rude, giving some signs of maturation.

As soon as Rhiannon was ready, the girls also took the opportunity to make several tests about the aircraft, which was even very stable and did not offer any danger, at the same time had a huge comfort in the 12 rooms and 5 bathrooms, besides a main room, with some windows also so that you can see the landscape where the aircraft passed through.

The aircraft had more than enough fuel, even more than the girls even tested how much they could fly and made some calculations of the expenditure, and on top of that there was room for a reserve tank in case the main ones ran out.

The time passed so much about the construction of the aircraft that winter had passed and was already giving the first signs that summer was about to begin, which was great since it would be terrible to fly during the winter due to snow and strong winds, the summer until then was proving a safer condition for the girls.

May 23, 622, Beatrix and Woodward as usual were waking up that morning with the younger one sleeping over the older one's head, only this time both were sleeping naked due to the slightly warmer weather and also because they took advantage of the weather conditions to make love the night before. Soon the older Cavendish wakes up and kisses Woodward on the forehead.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Beatrix while Woodward was sucking on one of Cavendish's older breasts.

\- (Good morning Bea... I love you my cow).

\- Apparently I better pretend that you sent me good morning by mind heh. Ahhh! Woodward! What have I said about biting my breasts?

Beatrix says until Woodward takes a bite out of her breasts and takes her mouth out.

\- What's good I have to bite.

Says Woodward with a malicious smile.

\- You will see only when we leave here and enter Rhiannon what will be good.

Says Beatrix biting her lips.

The couple gets up from there and the two stretch out, as usual Woodward always being a playful girl she arrives giving a finger in the intimacy of Beatrix who ends up jumping with the intensity in which the smaller Celtic stuck her finger, but soon the older one gives the change and turns on the younger one, which makes the two sit facing each other.

\- Now your punishment will be to suffocate yourself in my breasts.

Says Beatrix as Woodward opened her mouth.

Beatrix puts her breasts over Woodward's face that starts to bite Cavendish and also takes the opportunity to put her finger inside the intimacy of the eldest that starts to give some more muffled moans, until the two hear knocking on the doors what makes them stop touching each other. It was Marianne "Stop picking yourself up and let's go soon", in which they both get up and go to change. After they change, they go to the kitchen and along the way they are in the biggest group with each other.

\- If it weren't for me they would eat something other than breakfast.

Says Marianne.

\- You're a pain in the ass, Marianne. We can't even do a quickie first.

Says Woodward.

\- You will have Rhiannon and a whole trip to do that, so stop complaining.

Says Marianne.

\- Just because you can't take your three beloved ones, you are all twisted and angry.

Says Woodward until Beatrix scolds her.

\- Woodward!

Says Beatrix.

While the girls were arguing, the others were eating and getting ready to say goodbye, since that would be the last breakfast they were having at the Meridies family residence, after months of being there to build the aircraft. After finishing eating the girls go back to their room, where they start packing their bags. They finish quickly since many of them had their suitcases packed, packing everything in the room. The three sisters of Hera appear holding their bags and are barred by Athena. Marianne remained very serious while facing the three.

\- No way! You won't! After what you did! Either Hoffen stays and you go or she goes and you stay! Unless Hoffen chooses to take one of you!

Says Athena.

\- Choose me! I promise we will have a lot of pleasure together... I was the first one you ventured into... Remember we had your first time together?

Says Demeter.

\- Who Demeter thinks she is, I was the second, but I'm always listening to you, I'm the only one who really understands your feelings Mari, I love you, I'm always giving you the best ideas about making love, please choose me?

Says Persephone.

\- I don't know how to convince you... I'm just saying you can choose any one of us, I won't be sad if you don't choose me... Just take who will make you happy Marianne. I'm just saying I'll never stop loving you... If you choose me I promise I'll try to be as cool as both of you.

Says Aphrodite.

\- Athena... Please... Can I hug your daughters?

Says Marianne almost crying.

\- Of course you can, but make your choice.

Says Athena.

\- (Marianne never acted that way... She's devastated; you can see how her eyes are marinated, the way she talked to me... I'm almost accepting to take her with the girls... Only I can't, they are not mature enough to be alone and can run the risk of getting caught, at least let this serve as a lesson for the girls).

Marianne goes to Demeter, Persephone, and Aphrodite and hugs the three girls, getting all emotional with that hug, since she loved the three girls so much, after the hug Hoffen kisses each of them and was already practically falling into tears just like the girls, so she takes a deep breath and dries the tears and takes all three as seriously as she could.

\- Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, I've made my decision and she's that I'm not taking any of the three, if that means taking one and hurting two I'd rather not take any because I love all three, I hope you understand. Follow your lives... You were the only fun I've had all these months on this journey... I want to say that I love each one of you three and I want the good of each one of you, I couldn't decide which one of you would go with me so I had to make the hardest decision that was not to take any of you? And you are beautiful, wonderful, I believe that one day you will find someone, more mature and cool than me, which would be even easier, more beautiful there I don't know? I love you...

Says Marianne.

The Meridies sisters hug Marianne again and even agree with Hoffen's response, each one responds with "All right Marianne, we understand," "We promise we will try to move on," "The happiest moments of my life have been by your side Marianne, I hope that one day I will meet someone as wonderful as you," after the hug they cry give Marianne one last kiss and from there they say goodbye to the girl.

\- I will fly...

Says Marianne taking her bags and getting out of there sad.

\- Wait! I didn't deci...

Says Hera until Anna puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Let's leave it, the poor thing has already suffered enough; let's take advantage that she offered to fly for our long-awaited moment.

Says Anna embracing Hera.

\- All right...

Says Hera.

After a while Marianne and the girls go to the shed with their bags and get into the aircraft, Marianne soon connects to Rhiannon, and Athena pushes the main propeller that is in the front, the aircraft takes a walk on the runway and soon begins to leave the runway slowly take off. Athena and her three daughters wave to the girls while gradually Rhiannon starts to leave.

\- Bye girls! See you later! Good luck with the next two books!

Says Athena.

\- Bye Marianne! Bye sis! Bye girls!

Say Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite.

Gradually Rhiannon disappeared and began her route westward, with Marianne following the route the book's radar pointed at, while gradually the aircraft began to go higher and higher, Hoffen was in the cockpit alone crying and watching the landscape passing through her.

\- (Goodbye Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite... I love you... Farewell... I so wanted them to be here with me... With Freya flying, it would be so good to make love to them without having Athena bothering me... But it would continue to provoke an incestuous relationship between them and this is already too wrong, they sometimes even cling instead of me).

While Marianne was all sad and down piloting Rhiannon, the girls were settling into her rooms, including Anna and Hera who were already practically walking down the halls clinging to each other going to the couple's room.

\- Hmmm... Hera...

Says Anna while Hera was biting Arnoux's chest.

\- You are all mine now.

Says Hera as she untied Anna's dress that did the same with her shirt.

When the two of them enter the room, they lock the door and there they start to take off all the clothes being that they did it slowly and in a very sensual way, Hera first took off her shirt and soon she was getting all the tops out while Anna took off the dress that while she lowered it was revealing Arnoux's body that was only wearing the dress until then, what made Meridies start drooling and go slowly like a hungry wolf to the redhead who put her hand on the face of the girl with lilac hair.

\- Where you think you are still dressed.

Says Anna laughing.

\- So that's it?

Says Hera taking off her pants and briefs.

\- This includes your boots too.

Says Anna pointing to Hera's feet.

Anna lies on her side of the bed and begins to observe and admire Hera taking off her clothes looking at the freckled intimacy that Meridies had, accompanied by a few pubes and a clitoris that was well exposed, besides the curves of the beautiful girl with lilac hair, who still had a scar on her thigh.

\- What was that on your thigh?

Says Hera.

\- Childhood accident, I was flying with my broom and without wanting to get distracted because I went to talk to the girls and I had an accident, then a branch cut my leg, the day I cried in a way that all Pavia heard, but today I just laugh.

Says Hera passing the hand on her leg.

\- Well let's go to the main attraction, which is my body touching yours.

Says Anna biting her lips.

Hera throws herself on the bed on top of Anna and soon the two start to catch each other passing the hand over the other's body and also stay in the kisses and some bites on the neck and shoulders, until little by little Hera's hand gets into Anna's intimacy that feels the fingers of Meridies approaching and even creeps.

\- That fast and you already want to get into me?

Says Anna.

\- Now that the time has come, I don't want to waste time, my good.

Says Hera, slowly putting her finger inside Anna's intimacy.

\- Hmmm... Go Hera... Come here my little freckle lady...

Says Anna.

Little by little Hera fingered Anna and kept exploring her intimacy while Arnoux was holding Meridies' head that bit the chest region and slowly descended into the body of the redhead who was sinking into her muffled groans as she felt the lilac-haired girl's fingers.

\- Hmmm... Go Hera...

Says Anna moaning.

Hera was going lower and lower with her mouth kissing and biting Anna, until she got close to intimacy, but Meridies decided she wouldn't suck Arnoux and from there she started biting and kissing the area around, while she was fingering the redhead who had already left her lombardy hair all messed up so much that she held it there. Until Hera gives a perverted smile and takes her finger from Anna's intimacy, Meridies then gives a very slow lick, facing Arnoux with a voracious appetite.

\- I like it well inside, but what is on my finger is not enough to taste what my tongue will do now.

Says Hera with a malicious smile.

\- Then you can savor me at will... I'm all yours...

Says Anna placing her hand on her intimacy and opening her lips.

Hera starts to suck Anna who starts to stroke Meridies' hair again and also with another hand she starts to squeeze and stimulate the left nipple. The girl with lilac hair is exploring the intimacy of the redhead with her tongue, still in a way she did not know how to use, but this was already being enough for the French woman to feel a pleasure that for her was something she never felt before and for Anna was the best feeling in the world.

\- Hmmm... Go Hera...

Says Anna moaning.

Hera continues to suck Anna until Arnoux ends up expelling the pussy juice and the gushing takes all over Meridies' face and starts licking the vaginal juice around her mouth and faces her with a perverted smile.

\- Delicious, I love this juice of yours.

Says Hera licking her fingers.

\- What about me? I won't take advantage of this untouched wonder.

Says Anna biting her lips.

\- I just spe...

Says Hera until Anna pulls her by the arm.

Anna makes Anna sit on her girlfriend's thigh and there Arnoux begins to rub the intimacy of Meridies, placing one and then two fingers inside while the girl with lilac hair began to feel the entry of the redhead's phalanges which were quite long despite being lower. Taking advantage of this same height difference, the French girl also sucked the breasts of the Lombard that was ending in pleasure.

\- Hmmm... Go Anna... Will dominate me completely go...

Says Hera as Anna stuck her fingers in the intimacy of Meridies.

\- Now you will be in my domain, I will show you how brilliant I can be.

Says Anna putting her finger deeper.

In this Anna puts her finger deeper Hera ends up releasing her pussy juice and the gushing ends up being full of pressure hitting a pot that was on a table in the room and knocking it down. Arnoux takes advantage and puts her finger in front to get some of the juice and instead of licking, Anna puts her hand with her fingers wet with juice and puts it in Meridies mouth opening what Lombard even leaves open so excited that she was.

\- What are you going to do?

Says Hera.

\- Shhh, just keep your mouth open.

Says Anna.

Anna holding Hera's mouth puts intimacy close and with another hand she puts it on her vaginal lips and in this starts to expel another hot and yellowish colored fluid in Hera's mouth that remained without reaction.

\- Ahhhh! Now drink it all.

Says Anna while urinating in Hera's mouth.

\- (What the fuck is that? Oh fuck... She's pissing in my mouth! What a crazy girl! But it's kind of hot, salty, weird... I don't even know how to react to it... I guess I have to get used to it).

\- Now you have taken my tea, it is my turn to take your tea.

Says Anna as Hera tried to swallow.

\- My what?

Says Hera after swallowing.

\- Come on, baby, is it your turn or are you not in the mood?

Says Anna passing her hand on Hera's face.

\- Oh, okay.

Says Hera snitching.

\- Thanks a lot! I love you Hera!

Says Anna kissing Hera's cheek.

Anna then gets up and takes a cup which she puts between Hera's legs signaling to the girl that she could pee in there, which Meridies ends up doing, even filling the cup which Arnoux drinks some of the liquid and another part she asks her girlfriend to drink what she does for love of her girlfriend, but not everything. The rest she had left passed through Hera's body and there began to pass her tongue all over the girl's body.

\- (I deserve that... I guess I'll just have to get used to it... Anna has very strange desires I would say, I thought we would only have normal sex, but apparently she surprises me with this).

The Meridies Arnoux couple continues to have sex for a long time, taking advantage of the fact that that was not yet Hera's turn to pilot Rhiannon, which also ends up surprising the lilac-haired girl with the redhead's strange desires.

While Marianne was very depressed flying Rhiannon and just following the quiet route, without complaining about anything, which was so strange, until Madeleine and Kara went to see and try somehow to make the good old Marianne Von Hoffen from before.

See you, Rhiannon airship...


	22. The Manjuu Tribe

The girls left Pavia for the other side of the Atlantic Ocean where the United States is today, according to the location of Lilith's next book. A trip of more than 6169 km and that took 57 hours. The girls alternated between them who was piloting. Marianne flew for 17 hours, Hera for 10 hours, Anna for 10 hours, Freya for 10 hours and Harriet also for 10 hours. They alternated between 10-hour cycles of each one piloting, and by the time Marianne's turn came they were almost arriving, in the last hours of piloting.

With all the wood, stone and iron left over from the construction of the aircraft, Athena spent her days building some houses on another piece of land that the girls had bought exactly for that. Since the intention was exactly to donate the rest to build houses for people in need.

The trip was marked by beautiful landscapes with the girls watching the skies and the clouds, as well as they even passed through America as they passed over where today would be Canada. What impressed them, since it was almost 2 days flying at that speed and all they had was just ocean and more ocean.

Marianne was trying to feel some happiness, but it was remarkable how emotionally collapsed Hoffen was after the separation with the Meridies sisters, who were there to help them with the emotional were Madeleine and Kara who were trying to let the girl feel a little better, until in a way before Hoffen started her shift the blonde even smiled a little.

Beatrix and Woodward only took advantage that they didn't need to fly Rhiannon to rest the whole trip or make a lot of love, just like Madeleine and Kara, when they were not comforting Marianne.

During the trip most of the time the girls also talked to each other, trained some spells, reread Lilith's books, since at Rhiannon there was a very spacious room for them to enjoy the time.

The girls arrived at the location of the book on May 25, but as it was night and all they saw were some huts nearby being lit by torches in what looked like a village, the girls decided to settle in a place a little close to that village and spend the night there before definitely making some contact with the people there, so much so that Freya already uses her spell of learning languages, so they would be able to talk to the local people.

26th May 622, the day dawns after the girls arrived in that new land, Woodward and Beatrix are the first to wake up since their room was with the window open, the two soon begin to wake up when they feel the sun rays beating in the room. As usual they were waking up naked and after a night of love, the smaller Celtic was the first to wake up and soon the younger one sucks the breast of the older Cavendish who ends up waking up feeling that there was something sucking her chest.

\- Every good day you give me that I surprise myself, one day I still wake up with you sucking lower.

Says Beatrix yawning.

\- Hehe, it's not my fault if your breasts are so hot to suck.

Says Woodward.

\- You will be able to suck them at will, because they are all yours, but let's get up, I don't want the girls to interrupt our moment.

Says Beatrix smiling to Woodward.

\- You might as well have milk in those breasts, I would drink you dry.

Says Woodward by rubbing her fingers on Beatrix's nipples.

They both get up and go to change, as soon as they finish putting on Woodward and Beatrix clothes they go to the main room where they also take the opportunity to eat and sit on the sofa waiting for the girls that little by little start to appear.

\- Finally we arrived.

Says Harriet.

\- Lilith's eleventh and penultimate book...

Says Beatrix.

\- After more than a year on this journey, we are finally arriving in one of the last books.

Says Woodward.

\- Another witch we will meet on this journey, since from what I have seen we are close to a village.

Says Harriet taking a cup of tea.

\- I hope they are witches or peaceful people; we will first arrive in peace and have contact with them, before trying to get the book at once.

Says Freya.

\- And you agree with this Marianne?

Says Kara.

\- It's ok, I'm not even in the mood to make a suicide mission to get the book in hiding or to cause a war, I just ask that we go right with it.

Says Marianne.

The girls then spent some time eating and talking, as well as discussing how they would approach the people of that village, and they already knew the local language thanks to the magic of Freya. When they finished eating, they set the table and from there decided the plan, which would be to leave Marianne, Kara, Madeleine, Hera and Anna taking care of Rhiannon while Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet and Freya would leave towards the village, since they were the most powerful witches in terms of physical strength, magical power and also they were the ones who knew how to unfold in a conversation. Beatrix armed herself with a bow and arrow, Woodward went with her staff which she uses in conjunction with her herbal spells, Harriet went with a sword which she put at her waist and Freya was disarmed, since the blonde's strength was always her fists and strong muscles.

\- It's like they're going to war.

Says Marianne.

\- If you want you can go along.

Says Harriet sarcastically.

\- No way! Marianne is very pompous and doesn't have that much strength to break through the unknown, not to mention that we are very short, the height of you is something that really makes you be more imposing.

Says Madeleine.

\- I was just kidding, but hey, Hera is taller than me.

Says Harriet putting on a vest.

\- But look at Hera's arms and look at yours, she may be a little taller, but you seem to be much bigger.

Says Madeleine.

\- Are you calling me fat?

Says Harriet.

\- She's not, but I am, look fat, you are much more imposing and trained in combat than us, I'm even a little skillful in combat, but I'm very low and another, I can stay here to defend Rhiannon in case of an attack.

Says Kara.

\- If it takes us more than 3 days to show up, go away, do not try to rescue us unless you bring reinforcements, go back to Pavia and call the sisters of Hera, as well as try to call other girls to join the effort to rescue us. But of course, that's only if we don't show up in 3 days.

Says Harriet.

The four of them finish putting on their vests and other protections in case they take arrows and go to Rhiannon's door where they wave to the girls and leave with only their guns, broomsticks and a suitcase that contained one of Lilith's books. The village was not far from Rhiannon, and the aircraft was only 4km away on a grass steppe near the forest that bizarrely circulated the whole village.

\- Well let's go there.

Says Harriet after giving a snort.

\- Which way do we go? Over with brooms or into the forest?

Says Woodward.

\- We go the easy way.

Says Harriet taking her broom.

The four of them climb on the broom and from there they fly towards the forest, but when they tried to pass they had a force field that prevented them from passing through there, so much so that Harriet put her hand in the delimitations leaving no magic power in that part of the body and noticed that her hand was passing normally, but the broom stayed.

\- We can't pass with the broomsticks, or any magic, we'll have to pass through this forest by the eye.

Says Harriet taking her hand away.

The four of them land with their broomsticks and from there they give a snort, first they walk around the forest and notice that there was a trail that is where they decide to enter. Another thing they noticed were constant noises of people running through the forest as if they were watching them. As they were in four, they stayed each one on one side so that they could see from all sides.

_\- I have the feeling that they are watching us._

Says Beatrix in Scottish Gaelic.

_\- Of course, we will only stand guard in case they come and catch us unprepared._

Says Harriet in Scottish Gaelic.

Until after passing through the trail they arrived in the village and came across several women, children, adults, teenagers, elderly women, they were women with smooth black hair, dark skin and the height of the adult women was about 1.40m to 1.60m, the clothes were very simple, similar even to the clothes that Beatrix and Woodward used to wear when living in the Celtic villages. When the four of them entered the village, a group of women came out of the woods and covered the exit armed with spears. The sound of a loud noise signaling that strange people were arriving, and soon all the eyes of the village were on Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet and Freya. In this the leader of the village called Adsila goes towards the four with open arms.

\- Well done! The book girls are here!

Says Adsila.

\- Did you already know that we would come here?

Says Freya confused.

\- We are more than 300 years and many generations waiting for the day when the book girls would appear, we are the Manjuu tribe, I am the leader Adsila, you can feel at ease, you book girls are strange, your skin is light and you have different colored hair. Is it some kind of magic?

Says Adsila.

\- That's just normal where we come from, people are like that there.

Says Harriet shrugging.

\- I am surprised that only four of you got ten books, it must have been quite a journey, but before we can let you continue this journey and get the two books that are missing. We will need a trial.

Says Adsila.

\- It's okay, we figured you'd have something like that.

Says Harriet.

\- Chenoa Ayana! Come here!

Says Adsila.

Chenoa leaves one of the huts, was a girl of strong physique, short stature, dark hair and wearing a leather top with pants of similar color and barefoot, the girl with dark skin reaches the leader and faces the girls in a intimidating way.

\- This will be just one of the trials; I want you to help us with some problems in our village... First of all I need to know if you are really strong, if you can win a fight without magic, without weapons, just your hands and feet.

Says Adsila.

The four of them face each other and after a few seconds Beatrix, Woodward and Harriet face Freya who starts signaling that she didn't want to, until Benson takes a jump and kisses the blonde trying to convince what causes an enormous amazement in all the inhabitants of the village.

\- You are...

Says Chenoa amazed.

\- I thought we were the only ones in the world, namely, the fertility spells.

Says Adsila.

In this that Adsila talks about the fertility spells the four of them stop trying to think about convincing Freya to get into the fight and they are stunned, as if the world had stopped, which leaves the inhabitants there confused with the reaction, until Chenoa gets in front of them and starts snapping her fingers.

\- Hey! What happened?

Says Chenoa snapping her fingers.

\- Do you know fertility spells? Are you serious? Freya! Did you hear that? Are we dreaming? Oh fuck, I swear I will... Ahhh... I will... Freya... This is one of the best days of my life... I'm freaking out... I'm... I'm...

Says Harriet crying with happiness facing the two Manjuu until she faints and Freya holds her.

\- Harriet!

Says Freya holding Harriet in her arms.

\- What is happening?

Says Chenoa confused giving shoulders.

\- Huh? Love I had a dream where we discovered a village of witches who know spells...

Says Harriet waking up.

\- It is not a dream, we are in this village.

Says Freya until Harriet smiles.

\- I still don't understand anything.

Says Chenoa.

\- I believe they still don't know about the fertility spells, show them daughter.

Says Adsila.

\- But first we can continue the trial, I offer to fight Chenoa, since you are fulfilling a dream of my beloved.

Says Freya.

\- I agree, let's see what you can offer me.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa and Freya go to a ring made of sand and with some sticks around to signal the boundaries. The whole village is around the ring to watch the fight. The Nordic girl soon enters a fighting pose, just like Ayana. The brunette soon goes on top of the blonde who deviates from the punches of Manjuu who until then was testing Freya's reaction.

\- Go Love!

Says Harriet.

\- You don't have to win, just prove to be strong.

Says Adsila.

Chenoa takes another punch, but this Freya holds Ayana's hand and starts to pull it back but in this she hits a knee in Freya's stomach which ends up having no effect, the blonde takes this moment to grab the brunette's leg and carry her in her arms and then throw it all on the ground, which makes the girls be amazed by the strength of the Nordic who continues in a fighting pose.

\- That's Freya! put to fuck my love!

Says Harriet.

Chenoa gets up, but when she is on the ground she hits a trap on Freya that ends up falling down, but the blonde puts her hand on the ground, throws her body and the moment Ayana gets up she hits a very precise kick in her face to the point where blood comes out of the brunette's nose.

\- Take that! My Freya is the best fighter!

Says Harriet clenching her fist.

\- Not bad for the white giant.

Says Adsila.

Freya and Chenoa were facing each other again, and both were standing, the blonde soon begins to slowly approach the brunette who begins to take a few steps backwards, until the Nordic girl takes a punch and in this Ayana deviates and gives a header to Freya's belly that this time the blonde feels, but at the same time reacts with a very strong elbow on the back of the manjuu to the point of knocking her on the ground.

\- Yes! Go Freya!

Says Harriet getting even happier.

Chenoa falls in the sand and soon gets up from there and smiles starting to run towards Freya who continues in a fighting pose, but in the blink of an eye Ayana hits Freya with punches and more punches without her looking and they were very fast punches to the point of starting to make the blonde lose her balance and fall to the ground, the brunette then moves away and stares at the Nordic woman getting up from the ground and already entering a different pose.

\- Not bad, you are a very strong white woman.

Says Chenoa.

\- And neither do you.

Says Freya spitting on the floor and giving a snort.

Chenoa starts to position herself to run towards Freya and the blonde does the same, the moment one bumps into the other they hit each other, the Nordic with a very strong right punch to Ayana's face and the brunette with a strong knee to Freya's stomach. With the blow one pass through the other and soon after the two saw each other facing each other hitting punches and kicks with a lot of force, which left everyone impressed with the tremendous strength of the two girls, but soon it became evident that who won in the exchange of punches was Freya for being taller and heavier.

\- Go Freya! Freya! Freya! Freya! Freya!

Says Harriet cheering for Freya.

Freya soon separates all the punch changes with a kick well given in Chenoa's stomach that is thrown back and this time the brunette gets up panting and tired signaling with her hand that the victory was the Nordic, in this Harriet runs towards her beloved and celebrates with a kiss well given that she was even able to knock the blonde down in the sand.

\- These girls have plenty of strength because the white woman didn't fight with everything. I know that her punches were given with fear.

Says Chenoa.

\- I couldn't go any stronger; I could kill you just by hitting you.

Says Freya after kissing Harriet.

\- You white women are amazing, now I understand why you got the other Lilith books.

Says Adsila.

\- Actually we came with five others, is that we came here just to enter the village, the others are protecting our aircraft.

Says Harriet.

\- Aircraft? What is it? Is it that flying thing that makes noise that I saw you coming?

Says Chenoa.

\- A boat that flies, at least that's what I think is not as fast as a broom, but it guarantees us plenty of comfort.

Says Harriet.

\- Wasn't it easier to fly with brooms? After all I saw that you know.

Says Chenoa.

\- It's a huge distance from the other side of the ocean; it was more than two days of flight, just to get here.

Says Harriet.

\- Now that we got it right because you don't call the other girls, we will show you the fertility spells, since we are a village of only women, there is no man here, no matter how hard you try to find it, the Manjuu motto is always to like women, since we are strong! And these spells help us to reproduce and breed among ourselves.

Says Adsila.

The four of them were impressed to learn that this was something that could finally help them form a family after a long journey. So they go with Chenoa to Rhiannon and from there they look for the other five girls to go to the village to learn more about those miraculous fertility spells.

See you, Manjuu witches...

Full name: Chenoa Ayana

Date of birth: 2nd July 606

Place of birth: Manjuu Village (Current Boston, United States) (Manjuu)

Height: 1.50m (4'11")

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: black, long straight, reaches to the back line, bangs passing on the forehead line.

Eye color and appearance: brown, oriental.

Body appearance: dark skin, slightly defined, medium breasts, rectangular nose.

Chenoa is a member of the Manjuu tribe, a tribe led by witches who are able to use a magic that is possible to make them have daughters even if they are lesbians, witches can create magic stones of green color capable of generating a pregnancy, Chenoa is a brave girl, extremely powerful, as well as very intelligent, knowing how to read various types of writing, The girl knows how to fly broomsticks at incredible speeds, is incredibly talented in everything that is magic because she is the daughter of the leader Adsila, the girl Manjuu was as powerful as the nine witches together, although Freya is even stronger physically, despite everything she is a good-hearted girl and is along with the girls on the journey through the other books of Lilith, since she also owns one.


	23. The Spells from the 11th book

After Harriet, Freya, Beatrix and Woodward went to Manjuu village where they were well received and discovered that there they had spells related to fertility, besides having gone through the ordeal where Freya proved to be stronger than Chenoa at least physically.

The moment Chenoa arrives in Rhiannon she is even surprised with the technology and the whole comfortable place besides Madeleine, Kara, Hera, Anna and Marianne were surprised with the arrival of Ayana in the aircraft, since they did not wait for that visit. Until they received the brunette well, since she did not present any apparent risk for the group.

Chenoa and the four others call the other five to go to the village to learn more about the fertility spells and also to celebrate in the village the coming of the girls with Lilith's books. When the nine arrive in the village, they are soon received by all Manjuu with a party that was being held.

\- The white women have finally arrived!

Says Adsila.

\- So this is the witch tribe of the eleventh book?

Says Marianne.

\- I have to admit that it is impressive, but what impressed me the most is not even the book but knowing about the fertility spells.

Says Hera rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Good being that way I will show them, but for that I can ask one thing?

Says Chenoa staring at Marianne with a perverted smile.

\- What would it be?

The girls say.

\- This white woman is the only single one of you, right?

Says Chenoa while Marianne blushed.

\- What do you want with this brunette woman?

Says Marianne blushing.

\- Would you like to be my wife?

Says Chenoa corada.

\- Of course not! I am a lady! I don't marry just any lady.

Says Marianne prancing her nose.

\- Difficult and rough, the way I like it, by the way, what's your name? I will present yes regarding fertility spells.

Says Chenoa.

The nine girls speak their names, including one of them talks in a whole pompous and complete way with an "I am Marianne Von Hoffen! Hmm!", followed by a nose kick which the blonde tried to show that she had all the class and refinement worthy of a nobility, which only made Chenoa laugh at all that white European behavior of Marianne.

After knowing the names of the girls, Chenoa goes to the leader's cabin, which was the largest tent until then, Ayana directs the nine to a room where she had a chest and from it takes Lilith's book that was next to a heart-shaped staff, a ruby, a grater made of marble that was used to dust off that ruby and an empty test tube. The brunette then begins to explain what each one does and how it is used.

First Chenoa explains about the staff and even asks a couple to kiss to show her how it works, the couple that goes is Woodward and Beatrix, because they are the couple that loves each other the most, in this they kiss and Ayana uses the staff in them what makes an energy of reddish color emanate around them.

Until during the kiss something appears above the two in the middle of them and it was a kind of pebble with a heart shape that falls inside Beatrix's cleavage almost sticking itself into the Cavendish's breasts that notices something entering the middle of the breasts and stops kissing Woodward.

\- Wood! Don't put your hand inside my breasts in front of everyone!

Says Beatrix stained until Woodward pulls the heart-shaped stone from Cavendish's breasts.

\- I just went to get the stone that fell in the middle of them.

Says Woodward showing the stone to Beatrix.

\- This is the stone of love, it can only be made when the love of the two witches is true and with this staff we can also produce the final product that takes from the mixture of the other relics that I will show them.

Says Chenoa.

\- And what does this love stone do?

Says Beatrix with the love stone in hand.

\- Nothing, with us who are lesbians do nothing, but she was raised for couples who cannot have children, using the love of both to make it possible for a woman to get pregnant, but for us it is more complicated because she does not have enough power to generate a pregnancy. It only serves as a basis for the formation of a relic that makes it possible.

Says Chenoa.

Then Chenoa shows the other relic, asking Beatrix to give the love stone she made with Woodward, the brunette takes the ruby using a protection on her hands and with all care and starts to grate until a red colored powder starts to come out on a cloth which Ayana covers and makes a little bag giving in Cavendish's hand.

\- And what is that?

Says Beatrix.

\- This is the dust of the secular ruby, which is one of the things we use to create the magic stone that makes us lesbian mothers. Ah and don't touch, it can kill if you touch too much, always touch this ruby with all the protection. Now come on, there's something else I want to show you and it's the last relic.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa takes a glass jar from the hut together with the nine and the two walk into the forest that circulated the village, where they find a hole in the ground, which covered a cave that had a small pond with crystal clear water and also that emitted a glow on the banks, Ayana takes the jar and passes through the pond, sealing it and giving the glass to Beatrix.

\- And what does this water do?

Says Beatrix.

\- It is the last relic, it is the sacred water, serving to create the magic stone in junction with the love stone and the secular ruby, it gives nothing else but a good wash on the body, usually helps to awaken the sleeping magic in many witches. Because it is a very comfortable water to bathe in and be related to our magic stone that gives us a family, we use it to consummate weddings or to awaken magic in children who are learning magic.

Says Chenoa.

\- How cool! Hey Bea! How about one day we get married here?

Says Woodward holding Woodward's hand.

\- Weddings...

Says Beatrix.

\- Relax that we are not going to have sex in front of the whole village. Right Chenoa?

Says Woodward as Chenoa signaled with her thumb.

\- Okay... I can think about it.

Says Beatrix.

\- Well now come with me, I will form the magic stone and thus finish teaching how to make one.

Says Chenoa.

Then Chenoa goes back with the girls to the hut and she takes each one of the relics she made putting on a table and drawing a circle, in this she points the staff in heart shape and soon the three things start to float and rotate slowly while a light emanates around the objects. Until the relics begin to go towards each other in a meeting and thus merge into a pink stone with a heart inside. Which Chenoa makes a necklace and gives to Beatrix.

\- This is the magic stone that can make you and Woodward form a family.

Says Chenoa.

\- Thanks a lot! I appreciate that you made such a gift.

Says Beatrix.

\- I also want them to stay a little in the village to celebrate; we have to celebrate the coming of the white women with the books.

Says Chenoa.

\- A party? I top!

Says Marianne animated.

\- But if you want I can make another party just between me you Hoffen.

Says Chenoa blinking to Marianne.

\- I already said it is better not to flirt! I will not marry you!

Says Marianne starting to get angry.

\- Hey Chenoa, leave her. Marianne is a little bad these days; she has just finished a relationship with Hera's sisters and is trying to get over it.

Says Madeleine with her hand on Chenoa's shoulder.

\- All right then, this is even more reason that I must devote myself to conquer this heart, the stars brought me 9 travelers and one of them is single, so this is a good sign that I will get a beloved among the nine and who knows until I become a tenth among you.

Says Chenoa.

\- Everyone who had a book always joined us, you are probably next.

Says Harriet.

\- Incredible as it may seem, I'm not so good with book spells around here, but I've learned a lot of spells in scrolls left around here and that's why I even know a lot of your spells.

Says Chenoa.

After a little chat the girls leave the Chenoa hut and there begins a very busy party. They had instrumentalists, food, drink, a lot of dancing and even some villagers who were doing face and body painting which makes Beatrix and Woodward who were watching everything have memories of where they came to the point of hugging and the music that was playing to slow down the rhythm.

\- This village reminds us a lot of what our houses once were...

Says Beatrix.

\- Yes... Even though they treated us badly, I even miss how lively the parties were, with everyone going out to celebrate and us playing all the time.

Says Woodward.

\- In my village until some events were cool, but those involving nudity and body painting were the only ones I did not participate, it was a real depravity, it was outdoor orgies this and that in front of children playing, was something horrible ... But around here it seems that there is no such thing.

Says Beatrix.

\- And it doesn't, we respect very much the intimacy of each one, here orgies can only happen in the tent of the orgy and only adult people can enter and only if they want.

Says Adsila.

\- I liked that village.

Says Woodward.

\- One day when we return from our journey I will rescue my mother and I will also save the whole village of Weddinburgh, because I am sure I will be a very powerful witch.

Says Beatrix.

\- If not the most powerful, because to me you are my goddess.

Says Woodward as the girls were amazed at how cute the girls were.

The party goes on and the girls take advantage, some even offering to paint their faces, Harriet and Freya kept eating and disputing among themselves who could be the fastest, together with the villagers, while Marianne drank a kind of beer that Chenoa kept staring at.

\- What are you looking at?

Says Marianne taking the beer.

\- I only see you enjoying drinking my fluids.

Says Chenoa until Marianne spits.

\- Your what?

Says Marianne.

\- I'm kidding! This is a drink we make with grains from a plant we make! It's not like I would make you drink something like that.

Chenoa says until Marianne drinks again and gets a little angry.

\- Fuck you girl, it's not enough to know that one of my friends really does it I don't doubt anything else in this world.

Says Marianne.

Chenoa laughs at Marianne while Hoffen starts to get slightly irritated with Ayana's behavior, but at the same time she was drinking she was taking a peek at the brunette's body, observing the curves of the manjuu who wasn't noticing the blonde's looks.

\- (She's not bad at all, she looks like a short Freya, her body even reminds me of Meridies, short like Aphrodite, a little defined like Demeter and with Persephone's body, until she's not bad at all, this brunette skin is even giving me some wishes, the sweat drops that were passing through her ahhhh, I feel like bathing with her, she must be pretty dirty from the fight. Calm down Marianne! Don't get lost again).

\- (This Marianne is not bad at all, she is the most beautiful of the nine white women in the books, but from what I see she is also the coarsest and the most difficult to conquer... I liked it, but let's see how she reacts to the love potion I made for her).

Marianne starts drinking the beer with love potion without noticing much difference while Chenoa kept staring at her until Hoffen finishes taking it all and throws the beer towards Ayana who picks up her hand and doesn't understand anything until the blonde lifts her middle finger showing it to the brunette.

\- Next time make a love potion with someone who is not bad at heart, you'll never make it work, even more that I know how to make such a potion, it just got me excited and nothing much, I'll even go out and masturbate alone to relieve this tension, thanks for nothing, idiot!

Says Marianne coming out of there angry.

\- Sorry...

Says Chenoa.

Marianne leaves the village and beats her legs to Rhiannon where she is locked there, while Chenoa is a little sorry for what she had done and even Kara puts her hand on her shoulder trying to console her.

\- Look, Marianne is not on very good days and she is really boring, you will need to be the best if you want to win her heart after she broke.

Says Kara.

\- But this was one of the best love potions, how could it have had no effect on her?

Says Chenoa discouraged.

\- You are playing the spell against the wizard, Marianne specializes in potions and none of them give effect to her, if you want to conquer this girl, which is the best way, we can help you a lot, since she opened a little to us.

Says Madeleine.

Chenoa opens a lady-like smile when she hears that and she gets a little more radiant again as the girls continue to enjoy the party. In one of the parts the villagers were having a bow and arrow contest and Woodward watching this starts to push Beatrix there and Hoyna the biggest archer in the village is impressed to see that the girls also knew how to use bow and arrow.

\- So you white women also know how to use a bow and arrow, I'm curious to see.

Says Hoyna.

Beatrix takes Hoyna's bow and arrow and starts aiming at the targets, where she hit the arrows with tremendous precision leaving the villagers amazed, Cavendish even hits an arrow that manages to pass through another arrow that had hit the middle only that ends up stopping at the end of the way, stopped by the wooden handle and were the most complicated targets, even hitting things in motion the Celtic showed tremendous dexterity and skill.

\- I think if you continue like this you can break our arrows.

Says Beatrix returning the bow and arrow to Hoyna who is amazed.

\- White woman is very talented with arrow, I am impressed! She can only be a goddess!

Says Hoyna.

\- We are not goddesses, just people like anyone else, we are here to help you.

Says Beatrix.

\- Do you know of any way that can better protect us from rival tribes? We are having problems with the surrounding forest because some of them end up throwing fire and can cause a fire to the point of killing us all.

Says Hoyna.

\- We can build a stone wall around the whole village and Woodward can use herbology spells to make the trees more threatening.

Says Beatrix.

\- Would you do this for us?

Says Hoyna.

\- Of course, we are the nine witches! We will be known all over the world for our greatness and acts for witches and humanity.

Says Woodward.

\- What a dreamer you are, my dear.

Says Beatrix embracing Woodward.

After this beautiful speech from Woodward, the girls go back to celebrating normally, staying most of the time there celebrating about the coming of the nine witches to Manjuu village, until the day begins to darken and in this way the girls decide to say goodbye for now to the village just to sleep in Rhiannon and also so that they come back the next day for who knows how to get the penultimate book of Lilith. But when they would leave, Chenoa pulls Hera by her shirt and asks her to kindly spend the night at Rhiannon and try something with Marianne, which Meridies and the other seven do not deny. When they arrive they soon find Hoffen looking at Rhiannon's ceiling all stretched out on the sofa reading a book until the blonde notices the presence of one more person.

\- What is this idiot doing here?

Says Marianne closing the book.

\- Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... I just thought that maybe you'd fall in love with me...

Says Chenoa.

\- Yeah, yeah, whatever, how do you think you're going to win a wounded heart and still a person you only know for one day? I'm not foolish to notice that your potion gave the effect of wishing your body, but it won't stick.

Says Marianne snorting and leaving from there going to the corridors until Madeleine and Kara bar the Hoffen passage.

\- Marianne! Be less of an asshole, it's not because you hurt yourself that you should go out hurting others. Damn it! If I were in your place I would take the chance that this beautiful brunette is giving you to rekindle this flame that you have in your heart.

Says Madeleine in a more serious tone with her hand on Marianne's chest.

\- Okay Maddie... You're right... Sorry Chenoa, but I still won't sleep with you, we can be friends and my fucking pussy, but really, this is not the time to make me date you, I understand your effort... But you also have to understand that we met only one day ago. I'll probably stay here for a good few days.

Says Marianne with her hand on Chenoa's shoulder.

\- All right Marianne, I'll wait as long as it is, now if it doesn't matter to me, I want to take a walk through this strange hut with hard walls.

Says Chenoa looking around Rhiannon.

Chenoa decides to take a tour of Rhiannon passing by the rooms, bathrooms, main room, pilot's cockpit, maintenance sectors and everything that is place of the aircraft, being impressed with all that technology and ingenuity, until she faces the girls with a glint in her eyes.

\- Could you make huts like this for our village?

Says Chenoa.

\- It's very easy to be honest, making houses is something I can finish in minutes, and I believe that in a single day all the villagers would have a place to live, but for that I would need to cut down trees to get wood.

Says Kara.

\- It's ok to felling wood, as long as it's not from our sacred forest, I know a forest nearby with wood where you can pick it up, but there are some rival tribes around and they are much more aggressive than Manjuu.

Says Chenoa.

So Chenoa and Kara are arguing with each other about a plan how they would get wood to help the Manjuu tribe to have a much bigger village with a quality of life that they never had. As well as much better defense tactics in case there is an invasion of a rival tribe. The day they left Rhiannon for the first time to give a visit to the owners of the penultimate book proved to be a real success, since the Manjuu were peaceful and were waiting for them to arrive.

See you, fertility spells...


	24. Helping out the Manjuu Tribe

The girls had finally arrived in the new lands to the west, where by luck they got chances to get the eleventh and penultimate book of Lilith, as well as they met one more witch who will join the group the girl of the Manjuu tribe, Chenoa Ayana. The day before they took advantage of a party to celebrate the arrival of the girls with the books and returned to Rhiannon. Chenoa spent the night there and was impressed with the comfort and architecture of the aircraft.

May 27, 622, the day was beginning; Marianne had woken up until a little earlier than the girls and kept looking at the ceiling or the window of her room where she was reflecting about Chenoa and the Meridies sisters.

\- (One more day without the three... I really don't know how to act... My wish was to take this aircraft and fly all the way back... To face Athena just to get the permission to date all three... But there's this insistence from Chenoa Ayana... I don't know... She was a little wrong with me, but she even apologized).

Marianne continues with her reflection for a while until she turns her face in the window and there she meets Chenoa who was watching from the bedroom window and in this Hoffen jumps back scared covering her body with a blanket, since the blonde used to sleep naked. In this Marianne takes the blankets and wraps the body creating a kind of dress, going to the window and opening it.

\- What was it?

Says Marianne.

\- I just this...

Says Chenoa until Marianne interrupts her.

\- What was it?

Says Marianne getting angry.

\- I just...

Says Chenoa until Marianne interrupts her again.

\- What was it? Are you fucking with my face? How long have you been watching me?

Says Marianne crossing her arms.

\- Since dawn I was watching these beautiful curves that make up his beautiful body.

Says Chenoa.

\- Look girl, fuck you! Shame on you! I already said I don't want anything to do with you! It's not fucking no! You're just diminishing any chance you have with me!

Says Marianne.

\- Sorry again, I just don't know how to win that little heart...

Says Chenoa a little sad.

\- Want to know a way? Not trying anything and leave me alone! Fuck you!

Says Marianne closing the window in anger.

\- (I can't even wake up and already have to deal with this pervert looking at my naked body... Ah so it's just anger I'll provoke... You'll see only what you can't have).

Marianne goes to the window and opens it which makes Chenoa smile a little, in that she takes off the covers that were covering her body and says "Do you want this body? Just look that it's not yours!", in this Hoffen starts tidying the room naked while Ayana was drooling looking at the curves of the blonde. Until she finishes tidying everything up and gets dressed leaving the room angry and banging her feet, the brunette just goes back to her room and tries to understand that entire crazy situation she was in.

\- (Ahhhh! I can't believe she was so silly and impulsive at that point... Marianne Von Hoffen's body is sculptural! I'm still trying to understand if this was real... Ahhhh! What a beautiful girl! I want to... She's playing hard to get, but I still conquer that little body).

After reflecting on that vision she had, Chenoa goes to Rhiannon's main room where she meets the girls having breakfast and discussing exactly the confusion between Marianne and Ayana.

\- Fuck! You scream a lot of princess!

Says Kara eating bread.

\- It woke us all up! You don't have to keep yelling, your girlfriend knows you don't want anything.

Says Harriet taking tea.

\- She is not my girlfriend! Fuck you!

Says Marianne flushed and irritated.

\- Okay, Chenoa is not your girlfriend, but denial is the first step to love.

Says Harriet until Kara hits her hand.

\- Yes! That's it, Chubby!

Says Kara.

The girls then finish eating there and set the table. leaving from there to the Manjuu village where they began to discuss a way in which the nine witches offered to help them with the task of improving the village and also to protect them from rivals, since they had a knowledge coming from another side of the world that the Manjuu did not know, although the brunettes even lived in huts very well built with cloth and some wooden boards, except that this house only worked in summer when it was open for a while.

\- I really appreciate the help of you white women.

Says Adsila.

\- But how can a house made of tree trunks be so useful in protecting us from rain and snow? The wood in winter gets weaker and in the rain if it takes water it can rot.

Says Yanni.

\- They made that flying thing of theirs only with wood and it's impressive how resistant it is and on top of that it has a huge space.

Says Chenoa.

\- Well, well, it won't be only wood that your house will be built, I know how to make a mixture with beaten stones, anthill earth, clay and a little grass that can give a very resistant walls, besides that the house is practically waterproof.

Says Kara.

\- Really?

The girls say impressed.

\- Of course, this is still only one of the most basic houses I can do, I just need resources and in a few hours I can raise the whole village with several huge houses made this way.

Says Kara.

\- It is decided, Kara takes care of the houses and I can take care of making a wall, followed by a river around it, so the rival tribes would not even come close.

Says Harriet.

\- I can use some of my spells to dig terrain.

Says Woodward.

\- Lets first focus on leaving the land ready for today, so we can stay calm as we go to get wood to build the houses, rocks from what I saw there are some rocks nearby and as we are in many may be enough to get enough to raise the wall.

Says Harriet.

The girls then all agree with the head and from there they go to the outskirts of the village, where from there Woodward starts to use the trees and branches to dig the surrounding land, which is quite impressive, since not even the Celtic knew that she had increased her magical power so much that she was able to dig a good part of the land without any effort pulling the branches from many trees.

In a few minutes Woodward was already managing to dig a channel there that was already starting to be flooded due to the river entering the forest and then in the middle of the village until it stopped on the other side, the Celtic had already dug the entire perimeter of the village until then with a channel 2 meters deep.

\- It's already getting deeper; I'm going to sink a little more so that I have trouble swimming, anything we can pass with a bridge or flying with broomsticks.

Says Woodward.

Woodward continues to dig the canal, while at a quarry near there the Manjuu and some of the nine witches were picking up rocks and more stones and carrying them to the village. Harriet was on the inside of the village and was gradually building the wall that was beyond the forest that circled the village from the inside.

\- If you can only pass through the canal and the forest you will still have to pass the wall, by then you will have made many tribes give up and you will be safe.

Says Harriet.

Harriet continued with the construction of the wall while receiving more and more resources for the work coming from Manjuu and the girls who helped them mine, always transporting using brooms. Since in the canal Woodward made, the desired depth was reached, having even a small escape area in case the water flooded in rainy times, just as the Celtic made a wooden wall with the trees of the forest, but at the same time Woodward was also intrigued by the amount of earth that remained around, forming a small ring of earth around with the same height as the depth of the canal.

\- (I had an idea, this earth and clay can serve to create a way to slip right into the channel, taking any invader by surprise, excellent idea! That way they'll get lost trying to swim and that'll get Manjuu's attention, which will make them even more protected).

Woodward then begins to use some spells to model the clay and little by little it forms an angle that makes it impossible to jump to the other side, besides on the other side the land is more slippery giving the channel 3 meters deep by 9 wide, the only opening was where the river that gave access to the channel passed, but even through this opening, it was impossible to pass under it and still the water could flow normally. When this was over, the Celts went back to the village towards Adsila.

\- Adsila, the canal and the surrounding defenses are already done.

Says Woodward.

\- Really? Let's see!

Says Adsila.

All the villagers take their broomsticks and from there they take off to observe how it was, and the Manjuu are stunned with all that protection, even more than they would never have to worry about invasions, only from the outside the defenses seemed impenetrable. As they descended from the flight, the Manjuu bows before Woodward with admiration, just like Beatrix and the Celtic ended up being dull with all that treatment she was receiving.

\- Oh, you don't have to be so cool... I just did what I could, I don't know if it will be a good defense against invaders, but that's what I thought. I just forgot how you are going to do so that you can eat, hunt, have more resources to support yourselves, I didn't think of this idea for you to leave.

Says Woodward scratching her head.

\- As we have the advantage of knowing how to fly on broomsticks, there is no need to worry about leaving on land.

Says Adsila shrugging.

\- My goddess managed to help and show that she is divine.

Says Beatrix embracing Woodward.

\- I am not a goddess! I am only Woodward.

Says Woodward inflating the cheeks.

\- My Woodward.

Says Beatrix giving a French kiss to Woodward.

Harriet was soon able to finish stacking the stones, having the help of Kara who could cut them into a perfect block and use the leftovers to form an alloy that joins everything; the inner wall was soon ready. With 11 meters high by 5 wide it was just above the trees of the forest and showed in an imposing way by far the construction. It also served to have a 360 degree view of the surroundings and a strategic point to position archers and prevent even any approach from outside. When they finished after a few hours, the girls threw themselves on the ground and were somewhat panting after so much work that day and the day was also beginning to dusk.

\- Ahhh... Finally! We finished the wall!

Says Harriet.

\- I have to thank you all very much; the help of the white women was incredible! No rival tribe would ever come near us!

Says Adsila determined.

\- But you can always have a chance, nothing is impossible in this world.

Says Harriet.

\- It may be, but we are the only tribe that knows how to fly on broomsticks and we also know many advanced spells that no other tribe knows, this isolation of ours from others only helps.

Says Adsila.

\- But we are not finished yet; tomorrow we will still have to extract resources to turn this village into a city.

Says Kara.

After working hard that day the girls returned to Rhiannon together with Chenoa who was slowly showing that she had everything to be one of the witches, as much as she suffered a lot with the outcasts of Marianne. Since Hoffen still had her head still only in three people.

That night of rest was marked by the four couples loving each other intensely and making noises of muffled moans in all rooms of Rhiannon, which left Marianne even more irritated, but at the same time a little excited, to the point of touching herself, but without knowing that Chenoa tried to observe, but seeing that it was Hoffen touching herself, the brunette stopped spying on her. As much as she didn't give a damn about Ayana being watching, I already imagined that the brunette would have nothing to do with her.

28th May 622, the following day was marked only with the Manjuu leaving in a nearby forest and extracting a lot of wood, having the luck of not being disturbed by any rival tribe, for being in a bigger number and much more prepared. They even had rival tribes looking at them from afar, but they didn't try anything because it would be a lost war, since it was a very large number of Manjuu who went to collect wood. Besides the wood, the girls took the opportunity to get clay, sand, stones and grass. The day was marked only by the collection of resources, without many events regarding construction, so much so that after extracting resources the girls left there to rest at Rhiannon in one more night.

Another night Marianne spent listening to the four couples love each other, only this time she had to put up with something else too, which were Chenoa's songs every time she passed by the corridors trying to escape the couples' muffled moans.

29th May 622, the day arrives when the girls dedicate themselves to construction, or rather, Kara shows everyone the skill of magic in construction that she had. That morning starts "normal" for Marianne who gets scared with Chenoa watching her from her bedroom window, this time Hoffen gets a little irritated and at the same time decides to provoke Ayana. Lying on her side and taking off the blanket that was over her naked body, the blonde starts masturbating in front of the brunette and this makes Manjuu blush and go back to her room.

\- (Is that so? It's just touching myself that it stays quiet? I'll masturbate more often in front of the window then... You know this sunset is a wonder... It made me imagine myself and... They're out there without anyone seeing us... Outdoors hmmm).

Marianne keeps touching herself for a while until Kara and Madeleine appear at her bedroom window and come across that scene which makes Hoffen quickly cover herself in color.

\- What was it? Don't you guys know how to fucking knock?

Says angry Marianne.

\- Calm down, blondie, we just wanted to call you to eat, and also to know what Chenoa had seen in the window that had left her disturbed.

Says Kara.

\- Apparently it is a sexual disturbance.

Says Madeleine laughing.

\- Ah fuck you! I can’t masturbate in this house anymore? You fuck all the time and me? How do I look?

Says Marianne.

\- Let's go soon.

Says Kara.

After that moment when Marianne got angry, Hoffen goes to change and from there she goes to the main room to eat, where she was listening to the girls arguing about how Kara would build the city for Manjuu, even Harriet gives the idea to make a tower in the center of the village to have an even better view of all the surroundings, which in a way was an excellent idea.

After eating and setting the table, the girls go to Manjuu village; Kara then starts building the village houses. Until then they had 21 huts that were soon becoming houses. With a wooden structure and made of a mixture of stones, clay, bush and clay for the walls, which were resistant enough against rain and snow, as well as serving to keep warm inside. Each house took less than 20 minutes to get ready and were much bigger than any tent Kara had made, but what took longer was the 17 meter central tower, which Kara took an hour to make. The central tower not only served as an observation point, but also as a broom landing strip for the witches who arrived there, as well as those who left. After a few hours helping the Manjuu the day was almost dark again and the nine witches finish their work. Harriet was even creative to the point of making a statue with the nine that was next to the central tower. The whole village goes towards the nine girls and bows before them with all admiration.

\- Thanks a lot! You are our heroines! The nine witches! We will never forget what you did for our village.

Says Adsila bending to the nine witches.

\- You may not be any deity, but we will never stop worshipping you for what you have done, we are eternally grateful.

Says Yanni.

\- For all the help they have given our village, we congratulate them on the penultimate book of Lilith and the relics that can make them reproduce.

Says Adsila.

\- What about you?

Says Beatrix.

\- We already have a part for us, which will stay eternally in the village, the rest you can spread around the world; after all you are on a journey behind something much bigger.

Says Adsila.

\- Thanks Adsila... Thank you Manjuu village, we are also grateful for your help... But before leaving I can make a request?

Says Beatrix.

\- Of course you can, your requests will be orders to us.

Says Adsila.

\- I want to ask for my wedding ceremony with Woodward tomorrow.

Says Beatrix kneeling in front of Woodward.

\- Ahhhh! You want to... marry me?

Says Woodward stained.

\- Yes, I want to marry you Wood, I want to be the love of your life my good.

Says Beatrix holding Woodward's hand.

\- All right, we can perform the wedding ceremony.

Says Adsila.

After asking Adsila for a wedding ceremony to take place, the girls left for Rhiannon, and Beatrix and Woodward listened all the time to Marianne's complaints about the girls not having left at once, only that they kindly received an answer at the height of the Cavendish that made her quiet on the spot.

See you, builder witches...


	25. Saying goodbye for the Manjuu Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

After that proposal made by Beatrix, Woodward was all cheerful and bouncy after being asked to marry her beloved. Since the two of them met at the beginning of the previous year and went through a lot together, fate was giving everything for this couple to get together one day and after a lot of stubbornness on the part of the older Cavendish, the couple finally got together, but this time as incredible as it may seem it was the same tallest that rolled up the youngest so long, which made the marriage proposal to make that union official.

May 30, 622, the long-awaited day of Woodward and Beatrix's wedding arrives; the couple had spent the night before making love in every possible way at Rhiannon, which barely let the girls sleep in peace. That day soon dawns with the two waking up as usual with the youngest waking up over the breasts of the eldest.

\- Good morning, my love of all my life.

Says Woodward with a radiant smile.

\- Good morning my dear, how much animation for this day.

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward who starts sucking Beatrix's breasts.

\- (She loves to do it hehe... The sweetest thing in the world this future wife of mine... I just hope with all my heart that this marriage doesn't involve public sex or some ritual involving nudity... Although Adsila said that these are marriages that have a lot of respect for the privacy of both sides).

\- You never stop sucking them, do you?

Says Beatrix until Woodward takes her mouth out of her breasts.

\- What is good has to suck itself.

Says Woodward.

\- Soon you will be able to suck and try milk, because soon we will have Leslie.

Says Beatrix.

\- Leslie? Who is this Leslie, some idiot who will suck her breasts until she gives milk?

Says Woodward confused.

\- She will suck my breasts yes, but Leslie is our first daughter.

Says Beatrix laughing.

\- Daughter? Are we going to make our daughter so soon? Just now that we're close to getting the last book?

Says Woodward.

\- We need to do it, before we get the last book, so I'll even tell the others to follow our steps.

Says Beatrix in a more serious tone.

The two get up from there, get dressed and go to the main room, where they are soon welcomed by the girls who mostly called them brides and who were looking forward to the wedding. Woodward and Beatrix were only blushing while eating bread and fruit listening to the girls talking about the wedding, including Chenoa also talked about tradition and how the whole ritual is performed.

\- There will be nothing nude or sex in front of everyone, we will just make a painting on your face, just as you will wear some necklaces and need to be at least barefoot, as far as dress is concerned, it is your choice.

Says Chenoa.

\- I also want to ask you something, I know this can annoy Marianne even more, but I think it is something more than necessary.

Says Beatrix.

\- Ah here you come with your miracle ideas to waste time, if I were alone I would already be with the 12 books and there in that Lilith.

Says Marianne.

\- Or she would be with her book seven feet underground.

Says Kara.

\- Hey! Stop acting like children! I want to talk about my proposal right away... Well, only the last book is missing and then go to Lilith, but before we go back to the Meridies house and leave from there towards the east, I ask you to leave daughters in this world, because you never know what will come.

Says Beatrix.

\- Oh please, no, now we're going to be out for almost a year because you're going to invent to have a daughter right now Beatrix.

Says Marianne until the girls scold her.

\- Marianne!

The girls say

\- You know that until you think about it, it's not a bad idea, if we provide an offspring when we leave for the last book, at least if something happens, we will have our daughters to continue our story.

Says Harriet.

\- How horrible! As if we were going to die. So far all the books have been easy, there's no reason for all this winding up.

Says Marianne until Chenoa kisses her.

\- Quiet you are a poet.

Chenoa says until Marianne slaps her face.

\- Marianne!

They all say.

Marianne runs out of there and locks herself in her angry room while Chenoa with her slap on the face just watches Hoffen from there and is a little sorry for kissing her, but the girls put their hand on Ayana's shoulder and try to console her. The eight continue with the discussion about Beatrix's proposal to first form a family before leaving in search of the last book. The four couples even agree and a lot with this idea, also serving to train a little more magic skills. The brunette even decides to make an order for eight.

\- I know that Marianne is a little uncomfortable with my presence, but can I gently ask her to stay with you? I want to travel around the world and I believe that one more strong witch beside you can be very helpful.

Says Chenoa.

\- Of course, why not. We can help you conquer Marianne too.

Says Beatrix shrugging.

\- Thanks a lot... I have to go to the village with Beatrix and Woodward; we have to prepare you for the wedding.

Says Chenoa.

Then Chenoa left Rhiannon with Woodward and Beatrix for the Manjuu village, where each one separated in one of the houses to be prepared for the wedding, since the Manjuu tradition was to let the wife secretly get ready until it was time for the ceremony. The other villagers were already leaving the center of the village prepared to begin the marriage of the two girls, with only a few final touches left.

Meanwhile in Rhiannon, Marianne leaves her room and notices that Chenoa was no longer there, so Hoffen goes to play on the couch, but soon she is held by Madeleine and Kara.

\- What the fuck is it now?

Says Marianne.

\- What's my pussy! We're going to Beatrix and Woodward's wedding.

Says Kara.

\- Damn it! But am I forced to go?

Says Marianne.

\- No, nobody is forcing you, only me.

Says Kara.

The girls go to their rooms to get ready, including Marianne who even somehow devotes herself quite a bit to getting refined and well made up for the event, as it was quite normal of Hoffen to want to exalt her beauty for all the villagers. After tidying up the girls meet in Rhiannon's main room and from there they take their broomsticks towards Manjuu village, where the party was already rolling.

\- We were waiting for you! Feel free! Here you have drink, food, dance and everything we can offer you to have fun on this very special date.

Says Adsila.

\- I want more of those beers, but without your daughter changing the drink by putting love potions or she will pay dearly for it.

Says Marianne.

\- Are you always so clueless with words as to talk about my daughter like that and what's wrong with her wanting to tie you down? Are you afraid of falling in love with Chenoa?

Says Adsila.

-Ah it doesn't fill me.

Says Marianne inflating her cheeks.

One of the villagers arrives with beer and Marianne picks up to drink while Adsila faces her, but at the same time she also starts to interview Hoffen a bit, who after being a bit rude until she starts talking about her life, something that the blonde was even proud to talk about, about her achievements, The conquests, her family and even some loving conquests, while drinking more and more beer and was loosening up to the point where she soon began to cry when she remembered Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite, which soon Adsila noticed Marianne's sadness and took away her beers trying to comfort the blonde.

Meanwhile inside the houses, Beatrix and Woodward's tidiness was almost over. The older Cavendish was with a light blue painting passing through her face with hearts drawn around her eyes, while the younger Celtic was with a red painting of a similar color. Both wore an outfit until normal, Beatrix with a brown pants and a shirt of similar color only lighter, with strings to hold the huge breasts and a necklace made by the Manjuu tribe for the wedding ceremony made using cherry blossoms to some wood ornaments around. Woodward was wearing a green dress with long sleeves that even covered her hands and a necklace similar to the one Beatrix was wearing, besides a wreath around her hair. The painting on Woodward's face was ready and soon announced that the wedding was about to begin.

\- Hey! The wedding is about to start!

Says Chenoa for the whole village.

After Chenoa's warning the whole village starts to stand up forming a circle around Adsila, where the wedding ritual of Woodward and Beatrix would take place. With the wheel formed, soon the brides are sought and the first to leave is Beatrix who was all excited, going to the circle and anxiously waiting for the coming of the future wife.

\- (Who would have thought... The day has finally arrived... My wedding, this time with someone I want... The day I'll be able to seal the union with the most special person in my life).

Woodward is called and she arrives soon after entering the circle and standing there in front of Beatrix, holding the hand of the eldest, until Adsila raises her hand to signal that she would start talking and that she wanted all the attention of the village.

\- Very well, we are here for one of the most special moments in the lives of these two women who used to be just girlfriends and today they will have the opportunity to become each other's wives, where they will spend the rest of their lives caring, caressing, loving, helping, kissing, relating, you are taking a bigger step, that you maintain or even manage to improve even more the friendship that you both have between you. Now I ask the two brides to say their statements to each other so that I can proceed with the ceremony.

Says Adsila.

\- Woodward... I don't know what to say to you yet, I've already said everything I wanted to say about my feelings about you... But I'll tell you again, I'm the luckiest person in the world since that day when you almost killed me in that fight that was our first meeting, after that it only got better... Since that same day you proved to be the ideal person for me when you protected me from being chased by that creep, when you listened to me, when I tried to teach you how to read, when you waited every month that I was stretching for our courtship to start and even so you never stopped loving me... I was foolish not to have started soon, because the days I am having with my wonderful girlfriend are like the first day of dating... That is... They are unforgettable, they are the best... I feel like the happiest person in this world... I feel that even though we are on a bigger mission behind Lilith's books... I already have everything I want in this world and this is called Woodward Cavendish, no matter what happens, I will always love you with all my strength in this world even when I leave this one for the better.

Says Beatrix as Woodward got all emotional.

\- Beatrix Cavendish... You always move me, I sincerely feel grateful that I didn't kill you or leave you to die at Floyd's hands... Hehe I know I'm a little sadistic with words and I end up talking a lot of bullshit... But I want to say that I love you a lot, when I say a lot it's like a lot more than the distance from the great ocean we fly across Rhiannon, it's a lot more than the whole world, it's an infinite and unconditional love, love that I want forever for my life? Because I knew the warrior who knew very well how to face me and she is still the same warrior that I always knew, only a good-hearted warrior, a strong girl and sometimes a little boring, but that is what is part of the magic of being you? It's these things that make the perfect Beatrix that I love so much with taste? I love you all my life Beatrix Cavendish.

Says Woodward while Beatrix was almost crying.

The whole village begins to clap for the couple's statements and in this the two girls face each other holding each other's hands until Adsila signals again for the village to be in silence to proceed with the ceremony.

\- Now that we have heard the brides' statement, you should put these alliances on your fingers and then kiss each other, thus sealing the union that you have for each other.

Says Adsila.

Adsila gives the alliances to Beatrix and Woodward, which one puts on the finger of the other and then they give a kiss to start the first second that is now an official couple, the older Cavendish even pushes the younger one a little up to stay the same height during the kiss, until both stop kissing and face each other.

\- From now on, with all the power that was given to me, I declare that Woodward and Beatrix are each other's wives! Their union will be consummated in the sacred water and while they are consummated the union we will celebrate and dance a lot.

Says Adsila.

The whole village returns to the feast as it was before while Chenoa took them both to the place where the hole with the hiding place of the sacred water was, the two enter there and Ayana leaves them with all the privacy of the world so that they both follow the consummation of the union.

Beatrix and Woodward then undressed, the youngest wore only one piece, while the oldest wore four and her necklace with the magic stone, two were intimate pieces since the clothes had a tendency to mark Cavendish's curves a lot, after undressing they give each other a hug, just a normal hug with nothing else.

\- I love you so much Bea...

Says Woodward.

\- I love you too Wood... Now we're here, I almost forgot... Shall we do Leslie?

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward.

\- Hehe, our first daughter will be made at our wedding.

Says Woodward.

\- Our first of many to come.

Says Beatrix.

\- Many is?

Says Woodward in a provocative tone.

\- I really want to have a huge family.

Says Beatrix.

Beatrix also takes a knife and that leaves Woodward a little scared, the older Cavendish makes a cut in the palm of her hand and lets the blood drip on the magic stone and that goes to Woodward.

\- Love, you have to let the blood drip on the stone for us to use and so do Leslie.

Says Beatrix.

\- Okay my love...

Says Woodward swallowing saliva.

Woodward takes the knife and then cuts off her hand letting the blood wet the stone, Beatrix who was holding the stone sits on the edge of the pond and places it in the middle of her legs, almost inserting it into the intimacy, which the smaller Celt gets a little confused from watching it. Until Beatrix gives a little beat on the edge calling Woodward.

\- Come my love, I can only do with you, we will touch each other's intimacies and rub each other, its part of the ritual.

Says Beatrix.

Woodward goes to Beatrix and sits facing her, in which the two fit together and begins there the rubbing to which they have already felt something different, as if holding the two together and also a feeling of pleasure which has never been felt before. A green colored light also emanated in the middle of the two pussies.

\- Hmmmm... What a wonderful feeling... Making daughters is better than I thought...

Says Beatrix rubbing herself in Woodward.

\- Ahhh... Bea... I already...

Says Woodward expelling the vaginal juice.

\- Hmmm... But already... I admit it's already wet... I guess we'll be here for a while... Hmmm...

Says Beatrix moaning.

This whole rubbing takes at least over an hour and the girls tried several different positions and always expelled the vaginal juice, Woodward was the most sensitive of the two and almost always was enjoying, while Beatrix took more time. After that an hour passed the green light that emanated in the middle of their intimacy to appear as well as the feeling of being glued to each other.

\- Ahhh... Finally... It was so good...

Says Beatrix panting.

\- But I didn't feel anything after that... How will we know which of us is pregnant?

Says Woodward shrugging.

\- Neither I know, nor do the Manjuu girls know who the stone chooses, it's something completely in luck, but I really hope it's me...

Says Beatrix.

\- Me too, I'm crazy to suck those teats with milk.

Says Woodward with her hands on Beatrix's breasts.

\- You can suck them without milk too.

Says Beatrix slapping Woodward's ass and passing her hand through it.

\- Bea?

Says Woodward a little scared.

\- Do you think it's over? There is still the celebration of fertility, I want to bathe in this water and be sucked very tasty.

Says Beatrix as Woodward swallows saliva.

Then Woodward and Beatrix enter the water to bathe, until soon the older Cavendish sits on open legs facing the younger one who starts sucking her. From there they spent a good couple of hours loving each other and doing each other, enjoying the hot water of the lagoon, as well as passing a very good feeling of bathing with that water. While outside the party was going intense and full steam, with the girls dancing and little by little Marianne let loose and even accepted a dance with Chenoa.

See you, married witches...


	26. Travelling back to Europe

The farewell party in Manjuu village was very intense, Marianne was getting loose and as she had no option to dance and did not want to dance alone, she chose Chenoa who even danced very well, even teaching Hoffen some steps of the traditional Manjuu dance which amused the blonde in wanting to learn the steps and this was in a way good for Ayana who was wanting to have a closer relationship with the girl.

Woodward and Beatrix took great advantage of that day to consummate the marriage and spent a good time making love, until they both got tired and used the sacred water to bathe both bodies. After bathing they get dressed and from there they go straight to the Rhiannon, since they were exhausted, going straight to the bedroom, where they changed into pajamas and decided to sleep.

The other girls decided to spend the night in the village, since they were suspecting that maybe the newly formed couple would have sex for the aircraft, which was a huge possibility, but incredible as it may seem, nothing happened besides the two sleeping peacefully. Because the girls stay in Manjuu village, they had to spend the night in the house of the villagers and obviously Marianne had to spend the night in the leader's house, sleeping with Chenoa, which Hoffen even accepts, since she was a little bit altered due to so much she ended up drinking for the party, but still nothing happened, since Ayana would never want to have her first time with someone altered.

That last night was marked only by rest and more rest on all sides, the other three couples of the nine witches were so tired that they didn't even make love either, they only took advantage of the party to dance, drink and eat, sleeping in the house of one of the villagers.

31st May 622, The day dawns with Beatrix and Woodward in the Rhiannon feeling the sun rays beating on their faces that morning, both end up waking up feeling that light and in that the younger Cavendish takes the face over the breasts of the wife and gives a good morning kiss to the eldest who had also woken up.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Woodward.

\- Good morning my dear, who would have thought we were on our first night as married, I never imagined I would enjoy getting married so much.

Says Beatrix stretching.

\- I never even knew that one day I would marry and still with a girl.

Says Woodward standing up.

They both get up from their beds and go to change; putting on the clothes they usually wear in their daily lives. Beatrix with a brown blouse that had laces around her chest to close and a pants of similar color, held by a cord around her waist and black boots, already Woodward was simpler and wore a green dress with long sleeves and brown boots. After getting dressed they went to the kitchen where they had breakfast and talked to each other, since they were alone at Rhiannon. Until when they finish eating and go outside they have a huge surprise.

They were all Manjuu and the other seven witches around Rhiannnon waiting for them outside, they were all gathered to say goodbye to the nine witches and to Chenoa, since that would be the day the girls would leave again.

\- You until you left on time. We arrived a short time ago.

Says Harriet.

\- All that was needed was for us to say goodbye.

Says Adsila.

The other seven and Chenoa go towards Woodward and Beatrix and in this the whole village Manjuu kneels in front of the ten, as a way of thanking for what the nine witches did for them.

\- We of the Manjuu tribe are eternally grateful to the nine witches! Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet, Freya, Madeleine, Kara, Anna, Marianne and Hera! You are our heroines and it is with all honors that we will say goodbye to the witches who have changed the lives of us all!

Says Adsila.

After this speech by Adsila, the Manjuu get up and Chenoa goes towards her fellow countrymen and receives a group hug from the whole tribe, who also magnify the girl as she slowly moves towards Rhiannon.

After this farewell ceremony of the whole Manjuu tribe, the ten witches close the Rhiannon, Hera starts the aircraft's engines and from there little by little the Rhiannon starts to spin all the propellers and start to accelerate through the grass, this while the Manjuu looked in admiration with such technology. Chenoa was experimenting for the first time with flying on Rhiannon.

\- How incredible! I am flying in the flying house!

Says Chenoa impressed.

\- This is just one of the crazy things that Hera's family does, I'm used to it, this thing is just not better than their sister.

Says Hera.

\- The same ones you can't get?

Chenoa says until Marianne hits her foot and leaves angry.

\- Spoiled and boring as always, you could try your luck with one of Hera's sisters, maybe so give Marianne a relief and maybe Athena will let her have at least two, or she'll be more determined on which of the three to choose.

Says Kara with her hand on Marianne's shoulder.

\- No need, I love Marianne, I want to have her for me... I will still conquer this complicated heart no matter what it takes.

Says Chenoa.

\- And that you conquer to the point of making it less boring.

Kara says until Madeleine pinches her.

Chenoa just kept laughing at the whole situation, until Harriet called her and decided to show Ayana all the rooms of Rhiannon, the bathrooms, rooms, the cockpit where Hera was piloting this time, for the first 10 hours of travel, besides the main room where they spent most of their time, had food in a closet and even at the main table when the girls were not eating there was a kind of table tennis that Hera had made, which Beatrix and Woodward were playing.

\- Well this is Rhiannon, feel at home.

Says Harriet.

\- It's amazing, it's wonderful, you have done something from another world.

Says Chenoa.

\- Chenoa... Would you mind using the staff to create another magic stone?

Says Freya nudging Chenoa.

\- I can even do it, but that makes the staff unusable for a month, since I will make a type of green stone that is much stronger.

Says Chenoa.

\- It may be, it's not like it's a last minute necessity for us to expect the production of more magic stones.

Says Harriet.

Chenoa then takes the staff and begins to concentrate the magic saying in Manjuu language " _Magic staff, bring me the magic stone_ ", which makes a green stone begin to appear and in this Harriet puts his hand down so that the stone falls on her hand. After the stone is invoked the staff turns into a stone and is unusable for 30 days.

\- It's ready, now you can be mothers.

Says Chenoa.

\- Thank you Chenoa, Freya and I were really looking forward to this.

Says Harriet.

\- Now that the chubby one still gets a little bellyful.

Says Kara.

\- Fuck you, Kara.

Says Harriet.

Harriet and Freya from there take the magic stone and go to their room to make their daughter, while the other girls just continue with what they were doing before, Beatrix and Woodward continued with their "table tennis" game, while Madeleine and Kara talked with Chenoa and Marianne was locked in her room.

The time was passing during the trip back to Europe, taking the same 56 hours that it had taken on the way, being that Hera was the one who was piloting the longest, the Meridies had arrived in the early morning of the 3rd of June, landing on the landing strip and from there all the girls end up waking up feeling Rhiannon landing, it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

The noise of the aircraft even wakes the Meridies, and Athena had just woken up to go to work, running to their daughters' rooms to wake them up. After waking up the girls the older Meridies goes to the kitchen where she waits for her daughters to appear from there. The three of them were wet and a little irritated.

\- Oh mother didn't need to throw water on us; we heard that the girls arrived. Damn.

Says Aphrodite.

\- I missed Mari so much...

Says Demeter.

\- Hey! Have you forgotten what she said? Let's get on with our lives... Marianne probably had a lot of fun this week and I don't doubt with that charm and beauty of hers... She must have gotten someone.

Says Persephone.

\- I hope that with time away from Hoffen, you really are right, if you're fooling me you'll get in a worse trouble, I'll tell you.

Says Athena.

After eating the girls started tidying up the house to receive the girls who had already landed a long time ago, so much so that at Rhiannon they were tidying up and preparing to go to the Meridies family house. Hera even maneuvered the aircraft into the shed which Athena could open from a distance with the press of a simple button. When Rhiannon saves the Meridies turns off and goes to the room where the girls were sitting on the sofa waiting for Lombard to turn off the aircraft and release the exit.

\- Shall we?

Says Hera taking off the gloves.

\- Let's go!

The girls say.

The ten of them get off the plane and stare in wonder at the surroundings, after almost a whole week outside Europe; they were finally at home, while Chenoa felt a new place and stared at Marianne throwing herself on the grass while the sun was rising.

\- (She's so cute... To see Marianne so happy is a relief to my heart of passionate... But it's a pity that I'm not the reason for her happiness... unfortunately I haven't conquered the ice heart of the white woman yet).

\- Come with us Chenoa, ah and I kept forgetting.

Says Freya using a spell in Chenoa.

\- What is this? Ah! I'm talking like you!

Says Chenoa.

\- Now you speak our language.

Says Freya.

The girls go to the Meridies family residence where they are welcomed by Athena, Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite, who the four of them embrace Hera after days away from the missing Meridies. While the other girls were amazed at how cute the couple was.

\- Awww! How cute!

The girls say.

\- We wait so long for your return... How nice that you were quick to come home and then? How was it?

Says Athena.

After the hug the Meridies look at the girls and then the three sisters are amazed as they look at Chenoa and jump back in shock.

\- Have you ever found a girlfriend Mari?

They say all three.

\- Chenoa is not my girlfriend!

Says Marianne blushing.

\- Marianne!

The girls say.

\- This is Chenoa Ayana, she is a girl from the Manjuu tribe, which we managed to get the penultimate book of Lilith and with her we also discovered about fertility spells, she is the tenth witch of our group.

Says Hera.

\- Fascinating that the dark skinned is with you, I didn't know that the people on the other side of the sea were also dark skinned, it's as if she was a mixture of the people of the south with the people of the east, she has a face that resembles the eastern ones and the dark skin of the people of the south only that the tone is a little clearer.

Says Athena with her hand on her chin.

\- And you must be Hera's mother. Your daughter and her friends are very smart in doing this giant flying thing, it makes a good noise, but we can travel fast and with comfort.

Says Chenoa.

\- Chenoa Ayana, welcome to my home, feel at home and make yourself comfortable. But what about girls, when are you going after the last book? While you were away I managed to finish refining all of Rhiannon's fuel and you will have enough to fuel for some good trips.

Says Athena.

\- We're going to spend some time resting and training more magic skills, outside that we'll take advantage to leave descendants in this world, we'll stay at least 2 or 3 years until we leave on a journey to the last book, since we don't know how it's going to be from now on.

Says Beatrix.

\- Oh I completely understand, you can stay as long as you rest.

Says Athena.

\- And blah, blah, blah, while you talk and talk I will go to Marklo, when you decide to leave to get the book you let me know.

Says Marianne taking her broom.

\- Marianne!

The girls say as Marianne began to take off.

\- Mari...

Say the Meridies sisters.

\- Let her get it right with her family, it's been a long time since Marianne has seen her family and soon she'll be back.

Says Athena.

Marianne gradually distanced herself and disappeared into the skies, heading towards Saxony, so that she could review her family or even reflects a little on her decisions regarding the journey, while the three Meridies wept as they saw Hoffen becoming more and more distant.

\- Goodbye, Marianne... I hope you come back one day...

Says Demeter crying and hugging Persephone.

\- We waited so long and she left...

Says Persephone and hugging Demeter and Aphrodite.

\- What good would it do if her heart is no longer ours? I'm with Demeter in waiting for her... Staying away from Marianne is such a horrible pain...

Says Aphrodite with her hand on her heart.

\- If she doesn't come back, I'll get her! What matters to me is to see that Marianne Von Hoffen is happy. No matter who she is, I want to see the person I love happy!

Says Chenoa determined.

\- (The girls' love for Hoffen is beautiful, but I can't let them go on like this, after all my three daughters were clinging. It is a necessary evil for a greater good, but I will put my trust in Chenoa, I hope she will win Hoffen's heart).

After Marianne's departure the girls are a little unresponsive and go to the room, where until then there was an atmosphere of confusion, because all around were still trying to understand the reason for Hoffen's sudden departure and without the blonde between them was even quieter the place, since the girls were used to the rudeness of the girl who would end up pulling the subject until Kara decides to break with silence.

\- Fuck the spoiled one! She never wanted to venture with us, she was just going to be a dead weight, I'll tell you more, she left for a good cause, I doubt she would stay here for more than 2 years staying alone while four couples are catching up and having a family, understand her side.

Says Kara.

\- I wish I had a reason to hit you my love, but it's true, let's stop talking about Marianne, Athena must be anxious to know what it's like on the other side of the ocean.

Says Madeleine.

\- With all the certainty of the world! What are the forests like? What are the animals like? Everything, I want to know, are people the same as Chenoa? There are so many questions...

Says Athena.

\- I will answer a few questions about what this other side of the ocean is like, since I traveled a lot with my broomstick mother around the area.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa begins to tell the girls what the surroundings were like, more specifically about the current eastern region of the United States and Canada, saying that it was a huge piece of land that gave several days of travel in a broom, crossing plains, deserts, mountains, until reaching the other side, where there was another huge ocean, More to the north were very cold lands and more to the south was a desert in the west and in the west were more plains and forests until reaching the ocean again, also told a little of what he knew about the fauna and flora where she lived, which left the girls very impressed beyond Athena, since not even they heard about the surroundings.

\- I'm really impressed with how amazing the surroundings are.

Says Athena.

\- But it is still little of what is around it, all those lands are still a small part of other bigger lands, the world is a huge place.

Says Chenoa.

\- This I already know, I saw from the maps that there are still lands more to the south as big as those to the north, but still the south has much more oceans than lands in comparison with the north, but count there, how were the days in this Manjuu tribe?

Says Athena.

Then the girls start telling Athena about the days they spent at Rhiannon counting that the trip takes 56 hours to finish, which makes Meridies think about some calculations and realize that the distance seemed to be much smaller than she imagined, as well as about the first contacts with that different place and how they did with all possible care to meet the Manjuu, in what ended up becoming a friendly relationship between the nine and the brunettes. The girls told us that there they discovered the spells of fertility and with all the hope of the world.

\- My mother-in-law... I'll be able to give you granddaughters!

Says Anna holding Athena's hand.

\- Nothing is impossible for magic, just believe in yourself.

Says Athena.

\- Its magic is to believe in itself... My mother's phrase...

Says Anna.

\- My condolences for her, keep telling the story, let's not let the weather drop.

Says Athena.

The girls then continue to tell about all the adventure they had in Manjuu village and how they won the book by helping the whole tribe to build houses and improve all the security and then even had a farewell party along with the marriage of Beatrix and Woodward which makes Athena laugh so cute.

\- Awww, but how cute, you guys got married in the Manjuu style, it must have been really good.

Says Athena.

\- It was wonderful.

Says Woodward.

\- Consuming that it was better, one of us will be pregnant soon, we used the magic stone that Chenoa showed us how to do, in nine months Leslie Cavendish will be born and will be the first of the great witches' daughters! One day we will be known all over the world as the ten witches!

Says Beatrix.

\- Or nine since Marianne was rambling.

Says Kara.

\- Kara!

Says Madeleine pinching Kara.

\- Oh I hardly wait so that I can be a grandmother; I will love taking care of Anna and Hera's daughter.

Says Athena.

After that moment the girls had already told practically everything about their trip to the lands of Manjuu village and the unknown continent, where they got the great fertility magic that will open doors to continue a legacy forming a family. Chenoa also takes the opportunity to tell Athena a little more about her, who is all ears to know more about the dark skinned brunette who has already impressed in every possible way.

See you, european witches...


	27. A Manjuu never gives up

After Chenoa's arrival in Europe, the girls started to get pregnant and another month had passed and the girls could create another magic stone from there, this time the couple who decided to take it was Anna and Hera. Beatrix and Harriet were the first to get pregnant, and both gave a sign on almost the same day, having constant nausea and desire to eat. What was a full plate for Kara to mock even more the weight of the Benson.

Marianne hadn't even come back, she was still in Marklo, she didn't even fight with her mother when she came back and was even well received, Hoffen spent most of her time locked in her room, alone, many times touching herself, crying, little eating, which worried Hilda a lot, since she never saw her daughter like that. Marianne didn't open herself to the family either, which only made the situation more complicated.

Because her daughter is very ill and depressed, Hilda decides to send a letter to the girls, and it was a very hard job to convince her daughter to pass on the location of the girls, using her family crow to send the letter.

6th July 622, at the Meridies family residence, the day was dawning, Chenoa was the first to wake up, the brunette went to the balcony where she watched the city landscape and was thinking about Marianne.

\- (One month... More than a month that Marianne left... Will she come back...? She didn't even come to visit us one day or another, because I fell in love with such a difficult girl... That doesn't want me, but I think that time was good for her to reflect a little).

While Chenoa was looking at the sky, slowly a raven was arriving at the Meridies family residence going towards Chenoa that was on the veranda, where the relative landed and had a roller tied on his leg.

\- A letter? I think it must be from Marianne...

Says Chenoa going to pick up the card but taking a peck of the crow.

\- It won't open! This is a message from Hilda Von Hoffen to the Meridies.

Says the crow.

\- I am a friend of her daughter; I believe the letter is something related to me.

Says Chenoa picking up the little roll of cards.

\- Ah! You dumb brunette! It was not to catch! I already said it's not for you and...

Says the crow until Chenoa makes him shut up with a spell.

"Please, some of you come here, Marianne is awful, she is destroyed, I don't know what to do with my daughter and it’s as if her heart is destroyed, she hasn't even complained one day about your journey, please, some of you come here. I don't want my daughter to die of depression; I also want to know why my girl is like this. With all attention: H.H"

\- (Marianne... Marianne is bad! I have to get her! It's my mission! )

\- Thank you for the raven message, now take me to the Hoffen residence, I will pick up Marianne at all costs!

Says Chenoa motivated.

\- Hey, wait a minute, girl! How can I trust you being that you already got the letter?

Says the crow.

\- I'm Marianne Von Hoffen's girlfriend, now take me to her house, just before I leave a letter for the girls.

Says Chenoa pulling a raven feather and turning the back of the card.

\- Your...

Says the crow having his feather plucked.

Chenoa then begins to write a message using the same paper where Hilda's letter was written, notifying that she would leave for the Hoffen family residence and even placing the sheet of paper in a place of easy access so that everyone knows where the brunette had left. After finishing writing the letter Ayana takes the broom and signals the crow to go.

\- I won't! As long as my delivery is not made I will not go!

Says the crow.

\- Ah stop being boring, I'm reliable, I'm a friend of the Hoffen.

Says Chenoa.

\- If you are a friend then why have I never seen you?

Says the crow until Athena appears.

\- I am Athena Meridies, the owner of this residence, I heard your shouting, let the girl go with you and she is reliable.

Says Athena.

\- Oh okay, but if my owner complains it won't be my fault.

Says the crow.

\- Hurry up!

Says Athena.

Chenoa and the raven leave the Meridies residence and go towards Marklo, and the brunette at the beginning of the way just followed the raven, finding even too slow the speed of the animal, catching it and putting it inside her top sticking in the middle of the breasts.

\- Now you will serve me to show the right direction, I've never seen a flight so slow, if it is to reach this city of Marianne we will take days at this pace!

Says Chenoa.

\- Ouch! Be careful not to choke me in the middle of your breasts girl, I need to see where you are flying.

Says the crow.

After a few hours flying and hearing the crow say which direction Chenoa was going, the brunette finally arrives in Marklo which makes Ayana impressed with the size of the city; Manjuu asks again the directions she has to go and goes through the houses until landing at the Hoffen family house and knocking on the door. Hilda goes to the door where she is shocked to see Chenoa with the crow still in the middle of her breasts.

\- Ahn... Who are you?

Says Hilda.

\- Pleasure Hilda Von Hoffen, I saw your message and came as fast as I could to visit Marianne! I promise I will make your daughter feel better! I am Chenoa Ayana a Manjuu and like Manjuu I never give up!

Says Chenoa as the raven leaves Ayana's cleavage and goes to Hilda.

\- I've never heard of any Chenoa...

Says Hilda.

\- Chenoa?

Says Marianne from her room.

\- Mari?

Says Chenoa.

\- I'll let you in; it seems you know each other.

Says Hilda.

Hilda gives way for Chenoa to enter the residence of the Hoffen family, in this Ayana starts to walk down the corridors to Marianne's room that was upstairs in front of the house, when she arrives she finds the blonde lying on the bed in fetal position while looking at the horizon, Hoffen was a little thin she had lost some weight and this makes the brunette start to cry a little.

\- Marianne...

Says Chenoa.

\- What are you doing here?

Says Marianne with the weak voice.

\- Mari... I came to visit you; I came to make you feel better...

Says Chenoa sitting next to Marianne.

\- Then you can come back, because you just gave a lost trip.

Says Marianne until Chenoa puts her hand on her thigh.

\- And you will stay there? Crying yourself to death? Are you going to hurt because your love was forbidden? Would you really compact with incest? Think about it Marianne, look what you've gotten yourself into... I won't play the boring mother with you... But I want you to go back to being the girl I knew or at least get well... It would be much worse to lose one of us, you're as sweet as the others, Marianne... You helped us a lot, I know that sometimes girls are a little boring with you and take a lot of your foot, but it's for your own good, it's for you to magnify yourself as a witch.

Says Chenoa.

\- I don't care anymore... What's the use of all this and not being able to stand next to whom else cares about me?

Says Marianne.

\- I care about you and I say more, next to me be sure I will do you better than those other eight girls! Let's be happier than the other eight! Let's be the most fucking witches in history! Marianne Von Hoffen and Chenoa Ayana! The legendary witches!

Says Chenoa while Marianne gave a corner smile.

Marianne then stops being in a fetal position, going very weak to Chenoa and giving a hug to the brunette, in that Hoffen starts crying and stays a long time holding that hug, while Ayana stayed caressing the blonde who was collapsing from crying. Until Manjuu hears Marianne's stomach snore and releases the hug.

\- I'll get food for you Mari, I'll be right back.

Says Chenoa.

\- Uhum... But do you promise to take care of me?

Says Marianne sly.

\- I don't promise. I will take care of you.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa gets up and goes towards the kitchen, where she smells a potato soup with chicken and vegetables being made, Hilda notices that the brunette arrives in the kitchen and fills a bowl for Ayana, smiling at Manjuu.

\- I hope you like this soup. I'm very good with recipes, I hope you like it.

Says Hilda.

\- Not for me, I will give this soup to Marianne, she is hungry.

Says Chenoa coming out of there holding the soup bowl.

\- This brunette must be a much more magical witch than the other seven to make our daughter eat something. Don't you think Walter?

Says Hilda.

\- I just want to see our girl well again; it saddens me to see that Marianne is no longer so Marianne.

Says Walter.

Chenoa goes to Marianne's room where Hoffen was sitting on the bed with a blanket over her body, as she looks at Ayana, the blonde ends up smiling while her eyes get a little sly and crying, the brunette sits facing Marianne and then starts giving Hoffen the soup.

\- You're a cutie eating like this.

Says Chenoa giving food in Marianne's mouth.

\- (She treats me well even after I snobbed her, ignored her, destracted her, this Chenoa really likes me... I think I should give her a chance to conquer me, she is beautiful, she has all the qualities of girls and still this cute face together with this juicy brunette skin... I'll let her throw her flirts at me).

\- Does it taste good?

Says Chenoa while Marianne agreed with her head.

\- Uh huh.

Says Marianne with her mouth full.

\- When I saw your mother's letter telling someone to come here... It was the first thing I thought of doing... I was worried about her absence; it was as if I felt I had something strange... You know we miss you a lot... Girls may find you a foot in the bag, but you are what completes the legendary witches. You're the only witch who doesn't give a damn... Not that it's totally a bad thing, because at least you're not all good girls wanting to be saints, you're Marianne, that made me fall in love with you, besides being the only single girl, the others are so stuck in changing the world and being the best witches. Not that this is bad. Only that you are the only Marianne, you are the most human of us.

Says Chenoa while Marianne continued to eat the soup.

After finishing giving all the soup to Marianne, Chenoa leaves the dish on a small table beside Hoffen's bed, then leaves the bowl, Ayana receives a sincere smile from the blonde who makes her blush on the spot, while the eldest just kept laughing silly.

\- (How cute, she's not only attracted because I'm hot, she's blushing with my smile, that's just someone who really likes the person would do? I don't deserve this girl... Oh, man... I feel bad the way I treated her like garbage in Manjuu village, now she does it all for me).

\- Did you enjoy seeing me here?

Says Chenoa blushed.

\- Yes... You were the only person who made me change... I didn't even want to get out of bed... Thanks Chenoa.

Says Marianne looking down.

\- Look, I'm not going to beg or get all insistent, I just want to wish you better... I girls all care about you and we love you very much... Marianne you are special to us.

Says Chenoa until Marianne hugs her.

\- Chenoa... I... I... I'll give you a chance... You can try to conquer me... Maybe we can stay together...

Says Marianne.

\- Really?

Says Chenoa smiling.

\- I just don't know if I really deserve all this affection from you after all I've done, but I'll do it because I deserve it, I'll return with you to the Meridies residence.

Says Marianne.

Marianne then gets up from bed and starts changing in front of Chenoa who gets flushed as she looks at Hoffen's pale skin and all the curves of the girl so closely while she put on a dress. After changing, the girl smiles at Ayana who was still blushing and shaking her face with shame, and the blonde starts laughing.

\- What is it? Never seen me naked before? I know you've seen more than once. If you get used to it you will see many other times.

Says Marianne putting on a hat.

\- Never this close.

Says Chenoa blushed.

\- Now let's go, I'll take advantage and introduce you to my mother and tell her everything that happened.

Says Marianne.

Marianne leaves her room with Chenoa and goes to the room where the whole Hoffen family is in shock to see that her daughter was finally out of her room, so much so that they start to celebrate and the girl even blushes a little shame, while Ayana was with her arms behind her back as ashamed as the blonde.

\- I am so happy that you left your room... And you did some miracle for the brown girl you saw.

Says Hilda.

\- I was just Mrs. Hoffen myself... I felt it my duty to make Marianne feel good... Because I love your daughter.

Says Chenoa.

\- What? You two...

Says Hilda.

\- Chenoa is nothing of mine, but she already has feelings for me... She came here just so she could try to make me feel better after that letter.

Says Marianne.

\- But then tell me what happened, what made you come here? What made you leave the journey? And the girls? Did they make any progress?

Says Hilda.

Marianne starts telling Hilda about the whole journey they had, talking about how they got to the tenth book where they met a family of inventor witches, who wanted to make Rhiannon that was an aircraft that flew without using magic, which leaves Hoffen older impressed, the girl also tells that at that time she had lived a romance with three of the four daughters of Athena Meridies, but when telling the details and the reason for being so down. Hilda gets a little disgusted and even tries to get mad at her daughter, but seeing the girl's situation she gives a snort and lets out by putting her hand on Marianne's shoulder.

\- Look Marianne, I'm not going to put my hand on your head for what you did, because it was very wrong, did you ever think if one of them came here and you along with your sisters started wanting this same girl? Until she gives you the idea of wanting all three of them, and by the time you get laid you'd end up getting caught with one of your sisters. Put yourself on the girls' side, but at least it was good that you decided to get away from them yourself to avoid more incest, good that Athena Meridies caught you doing it.

Says Hilda.

\- I know...

Says Marianne.

\- If I knew that, you'd be in big trouble with me, but okay... Tell me more about it.

Says Hilda.

Marianne continues to tell about her adventures, in how she had to travel alone without the Meridies and that was the trigger for the girl to get bad and all depressed, which makes Hilda understand a little more. When they fly to the other side with Rhiannon they reach the new continent and from there Hoffen met Chenoa. Where for many times the blonde said she snobbed her and ignored her because she still had the Meridies sisters in her head.

\- Marianne, Marianne, you never mature is not a girl... It seems like this journey hasn't helped you get more mature.

Says Hilda.

\- Didn't I say?

Whispers Marianne.

\- I heard, but I really don't expect you to destroy Chenoa this way again and Chenoa if she disrespects you can come here that I will go to my daughter to give a lesson to this girl, she may already be a girl, but she is still my daughter.

Says Hilda.

\- I'll behave mother...

Says Marianne.

\- So you mean you won't even be here for a while?

Says Hilda.

\- I will spend the night at home, but from here I will go back to the Meridies residence, I want to train my witch skills and become better than the other eight girls!

Says Marianne.

\- I like this determination, well I'll let you go, but I'll tell you right away that I don't want to see you destroy Chenoa or snobbish her, as far as your sex life is concerned, make all the love possible with this brunette. You've got a beat from a big woman.

Says Hilda as Marianne blushed.

\- Mom!

Says Marianne blushing while Chenoa was laughing.

\- Chenoa if she wants can sleep in bed with Marianne, Marianne's bathroom is next to her room, she can be comfortable and my daughter has all the details that no girl can resist.

Says Hilda as Marianne grew even more flushed.

After that moment the girls told Hilda about the fertility spells as well and that the reason the girls stopped a little with the journey missing a book was because some of them were already getting pregnant and wanted to leave daughters before leaving for the last book in case something happened. Hilda made it clear that she would want to take care of the couple's daughters and in case they got pregnant, both of them would have to return immediately to the Hoffen family residence, where for sure the Hoffen mother would take care of her granddaughter while the girls leave for the last part of the journey.

See you, Hoffen witches...


	28. The 5th couple is finally together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

Chenoa had accomplished her mission, Marianne was feeling much better. The night of that day, Chenoa still slept in a bed in a separate room from Marianne, but by the time she bathed the two of them went together and Chenoa was all shy getting naked next to Marianne who was all relaxed. Relaxed until too much, since the girl even masturbated in front of Ayana and even said "No need to be embarrassed, I do a lot to stress is nice, no need to be embarrassed, if you get used to that I just take a bath like this", which in fact the brunette had to get used to seeing all the time.

The next day begins with Marianne and Chenoa saying goodbye to the Hoffen family and flying back from Marklo to Pavia where they went to the Meridies family residence and soon the blonde was greeted by a welcome party rushed in by Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite, who even hugged the girl. Marianne already made it clear to all three that this would only be in the past, which the girls have already understood. The other eight are even happy to see Hoffen back in the group and are impressed by the way the girl apologizes, something very rare that the blonde doesn't do.

The weeks passed by the Meridies family residence and more girls became pregnant, Anna began to give signs of pregnancy, Madeleine was another, making all four couples have managed to get pregnant, there was only one missing couple who had not yet graduated. But Chenoa has already left her magic stone ready for when the time comes; she makes a daughter in Marianne or gets pregnant with the girl.

Marianne and Chenoa's relationship improved as time passed, Hoffen as always all exhibitionist provoking Ayana getting naked all the time near the brunette, but was also being a little more gentle and affectionate, opening more to Manjuu, very different from the person who was the day she met the girl. Marianne and Chenoa were also very dedicated to training, sometimes in magical fights between them and often taking more provocations from Hoffen when the two went to bathe.

11th August 622, was another normal day in the residence of the Meridies family, the sun rays were beating in Marianne's room that seeing that it was dawning soon begins to look at the horizon and see if Chenoa was around, in that Hoffen gets up and notices that Ayana was not in her room and not in the window and naked the girl gets up and goes to the outside of her room to the room of the brunette, who luckily nobody saw the blonde passing through the hallways completely naked. When she arrives at the room she notices that Chenoa was still sleeping, Marianne closes the door carefully not to make any noise, walks sneaking to Ayana and jumps on top of the brunette to wake her up.

\- Good morning Chenoa Ayana!

Says Marianne sitting on top of Chenoa who begins to wake up.

\- Hmmm... Good morning Mari... Are you naked again?

Says Chenoa blushing and trying to turn her face.

\- Hehe, what is it? What is beautiful we show, what you like we show, I am ready for another training.

Says Marianne as Chenoa continued with her face turned.

\- Oh Marianne, go get dressed and let's eat some and stop masturbating in front of me! Is that what the Meridies sisters had to put up with?

Says Chenoa blushed.

\- If you know I'm m masturbating it's because you're looking. Heh.

Says Marianne biting her lips while Chenoa pushed her to the side and got up.

Chenoa gets up from there and goes to change while Marianne watches Ayana's curves and keeps masturbating until she ends up expelling her vaginal juice and a few drops pick up the brunette's arm that only faces Hoffen with anger.

\- Marianne! If you control a little, why so much fire? You are already full of perversion, but today you have gone even further.

Says Chenoa cleaning her arm.

Marianne then cleans herself, gets up and goes to Chenoa's closet where she picks up a pair of pants and a shirt, changing in front of the brunette who is even relieved, Ayana even picks up a cloth and cleans the floor that was dripping with a few drops of Hoffen's fluids. After changing the girls go to the kitchen. Where Harriet, Freya, Demeter, Persephone, and Aphrodite were having breakfast.

\- Has Marianne always been like this with you?

Says Chenoa.

\- Like what?

Says Demeter.

\- Waking up on you completely naked and masturbating.

Says Chenoa.

\- Ah stop being boring, which is good I do.

Says Marianne inflating her cheeks.

\- What? This is more than normal, when Rhiannon was built the people who woke up earlier always saw Marianne going naked from one room to the other.

Says Harriet.

\- I don't know why you were looking, bunch of curious people.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- We even liked it, it was very nice to see that landscape in front of us, besides it had until day that she made a heart with the little hairs underneath, then it was just satisfying that Mari stayed quiet, she seems all full of herself, but between four walls, she became our slut.

Says Demeter.

\- Demeter! Fuck you!

Says Marianne blushing while Chenoa was laughing.

After this conversation between the girls during breakfast, the girls go outside, where it was a very hot and sunny day, even more than usual, that summer was being one of the hottest in years. Marianne and Chenoa then start with their training, which involved first stretching the body and then a little run around, followed by push-ups and abs, which were the only warm up exercises. At the end of the warm up, both girls were sweating and panting, so much so that they took a canteen and drank some water to refresh themselves.

\- Ahhhh! What a relief! This water is the nectar of the gods.

Says Chenoa.

\- Now it's time to train and put to fuck.

Says Marianne.

\- Well, let's see what the little blonde princess has to show me.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa and Marianne started with their training for good, which involved a bit of fighting, and Hoffen was surprised to learn very fast and get all the time to catch Ayana's fighting tactics, but still the brunette was able to hold the blows of the blonde since the girl with pale skin was still much thinner and weaker physically.

\- Come on Marianne! It shows that these arms are something.

Says Chenoa deviating from Chenoa's blows.

Marianne then hits a trap in Chenoa that makes her fall and then a punch with her fist in Ayana's face that ends up sitting on the floor with her nose bleeding a little, which leaves Hoffen a little worried.

\- Chenoa! Sorry, baby.

Says Marianne.

\- Oh normal, first bleeding nose of the day, you were very strong even, it's the first time you make my nose bleed.

Says Chenoa getting up and wiping her nose.

\- Are you okay?

Says Marianne worried.

\- Of course I am, shall we?

Says Chenoa.

\- Keep fighting? But what about your nose?

Says Marianne.

\- Fuck him. Shows what you have to show.

Says Chenoa calling Marianne.

Chenoa and Marianne return with the training normally, this time Hoffen took a little more care when hitting Ayana, going without much violence, but at the same time was able to keep equal to the brunette. Until after an hour exchanging punches and kicks, they stopped the fight and threw themselves in the grass, a little tired, but they were tired and panting.

\- Ahhh! We finally finished with the fight...

Says Chenoa.

\- The fight will still go on, only later, hehe.

Says Marianne.

\- What kind of fight?

Says Chenoa confused.

\- You will know.

Says Marianne with a malicious smile to Chenoa.

After resting for a while, Marianne and Chenoa started the other part of the training which involved broom races and this was the area where Marianne had the most dominion over Chenoa, so much so that Hoffen easily left Ayana behind, since after Madeleine, Kara and Freya. Marianne was the fastest in brooms. The broom races between them were sometimes either to go from one point to the other or just to play catching each other's flag and running away. Until after many minutes the magical energy of both ends and the two girls land.

\- Whew... We finished with the broom races, I'll never get you through, you're the best at it, it's like you're made to fly on a broom.

Says Chenoa.

\- Since I learned, I have always been more dedicated to flying broomsticks than to assembling potions, everyone thinks that just because I am a Hoffen, I should follow the tradition of being the witch of potions, but I have always been more passionate about flying broomsticks.

Says Marianne.

The two rested a little going to another part of the training that consisted in staying an hour in a deep silence, a tactic that Manjuu used a lot to empty the mind as much as possible. Until then only Chenoa and Marianne had reached the most advanced stage of meditation, Hoffen, however impulsive and impatient she was, always managed in that one hour to reach the state of completely emptying the mind. This training was very useful for the control of the internal magic and also a slight increase in it, after they finished this part of the training, Athena arrives outside ringing a cow bell to announce that the lunch was ready, since some of the girls were outside too, either working or resting, taking advantage of that hot day to take a breeze in the shade.

\- Come and eat!

Says Athena swinging the bell.

When they heard the bell the girls quickly got up and from there they started to eat attacking the food with everything, they were dishes of everything that was like, soups, breads, fruits and meat, besides the food being well seasoned, since Athena had kept at home some spices, as they had four pregnant women and two girls who trained intensely, the food was finished in a short time, which even surprised the mother Meridies, who luckily had eaten before announcing lunch.

After lunch Chenoa and Marianne return to another meditation session, just to wait for the food to come down and so go to another training session, which enjoying the hot day they go to the Ticino River, where they both undress just wearing clothes that covered the intimate part, in the case of Chenoa and totally naked in the case of Marianne.

\- No need to get naked.

Says Chenoa.

\- What's good we show is that they look at my beautiful naked body, which is like a work of art.

Says Marianne throwing her hair and jumping in the river.

From there the two begin to train in the water, a more swimming training, although it is not so necessary for the girls to train skills under water, Marianne even knew a spell which turned a mermaid and used it even to provoke Chenoa a few times that was blushing when looking at Hoffen's body. After about half an hour, Chenoa came out of the water and used a spell to dry her body while Marianne with her mermaid body sat on a rock.

\- Look how wonderful a mermaid I am.

Says Marianne.

\- Stop it Marianne, someone will see you naked or even capture you for being a mermaid witch.

Says Chenoa as Marianne returned to human form.

\- You are right, better in human form, at least my legs and the middle of them show to you.

Says Marianne spreading her legs.

Chenoa just puts her hand on her face and from there the girls go to another training session, this time involving a magical combat, using everything, spells and their own fists, the two were in a battle until very close, as much as Ayana is even stronger in relation to Marianne who caught more than the brunette, after more than 20 minutes of fight between them, the two were sweaty, panting and with some bruises, which indicates that from there the training of the day was over. What makes them go to the inside of the Meridies family residence and enter the bathroom, where soon Hoffen starts taking off her clothes.

\- Ahhh! How about leaving here for a more intimate training?

Says Marianne undressing.

\- Marianne! No provocations.

Says Chenoa blushing while Marianne slowly took off her shirt and pants.

Marianne gets totally naked, while Chenoa was taking off her clothes and slowly undressing herself. Hoffen was sensualizing in front of Ayana while masturbating, which made the brunette even more flushed to the point of turning her face.

\- Could we take a normal bath?

Says Chenoa with her face turned.

\- Chenoa... You...

Says Marianne hugging Chenoa who was already totally naked.

\- Mari...

Says Chenoa

\- After that long time of ignoring you, reeling from a silly passion I had for the Meridies sisters, I finally had some time to reflect, to have you by my side enduring my provocations, my stubbornness, my way of being and yet you are always by my side, I love you Chenoa Ayana.

Says Marianne holding Chenoa's chin and kissing her.

Marianne kisses Chenoa and little by little Ayana gives way to Hoffen's tongue, which was being the first kiss of the brunette, while the blonde was kissing for the first time in months. Little by little Manjuu is trying to get more and more into the atmosphere while the Saxon girl was already adventuring with her tongue through Chenoa's mouth, until the two of them stop kissing and a bridge of saliva stays between them.

\- Mari... I... I have waited so long for this, I love you equally Marianne Von Hoffen.

Says Chenoa.

\- I've been thinking here... Why don't we use the magic stone, then we make a daughter and we don't stay so far behind in the journey of Lilith's books, my mother will take very good care of her.

Says Marianne holding the magic stone that was on the necklace of Chenoa.

\- Are you saying... Sex?

Says Chenoa.

\- We have to consummate this courtship, don't we? What is the best way to consummate if not having sex with you, my love.

Says Marianne masturbating.

\- You want so much, so I say I'm very dominant, but before we use the magic stone let's do the foreplay.

Says Chenoa going to Marianne and sticking her body on it.

\- I like to know. Heh.

Says Marianne as Chenoa slowly passed her hand over Hoffen's body.

The two begin to kiss, but this time with much more grip and with the necklace that was with the magic stone in the middle, always touching between the two bodies, this while Chenoa and Marianne were in the biggest kiss of tongue and little by little Hoffen begins to feel the fingers of Ayana passing through her intimacy which makes her expel the pussy juice on time, Because she is somewhat sensitive, even more so when she feels someone else's hand, the blonde just keeps letting the brunette stimulate her intimacy, while Marianne kept her hand shaking and passing through Chenoa's body.

\- Hmmm... That Chenoa, treat me like your little dog... Hmmm... I'm all yours... Dominate me go, I'm such a bitch.

Says Marianne as Chenoa fingered.

\- What is this Mari?

Says Chenoa while fingering Marianne.

Marianne then takes off from Chenoa's body and stands on her back with her butt leaning towards Ayana who keeps biting her lips seeing Hoffen's back that was giving some slaps around what left the brunette even more instigated.

\- Hit it goes! Hit it hard! Educate me! I'm a slut!

Says Marianne while Chenoa was blushing.

\- But Mari... I hit your ass?

Says Chenoa.

\- Go, please... A very strong slap, to the point of leaving my ass red.

Says Marianne with a perverted smile.

\- Um... Ah... I'll try, but I don't want to hurt you.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa gives Marianne a slap and Hoffen makes Ayana understand why she slaps her ass, so much so that the blonde even asks for a harder slap which the brunette ends up giving and her girlfriend lets out a higher moan.

\- Ohhh! That Chenoa! Punish me go! I'm a very bad girl!

Says Marianne biting her lips.

\- You have some very strange wishes.

Says Chenoa.

\- I love a little spanking; now beat until it turns vain red.

Says Marianne.

Chenoa slaps Marianne's ass more and more, while Hoffen just moans and loves to take Ayana's slaps, until the blonde's back starts to get more marked and ours the brunette decides to stop slapping and from there she gives a snort and puts her finger inside Marianne's intimacy saying "Now you'll have another reason to feel pleasure", in this Hoffen starts moaning and biting her lips, giving a perverted smile.

\- Hmmmm... That Chenoa... It makes me a bitch go.

Says Marianne moaning.

\- Do you want to become my slut? Then suck me.

Says Chenoa.

\- Your request is an order my queen.

Says Marianne turning around.

Chenoa sits with her legs open on the edge of the swimming pool and in this Marianne kneels down so she can suck Manjuu's vagina, which Hoffen doesn't feel a bit disgusted or finds the taste strange for knowing what it was like, while Ayana felt in paradise with the tongue and the sucks of the blonde she was carrying.

\- (I've never had such a good feeling making love as I'm having with Chenoa... After so long without feeling a pussy I'm finally being able to eat someone and that someone is a delight).

\- This will suck me hot Mari... Go whitey put that tongue inside my pussy.

Says Chenoa.

Marianne keeps sucking Chenoa's vagina for a long time until Ayana spills the pussy juice, pushing Hoffen's head to drown herself whole in her juice, which the blonde was just loving, after that the brunette takes off the necklace and faces the Saxon girl who was wiping her face.

\- Come my love let's make our daughter.

Says Chenoa.

\- I'm all ready to do it, heh.

Says Marianne.

Chenoa takes a needle that was in the bathroom and pierce her finger, doing the same with Marianne, so that the blood starts to drip on the stone, in which the two begin to make their daughter making a scissor with the stone in the middle of the two pussies while they rubbed each other, staying there for a long time loving each other and catching each other. After months and months, Marianne Von Hoffen the ninth witch finally found a pair for her, after a long time ignoring the passion that Chenoa Ayana had for her, the blonde finally valued all that feeling that Manjuu had for her.

See you, lesbian witches...


	29. Two kids going to born in the same day

The girls stay in a period of peace and quiet for a long time, since they were no longer going after Lilith's books. Some even taking advantage that they were no longer in the tortuous life they had before leaving on their journey, having all the comfort of the world in the residence of the Meridies family or the Hoffen family.

Chenoa was the one who had become pregnant with Marianne and due to the pregnancy they both decided to go back to the Hoffen family residence and stay there for a while, Madeleine and Kara also did the same thing and decided to spend time with Hoffen in Marklo, as they even had a greater friendship for the blonde. The child's name was decided by Hilda Von Hoffen who will be called Emma.

Since the girls were pregnant, they couldn't train the magic that much, but the girlfriends that weren't, took the opportunity to give a little training and also to get used to the forgotten tunics of Morgana Ulster. These tunics amplified or gave greater control to the magic, some even managed to make the user totally invisible if used, others that served as a disguise and could make a perfect metamorphosis in another person, leaving even with the similar height.

The three Meridies gradually began to visit Marianne and when they saw the Hoffen Sisters, the three gave a love for two of them who were one year younger than Marianne, the twins Helga and Claudia; at that time the two also visited the Meridies a lot. Helga wanted Demeter more, while Aphrodite and Persephone wanted Claudia, who after much insistence for Athena, mother Meridies made an exception so that the two younger sisters could stay with Claudia, for their joy and Claudia's happiness.

Another year was beginning, the journey through Lilith's twelve books was already two years old and by that time much had changed. For the two Celts, the problems of the village of Weddinburgh were totally forgotten, both had no idea what was happening there. Harriet was no longer the same thief as before, and the only thing she wanted to steal was her beloved's love. Freya gained a new life next to Benson. Madeleine and Kara may have stopped living in the luxury of Ulster's mansion, but they were happy to participate in such an important journey. Anna had to stop her Brillant Anna presentations, but she already understood that she had a bigger reason, being that she was eager to get all the books and thus spread the magic all over the world again. Marianne who most of the time felt obliged to go out on the journey and was beginning to understand, but this only after her beloved showed the importance and also instigated her to want to continue on that journey. Hera was only waiting for the moment for the journey to start and got everything she wanted, she didn't expect anything better than what was already happening, after overcoming herself with all her intelligence Lombard managed to invent something incredible that was Rhiannon. Finally Chenoa who was the last to join the group, who willingly offered to join, with the intention of conquering Marianne, which she somehow managed, with the help of her tribe's spells, Manjuu could make something that seemed impossible for some of the nine witches, which were the fertility spells.

All five couples were about to have a family, the girls were already pregnant, two of these couples were about to give their first litter, being the couple from Beatrix and Woodward and the couple from Harriet and Freya. Both were already 9 months pregnant and it could happen from the purse to break at any moment.

February 12, 623, the day was dawning at the Meridies family residence, Harriet and Freya were being the first to wake up that morning after feeling the sunbeams hit their faces, with Benson's head resting on the blonde's chest.

\- Hmmm... Good morning my love.

Says Harriet yawning.

\- Good morning future mom.

Says Freya kissing Harriet's forehead.

In the other room, Beatrix and Woodward were also waking up that morning, with the youngest as usual with their heads over the eldest's breast, actually sucking Cavendish, since she was taking advantage that her wife was breastfeeding and could drink all the milk in the world. While the older Celtic just caressed her, finding it all very sweet.

\- Hehe, you can drink as much as you want, but you don't leave Leslie without milk my dear, we don't know if she can be born today.

Says Beatrix.

\- It's like she's going to be born...

Says Woodward as Beatrix begins to make an expression of pain.

\- (Damn... Right now... Leslie wants out... Shit).

\- Bea?

Says Woodward worried as Beatrix began to moan in pain.

\- Wood... Call Athena... It's Leslie... Hmmm...

Says Beatrix feeling contraction.

\- What was my love?

Says Woodward.

_\- Your daughter is going to be born!_

Says Beatrix in Scottish Gaelic feeling contractions.

Woodward just agrees with his head and gets up from bed running to the kitchen, trying to find Athena. Meanwhile in Harriet and Freya's room the two of them were getting up and the blonde notices that the bed was wet where Benson was sleeping.

\- Love, did you leak in the night?

Says Freya.

\- What do you mean?

Says Harriet.

\- The bed is wet.

Says Freya.

\- I wonder if...

Says Harriet.

\- Rachel will be born! Oh, I'm not ready for you.

Says Freya running from one side to the other.

\- Calm down my love, I am carrying Rachel I am not feeling anything, let's go to another room and warn Athena that my bag burst.

Says Harriet.

Harriet and Freya went to another room which the blonde was gently and carefully taking through the corridors, as they passed by they were coming across Woodward in a hurry and almost stumbled in the middle of the two, which makes Freya rarely have a moment of anger.

\- The fuck! You're not looking at the pregnant woman around here, are you?

Says Freya.

\- Sorry Freya! But I have an emergency!

Says Woodward in despair.

\- I think Leslie will be born the same day as Rachel.

Says Harriet as Freya opened the bedroom door.

Woodward enters Athena's room with everything and goes to the Meridies shaking her, waking up the lady who hadn't even gotten up with the sun rays yet, which makes Athena a little irritated, but as she looks at the frightened look of the Celtic, the Meridies starts to worry about the girl.

\- What is it?

Says Athena worried.

\- Beatrix! Beatrix! The baby! She's having contractions! What I do!

Says Woodward.

\- Stay calm, take a deep breath, I will help you with your daughter, now try to stay calm, because it is the best thing to do.

Says Athena.

Athena gets up and puts on her glasses and goes to the door where she encounters   
Freya who was also a little tense.

\- Athena... Harriet... Her water breaks.

Says Freya crying.

\- Apparently the two girls decided to go out on the same day, but take a deep breath, ask Hera for help, I'm already busy with Beatrix's delivery, it seems that she is already in labor.

Says Athena.

\- Okay... I'll talk to Hera...

Says Freya.

Freya goes towards Hera's room, already Woodward and Athena go to the room where Beatrix was and when they arrived at Cavendish she was squeezing the sheet when she felt the contractions and she didn't even notice that the girls had entered the room, so Meridies puts her hand on her chin and starts thinking about what to do, while Woodward went to his wife and held the hand of the bigger Celtic.

\- I am here my love... Stay calmer that we will help you with Leslie, okay?

Says Woodward holding Beatrix's hand.

\- Uh huh... Go quickly because it's hurting a lot...

Says Beatrix.

\- I can take you to the bathroom and we will have the birth with you inside the swimming pool, it's much less painful, that's how I had the quadruplets.

Says Athena with her hand on her chin.

\- Please...

Says Beatrix.

Athena asks Woodward to hold Beatrix by her arms while Meridies holds her by her legs, taking Cavendish to the nearest bathroom, where they place the larger Celtic seated inside the swimming pool.

\- Ready... Now you just take off your clothes.

Says Athena while Beatrix was blushing.

\- Take off your clothes! Hmmmm! But that never! Ahhh!

Says Beatrix groaning in pain.

\- Come on my love, don't be ashamed, it's for your good.

Says Woodward.

\- I know you have a hard past with nudity, but don't be worried, I'm not here to look at your nudity with bad eyes, I just want to help you, ok?

Says Athena until Beatrix agrees with her head.

Beatrix then takes off her shirt and gets totally naked, at first Cavendish covered her breasts with shame, and seeing that Athena gives a towel for the girl to at least be able to cover her breasts, the bigger Celtic even thanks for the kindness that Meridies did. With this Athena asks Beatrix to start pushing.

Meanwhile in another room, Freya arrived with Anna and Hera where Harriet was and until then Benson looked very quiet lying in bed while watching the girls, while the blonde was somewhat restless.

\- Relax my love, it's not like... Oh fuck! It's started!

Says Harriet beginning to feel contractions.

\- Now stay calm, just breathe and let the body do everything, don't be too scared, it will roll normally, Anna will help you take it off and see how Rachel is doing.

Says Hera.

Harriet begins labor, but unlike Beatrix's humanized birth, Benson is having a normal birth in bed, starting to scream in pain, which woke up the Meridies sisters who were sleeping with their girlfriends.

Some time later in the bathroom, Beatrix was making all the strength in the world while holding Woodward's hand, already Athena was putting her head in the water at one time or another to see how she was doing. Until at one point Cavendish's amniotic pouch finally broke, this while the girl was at work on the side, being noticeable as she saw a fluid coming out of the larger Celtic.

\- The water breaks now... Well then you'll still have a long time until Leslie is born, keep on pushing Beatrix, you can do it.

Says Athena.

\- Ahhhh! I'm already fucking doing it! Ahhh! Go Leslie! Get out soon!

Says Beatrix groaning in pain.

\- Go Bea... You get my love!

Says Woodward.

\- Hmmm! Ahhh!

Says Beatrix with force.

Beatrix continued to push harder by feeling the contraction, so that Leslie would come out soon, no matter how hard she pushed, it was painful and complicated labor for Cavendish.

While on the other side it didn't change much, since Harriet even seemed to be suffering more than Beatrix to have Rachel, while he held Freya's hand and even shook his beloved's hand hard enough to make the blonde feel pain.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Freya feeling pain.

\- Ufff! Uh! Uff! Hurry the fuck up! Get out of that pussy at once! Ahh!

Says Harriet.

\- Come on Harriet, you can do it; it must hurt a lot, but believe in yourself, I know you will!

Says Hera.

\- It hasn't come out yet, but keep pushing that your daughter will soon appear.

Says Anna looking at the middle of Harriet's legs.

\- Ahhhh! Go! Go! Get the fuck out! Fuck!

Says Harriet breathing.

The time went by and the day for the two girls in labor seemed like they would never stop, as if the time was even longer and more tortuous for Harriet and Beatrix, who wanted to finish that labor soon to give birth to their children. The shouting was so much that the Meridies sisters with their girlfriends went outside to take advantage that it was snowing to have some fun. All I heard from the Meridies' house was "Ahhh! Go soon! Get out of my pussy!", "Go Leslie! Mommy wants you out soon!", "Ahhh pussy", "This fucking child isn't born soon", "Go", shouting and moaning loudly all over the house even from the wives of couples who were constantly suffering with their hands being shaken tight.

\- I never thought that having children would be so painful.

Says Demeter.

\- Of course it is, it is a child coming out of the middle of your legs and you ever imagine a watermelon coming out of a hole where only cucumber comes out.

Says Claudia.

\- It means it comes out... You mean when I get pregnant a child will come out of my pussy?

Says Demeter shocked as the girls put their hands on her face.

\- Demeter, where do you think the babies would go out?

Says Persephone.

\- I don't know, but our pussy is already stretched out just holding on with consolation, just imagine then a child leaving.

Says Demeter.

\- That's exactly why our pussy is elastic.

Says Persephone.

\- Oh now I understand. So you mean Mom had to put up with the four of us going out one after the other? Fuck! What a pain! I can't even imagine!

Says Demeter.

\- Oh, let's put this aside and have some fun, then all this pain of childbirth will pass and we'll be able to see children around here! Such cute kids, aunt will love them.

Says Aphrodite.

The hours went by, the day began to sunset, so much so that the girls who were outside, came back inside, due to the very cold winds, so much so that they were all in the room watching the fireplace and wrapped in blankets, waiting for the birth of the girls. Until after a long wait, it was already possible to hear baby cries coming from the bathroom and one of the bedrooms, signaling that Leslie Cavendish and Rachel Benson were born. In both places the mothers were relieved. Harriet was panting and with her hand on her face, physically finished after 10 hours of labor. Beatrix was in the pool and was as panting as Harriet, looking at her daughter crying with emotion.

\- Ah... She was born... Leslie was born my love, I made it...

Says Beatrix tired and finished.

\- Leslie is beautiful...

Says Woodward.

\- Her hair is the same as her Beatrix; I think it will be a feature of her family from now on.

Says Athena cutting Leslie's umbilical cord.

\- My congratulations mom, we have a wonderful daughter.

Says Woodward.

Athena takes Leslie and gives her a bath with the bath water, then checks the girl's vital signs and notices that she was very healthy, giving the little girl in the arms of her mother who has already taken some of the towel off her chest so that the baby can breastfeed. Meanwhile in the other room Anna took Rachel on her lap and cut the little girl's umbilical cord, then went to the bathroom next door and gave the little girl a bath and took her back to the room where she gave the little girl in Harriet's arms who pulled the sweater so that her daughter could breastfeed.

\- Ready... I'm finally a mother... Freya... We did it, I'm so happy... After so many years, I always dreamed of one day having a child in my arms and having the woman I love by my side.

Says Harriet while Rachel was breastfeeding her.

\- Me too, my good... I'm proud of what we've done and I can't wait to have the next one.

Says Freya.

\- Let you be the pregnant one, because it fucking hurts.

Says Harriet.

\- Soon, it is our Liliana, I will wait every day to give birth to our beloved daughter.

Says Hera passing her hand on her belly.

\- And did you hear that Leslie was born too?

Says Anna.

\- I was so contorted with pain that I didn't even stop to realize it.

Says Harriet caressing Rachel.

\- I heard Leslie's cries, so it means the two are twins from different mothers.

Says Freya.

\- They were born on the same day and they will do a lot that I know.

Says Harriet.

Meanwhile in the room, the girls, listening to the two children's cries, go to the two places they heard them from so that they can see the two children. First they go to the bathroom, where upon entering they find Beatrix breastfeeding little Leslie caressing the girl, while Athena was passing a cloth in her hand and saw the girls at the bathroom door.

\- You can go in, but do not disturb Beatrix; it was a very complicated birth.

Says Athena.

\- She's so cute my love... I hardly wait to have mine too.

Says Woodward.

\- We will have many and many daughters still; I want to spread our lineage of witches all over the world.

Says Beatrix.

\- I'll be together on this one. I want to have so many daughters that it won't even fit in our future home.

Says Woodward.

\- That's it! After we get back from Lilith, we will focus on making this family.

Says Beatrix.

As the girls talked, the Meridies sisters and their girlfriends looked with charm at Leslie, even being greeted with a smile by Beatrix who was already better after her painful birth. After looking at Leslie, the girls go to the other room where Harriet was holding Rachel who had already finished breastfeeding and was sleeping on her mother's breasts.

\- This one won't separate from mommy.

Says Harriet.

\- she is like her mother Harriet, she loves to sleep on her breasts.

Says Freya.

\- You don't stay far behind Freya, since I got pregnant you sleep all the time on top of mine and still drink milk.

Says Harriet.

\- I love the milk of my cute little cow.

Says Freya.

\- Cute little cow! I didn't hear that one!

Says Demeter starting to laugh.

\- Damn Demeter! Laugh lower Rachel is asleep not seeing.

Says Hera.

\- Sorry.

Says Demeter.

The two mothers Harriet and Beatrix had their daughters on the exact same day, being born in the same minute and both were even the same size and weight, the big difference between the two was the color of their hair, the few threads already showed that Rachel would have brown hair and Leslie would have green blond hair like Beatrix. After finishing labor in the bedroom and bathroom, both mothers took a bath and went to their rooms to give as much care as possible to the future children. Athena even sent a letter to the Hoffen family residence, informing Madeleine, Kara, Marianne and Chenoa about the birth of the two children.

See you, newborn witches...


	30. Leaving Europe for the 12th book

The time was passing with the ten witches about the creation of their family, the girls took advantage of these years to train a little more and also wait for their daughters to grow a little more so that they could leave on a journey towards the last book.

During these years more births took place, on February 20, 623, Liliana Meridies Arnoux, daughter of Anna and Hera, on March 27, 623, Bridget Ulster Munster, daughter of Madeleine and Kara, on April 14, 623, Emma Von Hoffen, daughter of Marianne and Chenoa, was born. This completed the daughters of the five couples, but as they waited longer the other girls took advantage to get pregnant too, using a different method of using the magic stone which could choose which of the two would be the mother. With this the other girls of the couples who did not get pregnant had the chance to have a child. The first of these girls was born on January 18, 624, were the twins Linette Cavendish and Meredith Cavendish, who left Woodward on March 5, 624, was born Vanna Ulster Munster, who left Kara on March 11, 624, was born Joanna Meridies Arnoux, who left Anna and finally on April 6, 624 was born Astrid Benson, who left Freya. Marianne was the only one who decided not to get pregnant and to focus more on training, since she wanted to be on a much higher level than the other eight witches, besides her own wife too.

Hera also took advantage of that time to improve Rhiannon, decreasing a little the size of rooms to have more seats, since there were 5 couples defined, so Meridies decreased to only 6 rooms, in case of partnership with the last witch of the last book. With the decrease of rooms, they had much more space, the kitchen started to have its own room instead of being part of the main room, besides also leaving a room where there is an emergency airframe, where in case the aircraft gives problems, all ten would enter there in order to survive in case of a fall. In addition Hera reinforced the structure of the aircraft and left more aerodynamics, which significantly increased the cruising speed of the aircraft. The engines remained the same, but were more accurate and a little more economical, in case the trip was longer than expected. Hera also developed a radar in the aircraft's cockpit, taking away the need to use Lilith's book to direct what made the trip even safer.

During this time the girls took the opportunity to further train their magic, to prepare themselves enough for the last book, this time the training involved wearing magical tunics that Madeleine's mother had, which would further help the girls to evolve and stay with the most powerful magic.

The years passed so quickly for the girls that even the youngest who was Woodward was the same age as Harriet was at the beginning of the whole journey, all ten were already adults and were over 18 years old, although it didn't make much difference in the time they lived.

The magical power and ability of the ten was much, but much greater than before, to the point of even being able to fly from broomsticks long distances without spending much magic and still go at a higher speed, as well as knowing more powerful and advanced spells. When it came to attributes, the girls were in that order.

Physical Strength: Freya, Beatrix, Chenoa, Woodward, Harriet, Marianne, Kara, Hera, Madeleine and Anna.

Magic power: Beatrix, Woodward, Chenoa, Freya, Harriet, Marianne, Madeleine, Kara, Anna and Hera.

Magical knowledge: Harriet, Chenoa, Freya, Beatrix, Kara, Woodward, Madeleine, Anna, Marianne and Hera.

Broom skills: Madeleine, Freya, Kara, Marianne, Harriete, Beatrix, Anna, Woodward, Chenoa and Hera.

Fighting skills: Freya, Chenoa, Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet, Kara, Madeleine, Hera and Anna.

As the months went by the girls were already more prepared and they felt that it was time to leave at once for Lilith's last book and thus end that journey that was already taking almost 5 years to finish. Already used to the different tunics, they had a vast knowledge with the spells of all the eleven books they had, which already showed that it was time to start leaving.

The children were already over 1 year old and the other girls even offered to take care of the children while they were on the journey. The Hoffen would take care of Emma, Bridget and Vanna. While the Meridies would take care of Leslie, Rachel, Liliana, Linette, Meredith, Joanna and Astrid. What both families gladly do, after all they knew they were helping in the journey of the legendary ten witches.

October 14, 625, the long-awaited day arrives when the girls leave on an uncertain journey towards Lilith's last book, as usual the day was dawning. In the Cavendish room at the Meridies residence, the whole family was sleeping in the same bed, Beatrix and Woodward one facing the other while their three daughters were in the middle of the two, until the sun rays began to strike their faces. And with that the two mothers wake up.

\- Good morning, baby.

Says Beatrix yawning.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Woodward smiling to Beatrix.

\- Are you ready to go get the next book?

Says Beatrix.

\- I have waited a lot for this day.

Says Woodward.

The two of them get up with all the care in the world, take their daughters and put them lying in their cribs, kissing each other on the foreheads. Then the couple change and they go to the kitchen, where they meet the girls, who were there having breakfast and getting ready for the trip.

\- You finally gave the faces.

Says Kara.

\- We have to leave the three children sleeping well, I don't want to leave the house with them so energetic and crying with our farewell.

Says Beatrix.

\- And how strange that Marianne doesn't rush us anymore.

Says Woodward.

\- And to think that I was the pain in the ass of the journey, which you had to put up with all the time complaining.

Says Marianne laughing.

\- You have matured a lot my love.

Says Chenoa.

The girls continue to eat with all the relaxation of the world, talking to each other about the time they spent taking care of their daughters, talking about the future, what they would do after returning from the goddess Lilith and even they planned to do something big, something that Beatrix idealized to do, which was something that would help many witches, would make it possible to improve the future of witches and even more would be something that would make the ten be remembered for what they did.

After finishing the discussion and having breakfast, the ten of them get up and go to the outside where they surprisingly encounter Rhiannon on the outside with Athena leaning against the aircraft waiting for them.

\- Ah mom, thank you so much for getting Rhiannon ready for us to leave.

Says Hera.

\- I'm not just here to make you ready for our trip. Exactly what you heard, our trip, I will fly with you, I will fly Rhiannon when you are near the last book, it is a very dangerous trip.

Says Athena in a more serious tone.

\- Athena, the eleven books we all get from talking to each other and getting it right, we've all been very peaceful, there was no conflict, I bet even this last witch is waiting for us anxiously, so much so that the book didn't even move from one point to the other.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- Don't be so sure, the place where this last book is from, is very different, it's a huge empire, which is ruled by a tyrant, I've heard reports from Ishtar that in that region people live a real terror, that the tyrant there kills the others simply because yes, that she killed the old emperor alone and part of his army, rising in power with it.

Says Athena.

\- These are just exaggerated religious accounts, no one can be so strong as to dethrone an emperor, as if the army did nothing to protect...

Says Marianne until Athena completes it.

\- The girl, I just said that she also killed the soldiers, this empress is something to be afraid of, that's why I'll only leave you with Rhiannon on the outskirts and I'll leave a communicator for when you have the last book, I don't know if the holder of the twelfth book is the empress or someone hiding, in doubt I'll be with you on this trip.

Says Athena in a more serious tone.

\- Whatever, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with this lady from the last book and that she's just a cool witch who might be hiding from this silly empress.

Says Marianne.

The girls then enter the Rhiannon and who goes in the cockpit to fly is exactly Athena who starts the aircraft, while on the outskirts of the runway the Meridies sisters with their girlfriends were waving to the girls saying goodbye to the ten witches and Athena.

\- Bye Girls! Bye Mama!

Say Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite.

Rhiannon slowly begins to disappear on the horizon heading east, this time to catch the last of Lilith's twelve books. Rhiannon this time was slightly faster and more economical, with an autonomy 10% higher than she had before. Part of the reason I made Rhiannon this way was the travel time, which was much longer than the trip to the other side of the Atlantic.

\- Will this empress really be the owner of the last book?

Says Anna.

\- I hope not.

Says Hera.

\- We are trained physically and with magic too, but I don't want to risk myself to that point. I don't want to have to use violence.

Says Freya.

\- Ah you will believe in Athena? She's already too old...

Says Marianne until Athena screams from the cockpit.

\- Old woman is your ass!

Says Athena.

\- But at least we can have the chance to test how strong we have become as witches, for sure we will get the book, even if this empress is the owner, we are ten and she only one, we have the knowledge of eleven books and she only one. In a matter of strength and magical power we are very much at the advantage if we have to go against the empress. Do you want to know... I had a brilliant idea, how about we try to take this empress out of power and free these people.

Says Marianne.

\- No!

The girls say scolding Marianne.

Marianne then lowers her head and even inflates her cheeks a little, while the girls had a laugh about Hoffen who went to her room along with Chenoa following her.

\- Certain things do not change.

Says Harriet laughing.

\- Marianne remains the same, no matter how mature she has become.

Says Freya.

\- The little princess and the brunette are going to have sex.

Says Kara.

\- Hey let's play that racket game a bit, what's it called again?

Says Beatrix rubbing her head.

\- Ping-Pong. At least it was the name I invented

Says Kara.

The girls there will play some table tennis to pass the time, since the trip would be very long. Marianne and Chenoa actually went to have sex as usual, while Athena piloted Rhiannon and watched the surrounding landscape, besides looking at the map to see how long and how far she still had to travel.

\- (I'm really fearing for the girls' lives... I've tried to go after this book before, I wanted to go after it as far as possible and I went right after it, please, Hera... Don't die... That witch is cruel).

Athena begins to remember when she was younger and had left home leaving her husband taking care of the quadruplets so that she could go out on a journey to get this book from Lilith further away, when she was 26 years old.

*Flashback of Athena

November 6, 613, Athena was flying with a broom to the village where the book of Lilith was located, it was a small village, holding a small device that looked like a wristwatch the Meridies was going towards the location where the book was located, around he heard people speaking a strange language that he was still learning, people also did not stop facing the girl, since many of the people around were somewhat different, dark hair, eyes pulled. Different from Athena's lilac hair and green and western eyes.

\- (These people keep looking at me... And they look at me as if they were going to kill me, I barely understand what they're talking about... Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Cesar? I love you guys, I promise to come back, but I'm scared to death of these people, they're scary, at least I'm close to getting to the book).

Athena walks a little more around the village with people looking crooked, until she arrives at a house where she was pointing out the location of the book, in which Meridies knocks on the door, waiting to be attended by a local person, until she hears the voice of a girl.

\- You can enter!

Says the girl in Latin.

\- (How? How? How does she know my language...? Is it other than me? Am I in a trap? Many questions, no doubt I will open this door carefully).

Athena lightly touches the door, until she notices that the whole village was speaking in the local language so that Meridies would not enter, but when she notices this and takes off her hand, she is quickly taken by a gust that causes the door to be pushed out and takes the Lombard along, throwing a little backwards, in this a little girl comes out of there with a deadly and penetrating look with the opaque brown eyes that gave an impression that it was an immensity inside those eyes. Athena gets up dusting off her clothes and quickly enters a defensive pose, while the girl just turns her head sideways and gives a malicious smile.

\- Where is the book? And why didn't you bring it?

Says the girl.

\- I'm not a fool to bring the book to unknown lands.

Says Athena until the girl casts a spell where a kind of purple energy goes towards Meridies, giving a puncture to the shoulder of the Lombard.

\- Wrong answer, die.

Says the girl.

\- Ahh! Shit! You...

Says Athena screaming in pain.

Athena starts to use some of the spells she knew to divert from the witch's attacks, but the girl was very powerful and her spells with the purple energy were fast and efficient to the point of giving some perforations in the Meridies, which tried everything not to be hit, this while the little girl was still standing in the same place and with a mean smile. Until another girl, who seemed to be her older sister, arrived and cast a spell to stop hitting the lombard that in a few strokes was already full of holes through the body and bleeding very hard.

\- (Thank you whoever you are... I thought for a second that I would die as if it was nothing).

_\- What is your problem? You can't go out killing others like this!_

Says the girl's sister in the local language.

_\- Get out of here! Leave me! You useless bastard!_

Says the girl in the local language pushing her sister.

While the two were arguing, Athena bleeding and every wound drags back trying to escape until a lady hands a broom to Meridies who on impulse just says "Tia Freyre" flying out of there just holding the handle with one of her arms, trying to go as fast as she can. Noticing that the Lombard was running away and seeing who was helping her, the girl casts a spell on the lady that makes the purple energies pierce the woman's body from one side to the other. The girl even tries to hit Athena who was running away and watching that scene, but is stopped by her older sister who casts a spell to prevent her from hitting Meridies who was still in flight and little by little distancing herself.

\- (Shit... That witch almost killed me... How can a little girl that size be so strong? She knows how to speak my language and on top of that she knows these purple energy spells... Damn... I can't go back there... And this little girl is cruel... From that age and killed the woman who saved me in front of me... I guess I won't get that book from Lilith anytime soon...)

*End of Flashback

\- (Hera... Please... Don't die my daughter... I'm almost sure that what they say about this new empress is not a lie, until because these spells that she uses cause enormous damage... I have no doubt that she killed an army and still took the throne of that empire for herself).

While Athena was reflecting, Hera and Anna go to the cockpit to talk a little bit with their mother and then spend some time, so much so that they knock on the cockpit door.

\- You may enter.

Says Athena as Anna and Hera entered the cockpit.

\- We came to talk a little with you mother...

Says Hera.

\- What do you want to talk about?

Says Hera.

\- This empress that you had said was evil... How do you know about her? Because she's even very concerned about us. It's not as if we didn't know how to take care of ourselves, I admire that you came with us, but this empress is making me intrigued.

Says Hera.

Athena gives a snort while looking at the sky and starts to tell a little about the empress to her daughter and daughter-in-law, saying that she suspected to be the same little girl who had almost killed her 12 years ago, which leaves Hera a bit shocked to know, but Anna tries to comfort by saying that now they were witches much more powerful and that it would not be so easy for this witch to win, even more that they were in greater number.

See you, traveler witches...

Full name: Athena Meridies

Date of birth: May 1, 588

Place of birth: Pavia, Kingdom of Lombardy (actual Pavia, Italy) (Lombard/Italy).

Height: 1.58m (5'2")

Weight: 58 kg (127 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: lilac, long curly, reaches the hip line, bangs that pass the eyes with some loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: close green, western.

Body appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, thin, large breasts, rectangular nose, some wrinkles on face.

Athena is the mother of the Meridies quadruplets and already knew about Lilith's book, since it was a story told for generations, but as she had to form a family in order to carry out her mission, Meridies decided to marry a local noble count who was in love with the girl and the different way she behaved, being even an excellent husband to Athena, treating his wife in a way that was not common for men to treat women, with respect and affection. After the daughters were older, Athena could have the golden opportunity so she could go out on a journey towards Lilith's book, but when she got there she came across a 13 year old girl who almost killed her, leaving Athena extremely wounded with few blows, and Meridies had to run away from the battle so she wouldn't be killed and with this she returned destroyed to Pavia, worried that one day in the future her daughters would go on this journey.


	31. The bloody empress

The time was passing for the girls traveling in Rhiannon, they were still on their way to the book's location, who was flying this time was Anna, since one day had passed and was on Arnoux's shift to fly the aircraft.

In a distant land, in the city of Changan, in a huge palace that had a huge staircase, inside that castle was the empress of the Tang empire, Wu Tang, who at the age of 25 had expanded the territory of that nation to more scattered borders, covering much of what is now the territory of China and the Korean peninsula. Known for also being a tyrant and spreading terror where she passed, the Empress Wu, was regarded as some as the bloody empress because of the way she conquered other kingdoms and treated anyone who tries to oppose her.

October 15, 625, Wu was in a dark room with a bench that had Lilith's book in the middle, the Tang was watching the book's radar and noticing that 11 points together were going towards her, which made the girl smile maliciously and at the same time be a little bit happy.

\- (Ah so they are coming, or is it that lilac-haired woman again wanting to catch? Whatever it is I've been waiting for 12 years for these 11 books, I knew that one day they would show up and if they took a little longer I would go after each one of the books on my own. If it's the lilac-haired woman, she'll be a delusion if she thinks that having the knowledge of the 11 books will be in advantage over me... After all, with this book I can access the contents of all the other 11 books and on top of that there are some scrolls around here with even more knowledge).

\- Sovereign, we fear... Ahhhh!

Says the servant until he is impaled by Wu's spell that turns to him and walks slowly towards the servant.

\- You should not enter here without first knocking on the door.

Says Wu as the servant groaned in pain with his shoulders pierced.

\- Sovereign... Have mercy... I was just notifying you that there are some messenger witches from the Xiao Empire waiting for you and they seem to be a bit angry.

Says the servant.

\- Ah the Xiao empire, how good to know.

Says Wu.

Wu releases the spell and in this the servant is relieved placing his hands on his shoulders and kneeling in front of Tang thanking her for sparing him, until the empress uses the spell again, only this time she ends up drilling the servant's entire body with the purple energy and with this she throws the bloody body into the hall and goes to one of the guards in the room.

\- Take that body away.

Says Wu.

\- Yes, my greatness!

Says the terrified guard going to take the servant's body.

\- (Shit... That asshole has dirty my clothes with a little blood... Another purple robe that I end up staining with the blood of these useless ones, I hope very much that these witches will want war or be dissatisfied, I want to have reason to stain this robe of mine red).

Wu then goes to the throne room where they had three witch messengers from the Xiao empire, they were wearing armor and carrying weapons too, and a small group of soldiers around them for protection. Tang sits on the throne and signals the messengers to talk to her.

\- Wu Tang, we came from the Xiao empire to say that we will not accept to give the scrolls to you, not with the conditions you imposed.

Says the first messenger.

\- You're trying to cause a war with Emperor Xiao. With these conditions? "Give me the scrolls or your capital will burn in flames, if you hand them over I will only attach them and let you live. Our emperor does not agree with these conditions.

Says the second messenger.

\- Our emperor Xiao has told you the following. "Who does this crazy empress think she is? I will not stoop to the point of being just the territory of a usurper's empire! She killed Emperor Sun Jung and wants to destroy a peace of over 200 years! But no way! If she comes to attack with her army, know that it will be a war! My whole empire is ready to face this shitty empress".

Says the third messenger.

A silence takes over the whole throne room, the Empress' servants were terrified to hear what the three messengers had said, even the royal guard was frozen with fear, which made the three messengers think they were being feared, that the message was really well given, but Wu was with the same expression would be, until Tang starts to smile and gets up starting to laugh madly, which gave the messengers and their soldiers an air of confusion.

\- What is so funny Wu Tang, laughing about it is a total disrespect to Emperor Xiao.

Says the first messenger.

\- If you keep this up we'll take your head to the empire...

Says the second messenger until she is decapitated by Wu's spell.

In this the two messengers go into shock to see that the second messenger had been killed so easily, in which the soldiers go to Wu, with the intention of protecting the two witches. The Tang is still in the same place, and as soon as the soldiers come close, however much they are wearing armor, shield and swords, they end up being hit by Wu's spell that impaled at once 30 soldiers who fell dead to the ground at the same time gushing blood all over the throne room, leaving only the two messenger witches.

\- You have made the biggest mistake of your life by trying to confront me, if you can call it life, now I have to deliver a message to Emperor Xiao.

Says Wu with a malicious smile.

\- Please! Wu Tang! Have mercy! Let us live! We were just following orders!

The two messengers say kneeling to Wu.

Wu takes one of the swords of the dead soldiers and walks towards the two messengers who were already crying in fear and despair, while Tang was loving it. The empress pulls the first messenger by the hair lifting the witch's head and beheads her on the spot causing the third one to begin to collapse in tears, and the empress was with a malicious smile after having torn the first witch's head off, going towards the beheaded second witch and even the servants of the kingdom.

\- Put these heads in a bag.

Says Wu.

\- Yes, yes, sovereign!

Says the terrified servant bending over and taking both heads.

Wu walked slowly towards the third witch who was the only one alive, but this time she let go of the sword, the messenger even tried to escape, but Tang used the purple energy spell that made the girl stay tied on her legs and arms. The empress reaches the girl and holds her by the hair.

\- You will tell me where the Xiao empire is, or you will join the heads of your friends.

Says Wu grabbing by the messenger's hair.

\- Please... Don't kill me, I'll leave you...

Says the messenger until she is decapitated.

\- I know where the capital of the Xiao Empire is, I'm just cutting off a traitor's head, you see? That's what I do with anyone who comes against our empire.

Says Wu.

Wu throws them head at the servant who ends up disgusted and unwittingly drops what infuriates the Tang who casts the purple energy spell on the servant impaling him and killing him instantly. After killing the servant, the empress takes the decapitated head of the servant and puts it in a bag together with the other heads.

\- Stay here for a while, if I hear of any error on the throne while I am in the Xiao Empire, you will all be thrown out to be killed in the public square.

Says Wu with a malicious smile.

Wu takes her broom and stands while holding the bag with the heads of the messengers towards the Xiao empire. While in the palace the servants were tidying up the mess and taking the dead bodies from the throne room, it was the counsellor who would remain as regent.

The Xiao empire was not far away, since Wu also knew how to fly on the broom standing at very high speeds, in less than an hour Tang was already in the capital of the empire, where it lands facing the palace and soon is approached by the guards.

\- Wait a minute, lady! Where do you think you are going?

Says the guard.

\- Will you really raise your voice to your sovereign? Do you want to die by chance?

Says Wu.

\- Who do you think you are to confront Emperor Xiao at this point? Speak again and we will take you to the throne room for ignoring the greatness of our emperor.

Says the guard until Wu Tang climbs on the broom to stay at the same height and faces him with a deeper look.

\- Wu Tang.

Says Wu with a scary look at the guard.

\- Wu Tang? Are you telling me that a woman of this size is that empress of the empire to the...

Says the guard until Wu pierces his throat with a purple energy spell.

\- This Wu Tang and you get the body out of this useless one if you don't want me to do the same, get out of the way.

Says Wu passing by the palace gate.

The guard who was at the entrance picks up the body of his dead companion still scared by all that and throws it into a fire that was near the entrance of the palace, while Wu walked through the corridors and some people were confused as to who that woman was and why she walked with a bloody bag through the corridors of the palace, going towards the throne room.

Until Wu arrives at the throne room where the emperor was just sitting while talking to the royal guard, but encounters Tang appearing with a bloody bag.

\- What is this? Who let this woman in here? Guards! Get her out of here!

Says Xiao giving orders.

\- If I were you I wouldn't do that.

Says Wu taking the heads off the bags and playing in the throne room.

Xiao orders the guards to stop and he is amazed to see the heads of his three messengers on the ground and decapitated.

\- What’s the matter Xiao? I said it was much better to comply with my decision, it seems that your messengers could not talk enough, is not it messenger?

Says Wu taking the head of one of them and laughing at everyone.

\- So you are Wu Tang? Courageous to kill my men and even my messengers and still have the audacity to come to my palace, this way I won't even have to invade Changan to conquer your empire.

Says Xiao laughing.

\- I wouldn't laugh if I were you, this shitty empire of yours is going to collapse soon, so hand over the scrolls or I'll have to take it on my own?

Says Wu.

\- Execute Wu Tang immediately. Whoever kills her will get a reward.

Says Xiao pointing to Wu.

The royal guard takes out the swords and goes towards Wu who even gave a malicious smile, until the moment the first one arrives in Tang just uses a spell of purple energy and kills the guard on the spot impaling his head, in which she starts a process of cleaning stopped in the same place and letting the purple energies kill everyone who was in the throne room except the emperor, this included even Xiao's wife who was next to him.

\- No! My wife!

Says Xiao watching his wife die.

Wu continues with the constant deaths in the throne room sweeping anyone who dared to get close to her or just who was in the throne room, even some witches even appeared and tried to cast some spell on the Tang who just let herself be hit with nothing happening because it's too powerful, until after wiping the whole throne room she casts a spell on Emperor Xiao who even covers his eyes thinking he's going to die, but when he note he's just tied.

\- You didn't kill me? Does that mean I will be useful?

Says Xiao.

\- No, that means I didn't kill you now, because I'm going to kill you in a little while, I just need to do one thing.

Says Wu using a spell in Xiao that makes him keep his mouth shut.

Wu also uses a spell in which she makes a flame emanate in Xiao, which only the witch could see with her eyes closed, so she discovers a place where they had three more flames emanating and goes there with the broom, warning the emperor that she would return as soon as possible.

Wu goes to the rooms of the princes and princesses and from there picks up the three children using magic and break kills all the servants who were around which makes the three children start to scream and cry. Until she returns to the throne room and uses a spell so that Xiao can speak again and the emperor begins to cry and fall into tears begging for the children's lives.

\- No! No! Please! Kill me, but don't kill my children!

Says Xiao as the children tied up struggled.

\- Ah! Hahaha! I love it when you get to that point, what a shame Xiao. I would have saved them, but you wanted to ask.

Says Wu.

Wu takes Xiao's youngest son who was 2 years old and takes the child by the head, using a spell that made Tang's hand stronger to the point of bursting the little one's skull and gushing blood everywhere while the children were terrified to see their brother being killed like that and the emperor collapsed in tears.

\- No! Zhao! My son... You are cruel Wu Tang! You are the most evil thing that has ever appeared in this world! I hope that one day you will pay for your crimes!

Says Xiao.

\- I don't give a shit and walking towards it, I want more is to see people suffer and the name of Wu Tang will be remembered for generations as the cruelest empress in history!

Says Wu laughing.

Wu takes the two missing brothers and impales them together in a hug using her purple energy spell which makes Xiao scream and cry some more. After killing the children, Tang goes to the emperor and with her own hands sinks the eyes of Xiao who cries in pain.

\- This will be the last thing you'll see in your life, your children dying; now I'll finish executing you and I'll do it the best way I ever imagined... Burning you along with all your capital! Hahaha!

Says Wu with an evil laugh as Xiao's eyes bled.

Wu takes Xiao's body that was still screaming from pain because of his eyes and takes him to the central square of the city where people are looking around confused, even more because the emperor is there blind and tied, Tang raises her hand signaling to all people and with this a spell begins to emanate from the tip of her hand that was fire, which makes all the people around are impressed with all that fire.

\- You Beijing residents will suffer because the emperor was not obedient. So burn! And if you survive, know that the only authority you will have to obey from now on is Wu Tang!

Says Wu.

Wu takes her broom and starts levitating until she lowers her hand and all that fire in the sky falls over the city, starting a real fire over the whole city, where the residents who were outside began to be charred and were the ones who died at the time, the houses made of wood caught fire even easier. Wu who was in the skies continued to cast more and more magic to burn the city, until after 30 minutes constantly using fire spell the Tang gets sick and leaves there towards Changan, since he had finished with what he wanted.

\- (Beijing is on fire, those useless have to learn to respect the true empress of the world or they will pay with their lives. Now I will return home, soon the last eleven books of Lilith will arrive and so I will go to Tibet where I will be able to gather all the books of Lilith and so arrive in this goddess and end her life. Taking the place of the superior goddess of magic! I will not only be Wu Tang the Empress! I will be Wu the Sovereign and goddess of the whole universe! I will be worshipped! I will be immortal! For all eternity everyone will be below me! Everyone will do my will or my name is not Wu Tang).

Wu after a few minutes soon arrives back at Changan where he goes to the palace door and soon the guards bow to her and even open the door for Tang to enter the corridors, in which a servant goes to the empress along with four other servants who were carrying a bed with a pillow, where Wu sits and is taken to the throne room which was spotless and shining so clean, the servants take her to the throne and then Tang sits there and soon calls all the counselors.

\- Councilors of the kingdom! Come here now!

Says Wu.

The counsellors go to the throne room and in this Wu passes her finger through the throne and notices some dust on her fingertips, which makes Tang look furious at the counsellors who were terrified to face the empress who was with a look that would kill one of them.

\- My empress, how was the visit to the Xiao empire?

Says one of the counselors who ends up being impaled by Wu's spell.

\- Our empire! That part is now part of the Tang Empire! I will be gentle today; I will not kill you, but guards! Take the counsellors to the hungry mice' grave now!

Says Wu.

\- No! Empress Wu! Don't take us to the ra...

Says another counselor who ends up being impaled with only two left.

\- If you don't want it then I won't take it. But you two go immediately to the rat hole.

Says Wu.

The soldiers take the other two advisors to the dungeon of the castle where Wu follows them, and then the two are thrown into the rat pit which was a cage 2 and a half meters deep full of rats that remained days without food and usually what they ate was human flesh that was always served at one time or another when Wu executed someone in the palace, seeing the two advisors being thrown that they even crushed and killed some of the rats, but soon the others appeared and went with everything to feed themselves.

\- That my children, feed on these imbeciles, as promised I did not kill them, but the rats will kill them by eating you alive.

Says Wu as she listened to the pain cries of the counselors.

\- Forgive my sovereign question, but why did you do this to them?

Says the soldier until Wu throws him too.

\- Weak, a manly soldier shouldn't behave like that, Empress Wu lacked respect, but I will answer your question, these advisors know too much and they didn't clean my room from the right throne, I hope everything is understood, now turn into rat food.

Says Wu closing the door to the rat hole.

Wu leaves there and goes to the room where Lilith's book is to observe the location of Lilith's books and is surprised to see that little by little they were getting close, releasing another evil laugh and celebrating that he was close to accomplish what he so much hoped was in finally having all the books in possession and thus get to the witch Lilith. Although in a way still very with bad intentions. The ten witches will have a huge challenge when dealing with this manic and cruel empress.

See you, Bloody Empress...

Full name: Wu Tang

Date of birth: March 10, 600

Place of birth: Some village in central China.

Height: 1.43m (4'8")

Weight: 38 kg (83 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: black, short straight, arrives on the neck line, bangs on the forehead line and some loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: dark brown, oriental.

Appearance of the body: Pastel light skin, small breasts, thin, rounded nose.

Wu the great witch empress of the huge Tang dynasty empire, being the first empress of that dynasty, assumed the empire when she was still 14 years old, showing that she had more power than the local sorceresses, to the point of taking the empire for herself when she killed the emperor of the previous dynasty and got support from a large part of the population and the army, since everyone was afraid of the girl, because she was an extremely powerful witch to the point of destroying an army with only her spells, Wu is the owner of the twelfth and last book of Lilith and was waiting for the girls to arrive with the books to take for themselves and manage to become the most powerful witch in the world when she got to Lilith, but of course before the Chinese would need to have all twelve books and she was not a bit dumb, thus creating an eternal empire after she managed to become a goddess when she got to the great legendary witch.


	32. The ten witches finally come to Changan

The days pass as Rhiannon approaches Changan so that the girls arrive at the twelfth and last book of Lilith. The trip was 8062 km, much further than the trip to America where they got the penultimate book, but this time was much faster, since they had the advantage that Rhiannon could fly at a cruising speed of 150km/h. It was 53 hours of travel, and in the last 3 hours who was flying the ship was Athena Meridies.

In Changan, Wu kept looking at the book, every hour and every minute waiting anxiously for the girls to arrive and so she got the other Lilith books. So much so that one of the soldiers said that they had seen a huge flying boat at the borders, which Tang said to let it pass.

Athena at the moment she wasn't flying Rhiannon, also tells the girls about the story of her meeting with Wu, how she almost died for a little girl who until then was only 13 years old, how dangerous it was to get this book and that maybe she should be the evil empress who speaks in the surrounding nations. This left some of the girls a little tense and others more excited to know that they would have a possible fight for the last book.

16 October 625, After two days of an intense trip to Changan, the girls were almost arriving in the evening. Wu was already anxious waiting from the top of the palace tower for the books to come to her, hearing from afar the sound of Rhiannon approaching. Meanwhile inside Rhiannon, the girls took their broomsticks and were in the cockpit waiting to get closer.

\- Very well, you will jump from Rhiannon and go by broom to the location of the book, I will give you this tracker and this device, with it we will be able to talk no matter the distance, now go! I will fly to the other side and refuel in the media, as soon as you get the book, let me know.

Says Athena.

\- Right!

So the girls say.

The ten witches take their broomsticks, go to another Rhiannon's compartment, where it was next to the exit and from there take a deeper breath. After taking a deep breath, they throw themselves from the aircraft and from there they start to leave in free fall. Athena flying the aircraft, looking back seeing the girls jumping and taking off.

\- (Good luck girls... I hope you don't die... I'll wait for you to get the book, I trust in ten you won't lose to this wicked witch... Hera... Please don't die my daughter).

The girls fly with their broomsticks towards the city of Changan, which was beginning to appear on the horizon, confident in fulfilling their mission of getting the last book. On the way they were looking at each other and talking.

\- So, are you ready to face this evil empress?

Says Harriet.

\- I hope I don't have to face her... I don't want to have to use violence...

Says Freya.

\- Well, I want to! I will show you that I have become very powerful in this time!

Says Marianne confident.

Wu was from far away with the book in her hand watching, until she starts to notice that the twelve points had changed course and in this she gives a malicious smile and decides to use a spell to feel the presences around, noticing that 10 presences were going towards her.

\- (So that's it? They think that leaving the books in that noisy flying boat will be useful for them to focus on getting my book... I'm wrong, it will only make me want to kill each one of those ten even more).

After a while the girls begin to appear on Changan's horizon, and Wu watched them from afar, so much so that some of the guard witches appear where Tang was, wondering what to do with those 10 strangers.

\- Sovereign! What do we do with those ten strangers coming towards the palace? They completely ignored the wall.

Says the witch.

\- Leave them to me; they are expected visitors, now return to your post.

Says Wu with arms crossed.

The witch returns to her post, while Wu continues to watch the ten witches gradually arrive and approach the empress. After a few minutes the ten arrive and face the Tang who had her arms crossed and a bag at her waist that contained Lilith's book.

_\- We come in peace, we are the ten witches and we are in search of the last of the twelve books of Lilith._

Says Harriet in Mandarin until Wu completes it.

\- I know how to speak your language; you don't need to use the language learning spell.

Wu says what makes the girls shocked.

\- I wonder if... Remember that my...

Whispers Hera to Anna.

\- I see that woman with lilac hair has a daughter. You the face of your mother girl.

Says Wu which causes the girls to enter into a defensive pose, while Wu continued to laugh maliciously.

\- (What a nostalgic feeling it has hit me now, I can't kill the mother, who may possibly be flying that thing, but I can kill her daughter and all her little friends).

\- Is this how you receive Empress Wu Tang? Stay calm, just because I almost killed the girl's mother with lilac hair, doesn't mean that I will almost kill you. After all I won't make this mistake of not killing someone twice.

Says Wu while the girls were frozen in fear.

Wu walks slowly to Harriet and puts his hand on Benson's chin that was sweating cold and shaking a little on his legs and arms.

\- (Her magical power... It's impossible that in such a short time... With just one book... She's more powerful than all of us... So powerful that I'm even afraid to move... It's as if a stronger energy is holding me back to do nothing).

\- (She is powerful... But I swear that if this Wu Tang does any harm to my Harriet I will take away the strength I do not have to use violence against her).

\- What was it that bit your tongue?

Says Wu with a malicious smile and passing the hand in Harriet.

\- Tell us what you want? Are you going to stand there with drama?

Says Marianne until everyone scolds her.

\- Marianne!

They all say scolding Marianne while Wu kept laughing.

\- Hahaha! How about being the first to die?

Says Wu with a malicious smile while Marianne got all brown.

\- You are all finding yourself, but you must be trembling with fear against us ten and can do nothing, your empire of terror ends today Wu Tang.

Says Marianne signaling with her thumb down.

Wu gets a little enraged and uses a purple energy spell that hits Marianne's left shoulder, puncturing her with a minimum puncture just so Hoffen could shut up, in which the blonde starts screaming in pain as she feels the puncture and Chenoa gets in front in an attack position to cast a spell on Wu.

\- Don't attack my wife like that!

Says Chenoa casting a spell on Wu that allows itself to be hit.

When hit, her face just moves back a little, as if she had taken a punch, in which Tang turns from the front and releases an evil smile to the girls who were still terrified of the empress who felt nothing.

\- You're all very excited by the sight, if it were anyone I would have killed all ten of you just to see your heads being cut off, you begging for pain, begging for mercy, but I'll be good, come with me I'll be fair.

Says Wu.

\- And why should I trust someone who pierced my shoulder?

Says Marianne furious using a healing spell.

\- So that I don't make a bigger hole in another place that keeps you alive.

Says Wu while the girls swallowed saliva.

The girls then without choice, follow Wu through the corridors of the palace, while all the servants and guards were looking at the ten with an expression of "They just made the biggest mistake of their lives," "May they save themselves from Wu. Until they arrived in a hall that had the view of the whole city, staying at the top of Changan's palace, Tang took her broom and took the girls to the place where she would hit with the ten witches.

It was a garden with a rectangular ring of 45x30m where the edges of this ring had a well of spears 3 meters deep, which could kill on the spot depending on how to fall. The ten girls as they put down their brooms swallowed their saliva in terror while Wu landed in the ring with an evil smile. Beatrix and Woodward even stared at each other with an expression of almost crying.

\- (Shit... After running away from my village I never thought I'd come back someday from having to do a mortal combat... This Wu Tang is more cruel and crazy than any man from Weddinburgh... I'm amazed at how we are simply accepting what she does, how frightening this girl is).

\- (Bea is terrified, in a way I haven't seen since the day I almost killed her with my spells, she feels like life is hanging by a thread... I will give everything from me to protect you my love, this Wu Tang will know the power of the ten witches).

The ten land with the brooms and the moment they touch the ground the brooms suddenly add up, all that some observed were the purple energy spells passing by them and throwing the brooms away. Wu takes her broom and breaks in half on her knee and then throws it into the spear pit. After that she faces the girls with her hands on her waist and just calls them to go towards her.

\- They can come. I am being the most benevolent person in the world in not having killed them until now, I want to see what these ten witches are capable of.

Says Wu.

\- You will now see your maldi...

Says Marianne until the nine hold her.

\- Calm down! Don't drown, no girl!

Says Kara holding Marianne.

\- She is leaving the guard open! Will she be wavering? Let's go up at once!

Says Marianne.

\- You are crazy my love! She just wants you to go up!

Says Chenoa.

\- Better listen to your girlfriend, she is right I just want you to come close to be my first victim, after all, you don't want me to leave here and go towards you.

Says Wu laughing and in a tone of debauchery.

After holding Marianne, the girls start to follow with a different plan, in which the ten of them distance themselves a little and together they just concentrate a spell casting against Wu that lets itself be hit in full, in the same instant that the spell explodes, she makes the smoke dissipate and takes dust off the clothes.

\- Is that all you ten have to offer?

Says Wu shrugging.

\- She is unharmed...

Says Beatrix.

Wu closes her eyes and disappears on the spot using a purple energy spell to impale the ten witches who, luckily, deviate on the spot using instantaneous transport spells, but were there the whole time running away to get it right, to the point where they decide to unite to use a force-field spell that makes the purple energy stop antigirating them.

\- How wonderful! They lived faster than I thought, but a force field like this won't last that long.

Wu says until she hits Marianne who was the only one outside, using a purple energy spell that ends up puncturing her leg and leaving Hoffen impaled in the calf region struggling with pain.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Marianne trying to leave.

Wu continued to release the purple energy until the force field breaks and in the fury Chenoa throws a spell that fights all the purple energy towards Wu who only carries herself and ends up releasing Marianne who cried in pain, Ayana carries herself to her girlfriend and soon is also hit in the arm region, but with this she hits an explosive punch in the face of Tang who ends up being thrown everything backwards. She falls to the ground and lies down.

\- Mari... Mari...

Says Chenoa in despair.

The other eight witches soon arrive carrying themselves instantly, in which Beatrix uses her healing spells that soon make Marianne's leg and Chenoa's arm heal. Meanwhile Wu stood up and looked down at the drops of his own blood dripping on the ground.

\- (Is it my blood? That damned one took my blood? My blood? That damned one! I will kill them all without mercy).

\- You will die here and now!

Says Wu standing up.

Wu gets up totally and passes her hand on her bleeding nose, in that she starts to levitate herself while concentrating all the purple energy around her, the ten witches have no choice but to use a magic shield. Until the Tang casts the spell with everything towards the ten, who tried their best to hold on, but little by little the barrier was broken to the point of energy crossing. In this Freya makes it even stronger by getting another barrier that doesn't last long, causing the spell to cross and hit all of them, which ended up sinking into all that purple energy.

\- You will pay dearly for what you did to Wu Tang!

Says Wu.

The girls were in a dark place where they couldn't see anything, they weren't breathing, their bodies were slowly feeling an enormous pain until suddenly they are transported outside and stop on the other side of the arena and in this a silhouette appears in front of all ten.

\- Ling? Weren't you supposed to be dead?

Says Wu stunned while the girls were all on the floor.

\- Get out of here, quick! I hold Wu Tang!

Says Ling using a spell in Wu that dodges.

The ten girls use a healing spell and try to heal themselves as much as possible, while Ling uses a purple energy spell to throw the girls out of the garden, where they fall close to the broomsticks and stay away watching the fight between Wu and Ling.

\- How did you survive? Were you supposed to die in that massacre?

Says Wu casting a spell that is stopped by Ling.

\- I escaped in a way that you would never notice.

Says Ling.

\- If it was for animal metamorphosis, it wouldn't work, I used the purple energy to suck even the vital energy out of all the animals in the village! Including even insects!

Says Wu casting a stronger spell that pushes Ling to almost the edge of the spear pit.

Ling changes to a more concentrated expression and transports herself behind Wu who also transports herself, in which the two begin a battle to be shocked and the girls could barely follow with their eyes moving all over the ring, sometimes even getting close to the spear pit.

\- This Ling saved us...

Says Beatrix panting.

\- This Wu is crazy... She could kill us with ease... How can a witch with only one Lilith book be stronger than us?

Says Harriet.

\- What shocks me the most is this purple energy that it releases, when I was hit it was as if there was nothing around me, I don't know how to describe it... But that magic in the moment that went through my body seemed like I had that whole part where the spell pierced me, erased.

Says Chenoa coughing.

\- I only know that she drained part of our magic, I felt something sucking me...

Says Hera.

Meanwhile the fight between Wu and Ling was intense, until after bouncing off each other all the time the two of them stopped in the arena after hitting each other with a punch and staying separated on both sides of the arena.

\- I guess someone survived more than they should have...

Says Wu panting and blood coming out of her mouth.

\- You cannot kill a purple energy user with purple energy.

Says Ling with her nose bleeding.

\- So you have corrupted yourself using purple energy? Who would have thought that the nicest person of all would surrender to power, that's why she is such a powerful witch.

Says Wu laughing.

\- Let's leave it at that! Now give me Lilith's book right away! I won't let it get into the wrong hands again, I was listening to everything! And those witches are the ones who deserve it more than you do.

Says Ling with her hand out.

\- If only over my dead body! If you want this book you have to kill your own sister!

Says Wu laughing.

Ling gives a snort and then begins to concentrate a spell, casting a purple energy in the direction of Wu who dodged and cast the same purple energies in the direction of her sister. The girls looked and some even heard the conversation of the two of them and were still stunned by all that fighting.

\- I knew they were sisters, without that purple energy we will never be able to beat this Wu Tang... What a powerful witch and son of a bitch, I thought that Floyd who hunted Beatrix and that Thule who almost threw us on the fire, were the worst people to step on this world, but I am wrong. Wu Tang is all that's rotten in this world.

Says Kara.

\- Now what? What are we going to do, I can barely move... What about you? Can you move?

Says Madeleine panting and trying to move.

\- Ahh! I can still move my arms, but my magic won't be enough to heal you all... I'll only be able to heal part of you and I'll still be exhausted...

Says Beatrix feeling strong pain.

\- We just need to get brooms, you can use everything Bea has, the important thing is to get out of here.

Says Harriet.

\- I can try to make some brooms with the branches of these trees...

Says Woodward.

Beatrix begins to use a healing spell. While Ling and Wu were in an intense fight which Ling was winning over her sister and in this she threw her into the spear pit, where the younger Tang only manages to prevent the spears from impaling the region of her back and vital organs, but was left with her legs and shoulder impaled. Ling uses a spell to hold the spears and bent them so that her sister would not leave. She picks up the book that was on Wu's waist that only lets out a malicious smile.

\- You beat me now, but know that it was a stupid decision not to kill me.

Says Wu with a wicked smile.

Ling leafing through the book noted that it had nothing and were blank pages, throwing the book with everything in Wu that just screams in pain, but could not use any spell, since her older sister used a spell to seal the magic of the younger Tang for a while.

\- This book is fake!

Says Ling.

\- Of course you are, do you really think I would be stupid to show up with the book to my enemies?

Says Wu.

\- You saved yourself for this time, but know that I will come back and this book will stay in the right hands!

Says Ling coming out of there.

Ling leaves the arena and goes towards the girls who were already finishing their brooms, helping the girls to finish with their brooms and with this the eleven take off following Wu's sister until they enter a forest and hide in a cave that was quite spacious. The mission for the last book would be more difficult than they found, even more so that Wu Tang was an extremely powerful witch.

See you, chinese witches...


	33. Ling Tang

After almost dying at the hands of Wu Tang, the girls stay in Ling Tang's hiding place, so that they can recover from the injuries caused by the cruel and crazy empress. Although it was a cave, until the place was cozy, with even a small cave where the girls could bathe and think a little about that last book.

Wu after half an hour manages to free herself from the spell the older sister had put her under. When Tang left there she was bloody, with her shoulders and legs gushing blood everywhere, but soon the empress is completely healed in an instant, using her purple energy spells. When the empress returns, she is infuriated attacking everything around her frustrated in having lost that fight to her sister who thought she had been killed.

Ling even fully healed all ten of them using her purple energy spell, which could also heal, but the girls also noticed that there was a cost to seeing that some plants around were dying as Tang healed the girls. Beatrix even asked about the spells and everything that happened, but the girl said she would tell everything on the next day and further clarify this story.

The girls also took the opportunity to bathe and Ling even made some separations with screens for each of the couples, who bathed together, hearing some muffled moans coming from Madeleine and Kara's partition that were not at all inhibited and no matter the situation were always having sex.

Hera even told her mother through the communication device that they did not get the book, talking about Wu Tang being an extremely powerful witch and almost killed all ten together, but that luckily they were saved by Ling. When Athena heard the message, she said she would be back in 10 days, asking the girls to stay there and try to steal the book without going into direct combat with Wu Tang.

October 17, 625, The day dawns in Ling Tang's cave, the girls begin to feel the few rays of sunlight hitting their faces and with this they get up from there and go where Ling was preparing pork for breakfast. The hungry girls take the opportunity to eat a little and after finishing their meal, they gather with Ling at the foot of a tree in the forest where they were hiding.

\- Very well... You must still be confused and full of doubt about all this. I'm sorry to make you wait so long for the answer.

Says Ling.

\- All right... We understand. You saved our lives.

Says Beatrix.

\- We don't even know how to thank you.

Says Woodward.

\- I just want to know about this purple energy just to fill the face of this Wu Tang with punch.

Says Marianne clenching her fist until the girls scold her.

\- Marianne!

The girls say it while Ling was laughing.

\- All right, all right. Who has no will? Wu is cruel, you have no idea how this sister of mine has caused terror in all these years.

Says Ling.

\- Tell us, we are curious to know.

Says Beatrix.

Ling then takes a staff and hits the water of a river that was near them, starting to show about Tang's past to the ten witches who watch in the water everything that happened.

First it was shown the childhood of Wu and Ling, both playing in the village, training magic techniques, playing with other children, the youngest being the most talented of the two, always showing that she was much more skilled in spells than the older sister. Little by little she was also being shown how the future empress was corrupting herself with purple energy, to the point of killing a dog without wanting to and seeing that scene Wu's life was never the same. It was constant the times that she would come home bloody, as the villagers said that in the forest anyone who came close would disappear, but it was actually Wu killing and using the purple energy spells that she learned.

Years passed and Ling was already 18 while Wu was 13, a lilac-haired woman appeared in the village to try to pick up Lilith's book and was soon attacked by Tang. This woman was Athena Meridies, which makes Hera impressed to see her mother, but at the same time shocked to see that the future empress already at that age proved to be incredibly powerful.

\- It's my mother...

Says Hera.

\- I imagined... So she's with you on this journey?

Says Ling.

\- She is piloting an invention of ours that has served to take us everywhere.

Says Hera.

\- How interesting, maybe I'll go with you on this invention, I know exactly the place you ten should go to get to Lilith, after you pick up the last book.

Says Ling.

\- Hey Ling, one thing we're perplexed about is how powerful you are? You only have one book and you know almost everything about others.

Says Beatrix calling Ling.

\- The book we had, we could access the knowledge of others, except that in all China there are parchments with some unknown spells, so much so that Wu is on a hunt since he climbed the throne, so that he becomes more powerful.

Ling says what makes the girls be impressed and stunned.

\- Woah! Now it all makes sense, that's why you are so powerful. Ah and keep showing your sister's story, it's getting clearer.

Says Beatrix.

Ling agrees with the head and continues to show in the river her story with her sister. Jumping one more time, this time with Wu at 14, where the whole village was planning to seal or arrest the girl, for already causing a lot of terror and confusion, but at the moment they were putting the plan into practice, Tang kills everyone who was in the way, without pity. Almost killing her older sister, the future empress just leaves the village ignoring everything and going out killing everything she saw ahead. This death march went towards Changan, where Wu ended up killing the old emperor and most of the army that tried to attack Tang, which only continued to kill and kill. Since that day Wu was in command of all that empire, making a real terror all over China.

Then it is shown, some time later, where the village gets to know the worst way that Wu became the empress of China, she was with an army of 20 thousand soldiers surrounding the whole city, some with torches, others with swords and that day Ling was caught by surprise to see her sister sitting on the broom with all those soldiers around.

10th May 615.

\- What was Ling? Surprised to see me? Did you miss your sister?

Says Wu with a malicious smile.

\- What is this Wu? Why do you have all these soldiers around our village? Where were you?

Says Ling.

\- Not Wu. It is Empress Wu Tang! Bow down before me or die, although I will kill you all. Come Ling, join me, I've got an entire empire for me, you too will be able to enjoy all the privileges and still not die that not everyone in the village. Look how privileged I am.

Says Wu giving her hand to Ling who lifts her middle finger to her sister.

\- I don't care if you are the empress or not, I don't want to be remembered for the terror and fear I caused other people, you murderer!

Says Ling.

\- So this is it?

Says Wu with an expression of regret.

Wu signals with his hand that the soldiers begin to attack toward the village, in which Ling goes toward the younger sister and begins a fight between the two sisters. As the soldiers slowly entered the village and killed the people who were trying to survive that massacre. The village had only 1478 people and was being attacked by a crowd of 20,000 soldiers, people who were terrified, the soldiers did not forgive the children or the animals, killing everyone.

The massacre throughout the city takes only 15 minutes and everyone in the city had already died. Ling was on the ground along with the dead bodies, in this Wu asks the soldiers to get each of the dead bodies and start counting one by one, the first one being Ling who seemed to be dead with a puncture in the chest.

The count took much more than the whole massacre in general. Ling was from far away using an animal metamorphosis spell, being a squirrel in a tree near the village, crying a little when seeing all dead in a cruel and cold way.

\- 1477 and that is my sovereign.

Says the soldier.

\- 1477! You useless bastards! You let someone live! You bastards!

Says Wu furious.

\- But my sovereign, it's only one person, it won't make so much difference, it must have been a person who wasn't in the village, who left to see...

Says the soldier until Wu impaling him with a spell.

\- Quiet! You failed as soldiers, your job was to kill 1478 people, I counted everything with my magic, now you will pay.

Says Wu with an evil smile while the soldiers were scared.

\- My sovereign, what will you do with us? We are so faithful to you! We have done everything you wanted.

Says the soldier kneeling begging for his life.

\- Pff, will you kill 20,000 men? I can only believe it, you're a witch, but...

Says another soldier debauchering until he ends up being impaled by Wu.

\- I will be benevolent to you, whoever gets my head will become emperor of China! That is if you succeed.

Says Wu with a malicious smile.

The soldiers start to run and attack Wu with everything going towards Tang to try to kill the empress. In this Wu casts the purple energy spell and already goes out killing a sea of soldiers without even leaving the place and everyone who came close died on the spot, archers could barely hit the flexions that at the moment they approached Wu were thrown back. The purple energy gradually began to form a kind of water that would sink out and swallow everything around it. The soldiers were swallowed and those who tried to escape were soon caught by Wu's purple energy. Seeing all that massacre, Ling who was still like a squirrel flees from there to the middle of the forest, shocked still with all that power of her elder sister.

\- That day I ended up being caught by surprise, since Wu managed to get Lilith's book that was in our house... I should have at least tried to escape with the book.

Says Ling.

\- Ah don't worry about it, it was your life that was at stake.

Says Anna with her hand on Ling's back.

\- A pity that this mistake will cost so much... It was my mission to protect the book... I should have run away with the book and either wait or come to you and give Lilith's last book, so deserving witches will come to Lilith...

Says Ling.

\- Do we deserve it?

Says Beatrix with her hand on her chest.

\- You just asked for the books, politely, my sister already came threatening to die, I see everything, I was that raven who was watching you, I saw that the intention was not bad, I also felt the energy that emanated from you ten. It would be impossible for ten witches to unite for the greater good of getting all the books. Wu only wants the books for herself and she intends to kill Lilith in order to take her place as goddess of magic. And if by any chance Wu succeeds... The magic will die... Or we will live the terror in this world, I don't doubt at all that Wu should have enough power to kill even all humanity.

Says Ling.

\- I'm sure Lilith wouldn't let that happen, Wu may be powerful, but Lilith is the one who created everything she's using spells now.

Says Kara confident.

Ling then once again hits the staff in the water to show the surroundings of Changan's palace, showing where the room that contained Lilith's book was, which he could only enter by turning into an insect, and also showing all the corridors, openings, gaps and any place. After showing all the places of the castle and where possibly the book is, the girls still look confused at it, until Harriet soon touches what it was about.

\- Are we going to steal the book?

Says Harriet with her hand on her chin.

\- Exactly.

Says Ling.

\- Steal? But this is wrong!

Says Marianne.

\- Is that Marianne? I would take the foot not to steal, until I find a viable idea.

Says Beatrix with arms crossed.

\- I may even be a somewhat controversial person, but steal? Stealing is something so low, we are the ten witches, is there no other way better? Because stealing is something that would give us no honor. I'm saying this because look where we're going to reach, all 11 books we've caught making a partnership and each one of the witches is helping on the way.

Says Marianne.

\- Ling is the true worthy of Lilith's book, she is the eleventh witch, her book was as stolen. We are just taking what is rightfully hers! Ling deserves to be with us. She waited so long for us to arrive and still saved our lives! That's why I say we should steal this book!

Says Harriet with her hand on her chest.

\- When it comes to the ex-slider, it's easy.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- Fuck you, Marianne! Do you have any idea what we are dealing with? Do you have any idea that we are in danger of dying if we don't try anything! First of all, you haven't matured at all in these years? Oh, you'll tell me you have! I know you have! But damn it! The best option is to steal!

Says Harriet.

\- But Wu will be sure that we will steal the book and wait for us.

Says Marianne until Harriet completes it.

\- And Wu also expects a direct combat! Now she has an idea of the proportion of our powers and no matter how much we come back trained, she will always be one step ahead and much more powerful! Marianne this is not a history book where the hero defeats the villain who spent his whole life training only with the power of friendship and by pure will! This is real life! If you continue in this mentality you will die! You will be the first to die!

Says Harriet with her hand on the collar of Marianne's tunic who just slapped Benson's hand and pushed her

\- I can take care of myself!

Marianne says until Chenoa takes her by the shoulders and puts her against the cave wall.

Chenoa starts to give a tremendous sermon in Marianne that even impresses the girls, because Ayana spent almost 30 minutes talking some truths and trying to show Hoffen that entire situation, which makes the blonde end up leaving there a little changed, since the brunette's words had a lot of strength. After this long sermon Harriet asks who will be the person to enter the room of the book and get to the point of catching and stealing while the others would be giving cover. In this all eyes turn in the direction of Benson.

\- Me? Why me? I know about my past, but I've never been such a good thief, even though I know spells of stealing, I don't know if I would succeed and yet why would I be the one deserving?

Says Harriet.

\- Because you're the one who started all this... Without you Harriet and Woodward we wouldn't be leaving Celtic lands, we would probably be destined to marry Floyd.

Says Beatrix.

\- Without you I would not know the love of my life.

Says Freya.

\- Fat girl, without you I wouldn't know you all.

Says Kara.

\- You are the most important piece of all of us.

Says Beatrix.

\- Honestly, I never found this... I always saw either you or Woodward as the most important pieces, you were the ones who made me touch myself than I did.

Says Harriet.

\- Harriet, you will simply do something great, showing that you are a great and wonderful person that you are. My love, you will have the honor of being the beginning and the end of this journey.

Says Freya with her hand on Harriet's shoulder.

The couple ended up kissing each other with all the affection Freya was giving to Harriet and then Benson ended up agreeing to the plan to steal Lilith's book at Changan's palace.

\- It's an excellent plan and everything, but we need to know how to act, I'm sure that's what Wu is waiting for from us, I don't doubt at all that she is well able to stay all the time in the book room just watching and waiting for the right moment to attack.

Says Harriet.

\- That I know, that's why I'm going to start showing how we should act and also accept suggestions, I want this plan to be as perfect as possible. We don't know if we'll make it out alive.

Says Ling.

\- I am less and less willing to make this suicidal plan, but let's not... This journey is our destiny.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- Well then let's start talking about our plan.

Says Ling.

Ling begins to plot how the girls would steal Lilith's book. So the girls would somehow finish the journey they had been doing for so long. A discussion that took practically the whole day, plotting numerous routes, even having Athena's involvement in this plan, with a conversation using her device, asking the girls to travel back to Rhiannon, for the plan to occur more perfectly besides having some things that could help.

See you, sister witches...

Full name: Ling Tang

Date of birth: April 29, 596

Place of birth: Some village in central China.

Height: 1.56m (5'1")

Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: black, long straight, arrives on the hip line, bangs on the forehead line and some loose ends.

Eye color and appearance: Purple, oriental.

Appearance of the body: Pastel light skin, small breasts, thin, rounded nose.

Ling Tang is the elder sister of Wu Tang, empress of China, but different from the cruel sister, Ling is a person who did not let the power go up and always tried to prevent the cruelties of the sister, but one day she had no way to prevent it and ended up being almost killed, the same day that Wu came to power. Since then Ling has had the mission to stop the sister's evil deeds and wait until finally the witches with the other books arrived so that he can help them and also prevent the younger sister from reaching the point of getting the other books and thus killing Lilith. Like Wu, Ling also possesses enormous magical power and power control, so she can fight as equals against her younger sister because of the purple energy they learned to control and use in Lilith's twelfth book.


	34. The mission part 1

After a successful escape of the girls to the cave/hideout, they left from there to Media, this time they were much faster with the brooms, so much so that in 11 hours they did the whole course at a normal speed for them, that 5330km course. When Athena arrived she was even impressed that the girls covered all that distance in such a short time, since years ago it had taken her 2 days to leave Media for the village where she would pick up Lilith's book.

Athena is also even more surprised by Ling, seeing that it was the same girl who had saved her life years ago and even hugs Tang with emotion. She also tells that she was Wu's sister and that things were very tense in that part of the world, besides the whole situation regarding Wu Tang's magical powers, which shocked even more the older Meridies, who died of concern for the girls.

Meanwhile on the other side over 5000 km away, Wu was just getting ready for when the girls go to invade the palace to steal Lilith's book, and even moved the book from place and that palace that once seemed so full and so alive. It had become empty and dark corridors, with a kind of fog passing between them, since Tang had killed all the people who lived in the palace and had expressly forbidden anyone to approach from there, letting the issues of the empire be resolved with a councilor in another palace on the outskirts of the city. The Empress knew that at any moment the ten witches could come along with Ling to try to get the book, so she would face the book door all the time just waiting for the girls to arrive, leaving just to feed her or do basic needs.

The girls took advantage of the fact that they were in Media to rethink the plan and train a little bit about purple energy, since Ling knew how to use it, which in a way would help them a little in case Wu came to attack them. Having finally a participation of Morgana's tunics in the middle of the plan, since they granted different kinds of utilities, which could serve to facilitate the theft of the book, this included even the power of invisibility.

It was more than two weeks with constant training among the girls to get some of the technique of using the purple energy magic, which until they managed to catch a little, since the time was a little tight for them, because it had the possibility of Wu to get angry and go after the girls so that it ends up catching Lilith's book.

October 31, 625, after a long training plus a 35-hour trip with Rhiannon to Changan, which was the night, being the perfect moment for the girls to enter the Empress' palace. Inside the aircraft the girls were all in the cockpit, observing to the points of the map closer and closer arriving in Lilith's book.

\- We are coming...

Says Ling.

\- Are you ready?

Says Athena.

\- After days training the best strategies and ways to invade the palace... We are more ready than ever.

Says Harriet.

\- Hera... Please daughter, don't die... I say the same to all of you. Take care and take all possible care...

Says Athena.

\- We will take it, you can let us come back here with the book safe and sound.

Says Hera hugging her mother.

\- I love you Hera...

Says Athena smiling at Hera.

\- Talking like that, it's like I'm going to die! Goddamn it, Mom!

Says Hera.

\- Hahaha! Relax girl, you won't, get cold that we will, ok. But if we don't succeed I want to at least see where my daughter got so far.

Says Athena embracing Hera.

\- Mom! Who's driving Rhiannon?

Says Hera while Harriet held the headline.

\- Well... Bye girls!

Says Athena waving to the girls after she lets go of the hug.

The girls wave their hands goodbye to Athena and from there they take their brooms by going to the exit door, where they have already jumped out of there with their brooms in their hands and wearing the special tunics of Morgana Ulster. A while later they make the broom take off and go towards Changan's palace, while Rhiannon turned to change course. Athena stays in Rhiannon just reflecting on that entire situation and watching the sky, even seeing an asteroid passing in front of her.

\- (I hope the girls make it... Think we're already at this point in the journey... I was too calm to be honest... I knew they would get to that part, but I didn't imagine Wu would be very powerful, to the point of holding the ten that are very powerful).

Meanwhile the girls were approaching Changan's palace, which was covered with a dense fog of grayish color, which was already very strange because it was neither cold nor cloudy, little by little they were getting close to that huge building, where there was no passage, the whole structure had changed, to the point of only having a huge wooden door, where the eleven stand facing it.

\- Now what? Everything has changed...

Says Harriet.

\- I know it's going to sound risky... But we have no choice but to go through the front door, we'll split up into the corridors.

Whispers Ling.

\- I go with Harriet on the way to the book.

Whispers Freya.

In this the girls all touch their hands and from there they pull all the door at once, already facing a witch who was looking at them and staring at them, wearing an armor of the army and armed with a staff, she just smiles at ten.

\- You have finally arrived... Wu was already out of patience, now I will have the pleasure to tear you all apart, but before I kill you I want you to know that in every part of this palace you will have to deal with the most powerful witches in all of China, I am Yang! The most powerful witch of Changan!

Says Yang spinning her staff and going towards the eleven.

Marianne soon casts a purple energy spell and in this she ends up hitting Yang right in the belly and even punctures its armor, but without causing any more damage, just opening a wound that spilled a little blood.

\- Your...

Says Yang until Marianne casts another purple energy spell on her.

This time it was in the same place and punctured her to the point of leaving Yang on the ground and gushing blood, which shocked the girls to see that Marianne killed a person, the witch was dying on the ground, sitting and putting her hand on her pierced belly.

\- What is it? It's kill or be killed, we can't save and waste time here.

Says Marianne.

\- Marianne! How horrible! She is a person!

Says Harriet.

\- Look... I have to agree with Marianne. She's right we can't waste time, you have to attack here to kill, if possible just don't kill, just try to immobilize them.

Says Ling.

\- Better killing than turning a Wu Tang stake.

Says Marianne turning her face so as not to see the body.

\- Please... kill me...

Says Yang spitting blood.

\- Let's get out of here soon.

Says Marianne avoiding looking.

The girls walk a little more through the foggy and dark corridors and soon find themselves with six branches, but before they take a step forward. Two witches appear almost jumping on them to attack them with swords and in this the eleven deviate and start casting spells that go towards the two witches only to fight in the armor for being of iron.

\- Hahaha! You think you can...

Says the witch until Marianne and Ling cast spells to impale the witch by holding her unprotected head well.

In this Chenoa also uses a spell to impale the other, managing to cross the armor and pierce the other witch's chest, using purple energy, at the same time the other girls were horrified to see the two witches dying in front of them. After the slaughter they stand in the middle of the hallway between the six bifurcations.

\- Very well... The corridors of the palace have changed a bit, so let's separate, something we find here again.

Says Ling.

\- Right!

The girls say.

From there the girls separate in couples through the corridors, and Ling went alone in one of them, hoping to reach the place where Lilith's book is. They were dark corridors, some with traps and others with witches waiting for the fight. Something that was still very strange was that Wu had not appeared until then, which the girls were totally sure could be that she is in the room where is the twelfth and last book of Lilith.

Beatrix and Woodward follow in a corridor where the fog was so thick that you could hardly look around, which forced them to leave their eyes closed, just feeling the presence of witches or using a spell to analyze the surrounding terrain, until they are caught by surprise by a witch appearing behind them trying to hit with a spear the two Cavendish that just deflect.

\- (Damn... This Wu Tang is very smart to the point of creating this place full of traps... I don't want to die... Our three daughters are waiting for us to come back and I believe in myself).

\- (That was close; better Beatrix attack at the same time as me, so we will succeed).

Woodward turns and uses a spell that makes the wood of the spear buckle with it by tying the witch's wrist while Beatrix casts a spell to make her fall to the ground, but in this the witch ends up falling head over heels on a stake so much that at the time she dies the fog dissipates.

\- Damn it! I'm horrible...

Says Beatrix crying.

\- Come my love... It was nothing... It was just an accident.

Says Woodward hugging Beatrix who was crying and in shock.

In this Beatrix and Woodward continued to walk the corridors while this time they already knew where to pass since the corridor was no longer filled with fog. Meanwhile in other corridors the girls also went through difficulties, especially the corridor where Marianne and Chenoa were, was the one with the most witches.

\- It seems that we have arrived in the corridor of the army.

Says Marianne using her purple energy spell.

\- Weak army that.

Says Chenoa impaling some witches.

\- It's horrible... To think we're killing... I really hope I don't have to do this again...

Says Marianne crying.

\- Ahhh! You damned! You will pay for what you are doing! Wu Tang's army will kill you all!

Says one of the witches going towards them.

They continue to walk the halls attacking witch after witch in order to follow. Until after a while they find themselves in the soldiers' barracks where several witches start to go out towards Marianne and Chenoa, they face each other swallowing saliva.

\- Shit...

Says Marianne.

\- Let's go... Better them than us.

Says Chenoa signaling with his head.

Then the two take a deep breath and start trying to defend themselves from the more than 50 witch soldiers who were going towards them with all kinds of weapons and were very powerful witches. Meanwhile in another corridor that Harriet and Freya passed, it was full of traps, wells with stakes, plates that activated spears, and even a false floor that led to an acid well, the number of witches' bodies around was somewhat large, as some tried to go from one place to another when they heard the movement.

\- Shit... This Wu is crazy.

Says Harriet.

\- Luckily, we are wearing tunics of invisibility.

Says Freya.

\- Where are they? Let's get these damned!

Says one of the witches

\- I heard it going this way.

Says another witch.

The witches run straight through the corridors until they step on a spear plate and end up being impaled, which makes Harriet and Freya horrified to see that scene, the Nordic one even collapses into tears, as strong as it seemed to be she couldn't stand to see those scenes, while Benson kept comforting her wife with traumas.

\- Come my love... We'll soon get to this book...

Says Harriet.

\- I hope so... I don't ever want to see these atrocities in my life again... They are people with families... People who are here just obeying orders from that crazy Wu because they might die... This world is such a cruel place sometimes...

Says Freya crying while holding Harriet's shoulder.

After passing through that corridor, they come across the throne room, which had a witch sitting in the middle who was just waiting for them, but still didn't see them, so they both take off their invisibility cloaks and face her.

\- How interesting, you wear an invisibility cover, could you show me how it works?

Says the witch.

\- Show us where Lilith's book is and we can save your life.

Says Freya.

\- You guys are funny, I Chun Hua was the one chosen to be responsible for all this, the head of the royal guard, how you want me to betray my sovereign?

Says Chun.

\- You'll end up being killed as soon as all this is over, Wu will kill anyone because fuck himself. Why don't you take advantage and join us, we can save your life and so you can have a new life.

Says Harriet.

\- I don't give a shit and walk for all this, if I die here it's because I died serving my empress.

Says Chun taking a spear beside the throne.

\- Shit...

Says Harriet swallowing saliva.

\- I will protect you my love, if it is necessary to use violence to protect my Harriet I will use all that is necessary.

Says Freya opening her arms and making force.

Chun starts to go all over Freya, standing on the spear and using it as a broom, but the blonde takes off by the handle of the spear and soon disarms the guard who is even impressed with the speed of the Nordic. She tries to hit a kick on the highest only that Freya holds with her wrist and throws the spear away, hitting a full punch in the Chinese's stomach.

\- Damn it! You're good at fighting, you damn blonde.

Says Chun.

\- Surrender soon and I won't hurt you.

Says Freya as Chun began to laugh.

\- Please... I don't want to have to cause violence...

Says Freya until Harriet casts a spell on Chun that ends up falling to the ground.

\- Harriet!

Says Freya.

\- Relax that she will only sleep for a while, let's tie her up and keep going.

Says Harriet concentrating a spell.

Harriet uses a levitating spell in Chun that was fainted and another with a rope leaving her tied in a pier and with this she gives a relieved breath knowing that she wouldn't have to kill someone, Freya just hugs her wife and the two put on the cloak of invisibility again, this time following the corridor next to the throne room.

In the corridor where Anna and Hera were passing, they came across a path until it was quiet, with only a few witches soldier, who both avoided killing and only immobilized them or some more complicated paths that required more intelligence when passing, like acid wells with some floating platforms that Wu had placed, some of which ended up falling down on purpose so that they could not return. Their path was the longest and nothing so different had happened.

In another corridor which Ling was passing by herself, was one that was full of witches soldier, which Tang swept with the purple energy spell easily, was a darker corridor and full of pilasters and torches, which all the time came out one by one of the witches soldier trying to catch Ling by surprise, but eventually failing. Until after passing this corridor, Tang finally arrives in a huge door of wood and iron.

\- (That's the one... I'm sure... I arrived at the end... The door looks a lot like the one I'm sure is the room where the book is).

Ling opens the door slowly and gradually notices that he has a vast dark corridor with some waterfalls on the side as well as some canals, as he passes through the vast corridor he encounters a huge circular area with Lilith's book in the middle leaning on a small marble pilaster. In this circle a channel was passing where water drained, having some dragon ornaments around the walls, with torches in the mouths, until a silhouette begins to appear in the middle of two pilasters, was of Wu.

\- Wu! You bastard! You finally gave the faces!

Says Ling clenching her fists in anger.

\- I say the same Ling... You really thought I'd be fooling around and let someone else in so easily to steal my book.

Says Wu leaving with open arms.

\- It was complicated, but we are much more trained, and if it is to kill you I will do it with all the will of the world!

Says Ling.

\- Ling, Ling, I will give you this last chance, join me, we will dominate the whole world together, we will be the Empresses of the world, one half stays with you and the other with me, I guarantee that we will be respected and feared everywhere and everyone will hear about Ling and Wu the Empresses of the world.

Says Wu laughing.

\- Never! I will never share this atrocity!

Says Ling starting to concentrate a spell

\- If that's the way you want it then know that we see each other in Tibet... Enjoy and bring this and the other book that I will leave with you.

Says Wu laughing and slowly disappearing.

\- What do you mean? Wu? Wu! Wu damn! What the fuck Wu? What the fuck is this Wu? What do you mean Wu?

Says Ling running to Wu who disappears.

\- (What the fuck is that? Where is Wu? She used telepathy and manifested herself in this room... But where Wu is and why she made a point of leaving the book here without even fighting so we wouldn't steal it).

Ling then goes to Lilith's book and takes note that it was not a fake book and it was really the real one, but what left Tang in doubt was where the little sister was and whether she had killed any of the girls. Dali Ling begins to walk down the halls back to where they would meet.

See you, stealing witches...


	35. The mission part 2

After Ling gets the twelfth book from Lilith, Tang goes to the hallway where they had the forks and in this she uses a spell to signal that she had already taken the book to the ten witches.

\- (Shit... I got the book, but what about Wu? Where is she? )

Meanwhile in a place far from there, where Wu was hiding, it seemed to be a wooden room where on the outside he was making a noise that seemed to be engine noise. Tang opened her eyes to the meditation she was doing and from there opened the door to the place where she was standing. It was Rhiannon.

\- (They didn't even realize it, but I had entered here a little after the eleven jumped, I passed by a little... I hope the person who is flying thinks he is just a shooting star).

Athena was in the cockpit watching the landscape and reflecting on the girls' mission, Meridies was looking worried, until she heard some steps in the aircraft and a little strange.

\- (Someone didn't come? Why am I hearing steps? Is it something in my head? As far as I can remember they were all together and they all jumped, that includes even Hoffen... She may be a foot in the bag, but it was together. So who is here?)

Athena shrugged and just kept piloting as if nothing had happened until Wu appeared behind the Meridies without her noticing, shortly she realized she had a shadow on her and the lombard started swallowing saliva.

\- How wonderful fate is.

Says Wu with a malicious smile.

Athena hearing Wu's voice starts to get tense, her beats are agitated, the skin that was already pale becomes even more pale, the Meridies was a stone of such fear, little by little the reflection of the glass showed part of Tang's silhouette that was smiling.

\- What’s the matter a cat bit your tongue? Are you surprised with my little visit? Did you really think I would be with your girls? They must be trying their luck facing my best witches, I knew they would show up, now kindly tell me where are the eleven missing Lilith books. You have no choice I will kill you anyway.

Says Wu passing her hand over Athena's shoulder.

\- (Shit... It's not the girls who are going to die... It's me who's going to die... Hera... Demeter... Persephone... Aphrodite... Mama loves you.... Unfortunately I'll have to get the books.... Sorry girls... But I'm going to die anyway; I hope you at least get Wu with Ling's help).

\- Come on! Say something, move, don't want me to kill you right here!

Says Wu.

\- You don't want to kill who is flying this aircraft; it can explode and catch fire to the point where all the books burn together, so I think it's best not to get excited.

Says Athena trying to be more serious.

\- Ah then put this thing down and give me the books.

Says Wu.

Athena then lands the aircraft in a forest region, which ends up damaging much of it, including the wing engines and even making the wings fall until finally Rhiannon stops in the middle of the whole forest. The Meridies shuts down the aircraft's engines and stands up, but before leaving through the cockpit door, Wu takes the hand of the Lombard.

\- Before I kill you and get the book I want to do something with you.

Says Wu blushing and with a malicious smile.

\- What are you thinking of doing?

Says Athena terrified.

\- Take off your clothes and let's go to a place you want from the aircraft, I want to experience your body here and now.

Says Wu while undressing.

\- (That's all I needed... Besides being killed I have to satisfy this maniac sexually... Worse than I have no choice... I will do this so that at least I can extend my life... So who knows, I might give the girls time to get here).

In this Athena takes off her clothes and goes to one of the rooms where she starts to make a relationship with Wu, as much as she doesn't want to, it was a way to try to earn what she could from time.

Meanwhile in Changan's palace, Ling was in the fork room signaling for the girls to return and soon Chenoa and Marianne arrived, who were being followed by several witches soldiered along the way, who were killed on the spot by Tang who also took the opportunity to seal the passage of that part after Ayana and Hoffen passed by.

\- Whew... That was close... This place is in chaos, we couldn't find the book and we ended up in the soldiers' lodging, but it's a good thing that you signaled that you already got the book; now all that's left is for the others to arrive.

Says Chenoa panting.

\- It was horrible... I'm never coming back to this place again... So many people were just following orders and we killed.

Says Marianne.

\- It was to kill or die, as you had said. But it's very strange that I found the book so easily... Wu is not here.

Says Ling.

\- What do you mean? You are sure that this book is true.

Says Marianne shocked.

\- This is without a doubt Lilith's book, but I need to wait for all of you to show up, we need to get out of here as soon as possible and then we will talk about where Wu is.

Says Ling.

Meanwhile in the corridor where Beatrix and Woodward were, the girls ended up in the palace bathrooms, facing the huge empty room with the swimming pools that had fish adornments and statues of women holding vases that came out of the water.

\- What a beautiful place...

Says Beatrix.

\- What a cruel empress she has as an artist, this palace is very beautiful... What a waste... We could have such a bathroom in our future home.

Says Woodward.

\- Apparently it's not here, so let's go back to the middle and wait for the girls.

Says Beatrix shrugging.

\- Let's go!

Says Woodward.

Woodward and Beatrix saw each other and went the way they left so they could return to the central corridor with the forks. Anna and Hera are others who make even when they noticed that they had arrived at the palace kitchen, only this time they had to go another way, which they took a broom and jumped the window out of the palace. Harriet and Freya noticed that on the way to the throne room they had only the royal rooms and with this they also decided to go back to the hall. So all the girls were already practically coming back and going towards Ling.

The time went by every second that couples passed through the corridors, some of them were not so different, only had the presence of a witch guard or another who tried to use other routes through the palace to reach the central corridor.

Away from there after almost 30 minutes trying to gain time, Athena and Wu were both lying naked next to each other on the bed and in this Tang gets down on her knees on Meridies' legs and faces her with a more serious expression.

\- It was good while it lasted, but I can't roll here, I know you must have tried to buy time. But I calculated everything, now get the books.

Says Wu with a more serious expression.

\- Okay... At least let me give the girls a message...

Says Athena crying.

\- I will be benevolent, just because of the ten books, since I will leave one here so your daughter can have a wonderful surprise.

Says Wu with a wicked smile.

Athena gets up from bed, gets dressed and from there goes with Wu to the place where she kept the twelve books, taking the book she had in her hands since before the journey began, while Tang took the other books. After that they go to the table in the main room and from there Meridies begins to write a letter, until the time she was finishing on the last line.

Athena Meridies dies on October 31, 625, after being punctured in the stomach region with a purple energy spell, being killed by Wu Tang.

After killing Athena, Wu looks at Meridies' dead body and gives an evil smile followed by laughter, until she decides to take her broom and leave there carrying a bag that had 10 Lilith's books, possibly towards the place from where it is necessary to leave all the books and thus transport herself to the goddess.

Meanwhile back at Changan's palace, all eleven girls finally arrive in the central corridor with the forks and were finally able to gather, the last to arrive being Harriet and Freya.

\- Finally.

Says Marianne.

\- So you found the book?

Says Harriet.

\- I found it, but I think we are having bigger problems.

Says Ling.

\- More than we are?

Says Marianne.

\- I don't know why, but when I was returning to the palace I had a strange feeling.

Says Hera with her hand on her chest.

\- That is, I saw Hera out of nowhere putting her hand on her chest and jumping, I don't know what that was, but it's strange.

Says Anna.

\- Whatever it is, let's get out of here and meet on the outside.

Says Ling taking her broom.

The girls then take their broomsticks, fly to the outside of the palace, this time without any witch soldiers getting in the way, go a little outside the city where they fly over a forest and in this Hera turns on the communication device to call her mother and is not answered. Ling opens Lilith's book and decides to look at the radar where they had 10 points moving together at a very high speed and one point that was in the surroundings.

\- (Shit! Wu invaded Rhiannon! She took all the books! That's why she left the book there for us to pick up, but why did she leave a book loose? She's just doing it to provoke us?).

\- Mom! Hera speaking! Are you listening to me? Mama! It's me! Mom? Damn it! This device must have broken and I didn't notice.

Says Athena frustrated holding the device.

\- It doesn't look broken.

Says Anna with her hand on her chin.

\- Then it must be Rhiannon, I don't know... I'll keep trying, if we don't use the book and give my mother a touch.

Says Athena trying to turn the device on.

Little by little the girls continued to fly normally until a few trees fell in the landscape and little by little the fallen Rhiannon was beginning to become apparent in the middle of all that forest, which soon caused Hera to go into shock.

\- Mom!

Says Hera crying and flying at full speed towards Rhiannon.

The girls follow Meridies for safety and not let her die in a possible trap. When Hera notices her, she stands in shock and pale with no response when she sees Athena's body with a perforation in her belly and her dead mother with her eyes closed and no longer alive. Besides a message written in Chinese using the blood of the oldest Meridies on Rhiannon's wall.

"She's just the first one, I was nice and let you get the last book, but I think it's good that you get this other one there and show up in Tibet tomorrow until nightfall, or I'll kill you all cowardly, don't try to run away with the two books, I'll go to the most remote places in the world behind you, until tomorrow. With all the benevolence of the world Wu Tang".

\- Mom!

Says Hera running to Athena.

\- Athena...

Says Anna entering Rhiannon.

\- Mrs. Meridies...

Says Marianne looking down and starting to cry.

\- I didn't want to be sure that Wu was here... That damn... It's my entire fault, if I stayed here in Rhiannon...

Says Ling clenching her fists.

\- You are not to blame for anything! I had no way of knowing that bitch would kill my mother! I swear that tomorrow she will pay dearly for what she did to me!

Says Hera as she continued to hug Hera.

\- And what are we going to do? Go to the trap Wu is waiting for us?

Says Marianne crying.

\- She will only want to kill us and the two books that are with us. That's why we will have a battle and so much ahead, we eleven will kill Wu Tang and not let her go to Lilith so easily.

Says Ling determined.

\- Love! A letter on your mother's side table. It has a few drops of blood on it.

Says Anna taking the letter and giving it to Hera.

Hera picks up the letter still crying a lot, wipes her tears and starts reading aloud to the girls.

"Bye Hera, Demeter, Persephone, and Aphrodite, mommy loves you, unfortunately I couldn't get back to you, but I want you to take care of yourselves, you're all grown girls, I'm sure you'll guarantee a fruitful future for the Meridies family. Unfortunately I had no choice girls, I even tried to curl what I gave of time, I only ask you to defeat Wu Tang at once, I'm sure you will manage to reach Lilith and become the new goddesses of magic. Athena Meridies is proud of what she did for humanity and the world of magic. Goodbye..." The blood drops on the letter cover the rest that was written on the paper.

Hera starts to collapse into more crying and hugs her mother's dead body and Anna goes to her girlfriend trying to push from there, but Harriet puts her hand on Arnoux's shoulder, who decides to hug Meridies.

\- Let Hera stay with her mother...

Says Harriet.

\- Okay...

Says Anna.

\- Can I spend the night with my mother? If only I could sleep. I would at least like to bury my mother's body... But because of this fucking Wu Tang I can't even...

Says Hera crying.

\- It's ok, we do everything you want Hera, Athena deserves all the tributes for the greatness she has done... I'm with you on this one, as much as I have disagreements with your mother I feel her death as much as you do... I'm sorry I was such a jerk at first... We can give Athena Meridies a funeral and leave a pot of your mother's ashes... What do you think? I know Demeter, Persephone, and Aphrodite will have something to remember their mother by...

Says Marianne crying as Chenoa hugged her.

\- It's an excellent idea Mari, despite the disagreements I admire that you have respect for my mother.

Says Hera with her head on Athena's chest.

Marianne runs out of there crying towards her room, since she couldn't stand to see that scene and Chenoa follows her girlfriend through Rhiannon's corridors, Anna decides to stay right there and lies down on the couch while Hera was leaning on her mother's lifeless body and still crying a lot. Watching that scene, Ling decides to walk a little and look at the skies.

\- (Satisfied? You got what you wanted your damn. But tomorrow I won't spare your life anymore, you know one thing, you were right that I made a mistake saving your life several times, but this time I promise I will kill you Wu! For all the evil you caused this will be a favor for the world! Your reign of cruelty ended Wu Tang).

\- Ling...

Says Beatrix.

\- Ah Beatrix. What is it?

Says Ling.

\- All this... I'm really enduring one of the biggest traumas of my life... I just want to say that in case I can't get close to hold on to Wu Tang... That you take mine and Woodward's magical powers, the more magic, the better.

Says Beatrix.

\- About it... Just focus on you, I will stay and fight Wu, I was thinking about going with this tactic of you giving me all the magic power you can while you open the portal to Lilith.

Says Ling.

\- I understood a little, but we will discuss it tomorrow. Today was already a very full day... So far I've been traumatized by having my hands dirty with blood... We killed innocent people who were just following orders... Do people like us really deserve to meet Lilith?

Says Beatrix.

\- Speaking this way of course yes, but now you will rest, tomorrow will be your big day, I guarantee you will become the most powerful goddesses in the world and I am sure of the bright future you have ahead.

Says Ling smiling to Beatrix.

Beatrix agrees with his head and leaves the room going to Woodward to meet his wife where he hugs her still tense with all that mission to invade Changan's palace. Meanwhile in Rhiannon's main room, Hera was still hugging Athena and Anna was watching her wife.

\- Bye mom... Your sacrifice will not be in vain, we will kill the damned one who did this to you and then we will reach the level of goddesses. We'll give you pride and you'll be proud to see us from paradise.

Says Hera.

\- We will get yes my love, I love you Hera... I know it's gonna be okay as soon as it's all over.

Says Anna.

Hera and Anna continue to talk for a while, and little by little Meridies was trying to open a smile, spending that night lying with her head on her mother's chest, until she slept. That was a day full of surprises, but none of them had been pleasant.

Farewell, Athena Meridies...


	36. The final battle

After that traumatizing night for the girls, they even managed to sleep, even after the death of Athena Meridies, Hera spent that whole night sleeping with her face over her mother's chest until she was woken up in the morning by the girls. They took Meridies' glued face from there.

In the morning, as soon as they woke up, the girls took Athena's body and held a funeral, besides burning Meridies' dead body and putting the remains inside an ash urn, putting it in Rhiannon.

After this funeral the girls decide to eat and have a breakfast and also talk about the decisive battle they would have against Wu Tang. Hera was very determined to kill and end the bloody empress, but Ling said it was better that Meridies control herself and that the desire for revenge could end up killing her.

1st November 625, After finishing feeding and with all full energy. The girls prepare themselves to go out into the decisive battle, the battle for which they will define whether or not they will become the new goddesses. Hera takes her mother's ashes and uses a familiar spell, just like she wrote a letter, so that her familiar dove could take her to Pavia.

"Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, I'm bringing this letter to tell you that I have some news that isn't very good to tell. I'll be blunt here, Mom, she died, was murdered by Empress Wu Tang, but please don't come here, stay where you are, I promise I'll avenge and honor our mother's death, this damn thing won't go unpunished, I ask you to guard her ashes with all affection. Our mother's sacrifice will not be in vain! With all the affection in the world: Hera Meridies". In this Hera ties the urn of ashes on the pigeon's back, which was not so big and heavy due to the spell of shrinking Anna's things along with the letter that Meridies wrote, from there the pigeon goes away and leaves towards Pavia.

\- I don't even want to imagine my sisters' reaction... They don't deserve it either.

Says Hera crying.

\- Don't imagine, let's focus on our mission and give pride to your sisters...

Says Marianne with her hand on Hera's shoulder.

\- Shall we?

Says Ling taking her broom.

\- Let's go! Now that Wu Tang will pay for all the crimes she has done!

Says Hera determined.

The eleven witches take their broomsticks and begin to fly, already with the two books of Lilith in hands left inside a bag, where they were in the hands of Beatrix and the other book in the hands of Harriet. The trip to Tibet would still be very long, no matter how fast the girls were flying.

Meanwhile, far away from there is the portal to the portal where the books would be used. Wu was waiting for the girls to arrive and was leaning on one of the pilasters. It was a very remote place in the middle of the icy Himalayan Mountains, there was not one person around, only the structure where the portal is. A kind of circular shaped floor made of rocks, which was a little covered with snow, besides twelve pilasters that had a fitting for each one of the twelve books, which Wu had already put the ten he had in hand and was just waiting for the girls.

\- (Wonderful, I got this far so easily, but well I gave a vacillation, I could have taken the book that was in the palace and left with all twelve at once, but this is a concern of less, these eleven girls do not know what awaits them ... I was just taking it easy with Ling, I let her save the ten girls, since I ended up discovering in the worst way that she was alive. But now let's see what these girls have to offer, I want an intense battle before I get to Lilith, to trick this goddess to get her powers and thus kill her and take the place of goddess of magic).

The time was passing in a journey of 2300 km, which took four and a half hours in the brooms going at an average speed of 500 km/h, gradually they approached the Himalayan mountains and the ten points where the books were, until they reached the structure where the portal is and in this Wu who was looking at the horizon begins to wait for the girls to land. The eleven finally land in place of the portal and face Wu who was with a more serious expression.

\- Apparently the eleven were brave, I'm surprised they didn't run away, from here only one side will come out victorious, but we won't fight here, I don't want the portal to be damaged, the books are in the doorway, but if you want to give the two books to me, I'll spare your lives.

Says Wu with her hand out.

\- Like you spared my mother? You bitch!

Says Hera getting angry.

\- Your mother didn't spare my pussy sucking hot, so I didn't spare her life.

Says Wu shrugging and laughing.

\- You what? Ahhh! I'm going to kill you so gladly now!

Says Hera exploding with rage.

\- Hahaha! You had to see your mother's belly gushing blood, she really had enough to write on that wall.

Says Wu laughing.

\- You bastard!

Says Hera walking forward, but being held by the girls.

\- Hera! Stay calm! She's just teasing you.

Says Ling.

\- Good since you won't give the books away so easily, so let's get ready to know the real terror, let's fight in a place outside of here, I don't want the portal to break with my power.

Says Wu spinning her staff.

The girls then take their broomsticks and fly to a nearby mountain, where Wu begins to concentrate and enter a fighting pose; the eleven also do the same so that the final battle between Wu Tang and the eleven witches begins.

Wu was only with the staff and a normal kimono, already the eleven were wearing staffs and also special tunics for the magical power to be amplified of some of them, other tunics served to increase the resistance, defense, besides also Harriet and Beatrix were with the books of Lilith tied at the waist.

\- Now it's time for you to know the real terror!

Says Wu with all the magical power causing a current of air.

\- Intimidating, but it won't make us give up so easily.

Says Ling.

Wu begins to walk slowly towards the eleven and soon they concentrate spells and jump backwards and all together cast purple energy spells towards Tang who only uses a barrier of the same purple energy that makes it bounce towards the eleven witches who dodges on the spot.

\- One would imagine that you would learn from Ling how to manipulate purple energy, but only I Wu Tang have the greatest manipulation about purple energy.

Says Wu.

While Wu was dialoguing Ling appears very face to the sister and hits a purple energy spell that punctures her stomach, but does not hurt because she used a quick spell to get the energy through and then kicks the sister away.

\- The same blow does not work with the same...

Says Wu until she gets a kick in the back of the head.

Chenoa had hit the nape of Wu and soon Beatrix and Harriet hit the Tang calves with magic arrows, Woodward uses the little vegetation of the place to hold the empress by her arms and legs and in this Freya is the next one who appears facing the Chinese and begins to hit her several times. Hera is another who appears behind Wu holding her by the neck.

\- Now I will give you the change for what my mother did!

Says Hera trying to strangle Wu.

As Freya was punching Wu she was struggling with pain and trying to breathe, but Hera was giving Tang a lion's jungle, until she starts to get angry and explodes into a wave of purple energy that throws Freya and Hera with everything and with this she casts another spell to impale the girls who even being thrown used a barrier spell, but the impact made them both into a free fall.

\- Freya!

Says Harriet extending the arm to Freya who can hold himself in time.

\- Hera!

Anna says she can't arrive in time.

Hera pushes a button on her glove and with that the boots that she was wearing start to release some fire and with that Meridies managed to "fly" back to the fight site. Wu was getting angrier and angrier and exploding in anger and throwing several balls of purple energy which the girls just diverted and at the same time tried to attack back by throwing weaker spells on Tang.

\- (Those damned hurt me! Now they're going to pay more than enough for it! Nobody hurts Wu Tang! Those blonde punches were the most painful I've ever taken in my life! Shit! )

\- You will die! You are going to die! And never again! I should never have let you come here! Ahhh!

Says Wu while she got madder.

Wu was getting more and more irritated to the point of starting to float in the air and little by little the purple aura emanates around her and everywhere purple energies start to be fired from all sides, the wind was also intense to the point of leaving the hair being carried behind. Beatrix puts her hand on her chin and begins to form a plane.

\- Hey Wood... We can take advantage of her anger to put the book.

Says Beatrix.

\- Do that I will keep Wu distracted.

Says Ling.

Beatrix and Woodward take their broomsticks and start taking off trying to go towards the other side, but Wu ends up watching this and soon casts a spell in both directions which is diverted by another spell cast by Ling.

\- Ahhh! You damned! You're not going to Lilith!

Says Wu continuing to cast spells toward Beatrix and Woodward that diverted.

\- Hey you idiot, you can destroy the portal with your nerve attacks.

Says Ling casting spells to prevent Ling's spells from coming, until Wu noticed that he still had a girl with the book on her waist.

\- (At least there is one left, so I'm not losing, I really didn't have much control of what to do. It's time to show that I can't waste time and kill them all).

Ling as she sees that her sister starts to get more powerful starts calling the girls to get close to her whispering in Tang's ear to give her all the magic power they can, since she would fight Wu alone, in that the eight begin to extend their hand to Ling giving the magic power to the witch. Until after a while they give all the power they had to Tang, while Wu kept concentrating even more magical power, in this the older sister casts a powerful spell on the younger one who is thrown with everything against the mountains.

\- You damned! But know that you have given away your magical power in vain!

Says Wu floating back to the mountain.

\- How we will fly to the other...

Says Harriet until Ling casts a spell on them on the other side.

\- So, now prepare Wu! This fight will be just between you and me!

Says Ling pushing and with that a current of air starts to come out towards Wu that was floating.

Ling starts to float and go towards Wu and with this begins to strike the younger sister who defended herself with the purple energy spell, but the older one's magic was so strong that it broke the purple energy to the point of causing a huge wave of impact.

\- (Ling is even more powerful... I can't stay here just on the defensive! Those ten are on the other side! Does that mean she will stay to fight me? Shit! They were much smarter than me! Why did I hesitate to wait for them to fight? )

Wu begins to fight back Ling's powerful punches by dodging and hitting a few kicks as they floated in the air and were in a battle of enormous proportions which with each blow you could see the impact wave, sometimes with some purple energies being thrown everywhere.

The girls were watching the whole struggle from the place of the portal, and most of them were surprised to see that, but at the same time they were focused on putting the books in the right places, since Wu was not dumb either and ended up changing the order of some just to fool the girls.

\- Do you really think I wasn't prepared in case you stayed to fight Ling?

Says Wu as she cast a spell that stopped on Ling's face that he reverses with a kick that grabs her arm.

\- What did you do?

Says Ling dodging a punch and hitting a knee in Wu's stomach.

\- Ahhh! I left the books with the different order and out that your little friends will still have to speak the words correctly!

Says Wu hitting Ling's chin with an elbow followed by a kick on her back and a few spells being cast towards the mountain where the eldest ended up colliding.

\- (It was a genius idea to leave the order of the books changed, so I can gain time and who knows in this short time that the idiots organize the books for me I take advantage to kill Ling).

\- Ahhhh!

Says Ling exploding with rage and leaving the mountain and flying towards Wu

Wu is hit with everything with a punch to the stomach, followed by a kick to the back of the neck and after another punch to the weaker stomach only that followed by multiple punches and kicks to the whole body of the younger Tang who was beginning to get hurt.

\- (This shit is already starting to hurt! Damn it! That way I'll end up getting killed! I can't allow this bullshit).

\- Ahhhh!

Says Wu exploding with anger making Ling go a little backwards.

Wu starts to concentrate more and more magic casting a spell against Ling who had no time and was soon hit as soon as she touched with her hands feeling a huge explosion that the spear backwards with this the youngest appears right behind to hit a blow, but the oldest disappears at the time Wu hit the blow and with this reappears casting a spell on the youngest sister who is thrown to a mountain, in this Ling starts to bombard spells towards that mountain.

Meanwhile in the portal structure the girls were starting to sort the books by the colors they had on the ribbon next to it, each slot showed a different color and the symbol of a different animal and they had to see the book cover or the color of the marker tape to get the slot right. What they didn't take long to do since they were in 10 for the 12 books.

Red book hare, light blue book unicorn, green book turtle, orange book fox, brown book owl, yellow book monkey, gray book snake, purple book dolphin, white book pigeon, black book horse, magenta book peacock, dark blue book fish.

After all the books were positioned in their respective places a bluish green light began to emanate in gaps from all the pilasters, even the floor gaps, which left the girls amazed to see that.

\- Woah! We did it!

Says Woodward impressed.

\- This will be the first moment to become goddesses!

Says Beatrix.

In the mountains while Ling keeps bombing thinking that Wu was there, the eldest has a surprise when she is hit by the youngest with a kick on the back and with this she turns around and notices that the empress was looking down.

\- It can't be! It can't be! This is a lie! I don't believe it!

Says Wu starting to charge a big energy ball.

Ling hits a kick that makes her release the ball in another direction and with this ends up causing a huge explosion to the point of causing a small tremor in the surroundings, with this Wu turns to the younger sister bubbling with rage.

\- You will pay dearly for this Ling! You bastard!

Says Wu getting angry as her eyes started to lose Iris and pupils, getting a totally white background.

\- (At least the girls are getting it, so I can just hold on to Wu until she kills me or I kill her, the important thing now is to make sure the ten go to Lilith).

\- Ahhh! You are dead! You're dead!

Says Wu exploding into a purple aura that launched even a sharp air that eventually gave some cuts to Ling's cheeks and arms.

Wu starts to flirt towards Ling with everything hitting a stronger punch in the older sister's stomach to the point of making her spit blood and soon after that he takes her by the lapel of the tunic and starts to punch her sister's face with violence, to the point of even breaking Ling's nose and some teeth, until she manages to let go after constantly punching Wu's arms.

\- Ahhh! You bastard!

Says Ling screaming in pain and letting go.

\- Look how fucked up she is, but still that's not much!

Says Wu concentrating her aura even more.

Ling does the same and starts to go towards Wu, but this time she casts some spells towards her younger sister who was more focused on defending herself from the spells and with this she didn't notice that the older one was going with everything towards her, hitting a very precise punch on the arm of the empress who ends up breaking the defense, with this she makes room for the Chinese woman to start punching and then bomb Wu with some spells that hit Wu and throw her against a mountain. With this Ling begins to concentrate a ball of magical energy in her hand.

\- Bye Wu...

Says Ling.

Ling takes a deep breath and throws the ball of magical energy which is fired like a bolt of lightning towards the mountain that Wu was thrown, which the youngest one ends up throwing a purple energy back and this causes a huge collision between powers.

\- (Don't think I don't have those tricks in hand! I am much more powerful than you Ling! )

The two spells stay in collision until such a magical energy that both sides were sending is caused an explosion so intense that the shock wave generated avalanches in several mountains nearby, even some earthquakes. The smoke generated by the explosion was still dissipating, but Wu soon went flying at full speed towards the Ling which also did the same and with this both continued to exchange punches and kicks, this time flying towards each other, or carrying each other, which caused some shock waves that were seen in the sky.

Meanwhile in the portal to Lilith's book the girls were watching the fight and were also waiting for the portal to start working, as it was just with the pilasters starting to turn slowly around the whole floor, until Chenoa remembers that she had to speak the words.

\- Open Sesame!

Says Chenoa.

With this, the pilasters stop spinning and begin to turn on a stronger light, at the tip of all twelve pilasters a light towards the sky began to be pointed out just as energy emanated from the tip of them. This energy begins to release some rays and with this the rays go against only one that is fired towards the sky. The girls were amazed that finally after four long years since the journey began the portal to reach Lilith was finally triggered, their mission was being accomplished. Ling was managing to stay in a fierce battle against Wu, although little by little the younger one was starting to win a little over the older one.

See you, almost goddess witches...


	37. The sacrifice of the 10th witch

The portal to Lilith was beginning to work, an energy was emanating, the pilasters were spinning, the girls were surprised to see that they were going to the creator goddess of magic, to the point where an energy began to emanate around each of them. Which gave a tingling sensation; each of the ten faced each other with a smile and were fulfilled.

\- We did it!

Says Beatrix crying with happiness.

\- Let's not sing victory, we are still in these icy mountains; I will only celebrate as soon as we get to the place of this Lilith.

Says Harriet.

\- Let's not be pessimistic! The worst is over!

Says Freya clenching her fists.

Meanwhile in the battle between Wu and Ling, both girls seeing those lights going towards the skies, the younger Tang was frustrated, while the older one was smiling with happiness, around the whole area of the portal a green dome was beginning to emanate which the empress made a point of casting a spell towards the girls that Ling hadn't been able to divert.

\- No!

Says Ling.

\- Let's see if your little friends get to Lilith, just with the power I have now I don't need to kill this idiot goddess of legend anymore! I've got enough to master the whole fucking thing!

Says Wu giving another demonstration of her magical powers with the purple aura.

The moment the spell reaches the green dome, simply nothing happens, showing that it was a very powerful force field, which makes Ling celebrate even more about the girls being near the goddess, Wu was devastated, emotionally finished, and getting even angrier. The empress unleashed an even angrier aura that just by forcing and sticking around made Ling go a little further back to not be hit.

\- You will pay!

Says Wu casting a spell on Ling that defends itself and is a bit thrown back.

\- This spell is not so much co...

Says Ling as the smoke cleared and then looking up to the sky.

Wu used the spell just to make a trick on Ling, the younger one appeared at a slightly higher elevation and with a huge sphere of purple energy that even had a few rays around it, with every fraction of a second this sphere got bigger and bigger. The younger Tang was in shock, as were the girls who were inside the dome and watching everything.

\- Hahaha! Now I want to see if this little shit gateway can withstand an explosion that will reduce all these mountains to a plain!

Says Wu as the energy sphere grew larger.

\- That I will not allow!

Says Ling beginning to concentrate her aura.

In that Ling concentrates the aura a spell of purple energy begins to emanate around her hand, only it wasn't as big and kept spinning like a small ball in the palm of both Tang's hands that also kept pressing with her hands shrinking a little that magical energy of her hands.

\- Do you think you'll stop me with this little power?

Says Wu as the energy ball grew even more.

Meanwhile the portal continued to emanate an energy around the girls as if their feet were shining, but at the same time they were in shock and looking at it Chenoa hugs Marianne who gets all confused by her girlfriend's reaction.

\- Ling is not going to make it alone, one of us has to leave to help.

Says Chenoa.

\- Chenoa no!

Say the nines.

\- Beatrix, Woodward, I know you still have magic left, please give me your energy, I will sacrifice my title of goddess...

Says Chenoa.

\- Chenoa! No my love!

Says Mariannne.

\- Rest assured my love, this responsibility of being a goddess I could not stand, but I promise I will wait every second, I still have my hidden power, I can be of great help, please; give me your magic soon!

Says Chenoa stretching out her hand.

Beatrix and Woodward then touch Chenoa's hand and begin to give all the magical energy they had to Ayana who was feeling the enormous power of the duo emanating into her hands. Meanwhile, high up in Wu throws the huge black energy ball towards the earth and Ling decides to cast her spell, which was a ray of purple energy that on leaving seemed like a line, until it hits the ball full and from there it starts to expand as if it was pushing back. The difference between the two colors was also noticeable; Ling's energy was lighter while Wu's was almost totally dark with some rays around.

After giving all the energy they had to Chenoa, the girls hug Ayana including Marianne who kisses her girlfriend, who walks slowly towards the exit and even manages to pass through the force field that the green dome made.

\- Goodbye Chenoa... I hope to see you soon my love.

Says Marianne crying.

Chenoa gives a quick snort, closes her eyes and begins to concentrate her energy, Ayana's muscles kept throbbing and after a while the brunette began to float until a spell begins to emanate from Manjuu's two open hands that opens her eyes and casts an energy spell that had a blue color towards the huge ball of purple energy. Ling who was focused on sending more energy ended up seeing that there was another one going towards the ball of purple energy and looks to the side surprised by Chenoa's presence.

\- (Chenoa around here? You mean one of them wanted to stop going to Lilith just to help me? But how wonderful... Only the priority now is just that they get to Lilith, at least I'll admire her help).

Wu, who was from above, couldn't look at what was beyond the purple energy ball, and was strangely surprised that it hadn't reached earth, just as he was in shock to see that little by little the energy ball was beginning to rise towards it.

\- What the fuck! Ahhhh! Die!

Says Wu exploding her aura.

Wu creates another ball of purple energy only this time smaller and launches with everything in the direction of larger than the time when the two come into contact. The largest together of the energies of Chenoa and Ling begin to shrink and then explode with everything. This explosion caused an enormous flash, even more than the snow in the surrounding area, besides the shock wave that threw the three girls away from the dome and some much more violent tremors to the point of making the nine girls in the dome lose their balance.

A while after the energy dissipates, the three girls outside the dome come out from under the snow, Chenoa and Ling being broken due to the fall, Ayana even uses a healing spell on Tang and herself and with it they come back. Wu is another one who comes out of the snow and had some bruises on her body and somewhat panting, the three of them float again and from there they find themselves panting.

\- So the reason my energy ball came back is that one of the ten imbeciles offered to help?

Says Wu panting.

\- And we will prevent his reign of terror today.

Says Chenoa confident.

Wu starts to go towards Ling and Chenoa and the two begin to try to defend themselves from the younger Tang that was still at full steam, little by little winning over the girls, until Wu takes Ayana by the neck and with his right hand hits a blow that punctures her belly and with this releases the brunette in free fall.

Marianne was watching that scene and was horrified to see that her girlfriend was almost dying facing her, to the point of trying to get out of there, but the girls kept holding Hoffen who was desperate.

\- Chenoa! Chenoa! No! No! My love!

Says Marianne collapsing in tears.

\- I love you Marianne...

Says Chenoa in a weak voice while in free fall.

\- The brunette is already dead, now only you are missing Ling! Hahaha!

Says Wu.

While Wu was laughing a huge beam was coming out towards the skies from the place where the portal was and with that the younger Tang was in shock. After a few seconds this huge light disappears and with it takes all nine witches to Lilith's dimension, which disappeared from the place of the portal. Ling went to Chenoa who was still alive and tried to use a healing spell, but Ayana stopped her.

\- Take my life energy and everything I have, my sacrifice will not be in vain! Ling! Kill Wu Tang and bring peace to the world!

Says Chenoa holding Ling's hand.

\- But Chenoa, the girls have made it, they are already in the dimension of Lilith, our mission has already been made.

Says Ling.

\- Not totally, we must still take away the evil, as a last request, I want you to defeat your sister and bring a new period of peace to this world...

Says Chenoa spitting blood.

\- Chenoa... Your sacrifice will not be in vain.

Says Ling holding Chenoa's hand.

Chenoa Ayana dies on 1st November 625, giving all her vital energy to Ling Tang.

Ling holds Chenoa's hand very tightly as it begins to shine and a light emanates from her body, until Ayana gives all the energy until her body crumbles into several butterflies that end up flying in the skies. The younger Tang starts crying when she sees that scene. While Wu was still shocked and stopped as she looked at those pilasters and the empty portal without the girls.

\- Shit! Ahhhh! Those bastards! But now they will pay dearly for it! They may have gone to this Lilith! But they're never coming back.

Says Wu concentrating a spell until he gets a shoulder of Ling.

\- You won't do anything!

Says Ling as a red aura emanated around her.

Wu starts to make more strength and goes with everything towards Ling that does the same. The two of them are constantly bumping into punches and kicks that always end up hitting each other. The older Tang was much faster when it came to hitting than the younger Tang and even deviated easily from the empress who was getting more and more irritated and starting to increase her speed.

\- (Ahhh! Damn! It could only have taken the life energy of that worthless brunette! How could she have had such magic? Hadn't she delivered her magic before? What the fuck is that? Ling you'll pay dearly for it! )

Wu explodes anger and starts throwing purple energies everywhere what makes Ling defend himself, but that was just a younger Tang tactic that breaks the older one's defense with one punch, so intense that the shock wave causes a small earthquake.

Ling hit back with a punch as strong as carrying the whole aura which causes some of the empress' teeth to fly out, Wu hit back with a knee in the stomach of her older sister who ends up vomiting blood and then hits a hammer blow down. The empress transports herself down and kicks her sister's spine that ends up screaming with pain.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Ling screaming in pain.

\- Now I will have no mercy!

Says Wu loosening her leg and concentrating a spell.

Wu starts bombing Ling with spells, but she hadn't noticed that her older sister had disappeared and appeared behind the younger one with a purple energy spell which she let explode on the back of the empress who was cast with everything forward. Ling reappears in front of her sister and kicks her up with everything, Wu had already vomited a little blood with the intensity of the kick. The older Tang reappears on top and hits a hammer blow on the spine of the younger one who spews her to a mountain.

\- (These Chenoa powers are helping me a lot! I have a chance to win! I will make it! I Ling Tang will bring peace to this new world as soon as the Nine witches return.)

Ling began to concentrate another spell, but while doing so, the mountain that Wu had bumped into began to split in the middle and a purple aura began to appear as the mountain went down. The younger Tang was in the middle of this infuriated aura, her eyes were emitting a purple colored light, and in this she began to concentrate the spell on one hand and cast it towards the Ling.

\- Take that damn you!

Says Wu furious and casting the spell.

Ling does the same and casts her spell, which ends up generating a huge collision when the two spells collide followed by an explosion, in which the two fly towards the other and at the time when the older Tang would hit one elbow, the younger one dodges and soon hits her sister's stomach. The Chinese girl reverses with a knee in the chin of the younger one and with this both start with a very violent punch and kick. Teeth were flying, their eyes were beginning to turn purple, the cheeks and forehead were also beginning to gain a more purplish color, besides the blood that came out of both broken noses.

\- Your... Damned... Satisfied that your... Good Gang... went to Lilith? Now only you can try to stop me... I'll kill you and rule the world...

Says Wu trying to talk to a few less teeth.

\- Even if I die... Today... It will be... The end... ...of your reign... Of... Of terror...

Says Ling trying to talk to a few less teeth.

Wu hits Ling's face with a more violent punch that makes her stunned and starts to use a purple energy spell that ends up puncturing Ling's right shoulder and the older Tang's left thigh. The Chinese woman reverses with a purple energy that takes the palm of her younger sister's hand and stops using the spells and screams of pain.

\- Ahhh!

Says Wu screaming in pain.

\- (Damn! It's not time yet to try drilling Ling with the purple energy, but at least she'll lose more blood than me).

\- (At that pace Wu won't die... I may end up dying from losing too much blood... If I use some healing spell I'll get little magic and if I don't use it I might die... You know what... Fuck if I have nothing to lose with my death, it will be a sacrifice that will be worth it).

Ling starts going towards Wu only this time she uses a spell where her arm turns into a kind of blade with purple energy around, in which Wu starts trying to deviate and cast some purple energy spells by trying to deviate, but a few of these spells end up hitting the empress and they were tearing her clothes on her arms and even making some cuts.

\- (What the fuck is that? Ling is crazy? she's going to die this way! The bleeding for an hour will make her faint and then die of bleeding).

Wu explodes her aura once again to drive Ling away with her blade spell with her arm, in which the younger Tang does a sword spell with purple energy, which the older sister also ends up doing.

\- Apparently you even got the urge to do a sword fight.

Says Wu as she passed her finger on the blade and saw that cut off the tip of her index finger.

\- May the best of us both win!

Says Ling causing a current of air to be fired.

Ling and Wu started a sword battle between them, which they both knew how to handle until very well while both blades collided and their shock even caused shock waves. The Tang sisters even decided that it was better to fight with swords while keeping their feet on the ground.

\- (Shit! She took me here knowing about my leg).

Wu starts jumping towards Ling with her sword so that as she made the younger Tang defend herself she had to force her leg to stay on the ground and this plan of hers was starting to work and the older one was running out of strength to support herself on her feet, but this she was trying to deflect by balancing herself on another leg.

\- You will die Ling!

Says Wu continuing to attack Ling.

Ling was only defending herself since she had only the balance of one leg and little by little the times she could attack, she couldn't because the sword kept hitting Wu's, but little by little the energy was losing strength.

\- You have been alive for a long time Ling.

Says Wu hitting everything with the sword of Ling.

\- (She is very strong... Wu this way will kill me easily... I think I'm reaching my limit... I have to do something my magic will run out).

Ling still had little choice and only defended herself from the constant attacks of Wu who used her purple energy sword, until they reached the edge of a cliff. Where they had more than 500 meters separating them from the bottom, the older Tang even took a slip, but at the same time jumped giving a mortal. In this the empress gives a malicious smile and slaps her older sister hitting her shoulder where it was already perforated, but in this Wu starts trying to force to the side while Ling held the blade and her hand was already bleeding from so much putting her hand on the blade.

\- You are only prolonging your death! Ling accept your fate soon!

Says Wu pushing her sword a little further.

\- My fate... Is to do justice!

Says Ling forcing her sword out.

Since Wu was seeing that she had no way, she takes out her sword with everything that makes Ling put her hand over her shoulder bleeding on impulse. The younger Tang puts the sword up already preparing a higher stab and by the time she would stick the sword in the back of her older sister's neck, the purple energy sword dissipates.

\- What?

Says Wu furious and shocked.

\- I didn't die?

Says Ling looking down until Wu holds her by the lapel lifting her.

\- You're either very lucky or I've had the bad luck to have my magic depleted now, but no problem, I'll have the chance to kill you differently.

Says Wu going to the cliff.

Ling was already very weak, she couldn't have the strength to let go of Wu's arms which when she arrived at the cliff tip, faces her younger sister and gives her a malicious smile.

\- All his effort and sacrifice of the brunette witch was in vain. The nine witches are no longer in this world and this will become a free ground for mine, world domination. Oh, oh, Ling, how long I haven't waited to have this moment, you will finally...

Wu says until she feels something piercing her several times.

Ling had an ice picket in her hand and with that she started to pierce her sister as much as she could with those pickets and in that she lost the balance of her hands and legs and threw herself backwards, which indirectly saves Ling from falling off the cliff.

\- Your... I... You... Ling your bitch!

Says Wu dragging.

\- I don't... I sacrificed myself in vain... Hehe... Your reign of terror is over... My mission in this world is done...

Says Ling kneeling.

Ling pierced herself with the ice stake in her heart and then releasing the stake, causing a fountain of blood to gush everywhere, while this Wu was dragging and was already losing a lot of blood.

Ling Tang dies on 1st November 625, committing suicide with a punch of ice on her chest.

\- You... Got... It...Ling... Go... Fuck... Yourself… It's over... With an empire... My... Reign... Of terror... Will be immortalized yet.

Says Wu trying to get up.

Wu was already all bloody and by the time she got up with her knees touching the ground, she ended up passing out due to blood loss, until finally little by little. Wu Tang dies on 1st November 625, due to multiple stockpiles of a pointed piece of ice, being murdered by her own sister Ling Tang. After 11 years of terror the bloody empress collapsed in the frozen mountains of the Himalayas in a bloody fight to the death where one of the two would come out alive, but fate wanted them both to die. This fight was decisive for the world that could have great chances of a period of much terror and fear caused by Wu Tang. Ling Tang's older sister became the heroine of the time and saved humanity from all this evil. Besides helping the nine girls to reach the dimension of Lilith which carries many mysteries about the origin of magic.

Farewell, 10th and 11th witches...


	38. The goddess Lilith part 1

While the bloody fight between Wu and Ling was taking place in the Himalayas, the nine witches were arriving at the place where Lilith resides, which was a complete mystery. Until they finally arrived in a huge room with a circular shape, twelve pilasters and in these pilasters were the twelve books of Lilith embedded. The nine open their eyes and notice the place where they were.

\- Are we there?

Says Beatrix.

\- Chenoa...

Says Marianne looking down.

\- She'll be fine Mari... Ling is with her.

Says Madeleine with her hand on Marianne's shoulder.

The girls were still somewhat in shock and stay inside that room looking at the surroundings, they had lights that came out of gaps, the books came along with them, the pilasters had a very peculiar architecture, made of marble and with gold ornaments that were full of curves and spirals, the fit of each book also had a very realistic picture and well made of the animals that represented each book. Some of the girls were even getting up due to the arrival of Lilith's dimension. Until the time they would walk a little forward, the goddess appeared while the sliding door opened for her and the girls were impressed to see the witch. A redhead, long hair that dragged across the floor, wearing a purple robe and barefoot. Lilith gives a smile and soon starts talking.

\- I was already waiting for you, Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet, Freya, Madeleine, Kara, Anna, Marianne and Hera; it seems that we have finally arrived at the time when the nine witches appear. I am Lilith, come with me.

Says Lilith.

\- If you knew we were coming then why didn't you stop them from killing Chenoa?

Says Marianne crying.

\- Chenoa Ayana... Her sacrifice in your name cannot be forgotten, come Marianne Von Hoffen, I show you what happened to your girlfriend.

Says Lilith.

When Marianne hears this, she wipes her tears a little and runs to Lilith, until the goddess holds her with magic and asks the girls to take off their shoes. What they do until with some education. After that they leave that room and find a huge corridor, which was full of paintings, were of different witches from different times, even had one of the own nine witches which left them all in shock. Until the goddess took them to a room where she had a sofa and a huge glass wall which made the girls strange. Until a projection begins to appear, it was the fight between Ling and Wu, where both were in the air fiercely exchanging punches.

\- Where is Chenoa?

Says Marianne worried.

\- When did she apparently die?

Says Lilith.

\- She was hit by a spell from that damn purple energy of Wu Tang just as we were going here. If you are the fucking goddess, why do you ask these silly questions?

Says Marianne.

\- I am not a goddess.

Says Lilith shrugging.

Lilith gesticulates with her arms until the part where the girls were still in the Himalayas and from there puts the focus on Chenoa that was still alive. The girls begin to watch from there and soon come the part where Ayana is hit by Wu's purple energy spell, where she falls and ends up sacrificing herself by giving all the vital energy for Ling to be able to finish with the empress, listening until the speech Manjuu made. In this Marianne was already collapsing in tears and asked to see how the fight was going. Lilith put it live at the moment and that same fight was already coming in the sword fight between the Tang sisters. Then the girls watch the fight until the end, hoping that Ling will win. Until that fight finally has a conclusion and the girls start crying when they see that both of them had died.

\- Look... I can travel to another dimension and bring Chenoa to you.

Says Lilith with her hand on Marianne's shoulder.

\- And make her sacrifice in vain? To make the other Marianne of the other dimension stand alone for my selfishness? I may be a very controversial person sometimes, but the sacrifice of my Chenoa was for the greater good? My love... I will never forget what you did for all of us!

Says Marianne wiping her tears.

\- Okay, good since you're here, I'll clarify a few things, first I'm not a goddess, I'm just a human with somewhat high magical powers, let me show you a little bit of my history.

Says Lilith.

Lilith uses her magic and starts showing how she got to that place, where she was almost dying isolated from the group and was lucky enough to pick up a magic stone from space which granted the girl magical powers never seen before, in this she spent some years training and even transporting between dimensions to get as much knowledge as possible. Until the day came when she needed a place to stay where she was away from humans and that place was the moon. What makes the girls ask to interrupt.

\- Wait! What do you mean the moon? How can we fit on the moon?

Says Marianne shocked.

\- The moon is bigger than you think Mari, at least that's what I noticed, it only seems small because it's too far away.

Says Harriet.

\- So you also believe that we live in a giant ball?

Says Hera with her hand on her chin.

\- That's obvious this giant ball even makes a curve when we go too high.

Says Harriet shrugging.

\- The higher, the colder and the darker, I've tried to fly high and up there you can't breathe beyond the sky turning from blue to dark.

Says Freya.

\- How wonderful, you in the golden age of magic are knowing that the earth is not flat. Let me show you that we are on the moon.

Says Lilith.

Lilith pushes a button and in this the ceiling begins to open and the room where they were sitting starts to rise, the redhead goddess lowers the walls and in this they stay inside a dome that had the view of all the space around and this included even the earth, which seemed much smaller. The nine witches are amazed to see that this was their home and some even get confused.

\- This is the earth, you have left there and you are on the moon.

Says Lilith pointing to the earth.

\- This blue ball is where we came from, but it is so small looking from here.

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- It is much bigger than you think.

Says Lilith snapping her fingers.

When Lilith snaps her fingers she makes the dome where the girls stay start to float and they start to be amazed, besides the goddess having to press a button to reduce the gravity and with that the girls are impressed when she starts to float so suddenly. The redhead goes with the dome through space and little by little gets closer to the earth, what the girls didn't realize was that the speed at which the dome was going was too high but it wasn't felt. Little by little, the earth grew larger as the girls got closer and they were even more amazed. Until the goddess got close enough.

\- See? This is your home.

Says Lilith pointing to the earth.

\- It's beautiful...

Says Beatrix.

\- I'm impressed that we live in this giant ball and the water doesn't fall.

Marianne says until Lilith starts laughing.

\- Believe what you want terraplanist witch.

Says Lilith laughing.

\- Ah, but it's just a doubt of mine, I'm shocked by all this yet, it's a lot of information for me ... Besides, I'm still trying to overcome it...

Says Marianne.

\- Well let's go back, stay here a long time, no matter how much these glasses protect us from radiation and everything that can kill in space, it's always good not to risk.

Says Lilith snapping her fingers.

As Lilith's fingers snapped, the girls returned to the moon where they were amazed to see that in that empty, grayish place was where the goddess lived. After they are back to the shrine on the moon, the witch Lilith calls the girls to follow her to another room. As she passed through the hall, she arrived at the huge witch stone she had there. A star-shaped dodecahedral stone which emitted a greenish glow and also spun very slowly around an axis. Which the girls are amazed to see.

\- This is the original sorceress stone, with which I obtained my magical powers, do not touch! It is very unstable for a simple human to touch; I myself took at least over a thousand years to have control over my own magic. This stone also grants immortality to those who touch it, but there are other things that can grant immortality to you.

Says Lilith.

\- Is that the thing that makes us use magic?

Says Woodward impressed.

\- Yes and no, the sorceress stone can give an even greater magical power if it had on earth, in this case you have your own magic because people in the world believe in magic and this belief supplies Yggdrasil with the tree of life.

Says Lilith.

\- Woah! What the fuck!

Says Woodward.

\- Yggdrasil... I've heard that name before...

Says Freya with her hand on her chin.

\- Well I will take some doubts for you about the magic, now listen carefully.

Says Lilith with her hand on her waist.

Lilith begins to explain first about the users of magic and why only women who are witches, saying that this happened at the moment she touched the witch stone and since only she had touched it, magic has since manifested itself only in all people who had the genetics of a woman. Since no man has ever reached the point of touching the witch stone. Part because of this is due to a Lilith revolt when she saw that men treated women very badly and in some of the realities and dimensions he traveled to which they did not give much certainty about magic, always ending in wars, the world changing a lot, magic dying years later. Because of this, the goddess Lilith decided to opt for only women to become users of magic, as a way to also be able to give greater prominence to women who would suffer a lot at the hands of men over the years. After hearing about why only women use magic, the girls are very impressed.

\- Woah! What the fuck? How old are you Lilith?

Says Harriet impressed.

\- One hundred and three thousand seven hundred and eighty seven years since my birth.

Says Lilith while the girls were even more stunned.

\- But how? And how does magic exist for over a hundred thousand years and so far few people know it?

Says Harriet stunned.

\- You are from the golden age of magic, you had other eras before these in which magic was more widespread.

Says Lilith.

The first age of magic was the age of birth or the age of the sorceress stone, which lasted from 103147 BC to 100140 BC. There was not so much change in the world, only which Lilith kept on earth and was always close to the sorceress stone while trying to understand all the workings of magic, until then the witch was the only user of magic in the whole world at that time and continued to be for a long time. Having her end at the moment the goddess set out from there to the moon and built her sanctuary.

This shrine demanded a lot of magic that could almost kill the goddess Lilith who even said that no matter how powerful she was, normal things in the world can still kill, since she is a simple human with powers beyond reach.

From 100140 BC to 20961 BC was the period in which humanity remained as it was before, since Lilith left the earth and decided to spend those eighty thousand years just devoting herself to training more magic and creating all the rules of how it would be used, a world where dead people stay, things to enable a greater balance about magic. The redhead goddess also spent a good part of those years meditating for long periods that sometimes lasted even 10 thousand years. Besides that time Lilith also transcended even more about magic and became a more powerful entity in magic, without the need of a physical body to stay alive, but even so the goddess still continued with her body because she thought it was unnecessary to turn only a light in the middle of nowhere.

From 20961 BC to 18999 BC was the Luna era of magic, which became totally unknown and has no trace even of what happened. Lilith also says that it was during this time that she made the books for people to be transported to her sanctuary on the moon, but about this age different from magic, the goddess decides to stop telling.

\- Look, about this era I don't want to tell you, but you will know someone who will tell you a lot better about this time, I'm sure you will like it.

Says Lilith.

\- What do you mean? Is there anyone besides us around here?

Says Beatrix surprised.

\- Yes, I don't stay in this sanctuary alone, my girlfriend Luna lives here, this age of magic doesn't have that name for nothing.

Says Lilith.

Lilith explains again about the ages of magic and in this she comes back to talk about another period where magic was somewhat dead.

From 18999 BC to 7222 BC humanity went through another period without magic, with few remnants of the Luna civilization spreading around the world and leaving to the few humans still forming the first civilizations and stopping being nomads to start agriculture. This was also a little good for the few witches that remained after the collapse of the Luna civilization, since the descendants still managed to continue with the magic, but without having the same power and comfort as before. Besides the magic not being so strong at that time.

From 7222 BC to 630 AD was the mixed era of magic, the era in which magic began to face the world and become part of society, besides humans began to advance much further and form civilizations over time, many of these had great influence from witches to succeed, With great highlights the empire of Alexander the Great, the Babylonian empire of Nebuchadnezzar II, much of the dynasties of the Chinese, Egyptian, and Indian subcontinent civilizations, and the Persian kingdom. They all relied heavily on the help of witches for the empire to succeed. But still witchcraft was not so widespread in the world; each civilization knew about one spell or another, so much so that in many of them the witches barely knew it could fly on broomsticks. After explaining this age of magic the girls are impressed, but still try to understand the years that Lilith says to them.

\- This is the time you are now, the last five years, since in five years you will begin the new era of magic that is already taking its first steps, even more with the death of Wu Tang.

Says Lilith.

\- And which one will come?

Says Harriet curious.

Lilith explains to the girls again about the next era, which would begin with the nine witches five years after Wu Tang's death, things that will happen in the future of magic thanks to their influence.

From 630 to 1517 begins the golden age of magic, which the nine witches will be very important for the events to come, Lilith decides not to give too many details of this era since she did not want the events to change much, no matter how much she knew everything. It was better that the things of this era, the nine witches discovered on their own.

\- Oh it's really a shame that you won't tell us, but I understand.

Says Beatrix.

\- And how do you know all this? About our future? About us?

Says Woodward perplexed.

\- She is the goddess who created the magic, knowing about the future should be easy for Lilith.

Says Kara.

\- I travel between different dimensions, some of them with events that happen the same way as here, so I have a good knowledge of this, but still things are being a little surprise to me, I avoided knowing the smallest details. I knew that around the year 625 AD I would end up meeting you. Actually I've been watching each one of you since long before I was born, I left the books all over the world 600 years ago, I know Athena Meridies tried, but she couldn't, but when you came up, that's when I followed your steps.

Says Lilith.

\- If you know so much, why didn't you stop the deaths of Athena Meridies and my Chenoa? Or did you stop Wu Tang from doing the cruelties he did!

Says Marianne clenching her fists.

\- Marianne!

So say the eight girls.

\- All right... And that is very simple to answer you. I don't intervene directly with the world of humans, what happens in your world is your problem and not mine. I already said that I'm not a goddess; I'm just here to control the magic and nothing else. I'm only here to be the witch responsible for the magic until the universe is totally erased. My problems are much more worrying than silly intrigues among mortals, it will still take centuries until humans evolve and don't act like bloody primates anymore.

Says Lilith shrugging.

\- Okay Lilith, I got a little excited... I'm sorry... Chenoa's death still catches up with me... You can keep talking about the ages of magic.

Says Marianne tearing a little.

\- All right, I completely understand you, let's continue here.

Says Lilith.

From 1517 to 2036 is the silver age of magic, after an era of intense witch hunting that began in the fifteenth century and ended only at the end of the sixteenth century, in most places in the world witches were burned, tried, tortured, were seen by humans as villains and that magic should at all costs be stopped. But even so, magic didn't stop existing, until after the hunt had ended the magic started trying to rise again, but the idea of being something controversial, which was linked to evil, was still in people's minds. This lasted for centuries until when things changed for good in the 21st century, governments spread that magic was an old-fashioned thing and that it should stop existing because it was useless, witches were slowing down the progress of magic with traditionalist and conservative ideas. Until the help of the nine witches became something that will help two witches of that era to rebirth the magic and the faith of magic in humanity which would start a new era.

From 2036 onwards is the diamond age of magic, humans and witches arrived in the greatest harmony, the set of innovation with the traditional techniques of magic gave a huge advance. The magic in the world was already much stronger. Witches also helped with new horizons with joint work between science and magic to take the extra step in the evolution of humanity and reach an interplanetary civilization. From that time on, witches and humans used magic to be able to perform all space missions and thus also to make places previously uninhabitable in the solar system in a house. After this explanation the girls no longer had any idea what Lilith was talking about because it was something far ahead of her time.

\- Okay, now I think I'm done here explaining all the ages of magic, this is the final and definitive era, after some years humans are leaving the earth, the magic itself will become more like fuel. But civilization this time would not collapse like Luna thousands of years ago.

Says Lilith.

\- Woah! It's very awesome that we're knowing about the future and the goddess Lilith is telling us all about the magic.

Says Harriet impressed.

\- I am not a goddess! But hey, now let's see if Luna has left her bath, she is the one who knows everything that happened to the civilization that bears her name.

Says Lilith

See you, goddess witch...

Full name: Lilith

Date of birth: January 1, 103162 AC

Place of birth: Somewhere in Europe that today would be the present Austria.

Height: 1.41m (4'7")

Weight: 40 kg (88 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: Rust red, extremely long, some curls, even dragging on the ground, without bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Heterochromic, left purple/right amber.

Body appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, short stature, large breasts, wide hips, thin, freckles all over the body, a huge scar passing through the face and rounded nose.

Lilith the great legendary witch, the first witch in history, the moon goddess, who literally lives on the moon in a hiding place from where she watches the whole world, the witch's powers are unlimited, just as she has a huge understanding and knowledge about everything in the world and how the magic stone in the hiding place works, Lilith was a simple human like all the humans of that time, where what mattered most was to survive, until one day the girl who was already determined to die for getting lost from the group, She comes across a stone that fell from the sky on a mountain, where since she had nothing to lose, she follows the smoke that the asteroid had made when it crashed and she comes across the huge shiny stone that was over 5 meters high and a strange shape never seen before, it was a huge green starry dodecahedron that emitted a similar color glow, out of curiosity Lilith touched the object and since then the girl's life has changed forever, starting with a power and an aura that emanated around her, the girl could even knock down a mountain with that, which really did and caused a huge landslide, Lilith also noticed that that thing could be risky if someone touched, so the same with the little knowledge she had hidden inside the mountain using her new powers, for some years girl just keeps testing and learning how to use that new power, realizing that she could do very amazing things, until she realized that she could also create portals and by going to different places she could come back from where she was, Because of this Lilith began to travel to different times, years in the future, where she knew the knowledge of all generations she knew, in this she plans that it would be even better to take that shining stone from the mountain and create her hiding place on the moon, that although she is the great witch, she can still die in the same conditions as humans, so Lilith used the most advanced technologies to build the eternal fortress on the moon.


	39. The goddess Lilith part 2

After Lilith explained to the girls about the ages of magic and why magic only manifests itself with women, the long-haired redheaded witch calls the girls to go somewhere else in the hall to meet Luna. The girls following the goddess end up meeting a woman with long blue hair crawling across the floor who was walking naked in the hallways. Until seeing that Lilith was with other girls, she ended up blushing and covering her breasts and groin with her own hair.

\- Lilith! Tell them there are people!

Says Luna stained covering the intimate parts.

\- I said they would arrive for today, you who did not try to dress.

Says Lilith snapping her fingers and making a purple robe appear in Luna.

\- I will never understand you Lilith, even in these twenty thousand years with you.

Says Luna with her hand on her face.

\- These are the nine witches I was saying would come here. Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet, Freya, Madeleine, Kara, Anna, Marianne and Hera. We are about to begin the golden age of magic.

Says Lilith.

\- Oh now I am remembering when you told me this. Well... Come with me, I'll tell you a little about my age of magic.

Says Luna.

Luna goes to Lilith and kisses her wife. After the couple's kiss, the two go to another room, this time with a sofa that was rounded and a table with a crystal ball in the middle, which the blue-haired witch squeezed her down and soon began to emit a projection. The girls were still impressed and in shock with all that technology, as much as they were a little used to Hera's technology with Lilith's books. So much so that Hera ended up having a doubt.

\- I wanted to know how you so much technology. Even more that you existed before us.

Says Hera.

\- In the Luna era there wasn't that much technology, we were totally dependent on magic and the technology in one of Lilith's books is something that will still exist in the future. The humans in 1300 years will invent all that you were using to build that flying ship.

Says Luna.

\- Really? What the fuck, we used future technology.

Says Hera impressed.

Luna then pushes a button and begins to show more about the history of the Luna era starting with the origin of everything, when the blue-haired witch was 20 years old and was with her nomadic tribe. By then humanity was already much more "advanced" than the naked hunters of Lilith's time who used stones to hunt. By then humans already knew how to use tools and even used dead animal skins as clothes. One of these people was Luna who got this name for being born at night by her tribe.

Until Luna in one of the nomadic tribe's journeys, ends up finding at the foot of a mountain a fragment of the sorceress stone, in which she ends up touching little by little the magic begins to explode and manifest itself in the girl who ends up acquiring greater powers, but different from Lilith. The blue-haired witch ran to the village to show her powers and in this everyone started to worship her as a goddess. Luna was surprised by this reaction and just let go, showing some women how magic was used and from there began an unrestrained growth of magic, more and more users of magic appeared to join the group of Luna who had the staff with the fragment of the sorceress stone.

\- Little did I know that since I touched that fragment I was already with immortality, so much so that I saw them all aging and I was the same.

Says Luna.

With time Luna was perfecting more and more the magical powers, but still had a problem, some tribes started attacking the witch tribes and with this the most powerful killed these humans. What made the blue-haired witch decide to do something bigger that was to raise huge floating cities from other fragments of the sorceress stone that were scattered in the same place she got the first one. These small fragments had enough magic to sustain huge pieces of land floating in the air. Thus the witches were separated from the humans without running the risk of killing those beings, since little by little those people were getting more and more powerful. Besides, Luna knew fertility spells and granted a greenish-colored magic stone for the witches to guarantee reproduction, which made the society of that place entirely of women who used magic, since only they could manifest the spells. This all happened in a period of only 200 years.

\- Wait... Fertility spells, just like Chenoa's... You mean the staff she used is yours?

Says Marianne impressed.

\- No, my staff is still with me, I think she must have found a smaller piece and managed to produce these fertility stones from there. I could make as many of these magic stones as I wanted.

Says Luna.

\- Interesting, how nice to know.

Says Marianne.

The years were passing regarding the Luna society, they were already many floating cities and all of them even had a language and writing in common which they named after the first witch. During the first 500 years of this society they even had cities and constant witch routes flying between one floating island and another. The thousand wonders were going, all the witches were worshipping Luna and the society was only advancing even more technologically, even more about the spells. That's when Lilith also began to notice this change on earth.

\- I woke up from my deep meditation and when I went to see what was happening I came across all this huge society they created from floating islands, which were even using magic.

Says Lilith.

\- And that's when you fell in love with me.

Says Luna hugging Lilith.

\- I was trying to understand what the fuck was that, out of nowhere appear several floating islands with witches flying around, I wanted to know who was responsible for all this and when I saw that it was this hot, then I did not resist.

Says Lilith squeezing Luna's breasts.

\- Lilith! Not in front of the nine witches!

Says Luna blushed.

\- 21 thousand years old and still ashamed. Oh, oh, as if those nine didn't do it already.

Says Lilith laughing and shrugging.

Luna then explained again about the age of magic where he went through a period of a thousand years of extreme advance, it was impressive, the witches lived much more than simple humans, around 350 years or even more in some cases, due to the magic that delayed aging, the floating islands were already becoming full of cities, cities with huge vertical constructions. They were buildings with more than 1km of height and that in floating islands that were 11km above the ground level, but that thanks to the magic it was possible to breathe normally beyond the climate until it was pleasant, as much as it was not possible to avoid the cold of the altitude and that time on earth. It was a millennium of many advances, but it also began to generate small conflicts between the different floating islands that wanted to be better than the others, some were even beginning to ignore the existence of Luna.

\- That's when I started to act, in the last years of that time I was writing each one of the books and I instigated Luna to leave this journey behind the twelve books, and it was even a bit laborious for her.

Says Lilith.

\- You put each book to be captured in dungeons or facing monsters, very powerful witches. That could have almost killed me, but it was too much fun, I loved the whole journey you made for me, I took each of the books with great pleasure and wanted to know who was this crazy Lilith and why she left the books here.

Says Luna groping Lilith's breasts.

\- You say about me groping yours but groping mine.

Says Lilith laughing.

\- My hand escaped and this size cannot be avoided.

Says Luna blushed.

After this moment of Lilith and Luna's couple, they explain again about this journey, telling every detail about each of the dungeons, which were very well created by Lilith who was in the sanctuary looking at everything and even preventing the blue-haired witch from dying while trying to take risks. Each one contained a different challenge that Luna passed easily. Her greatest difficulty was in the last book, which she had to face nothing less than a shadow version of herself which she copied until a few movements. When he had finally defeated her, Luna could reach the goddess Lilith.

\- The rest was just history; I had to win the heart of this girl who is cold as ice, no wonder her hair is light blue and came from an era when the earth was in a maximum glacial.

Says Lilith.

\- You appear totally naked to me, you masturbate in front of me, of course I was scared. In all those 1700 years of my life at that time I never saw a person as perverted and as full of fire as Lilith.

Says Luna.

\- When you are alone for more than 80 thousand years it is normal.

Says Lilith shrugging.

\- Okay, now let's go back to the era I came from.

Says Luna caressing Lilith.

Luna tells us again what the times were like in the Luna era. Where after Lilith arrived, the witches of that society until then decided to start ignoring the existence of Luna since the witch was no longer there and with that little by little they created disaffections between the floating islands, reaching the point of starting some wars against each other for the witch stones that each of the floating islands had, since their power could give even more power to each nation of witches. There were 270 years of wars between one nation and another, with each stolen sorceress stone, it ended up triggering even with the fall of an entire floating island over the land, which caused huge landslides, some earthquakes, since they were huge floating islands falling over the land. That time was enough to cause disasters on a global scale even with humans who had nothing to do with that floating island intrigue.

Until 18999, the last war took place, which defined the fate of the witches of Luna society who ended up destroying themselves after the war they caused by the last sorceress stone. This last floating island had all the stones and ended up collapsing due to its excess of magical power and an enormous explosion caused that island to fall and the fragments to fly through space.

\- These fragments we took and sealed inside some pots, still have their use.

Says Luna.

\- In the future witches will possibly use it to keep magic alive, since it is quite capable for humans to create a whole belief that magic is something old-fashioned, just to keep control over people and not let magic advance for a while and these stones may be useful for when the day comes and in case magic becomes so dead that witches depend on these stones again to have magic, but I hope that their descendants won't make the same as Luna society to the point of collapse magic again.

Says Lilith.

\- What the fuck!

Says Harriet impressed.

\- Hey, come with us and we will introduce you to the rest of the shrine where you will spend a good time.

Says Lilith.

The girls agree with the head and from there they go through the corridors of the sanctuary where they find a room where they have several cylinders with conical ends and an adornment around the edges, besides some depressions surrounding those cylinders. They were transparent in color and had a tiny piece of green stone floating inside them. That was the sorceress stone. Lilith and Luna take one and put it in another room where the stone begins to emanate magical energy and the girls are amazed at all that.

\- Around here it doesn't emit so much magical energy, but I believe that on earth it will be of great use, you can even create to use transportation between one sorceress stone and another, which could shorten the distance of travels and still without spending magic.

Says Luna putting her hand on the sorceress stone.

\- This can help us to connect witches from all over the world and so who knows how to bring our idea of spreading the magic more around the world, real and each day closer to being fully realized.

Says Beatrix.

\- I was thinking here... How about a magic academy? We teach magic to witches from all over the world and these witches will teach to other witches and more witches will teach to each other and with that the generations that will come will want to know where they learned all these spells and will come to our magic academy, it will be the great milestone for witches from all over the world to unite with the goal of becoming a new society of witches.

Says Harriet with his hand on his chin.

\- A New Luna! Let's form a New Luna!

Says Woodward putting her hand in the middle of the girls who go along and then raising their hands.

\- Luna Nova!

Say the nine witches.

\- Now we show you about the sorcerer's stones... Come with me that I still have another surprise to reveal, it's something else great. I believe that some of you will one day be in this place, so come and I will show you about the mysterious kingdom.

Says Lilith.

Lilith and Luna take the girls to a room where the door closes and in this they transport to another room instantly, as they leave the door they come across a huge wall of light that the girls are strangely facing. The redheaded goddess hits the floor and a bubble begins to envelop them all.

As they stay inside the bubble, the eleven girls enter the wall of light and arrive in a huge empty space, until Lilith starts pointing the staff somewhere and from there a screen appears, this screen showed Chenoa who was sitting on a lawn with Marianne while looking at the sky.

\- Chenoa...

Says Marianne stretching out her hand.

\- Chenoa is in a better place as you can see, one day you will be able to join her and both will be a happy couple for eternity. This is the kingdom of the dead, all the people who die will end up here. Where people will be able to accomplish everything they always wanted, but couldn't while they were alive.

Says Lilith.

\- I wonder if I...

Says Marianne until Lilith transports her to Chenoa.

Marianne is confused about where she appears until she hears Chenoa's voice calling her and in this she turns all cheerful and crying emotionally. The two run towards each other and end up meeting in a warm and sticky embrace of the couple who ended up being separated when Chenoa had to sacrifice herself and give herself up to death. Seeing that scene of the couple, the girls are all emotional and crying when they see that moment. Until Ayana kisses Hoffen one last time and after the kiss with the bridges of saliva connecting one mouth to the other, the two look at each other and start to tear.

\- Marianne Von Hoffen... You made it... I saw you going to the goddess Lilith... Her body still has life... We did it! Ling has defeated Wu Tang! You have reached Lilith and I'm sure there will still be a very beautiful future ahead for you.

Says Chenoa with her hand on Marianne's chin.

\- Chenoa... I wish this wasn't our farewell, but this really isn't going to be... It's going to be a goodbye... Even if it takes many years, I will return here to your arms my love... You are without a doubt the noblest goddess of all ten... Even if you never made it to the end. In my heart you will always be my great goddess.

Says Marianne hugging Chenoa as she slowly disappeared.

In this that Chenoa ends up disappearing, Marianne reappears inside the bubble together with the other girls, where she is kneeling and crying, in this Hoffen keeps looking at the ground and thinking about the deceased Ayana.

\- (Chenoa... Your sacrifice will never be in vain... It's only been a few hours since she died, but I feel as if an eternity.... has passed and to think that I still have a life ahead of me... I promise to become a goddess that makes you proud).

\- Rhiannon, Valhalla, Paradise, Heaven, kingdom of the dead, I don't know what you call it, but this place is always where the souls of dead people will end up and in it they can fulfill the greatest dreams as I said ... This includes even bad people like Wu Tang, bad people just don't have the freedom to fly with their spirits around, but they can be dangerous if they are invoked, this is one of my biggest problems with the dead. Some of these people perform rituals in life so that they can possess people's bodies when they are already dead and thus gain control over innocent people... Unfortunately I prefer not to intervene with these problems. But it's really bad that even with a perfect paradise for bad people, they still insist in wanting to pester mortals.

Says Lilith.

\- Why don't bad people pay for what they did then?

Says Kara shrugging.

\- Because evil and goodness are very relative concepts, sometimes for the maniac she may be doing goodness only in a controversial way. I prefer to reward with a perfect paradise even for people like that so they don't disturb with mortals, but it wasn't of much use.

Says Lilith.

\- After all Lilith is not a goddess, she is a human and all humans are not perfect, understand this girls.

Says Luna.

\- Thank you my love.

Says Lilith embracing Luna.

\- But even so you did a lot of fucking. Without you we wouldn't become witches.

Says Beatrix.

\- Well... I've already introduced the kingdom of the dead... Now I will present other places to you from the sanctuary.

Says Lilith.

After presenting how it was the place where the dying people stopped, Lilith takes the girls out of that dimension and goes back to the sanctuary where she releases from the bubble and from there the girls go again to the portal from where they came. Where the redhead goddess will show the other places of the shrine.

See you, Luna Witches...

Full name: Luna

Date of birth: August 6, 20981 BC

Place of birth: Doggerland Plains where the Channel is currently located.

Height: 1.58m (5'2")

Weight: 53 kg (116 lbs)

Hair color and appearance: light blue, extremely long, straight, even dragging on the floor, with no bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Amber Yellow

Appearance of the body: Caucasian pale skin, tiny medicated breasts, thin, rounded nose, freckles all over the body.

Luna is Lilith's wife, at the moment the huge magic stone fell to earth, there are still some fragments of it left on earth, in this Lilith spent more than 80 thousand years ignoring it, until the young Luna adventuring with her group touches one of these fragments and starts to realize that it caused an interesting effect, the girl with blue hair then goes back to the group where she shows about this magic fragment that could make miracles, Then the girl takes the whole group to the place where she found them and takes all the fragments, where Luna makes a staff from it and becomes the new leader of the group, the blue-haired girl teaches the whole group about this magic and some succeed, with the exception of men who could not use magic, over the years this small group became more and more advanced to the point of creating suspended cities, Lilith observed this from afar and was already admired by Luna, but little by little the civilization that consisted only of women who knew how to use magic and very well were ignoring Luna and disobeying the leader, they wanted to occupy the whole world and build more and more floating cities while the humans below were still very primitive, With time Lilith decides to intervene creating 12 books that could lead to a portal where the person who put the 12 books together would go to the lunar fortress of Lilith, when Luna arrives she is admired by the place besides being admired by Lilith, the same tells her story and reveals having some feeling for Luna, since then the two started living together there, while the suspended civilization created by Luna came to destroy itself years later.


	40. Becoming goddesses

Lilith and Luna return to the main part of the sanctuary with the girls and from there they show other parts, such as the most basic rooms they had there, the huge and spacious rooms. There were 15 in total spread by the fortress, with the highest luxury possible, each one had an architecture that remitted to different eras, since the architecture of ancient Egypt, even the architecture of more than 1500 years in the future. Each one of the couples could enjoy each different style of room to love. The rooms also contained bathrooms that reminded the era that they were made. This included even the technology of that time.

After showing the rooms, Lilith and Luna show another part of the sanctuary that was quite extensive to which the girls would also spend a good time, which was the fortress library. A huge place, which the redhead goddess said contained books from all the ages of magic, which were mostly copied, besides a kind of giant canvas to which the girls could choose any book and that same book could magically transport itself to a shelf under the canvas.

Another place in the sanctuary that was huge and very extensive, was a forest very well built and huge, which covered an area of impressive 80000 km², a whole life had there, besides a cycle of day and night similar to the earth, the cycle of life happened normally, having predators and prey, besides vegetation, the temperature was always well regulated between day and night, besides a climate with seasons of the year, at that time was in autumn and already giving an impression that winter would begin.

Besides the forest that once in a while was used for Lilith to get some wilder food, there was also a farm that was quite extensive and worked practically in the automatic, they had different spices, vegetables and vegetables that were planted there, the soil was all the time fertile and the climate was as correct as possible for that place. Besides the vegetable farm, there were animals for slaughter, which were well taken care of until the meat tasted better.

After showing all these places of the sanctuary, Lilith and Luna take the nine witches to a place that looked like a kind of bathing room, which contained water that was so transparent that it didn't even look like there was water there. The redhead goddess followed by her wife enter the pool and look at the nine.

\- Very well, we will need a couple of you to be at least the immortal witches of the group.

Says Lilith.

\- I'm in!

Says Harriet jumping in the pool.

\- Wait!

Says Freya stretching out her hand and watching Harriet jump in the pool.

\- Harriet offered to be immortal, but are you sure about this? Immortality carries many responsibilities and you will be unable to grow old. Know that this choice will not let you go to the realm of the dead. You will see your daughters, granddaughters, great-granddaughters, friends, people close to you dying. Also Freya agrees with this decision? She has to consent to the idea of being immortal.

Says Lilith.

Harriet just agrees with her head and stares at Freya who was still afraid, until the blonde gives a snort and decides to enter the pool, where she holds Benson's hand and smiles at her.

\- If paradise is so wonderful... It's not paradise because I'm already in it... My paradise is to be beside you Harriet.

Says Freya holding Harriet's two hands.

\- Freya... Will you then accept to be immortal by my side? I'm sorry I came in so suddenly.

Says Harriet scratching the back of her head.

\- If it is to live forever at your side. I would do it as often as I had to. I love you Harriet.

Says Freya.

\- So let's start with the ritual to make them immortal.

Says Lilith.

Lilith and Luna take Harriet and Freya and sink them in the pool as if they were baptizing them, until the moment they come out of the water and in this the two girls are taken by the corridors of the pool, until they reach a room that was being illuminated by candles.

\- Now is the definitive time to become immortal.

Says Lilith snapping her fingers.

By snapping her fingers, Lilith makes the sorceress stone appear, the redhead goddess uses a spell on Harriet and Freya who end up feeling tingling in their bodies and thus end up becoming immortal of the kind that don't age anymore, besides also gaining a much improved memory which is infinite as much of memories and even made them improve a lot in this matter. After the end of this spell, Lilith and Luna return with Harriet and Freya to where the girls were waiting for them.

\- So? Has the ritual been finished?

Says Kara shrugging.

\- Too bad we weren't fast enough.

Says Madeleine.

\- The fat one could also crush me with her weight when she jumped in the water.

Says Kara as Harriet showed her the middle finger.

Lilith and Luna start laughing together with the girls, so after Harriet and Freya became immortal, the girls go to another room where the redhead goddess takes them and it was a darker room, where they had candles and on the floor they had some adornments in leaf shapes and with a green color, besides a pentagram with some pilasters with candles.

\- And what are we going to do here?

Says Beatrix.

\- Until then Harriet and Freya are immortal, does that mean that two of us will have to be immortal too?

Says Madeleine scratching her head.

\- This time I want to grant you virtues, virtues that will give you a specific power by which you will be more powerful, since from that moment on, you will become the nine witches and also be considered goddesses.

Says Lilith.

\- And we will become immortal?

Says Kara scratching the back of her neck.

\- If you and Madeleine agree we can make them immortal too, we just need a couple to stay alive and still take care of the world in the future, even if in a very indirect way.

Says Lilith.

\- No! I'm cool with it, if the world of the dead is a true paradise then I'll enjoy being a simple mortal.

Says Kara shrugging.

\- Funny and you didn't want to be the immortal guinomio?

Says Harriet.

\- And stay an eternity in this horrible world we live in? Better to give this pleasure to the fat girl and the giant. They are the most responsive... Well the giant is, so it's all right to balance the immortal witches.

Says Kara laughing.

\- Now serious yarn guys! You need to perform the ritual of virtues. Just sit on that throne and you will discover the virtue of each one, including the two immortals.

Says Lilith.

Then the girls organize themselves in a row where each one sits in order on the throne of virtues. The first to sit is Beatrix, who gives a snort and goes to the throne.

In this a vision begins to appear in Beatrix's mind, showing all of Cavendish's life, every single moment she lived, until she arrives at the part where she runs away from the village and then when she leaves on the journey in search of the twelve books of Lilith. After showing all the memories of Beatrix she ends up gaining the virtue of affection.

\- Beatrix the affectionate.

Says Lilith as Beatrix stood up.

\- I am affectionate, but how strange, I usually only show this affection with Woodward. Freya is much more affectionate than me.

Says Beatrix confused.

\- Besides, it seems you have gained an incredible skill as an archer.

Says Lilith.

Beatrix puts her hand on top and with this a bow-shaped light begins to form in her hand, after this Cavendish makes an arrow form, but soon she makes it disappear and stares in wonder at her hands.

\- My magical powers are much greater...

Says Beatrix.

\- Now go Woodward it's your turn.

Says Lilith.

Woodward is next, she starts having the same experience as Woodward having memories of her life, even going so far as to see the various kisses she gave in Beatrix and the moment she married Cavendish, after that the virtue of Celtic was that of curiosity, which the girl really outdid herself, besides gaining an enormous power with her herbal magic. Winning as a magic weapon a scythe.

Madeleine was next, she was one of the most moved, since she ended up remembering her late mother, Morgana Ulster, who was a great witch, the virtue given to Ulster was that of trust, which in a way was ironic seen the way in which the redhead made an ordeal for Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet and Freya. The greater power that Madeleine gained was from a broom, since the redhead's best power was with brooms and in moving.

Kara came next and soon the elf that until then barely reached the throne but soon managed to reach when climbing and then began to pass on the life of the elf, where she was climbing in the career of broom runner and soon came across Madeleine Ulster where she built a rivalry and one day ended up dating her. Kara's virtue was that of cleverness, since Munster was really smart and knew very well how to turn her around, besides having greater powers with building spells, so she won a magic weapon that was a magic hammer.

Anna appears after the couple and she soon goes to the throne with all the will in the world and her life was even quiet, showing the years she worked with her mother spreading happiness and magic throughout the world. Anna also got a magic staff which allowed her to better use her metamorphosis spells.

Hera was the next to go, for being Anna's girlfriend, she soon begins to see her whole life about how she grew up next to her other twins and Athena, crying a little for remembering the deceased mother who died the day before, the virtue given to Hera was the most obvious and apparent which was that of intelligence. Meridies had no magic granted in relation to spells, but her intelligence was much more extended

Marianne was the call and she soon sat on the throne, where on seeing her whole life she even found shameful the way she was very spoiled and behaved in an immature way, until the moments come where she meets Chenoa, where she soon starts crying, crying so intensely that it took Lilith to use magic to take a handkerchief to Hoffen who ended up in tears. The virtue given to Marianne was patience, which was something the blonde really needed. Hoffen also had a weapon granted which was a magic sword. Besides also an immunity to all that is kind of liquid making her immortal to poisons and toxic gases.

After all seven mortal witches have finished sitting on the thrones of virtues comes the long-awaited time of the immortal witch couple, Harriet and Freya. Each of the girls goes to the throne of virtues and the first to go is Benson, who until then begins to have memories of her life and also how she met the other girls who would become the friends of the other eight witches and also of her romance with Freya. Harriet had the virtue granted of wisdom, since she was the most intelligent and sometimes had to change the way of thinking about planning something in the best way. The weapon that was given to Benson was an axe.

Freya went next and she sat on the throne and soon began to get emotional because she remembered the old life before leaving on the journey to become a goddess, on the farm where she lived with her family, until the day she had to leave and she met Harriet in the best way, showing all the relationship between the two. The virtue granted to Freya was that of love, something that without a shadow of a doubt the Nordic had to spare. The magic weapon given to the blonde were gloves that increased the strength even more, and the new goddess had a very high physical strength. So all nine witches were already with their virtue and even their magic increased. After that Lilith and Luna go to the nine girls.

\- Well... Your training on virtues is finished for today, for now you are free, enjoy as much as you can in our shrine. In 10 days I will begin the training to become goddesses, take these days off to rest and also enjoy our lodgings.

Says Lilith stretching her arms.

The girls just nod their heads in agreement and from there go to each of the rooms, while Lilith and Luna watch the nine. They both face each other and give each other a malicious smile.

\- The nine witches have finally arrived my love...

Says Luna giving a snort.

\- After years of waiting for them to arrive... But we still haven't wasted any time here.

Says Lilith squeezing Luna's ass.

\- Lilith! You pervert, not even when the nine witches are here!

Says Luna blushed.

\- Let's go to one of the rooms, today I want to fuck until we arrive in another life.

Says Lilith biting her lips.

\- You know we can get to that point, right?

Says Luna with a malicious smile.

\- I know, but it's just a way of talking, let's just have sex the traditional way.

Says Lilith as she untied Luna's tunic.

Lilith finishes untied Luna's tunic and soon hugs the blue-haired girl, already completely undressed and the 20 thousand year old witch starts to notice that it was her wife's skin touching her and she blushes on it, until she starts to slowly lower her hands by Luna's waist that starts to bite her lips.

\- Hmmm... Lili... The girls may end up seeing us...

Says Luna moaning.

Lilith then uses a transport spell and in this they end up in the middle of the biome they created, but specifically on a beach and in this Luna turns and ends up blushing, while giving his wife a hug.

\- On the outside... It was not for nothing that you made this place.

Says Luna biting her lips.

Lilith sits on the sand on the beach and soon opens her legs, Luna looking at her wife's intimacy starts to smile maliciously and then puts her tongue through the redhead goddess's area besides sucking her vagina. The 100 thousand year old witch takes advantage and keeps passing her hand on her wife's body and as the blue-haired girl sucked more intensely this made Lilith get more excited and start scratching Luna's back.

\- Hmmmm... That Luna sucks me hot will...

Says Lilith moaning.

Luna sucks a little more until she decides to stop and takes her face out of Lilith's intimacy and in this the redheaded goddess ends up getting confused. The blue-haired girl sits with her legs open and puts her finger on her intimacy.

\- What was my good?

Says Lilith confused.

\- How about a contest to see which one of us will enjoy first.

Says Luna sitting facing Lilith.

\- I accept heh, I love to feel you enjoying me and then I enjoy you. Whoever mocks both of us first will suffer punishment in clones heh.

Says Lilith putting her finger on her intimacy.

Both goddesses start there a masturbation dispute between them, which they kept looking at each other's intimacy, until little by little the couple was getting their intimacy wet and soon the first to expel the liquid is Lilith.

\- Ahhhhh!

Says Lilith expelling the vaginal juice in Luna's intimacy.

\- It seems that the goddess has lost.

Says Luna excited.

\- Heh, I lost.

Says Lilith biting her lips.

Luna uses a spell and in this she makes three more copies of them, the blue-haired girl stands up and puts intimacy so that Lilith starts sucking her. The other three copies stay two sucking the breasts of the redhead goddess and one sucks the intimacy of the 100 thousand year old girl.

\- That Lilith will suck me delicious my goddess...

Says Luna biting her lips while Lilith sucked her.

After a while Luna is the one who ends up expelling the vaginal juice after being sucked by Lilith, while the redhead goddess was being sucked and feeling all the pleasure in the world with the blue-haired girl's clones. They always went to the most sensitive spots of the 100,000 year old girl, who was the region of armpits, breasts, and intimacy. What sometimes left Lilith drooling with pleasure.

\- That Luna... That makes me a bitch go.

Says Lilith groaning with pleasure.

\- How about some scissors, my good, but just you and me?

Says Luna while kissing Lilith.

\- How about a clone of mine gets sucked by you and I suck your clone?

Says Lilith.

In this Lilith and Luna start making scissors while using clones sucking them. From there the two goddesses stay for a long time in a loving relationship. As usual they always did, taking advantage of all the places in the sanctuary, but still in a normal relationship. Since they have done it in different ways that even took days, months or years just for sex. The nine witches took a huge step to become goddesses and from then on they would spend a long time before returning to the land known as the future goddesses of magic and inaugurate a new era of magic.

See you, new goddess witches...


	41. Training to become goddesses

The nine witches finally got to the goddess Lilith, they knew all the places in the sanctuary, they spent time in the different rooms of the lunar fortress, the couples are enjoying the time, making love, at least the four couples, since Marianne still missed Chenoa Ayana.

The days went by regarding the girls' stay in the sanctuary, little by little Marianne received some invitations from Madeleine and Kara who once in a while started to try something with Hoffen, since she was very lonely and wanted to help the girl. Giving an impression that a trisal among the girls was about to graduate.

A week after the girls arrived in Lilith, the messenger pigeon had finally arrived in Pavia, telling the Meridies sisters all that had happened. Demeter, Persfone, and Aphrodite crumbled into tears upon learning that Athena had died. Besides the whole situation regarding Wu Tang and Lilith, they were surprised.

November 11, 625, After the ten days of rest the girls took advantage of the time to rest, get better from their injuries after the fight against Wu Tang and to enjoy the different love sessions between couples. That morning the couple from Woodward and Beatrix were waking up, but without the sun rays hitting their faces, only with the illumination of the internal lights that indicated that the day was dawning. Cavendish soon woke up giving a kiss on the forehead of the youngest Celtic.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Beatrix.

\- Hmmm... Good morning my love.

Says Woodward.

\- We've been here for 10 days now... This room is so good... Wood! Stop sucking my breasts!

Says Beatrix blushing while Woodward sucked her breasts.

\- They are delicious and you still have milk on your breasts, which is good we suck.

Says Woodward.

\- Hehe, my Woodward loves my milk, I am her cow.

Says Beatrix caressing Woodward.

Woodward keeps sucking Beatrix's breasts for a while and Cavendish takes advantage of this to start playing a little bit since she was getting excited and spent that night totally naked. The couple stay for a long time having that love relationship, until they stop making love and from there they go to the bathroom to wash themselves, that day they were in a room with Roman Greco architecture, full of columns.

\- Your body always sculptural, my love...

Says Woodward admiring Beatrix's body.

\- I know you love the dripping peach, this peach is about to be sucked, why don't you fulfill the wishes of this witch?

Says Beatrix biting her lips.

Woodward then starts sucking Beatrix's vagina in that bathroom which makes that couple's bath too hot. After that bath that was too hot, they go to the dining room for breakfast, where the other witches were waiting for them, besides Lilith and Luna.

The breakfasts in the sanctuary were real wonderful feasts, there were foods from different eras, and the girls' favorites were the cuisine further on, such as pizza, hamburger, hot dog, food from an era of the future. Harriet ended up on mozzarella pizzas, which was very impressive.

\- Hmmmm... I love these Pizzas, well it could be invented before.

Says Harriet taking another slice of pizza.

\- Oh my love, be careful not to eat too much pizza.

Says Freya eating hamburger.

\- These Pizzas will make you even fatter.

Says Kara.

\- Fuck you! The body is mine and I do what I want.

Says Harriet with full mouth.

\- I like you like this my love, don't care about Kara.

Says Freya caressing Harriet with swollen cheeks.

\- What I like the most is this meat and lettuce very well made, this food is the best I've seen in years, it's amazing how the goddess can do justice to her title. This food is Divine.

Says Beatrix taking a slice of ham and another of cheese and putting it inside the bread.

After the breakfast banquet, the girls were already satisfied and all were fed as much as they wanted, so Lilith uses a spell to clean it all up and starts talking about her title as goddesses.

\- Very well... You have enjoyed the days off here at the shrine a lot, but today is finally the day you will train and go through the ordeal of becoming the goddesses of the new world.

Says Lilith.

\- The first training will be something very basic, that I guarantee.

Says Luna.

\- We will only see your magical powers, after all goddesses need to be powerful in case something happens that might disturb the peace of your plans.

Says Lilith.

After some time discussing with the girls about the training, the nine witches have already rested a bit to wait for the food to come down and in this Lilith and Luna take the girls through the corridors until they arrive in another room. This time with a circular shape and was very big, a huge empty space with a floor and white walls, the ceiling was very high and had the blue color to signal where was the top of that room, at least 25 meters high seemed a huge cylinder.

\- You will have a great test of strength, who wants to be the first to go in the ring?

Says Lilith until Marianne raises her hand.

\- I was dying to punch someone in the face if this test of strength is what I'm going to love.

Says Marianne snapping her fingers.

\- It won't be easy at all, but I guarantee that I won't let you die, only you will still get hurt a lot.

Says Lilith.

Marianne just agrees with the head and goes into the ring, with all the determination of the world. Hoffen snaps her fingers and spins her hand so that her magic sword appears and then Lilith soon makes a person appear, it was Wu Tang which makes the girls in shock that even included Wu.

\- What the fuck is that? What am I doing in this place? I had won that fight against Ling and I am the empress of the world! How did I get here?

Says Wu angry and confused.

\- Wu Tang? So she was revived to train us? And for my joy I will have the honor to go out in hand and take revenge for what she did with Chenoa.

Says Marianne snapping her fingers.

\- Wait a minute? Did I die? What the fuck is that? Ling didn't kill me I survived those ice stacks that's a lie!

Says Wu Beating her foot off the ground.

Marianne causes a magical aura to begin to flow around Hoffen in yellow while she faces Wu with an expression of hate as the empress laughs and soon some arms come out of the purple energy floor.

\- Now at least I've won the chance to make you join your monkey girlfriend!

Wu says until Marianne casts a spell on Tang.

Marianne uses her sword and casts a spell that hits Wu with everything and even casts her a little behind what leaves Tang shocked since she didn't expect Hoffen to be so strong, in that starts a fight between the two with the purple energies going towards the blonde who defended with the magic sword and even managed to make those energies dissipate.

\- What the fuck is that? You were not supposed to defend yourself! You were one of the weakest of your idiot friends,

Says Wu shocked.

\- What is it? Did you think I would be weak? Thanks to Lilith I am a more powerful witch.

Says Marianne pointing her sword at Wu.

\- Wait a minute... So you guys are with Lilith? Where the fuck is she? I'll spare your life if you let me go to Lilith and kill her.

Says Wu with arms crossed.

Lilith appears facing Wu and without thinking twice Tang uses a purple magic attack on the redheaded goddess, but when she passes a note that the 100 thousand year old girl had disappeared and she reappears behind the former empress handcuffing her wrists and ankles, which prevented the Chinese from using magic and with this Lilith appears again facing Wu.

\- Do you really think it would kill me?

Says Lilith laughing.

\- Are you Lilith?

Says Wu clenching her fists.

\- The very one. Do you think I'm a weak goddess? I'm over 100,000 years old and I won't be a 25-year-old megalomaniac who learned magic from one of my books that will kill me. Marianne, if you are powerful enough, don't be afraid to kill Wu Tang.

Says Lilith disappearing from there while Wu's handcuffs also come off.

Marianne gives a deeper snort and just keeps her eyes closed concentrating, while Wu gets even more full of hate and with this she uses purple energy to concentrate a spell, but Marianne reappears from behind Wu and attacks with her sword, Tang tries to defend herself with purple energy, but the sword was so powerful that it passes through to the point of reaching the Chinese woman's back and this way Hoffen manages to give a very precise puncture to the point of puncturing and crossing Tang's chest.

\- Ahhhh! That... That's impossible... Like that damn thing...

Says Wu as her chest gushed blood.

Marianne takes out her sword and kicks Wu who was practically a bloody fountain in her chest flying everywhere, Hoffen cleans her sword and walks out while the girls were impressed with the power the blonde had to the point of defeating Wu Tang easily in less than 10 days. The moment she arrives the girls all face her in shock, trying to understand that.

\- The days I spent training and reading by myself by sight gave a huge improvement, it's amazing how different magic techniques from other eras exist that help in a huge way.

Says Marianne.

\- We don't even think about training in that time. That's why you ignored our attacks.

Says Madeleine with her hand on her chin.

\- I admire that you are doing this to comfort me because of Chenoa's death, but this is not the time... I don't deserve such happiness yet. I have to pay for Chenoa's death... That was the immature way I always acted, I'm sure... That's why I'll pay by becoming a better witch and thus fulfilling Chenoa's dream of being the best of the nine witches!

Says Marianne determined.

\- It is an impressive improvement, but it is not only Marianne who has improved here, I am sure the others still have a lot to surprise, after they have made the test of virtues. The magical power must have increased and a lot of you.

Says Lilith.

\- Who will be the next to fight Wu? Let's bring back to life as many times as it takes for you to train the force.

Says Luna pointing to the room.

\- Me! She will still pay for what she did to my mother!

Says Hera.

Hera enters the room and begins to pass while the lilac-colored aura emanated around the Meridies while Wu was having his wounds regenerated and soon began to return to life. Tang gets up and faces Hera even laughing and clapping.

\- Hahaha! So it will be a little game where each one kills me? I didn't know that hell would be like this. The good thing is that I'll face the weakest of the nine witches. The one I killed with such pleasure. Her little belly pierced with blood coming out was so beautiful.

Says Wu laughing.

Hera gets angry and explodes in anger going all over Wu, who soon casts a purple energy spell to puncture the Meridies that deviates and transports in front of the Tang that defends the punch that the lombard would give her and uses the purple energy to try to stick on the back of the girl with lilac hair who ends up carrying herself again and this time far away.

\- Hahaha! The weakest of the nine witches. Do you really think it will be so easy to beat me? Just because your little friend killed me using her sword? You're not even using weapons.

Says Wu.

Wu disappears and soon reappears using her purple energy arms to pierce Hera who deviates and even uses some of the purple energy to pick up these arms and with this he punches Tang in the face, starting there a fight between the two witches who were carrying around that room, exchanging some punches. What impressed the girls, since Meridies was in fact one of the weakest of the group, besides being the one that did not receive any magic weapon, Hera's virtue was Intelligence.

Hera is soon hit by Wu and Tang hits Meridies hard with a punch that crosses her stomach, which leaves the girls shocked since the girl was dripping with blood. Anna was one of the girls in shock and already shedding tears, while Lilith only gave a singing smile when she noticed that the Chinese girl was hit in the back with a purple energy spell when she pierced Wu's neck.

\- Ahhh!... I....

Says Wu with a perforated neck and then falling to the ground.

\- That's what made my mother your damned, my gift of intelligence, made me use my head to fool you into thinking it was me, but it was just a substitution spell, what you pierced was just a bag of blood.

Says Hera.

Wu falls all hard on the ground and lifeless, in this Hera just walks out of there as if nothing had happened while the girls were in awe of Meridies after seeing that she reached the point of becoming an extremely powerful witch in 10 days to the point of overcoming the great terror of the earth, until then.

\- How did you manage to become so powerful my love?

Says Anna impressed.

\- I am still the weakest of the nine, but I used my intelligence, I still think it would be a probable defeat for Wu Tang if I wasn't so intelligent.

Says Hera.

\- Now who will be the next to face Wu Tang? Our training for today will consist of defeating the most powerful witch on earth during your era.

Says Lilith.

Anna was the next to enter the room, since she was also the weakest, in this Wu is revived again and begins a fight that was very intense between Tang and Arnoux, a battle until very bloody, no matter how powerful the staff of France is. What in the result gave a defeat to Anna who was almost dying, but managed to leave Wu well wounded who ended up being trapped with a spell of handcuffs and was also totally healed.

\- Holy shit! You're a fucking witch, your motherless girlfriend is much stronger than you haha!

Says Wu laughing.

After Anna was Kara's turn, Munster managed to defeat Wu until with ease, her wife was next and also managed to defeat Tang easily, which in a way was already causing strangeness among the girls to see that they were so powerful.

\- How are we so powerful? Until 10 days ago we couldn't even tickle Wu.

Says Kara looking at their hands.

\- I still want to see if they are all capable witches.

Says Lilith.

Beatrix is next and soon she has the same results as the girls, Cavendish hits only one magic arrow in Wu and that makes Tang end up dying on time. Beatrix's wife came next, Woodward with her advanced herbology spells, was able to easily overpower Wu's purple energies, which was already making Tang angry for not being able to hurt any witch besides Anna. The Celtic kills Wu with just one blow of her magic sickle, and with that only a double was missing.

The first to enter is Freya, who is already a little afraid, because in spite of everything the blonde was the only one in this entire journey who didn't kill anyone and always refused to use violence on any occasion.

\- The blonde pole will face me, she looks so intimidating, but she doesn't kill or fly.

Says Wu in a provocative tone.

Freya just stands there concentrating her spells and in this Wu begins to attack without wasting any time, causing the purple energy to bounce on the magical gloves of the blonde who begins to defend herself from each of Tang's attacks, which could be fatal. The fight between Freya and Wu was somewhat bloody and fierce, until it ended with the victory of the Nordic woman, who was very tired and somewhat wounded, coming out of there all wounded and in shock.

\- I am a murderer...

Says Freya crying until Harriet hugs her.

\- You're not a murderer, baby; it was a fight that you had to do.

Says Harriet.

\- How strange... Freya is the strongest of us physically and had work in winning Wu.

Says Beatrix with her hand on her chin.

\- Harriet and Freya became more powerful, but they didn't get as much magic as you because of their immortal condition.

Says Lilith.

\- Whatever it is I will show that even so I can win.

Says Harriet.

Harriet was the last of the nine witches to enter to face Wu and soon began to hear from Tang hounding her for being fat, which Benson was not caring about and soon she begins to arrive attacking the Chinese. Another bloody and fierce battle, only this time who ended up defeated was Harriet who was almost dying, but was removed from there by Lilith who ended up killing Wu and transported Benson out of that room.

\- We have 7 winners and 2 losers, so we will continue with the physical strength training that consists of you facing each other constantly in that room for a few good hours, I will leave the conditions of the place much more complicated so that you also reach the extremes.

Says Lilith.

\- What do you mean?

Says Harriet while she was being cured.

\- You will find out.

Says Lilith.

After giving that sign of what the training would be like and healing Harriet, the girls all entered that room and soon realized that they were a little heavier, besides feeling a much greater heat, the training there began and consisted of the girls getting used to those extreme conditions that sometimes changed, as well as as as the days the weight they felt of gravity increased slightly.

See you, trained witches...


	42. Back to earth

The girls spent a lot of time training with Lilith, so much so that they had no idea that they spent even years there. As they felt they were still not powerful enough, but in fact they were advancing a lot since they were training each other and advancing together. At that time Harriet and Freya gradually became the weakest, since their bodies were not holding out so much, and they also spent more time reading about the magic books from different eras of the sanctuary library. The other seven witches who were mortal were becoming more and more superior each day, and Beatrix and Woodward became the most powerful witches.

In China after a few weeks that Wu died, the people were wondering that the empress had not appeared, until they received news from Tibet that Wu Tang had died after a fight between her and eleven other witches, which ended with Ling killing her. With this, all of China entered the party commemorating that the tyrant had died, in addition to honoring the heroine Ling Tang. That because of her achievement the Chinese was considered the empress of China, but because she was dead, nobody knew, but Ling had a family, she had a little daughter of 4 years old. In this who ended up assuming the throne was Mulan Tang, but because she was very young, the empire of China entered a regential period for 10 years until the girl was old enough to assume the throne.

The girls' trainings were divided by the days of the week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday was the physical strength training that involved the special room, where gravity alternated between 10 and 30 times that of the earth, temperatures changed all the time and could go from -40ºC to 50ºC, always going to both extremes, and also the air often became rarefied from time to time which made the witches' breathing even more complicated.

During Tuesday and Thursday the girls dedicated their day to study in the shrine library and learn even more spells, which helped them to acquire knowledge of different eras of magic and some until never before revealed, which Lilith herself wrote showing various spells, Some were even somewhat useless as a specific spell that makes a toaster appear, but others were extremely powerful, such as double spells, replacement spells even improved versions of the spell to mask all magical power. These books had everything that was type of spell, after all Lilith wrote those books during all her 100 thousand years of life, reporting each one of the spells she did.

On the weekends the girls rested and took advantage of their free days to love each other in the different rooms of the sanctuary, which has already become the custom, although it was also common for them to have sex even during the days that were training, since they returned completely renewed from training.

During this time, Harriet and Freya also improved a lot in relation to fertility spells, since they learned an easier way to perform themselves, without having to use the old Manjuu staff, they could make magic stones with their own magic, which in fact they spent a long time training and improving this part.

These fertility spells caused some of the girls to get pregnant during this period, Woodward and Beatrix were the first and soon had six more daughters, who were called Morgana, Ove, Avalon, Gwen, Aife and Keary which left them with a total of nine daughters. Lilith and Luna stayed at the sanctuary taking care of so many children and were worshipping until they became babysitters for the little ones. Harriet and Freya had one more daughter named Valerie, but besides the two couples, the other girls didn't even have daughters, since they dedicated themselves much more to their training.

Another "couple" at that time ended up forming, in fact a trisal, between Marianne, Madeleine and Kara, who finally managed to get Hoffen to join them, since in a way they were feeling the need to help the blonde to have someone while she was alive. Of course, holding on to some of Marianne's outcasts, but after 5 months Hoffen surrenders to both of them and until they formed a beautiful union.

On earth over the years, the Meridies sisters were somewhat worried about the girls' delay in arriving, until they didn't even warn that it would take them years to return from their goddess training.

And in fact they did, more than 5 years have passed since the girls arrived at Lilith's sanctuary, the girls were already a long time ago and much more powerful as witches, to the point of making Wu Tang look like just such a weak flea, but they were missing the world out there and everything they needed to do further on.

November 1, 630, the day was starting for Beatrix and Woodward; the two were in the architecture room of the XIX century where soon they are woken up by Morgana, Ove and Avalon jumping over the mothers bed, waking them up.

\- Wake up moms!

Says Morgana.

\- Hmmm... Wait a minute...

Says Beatrix rubbing her eyes.

\- Good morning, my cuties.

Says Woodward yawning and smiling at the girls.

After that moment Woodward and Beatrix get up and go for a bath, together with their three daughters. After the bath they change and at the time they would put their clothes on the girls, they run out of bed and soon the two witches use a spell to hold the girls who would run out of there.

\- Oh no, we're not going to fall for this one, running after three naked children all over the house.

Says Beatrix.

Woodward soon uses a spell and dresses the girls in their tunics and from there the Cavendish family goes to the dining room where they meet the girls who were having that breakfast banquet as usual, the other three little Gwen, Aife and Keary were there also eating while Lilith and Luna gave the porridge they made for the three. Little Valerie soon starts calling Morgana, Ove and Avalon to play, but Freya holds her daughter.

\- After you eat I let you play with the girls.

Says Freya.

\- Uhum. Thank you Mama Freya, I love you!

Says Valerie kissing Freya on the cheek and getting a chicken nugget.

\- So... It's been five years since we've been here, are we just gonna stand here? We have a life outside the lunar sanctuary; I'm already starting to miss my daughter... We still have the mission to create Luna Nova.

Says Marianne.

\- Don't think that we are not thinking the same thing. I'm dying to miss my daughters too!

Says Kara.

\- Calm down Kara, hey... But how will the girls react to the knowledge that we are a trisal now and how about Emma? And how about Manjuu?

Says Madeleine with her hand on her chin.

\- For the Manjuu girls death is not sad, it is when the person realizes her mission on earth to live eternally in paradise, I am sure that Adsila must already know that Chenoa died? After all, the Manjuu always know when one of them dies.

Says Marianne.

\- So are you already planning to go? Too bad, but I understand why your life is there on earth.

Says Lilith.

The girls stay there talking with Lilith and Luna about the moments they lived together in the lunar sanctuary and also having their last banquet there in the fortress. After a few minutes the girls finish feeding and the conversation too, the three Cavendish were playing with Valerie running through the sanctuary, until the mothers of the four calls them and they go to them running.

\- What is going on, mothers?

Says Morgana.

\- What you want Mama Harriet and Mama Freya?

Says Valerie.

\- Bye to Aunts Lilith and Luna we're leaving.

Says Beatrix.

\- Where are we going to go?

Says Ove confused.

\- Home.

Says Woodward.

\- But we are already at home.

Says Avalon.

\- But this is not the real house, we are going to the real house and there you will finally meet your little sister.

Says Harriet caressing Valerie.

\- You mean I'm also going to meet Leslie, Linette and Meredith?

Says Morgana surprised.

\- But of course! That's why we want to come home.

Says Beatrix.

The children say goodbye to Lilith and Luna embracing them with all their affection, which in a way even made a tear come out of the redheaded goddess that tried to disguise, but Luna soon saw and also began to cry a little. After that hug they go to the room where they had arrived the first time.

\- Where you want us to leave you, I'm sure that if it's where you came from it will be a very long way, that's why we can leave you anywhere in the world in an instant.

Says Lilith.

\- Leave us in Pavia.

Says Hera while the girls agreed,

\- Okay, I'll leave them at the Meridies family residence.

Says Lilith.

\- Bye Lilith! Bye Luna!

They say the nine witches.

Lilith also leaves some witch stones, which will be of great use for future plans with the girls and also some crystal balls that saw from the Luna era, since it was an instantaneous form of messages and communication over long distances.

The nine witches enter the transport room together with the five children and from there Lilith and Luna wave to them saying "Goodbye Nine witches! Bring a new future through magic!". The door of the room closes and soon the pilasters begin to turn and lights are emanating everywhere, reaching the point of involving all the girls who were there. Until a stronger light hits them and with that the girls are added to the lunar sanctuary.

\- Farewell Beatrix, Woodward, Harriet, Freya, Madeleine, Kara, Anna, Hera and Marianne...

Says Lilith crying.

\- Are you crying my love?

Says Luna looking at Lilith.

\- I liked the time they spent here, in a way it gave a revival to this place... The children too, I was all boiola in seeing them running through the sanctuary...

Says Lilith wiping her tears.

\- Could we have a daughter? What do you think?

Says Luna.

\- Who knows, my good... Who knows... She couldn't stay here because of our situation, but we could take care of them indirectly.

Says Lilith.

\- That I know, we can take care of her using some magical creature on earth, what do you think?

Says Luna.

\- I'll think about it, but for now let's enjoy that we're alone and...

Says Lilith undressing.

\- Our nudist shrine has returned at least

Says Luna undressing.

The couple of goddesses end up totally naked and from there Lilith already pushes Luna against the wall and from there they start to have crazy sex. The nine witches soon appear in Pavia in an instant, while Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite were watching the children running in the backyard and playing. Until suddenly the nine witches appear and the kids are scared to death.

\- Mother...

Says Leslie looking at the witches.

\- Hera? Are you yourselves?

Says Demeter confused.

\- Mothers!

Says Rachel running to Harriet and Freya and embracing them.

\- Where were you? Could you tell us where you were?

Says Demeter.

\- We will tell you soon. Come with us.

Says Hera.

Demeter soon began to call the daughters of the girls who were going to Meridies, until they noticed that there were the mothers who hadn't seen for more than five years, which made the children cry with emotion, besides giving hugs to the mothers who also didn't stop crying when they finally saw the daughters. The six Cavendish who were born in the sanctuary also opened a smile when they saw the sister, just like Valerie when she met Rachel; the two gave each other a light look of strangeness, since they did not know they were sisters. Until Harriet tells the daughters that they were sisters. After that family moment the girls went to the side of the house while the children were playing in the corridors.

\- So, count it all... How did you know that damn Wu Tang killed her mother? What did you do to defeat her? We want to know everything!

Says Demeter.

The girls then begin to tell about everything that happened in their time in China, since the first encounter with Wu that almost resulted in their death, saved by Ling Tang who took them back to a hiding place and then returned to Athena. Where they returned two weeks later to try to steal Lilith's last book, since they were too weak to go out in hand against the former empress.

\- That's where Wu fooled us and ended up going to our mother.

Says Hera looking down.

\- In that one we were flying over Changan and then Wu took the opportunity to attack Rhiannon as we left to rob the palace.

Says Anna.

\- What a damn!

Says Demeter.

\- But tell us, how did you end up with that cow?

Says Persephone.

\- It was a horrible battle. It was complicated and we didn't even fight.

Says Hera.

Hera tells again about how they faced Wu when they arrived in Tibet where the girls came across the portal that led to Lilith's place, talking about how Ling faced her sister so that the girls could go to the goddess, a fight that was fierce.

\- Something I noticed is that Chenoa is not with you. Is she dead?

Says Demeter until Marianne completes it.

\- Yes...

Says Marianne.

Marianne begins to tell that in the middle of the fight, Wu was using a very powerful spell that could destroy everything around her, with this Chenoa ends up sacrificing herself to become a goddess and with this she manages to help Ling prevent her sister from destroying everything and allowing the girls to reach the goddess. In this, the former empress gets angry and ends up drilling Ayana, who sacrifices herself giving all her vital energy to Ling Tang who defeated Wu Tang in a bloody and fierce battle.

\- We only found out about it after we arrived in Lilith.

Says Hera.

\- Fuck... Poor Chenoa... But it was a beautiful sacrifice... It wasn't a death in vain.

Says Demeter tearing.

\- Thanks to Chenoa you managed to get to Lilith and disappear for 5 years. We miss you...

Says Persephone.

\- It was necessary, because we were training ourselves to become high-level goddesses to start a new era of magic.

Says Hera.

\- What do you mean?

Say the three confused.

\- We are planning something that will unite all the witches of the world, a great witch academy, and also some things that we take from the sanctuary of Lilith.

Says Hera.

\- Will all those things inside the bags be good for that? But what is the need for a witch academy?

Says Demeter shrugging.

\- We will spread to the world about magic and for that a witchcraft academy would be perfect, because we would teach young people everything about magic, these witches who graduate will teach more witches where they came from, which will create an interest in the other witches, who will go to our academy.

Says Hera.

\- Distance is not the problem, because inside these bags we will create something called Ley lines, which can transport anyone instantly from one point to another. This will be one of our differentials, students from all over the world.

Says Beatrix.

\- And impressive, but aren't you afraid that someone will attack you?

Says Demeter.

\- We are far beyond any human, only see what I alone can be capable of doing.

Says Hera.

Hera uses a spell that instantly transports all the girls that were with her to a place in the middle of nowhere, in this she gives a snort and concentrates a very powerful spell that she hits against a mountain, which makes her be destroyed on the spot, but the moment the debris would go everywhere, Meridies uses a spell to repair the whole mountain, moving everything that was possible land nearby. After this spell they are transported back to the Meridies family residence.

\- This is because it is only a weak demonstration.

Says Hera as Demeter, Persephone, and Aphrodite were stunned.

\- So these five years with Lilith really paid off.

Says Demeter impressed.

\- We will also use that here.

Says Anna taking crystal balls out of the bag.

\- They look like magic orbs.

Says Demeter.

\- These are the crystal balls and they serve so that we can communicate in an instantaneous way, even from afar, it works in a very wonderful way, I'll show you too.

Says Hera.

Hera begins to show the Meridies sisters how the crystal balls work. That it was practically like a modern cell phone, where you could read books using the crystal ball, talk to people from far away, from a text conversation, even a voice or video call, and you could instantly find any book that is (as long as it has a special stamp) or even the location of something and place. After showing over the crystal ball the girls were impressed with all that and were beginning to understand about the nine witches' plan.

\- Now we understand everything, but it's really amazing, where are you going to do this academy? What place in the world? Have you thought about it? Pavia wouldn't be a good one because of the church.

Says Demeter.

\- The lands to the north from where I came wouldn't be very good either, because they are very cold.

Says Freya with his hand on her chin.

\- Another continent where the Manjuu live would be a very isolated place in case some of the students get lost, but we need an isolated place.

Says Marianne.

\- We decide this later, let's first do the most important thing that is to seek influence around the world and thus leave good relationships until the day we really start with Luna Nova.

Says Beatrix.

After this discussion the girls decide to talk about something else and with this they start talking about how their days with Lilith had been and also about the fertility spells, which the girls improved so much that they could make magic stones on their own without any expense of magic, to the point that some of the nine until they used before leaving, signaling that new children were coming.

Welcome back, lesbian witches...


	43. Returning to the Weddinburgh village

The girls spent the night at the Meridies family residence taking the opportunity to rest and also have a family moment, and Marianne, Madeleine and Kara went to Marklo to pick up their daughters who in a way strange to their mothers, but soon began to accept, as well as Hilda who was somewhat shocked by that relationship of her daughter, who soon after told the whereabouts of Chenoa, which left the mother Hoffen emotional and crying.

The day had dawned like any other in the family, with the witches waking up with their wives and also giving good morning to their daughters, then going to the kitchen where they had breakfast and already showed some recipes that they learned to make in the sanctuary, from foods of other ages.

That day the girls were talking and Beatrix ended up saying that she would go with Woodward to Weddinburgh to make a visit and change everything at once in the village where she lived, also to free her sister Etain and her mother Alma (whom Beatrix did not know she had been killed), from there they go alone leaving the children at the Meridies family residence. They take their brooms and start going north, taking advantage that they were much faster with brooms, they could arrive a little slower than carrying them instantly, but the expense of magic would be less.

2th November 630, on the outskirts of Weddinburgh village, Etain was with her hands tied and being taken totally naked and humiliated along the way by Floyd who was on a horse, pushing the poor woman along the trail and even sometimes causing her to fall and drag her knee to the ground, it was evident that the girl was already grated and bleeding her knees, as well as a little dirt on her body.

\- Floyd! Mercy please! I already said it wasn't me! Greta who made me have sex with her!

Says Etain.

\- Quiet! You betrayed my husband, trying something with me, now you will pay; we are even being benevolent in not killing you in the village of Appleton!

Says Greta.

\- And even if Greta was the culprit, I won't take your word for it, I wanted to finally have a reason to kill you, I never liked you Etain, your genetics only gives me females. Finally I'll get rid of Beatrix's damn sister.

Says Floyd pushing the rope causing Etain to trip and start being dragged to the ground.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Etain crying.

\- (Why... I had to trust Greta, she seemed so nice to me, but she was just fooling me all this time... I thought she was being nice to me for real, but it was all Floyd's plan to have a reason to kill me... I just wanted to die soon... Now I have to pay this humiliation... I understand why Beatrix didn't want to marry this man, I understand the shame that Beatrix felt).

\- To be complete, well that bitch of Beatrix could appear, my love I can have the pleasure to decapitate Etain in case Beatrix appears.

Says Greta.

\- Oh, but of course, I would give you this honor anyway.

Says Floyd.

\- (I'm going to kill Greta as soon as I get there, it's like I'm going to give her this pleasure, but I want her to think that nothing is going to happen to her).

Meanwhile on the other side, Beatrix and Woodward were flying at full speed, although for them it was still a slow flight going at 700 km/h on a journey of 1474km from Pavia to the village of Weddinburgh, both talked to each other about the memories they had about the days before they met.

Until after a while, the Cavendish couple were just outside the Celtic village, while Etain was arriving and soon everyone looked at the woman in amazement when they recognized who the girl was and Finnbar then goes to Floyd.

\- What the fuck is this Floyd? What are you doing with my daughter?

Says Finnbar.

\- That damned one betrayed me! And she deserves to be punished!

Says Floyd furious.

\- Floyd, if you are basing yourself on the new laws of Christianity, then know that we are still using our old laws.

Says Finnbar.

\- Do you want the church to know that you still have a pagan belief and do not respect the laws of god? Finnbar I have the golden opportunity here, if you punish these two adulteresses, everyone will know that our people deserve respect and so we have support from other kingdoms, the church gives a huge profit.

Says Floyd.

\- What do you mean two?

Says Greta putting her hand on her waist until Floyd kicks her off the horse.

\- You who were the mastermind of this crime of adultery and deserve to be punished as much as Etain.

Says Floyd getting off his horse.

\- But Floyd...

Greta says until Floyd slaps her face.

\- Quiet female.

Floyd says he then takes Greta by the sleeve of her blouse and starts to tear her clothes.

Floyd leaves Greta totally naked and pushes her to Etain who was already crying, in which the wife of the leader of Appleton begins to pull the hair of Beatrix's sister and the two start to fight, but the two stop being whipped by Floyd's men who were armed with whips with blades, which gave cuts on the backs of both.

\- Stay still and behave that we will punish you both in the name of God.

Says Floyd taking the sword out of the sheath.

Floyd totally takes out his sword and asks one of his men to hold Etain on his knees and at the moment the leader of Appleton would cut off Beatrix's sister's head, he ends up being hit by a spell which ends up chopping his hand on the spot, making the chopped hand holding the sword stay on the ground. All eyes turn to the witch who had released the spell and there were two there. Beatrix and Woodward, who were somewhat serious.

\- Etain!

Says Beatrix.

\- Beatrix? Is she herself?

The people of the village say.

\- Now, whoever has come across this place, after 9 years someone is finally here.

Says Floyd trying to stop the bleeding from his severed hand.

Beatrix snaps her fingers and with it transports Etain and Greta to her side, besides using another spell to dress the two girls, Cavendish's sister goes to her and hugs her, crying emotionally.

\- You came to save me Bea!

Says Etain.

What a wonderful day, I will be able to kill Beatrix and that witch who helped her, not to mention her idiot sister.

Says Floyd.

\- Take Beatrix immediately and undress her, Beatrix deserves a humiliation all over the village!

Says Finnbar pointing to Beatrix.

Finnbar and Floyd's men started to go slowly towards Beatrix and Woodward taking their swords out of the sheath and with that as they got closer and some even smiled to give more fear to the two who were standing in the same position, Finnbar even surprised that they didn't move. Until the moment one of them gets too close he ends up being hit by a spell of Woodward's herbology that without wanting a tree ends up puncturing the soldier's chest.

\- Shit! I forget that humans are very weak! Sorry!

Says Woodward.

\- Take it easy my love, let's just use immobilization spells.

Says Beatrix.

Finnbar's men take a few steps back and some archers start aiming at the two girls who were just waiting for orders from the village leader to shoot the arrows.

\- Look Floyd, we have to shoot the arrows, better to kill them now than to waste time tying them, they will offer all the resistance.

Says Finnbar.

\- Finnbar! They deserve to be humiliated! Not dead! I want to leave Beatrix all humiliated and make every village eat her pussy like my village did with Etai...

Floyd says until Beatrix casts a purple energy spell on him.

Beatrix was crying and furious, released a spell of purple energy that hit precisely in Floyd's throat, then releases another that hits the shoulder and another that punctures the stomach, slowly Cavendish walked to Floyd who bizarrely was alive, the archers receive the order to shoot, only the arrows did not come even close to the girls, since Woodward was using a spell to hold the leader of Appleton alive.

\- You bastard! You did what with my sister? You sexually abused her for nothing, tortured my sister for nothing! For all the bad things you've done! Today is your Floyud Appleton trial! Die and go to the latrine where the worms like you should stay.

Says Beatrix furious and crying.

Beatrix casts a purple energy spell on Floyd's chest and then kicks him away, killing that damn man who pestered Etain's life so much during the 9 years that Cavendish fled the village. Which caused the whole village to be in shock and stunned. With this Finnbar thinks that Beatrix was distracted and soon takes the sword out of the scabbard and tries to hit Cavendish only that at the time when the sword would touch the Celtic, it gradually breaks until there is nothing left. Beatrix turns to her father and ends up facing a punch that hits her face, but nothing happens.

\- Is this how you treat women?

Says Beatrix taking Finnbar's hand and pushing back.

\- And do females deserve respect? You only serve to ruin us, look at Floyd, he died because of you females. It's not like a weak female has the strength to fight a man like me.

Says Finnbar letting go of Beatrix's hand.

\- Men who assault women are the most disgusting beings that exist.

Says Beatrix.

\- You are as disgusting and weak as your mother, you knew I should have killed you, just like I did your mother, so you ran away.

Finnbar says until Beatrix is in shock and soon starts crying.

\- What did you do with my mother?

Says Beatrix furious.

\- Your mother was killed with only one blow and then built a fire, as soon as we learned that you had run away.

Says Finnbar until he gets punched in the jaw with everything.

Beatrix soon starts punching Finnbar with all the hate and strength he had, which in a way even impressed everyone in the village, since Cavendish was punching his father as if it was nothing, the girl is much more powerful than the leader of the village, so much so that Finnbar was dizzy and could barely fight back any of Beatrix's punches that ends it all with a knee in the stomach of the leader who throws him back and makes him fall already lifeless on the ground. Dying due to multiple fractures and a punch that caused even Finnbar's brain death.

The whole village was in shock to see that scene and they were arguing among themselves about Beatrix's beating in Finnbar, "What now?" "Beatrix killed his own father", "How did that girl get so strong?"I thought Beatrix had died," "The damned killed the hottest man on our land," "She killed the leader as if it was nothing," "What will become of us?" "Should we attack them?", "Until Beatrix raises his hand signaling the whole village.

\- It's over, Finnbar is no longer the leader of this village, from now on the village of Weddinburgh will be led by someone who deserves this position.

Says Beatrix holding a crown and walking towards the girls.

Beatrix arrives at the girls and takes Etain's hand that was still in shock and with this she gives the crown to her sister who gets confused and starts crying hugging her sister.

\- Etain Cavendish, she will be the new leader of the village!

Says Beatrix.

\- Cavendish?

Says Etain confused.

\- This will be our new surname; you have suffered so much and deserve all the love in the world. You deserve to be our new leader Etain. I'm sure I can trust you all this village.

Says Beatrix with his hand on Etain's shoulder.

\- Bea... I waited so long for you to come back... Mommy was right, you would come back being a great witch.

Says Etain as Beatrix and Woodward knelt in front of her.

\- And now I'm giving this greatness to someone who deserves it.

Says Beatrix.

Seeing that Beatrix and Woodward had knelt down, the whole village ends up doing the same thing that recognized Etain's authority in Weddinburgh village, as the new leader, being the first woman to reach this post, Cavendish gets up and then puts her hand on her sister's shoulder, giving a part of the magic to her that feels a huge power emanating from her body.

\- This magical power is incredible... Why did you do it for me?

Says Etain impressed.

\- This is a fraction of nothing of my magical power, but it is enough to be at the level of an extremely powerful witch that we have faced in our journey.

Says Beatrix as Greta went to the two.

\- Sorry Etain I really don't...

Greta says until Etain hits her in the face.

\- Listen here, you bitch! You don't what? Didn't you know that asshole Floyd would use you and kill you for free? When everyone in the village was sexually abusing me and then when I had to walk naked from Appleton to Weddinburgh, even grating my knees on the ground, being humiliated, everywhere we went, they even abused me and you just looked and clapped, said you were friendly to me, but followed only Floyd's son of a bitch's plan, kept laughing at me and humiliating me and wanting forgiveness? Fuck you! Get the fuck out of here, you bitch!

Says Etain furious.

\- I'm not going to get felt for this slap, kind of deserved it... Thank you for saving my life... Goodbye girls I promise I will create good relations between the village of Appleton and the village of Weddinburgh.

Says Greta taking Floyd's crown and leaving.

Greta gets on her horse and calls all Floyd's men waving to the whole village and going back to Appleton, while Etain showed the middle finger to the leader of Appleton going away.

\- It's late, you bitch!

Says Etain until Beatrix scolds her.

\- Etain!

Says Beatrix.

\- Ai Bea, if you went through what I went through in the hands of this damned. You would understand my anger, the damned Greta seduced me saying that she would comfort me from all the suffering I go through. Bea... It was horrible, you were right in the world to run away from the marriage to Floyd, he treated me like dirt in those nine years, I couldn't even have a family... I had three daughters, but whenever I was a girl, Floyd would find out and kill the girl in front of me, he just wanted me to have a boy... But along those years I only had 3 girls and they all died in front of me... Greta didn't even help to let me make my three daughters run away, she instead always went more to Floyd's side, I'd get her and the damn... Until one day she seduced me by apologizing, in those days, as soon as I knew it was all a manipulation of that cow, she caught me with the low guard and set everything up so that I would be caught and have reason to be condemned, even more than five years ago things changed in Appleton, they are with the new belief of one god and in their law women can't hold on, even being wives of the same husband.

Says Etain.

\- I've heard about this belief, during my journey I've known a lot of things, I even know what can happen in the future.

Says Beatrix.

\- We will only give one help in the village of Weddinburgh and we will also leave our daughters here, we want a place where the Cavendish call home and the best place would be the village where Beatrix came from, only in a changed way.

Says Woodward.

\- Daughters? How can two women have daughters? What kind of magic have you learned? What an emblematic journey!

Says Etain impressed.

Beatrix and Woodward raised their hands and began to snap their fingers, in this the huts where people lived, turned into wooden houses on the spot, at the same time that the trees also appeared cut down, with each slap of finger, besides some streets made of cobblestones, of stones taken from a farther place were beginning to appear. Finnbar's old house was turning into a house made of concrete and was much more finished, besides a little bigger. Where after everything was ready, Beatrix and Woodward called Etain in.

\- So tell me, how did you achieve this feat of being a couple of women. I want to know everything, Mother would be very proud of you Bea...

Says Etain.

\- Take it easy Etain. One thing at a time.

Says Beatrix.

Beatrix then starts telling her sister from the day he left and met Woodward, who taught Floyd a lesson by expelling him for terrifying him and even driving the former leader of Appleton crazy to the point of having to hold him and take him back to Weddinburgh.

\- I remember those days, Floyd was infuriated, he only talked about you, Greta was all the time trying to convince him to change, but the idiot was in the illusion of creating his perfect army, oh what an idiot?

Says Etain.

Beatrix tells more about their adventure, talking about spell by spell, which she learned, how to fly broomsticks, fertility spells, shrinking things spells. The journey through the twelve books until she met the goddess Lilith, where they faced a very powerful empress, and everything was leaving Etain even more impressed. Beatrix's return to Weddinburgh was an unexpected return, but one which could finally change things for the better, since the village was in a troubled period, until of certain dissatisfaction with Finnbar who collected absurd taxes from the villagers.

See you, celt witches...


	44. Travelling around the world

After Beatrix and Woodward returned to the Celtic lands from where they came and moved in a matter of moments the whole village of Weddinburgh, where after having a banquet at the new Cavendish residence that from that moment will also be the home of the new leader of the village, Etain Cavendish.

Etain and Beatrix spent that whole day talking about the journey the older Cavendish had around the world and all the accomplishments they achieved. He even went so far as to teach his younger sister how to fly on a broom which impressed Etain even more about the magic.

After the banquet and conversation, Beatrix and Woodward went on to make some more renovations to the village, finishing building the villagers' houses, as well as transforming the local church into a school of magic, which in a way gave a little hatred to the local priest, But the older Cavendish made it clear that the priority there was to spread the magic around the world, the priest tried to convince everyone, but the people stayed so in the idea of witches that just asked him to leave or offered a place for him to stay that is not spreading the idea of the church. This school of magic became known as Weddinburgh Magic Academy, becoming one of the first in Britain, who stayed as a teacher in that academy was the very leader, Etain Cavendish, who in addition to magical power, Beatrix passed a little knowledge of magic and also reading. Being that there would be taught the magic to all the girls of the village with 10 years of age, until the age that they learn everything, so that they could form witches with the ability to better use the spells and help in the village.

Another thing Beatrix and Woodward did was to transport all nine of their daughters to the village of Weddinburgh. First communicating with the girls using the crystal balls and from there talking with the Meridies and the daughters saying that they would transport to Weddinburgh and warning the girls to say goodbye to the girls. After the girls say goodbye, Beatrix uses a spell that transports Leslie, Linette, Meredith, Morgana, Ove, Avalon, Gwen, Aife and Keary instantly to the new Cavendish family home. What amazes Etain to see how many daughters the couple had made, they even said they had made some more and that Beatrix would soon show signs of pregnancy.

The first-rate girls gave a stranger a move to a new place, even more Leslie, Linette and Meredith, who were very used to the Meridies family residence, until Beatrix and Woodward showed them the outside and the two noticed that they had several children there, where they started to play at the time and even made friends with the daughters of the villagers. Leslie even gave a gift to her mother which was a tapestry with a hat that she used to wear with some skulls and had a unicorn beside which Beatrix was caressing, which Cavendish makes a point of leaving decorated in her room.

Some days have passed since Beatrix and Woodward had returned to the village of Weddinburgh, the two took advantage of this time to help out in the village and also to install the witch stone in the center of the village in a unicorn statue in honor of their daughter Leslie who had made a tapestry for her, the magic classes were also beginning to bear fruit.

In other places in the world on 5th November 630, Harriet and Freya are others who leave on a trip to Ludenburg, where Benson begins to show the people of the village about magic, although many are gradually believing more in the belief of one god, besides a certain repulsiveness of magic, but little by little the couple was showing how magic was more surprising, even more than there already had an academy of magic. They put a sorcerer's stone in the tower of the witchcraft academy they had in that city.

Marianne, Madeleine and Kara, were spreading even more about magic in the region of Saxony, where there was one of the oldest witch academies in Europe, there the three had an enormous facility to spread about magic since there was one of the places where people most believed in magic, in this Marianne left a witch stone in the residence of the Hoffen family on top of a pier that had on the roof of the house and from there they left to the north.

Anna and Hera were the ones who had the most work, since they were having problems regarding the church issue, besides people believing much more in the religion of one god, which sometimes caused some wars and because of that in those places of the world the couple had to spread the magic the hidden ones, putting some witch stones in more disguised places, some in the middle of the forest, so that the few witches who got to know the hidden ones, could go there to quickly transport themselves to another place. Until then they had some sorcerer stones in forests around the France kingdom and the kingdom of Lombardy, in addition to other territories further south where today would be the south of Italy, Portugal and Spain.

Gradually the journey of spreading the magic throughout Europe was ending, Harriet and Freya were traveling further north and even stopped by the Cavendish family residence where they spent the day with Beatrix and Woodward, taking the opportunity to chat with the girls and leave their daughters in Weddinburgh, since they could not settle in Ludenburg, to the joy of the Cavendish girls who would be able to play with Rachel and Valerie. From there they left for the Nordic lands, where everyone was in shock to see Freya appearing again and being an extremely powerful witch, reaching the point of worshipping her like a goddess. What left her very dull and ashamed with that entire situation, which in a way was of great help to spread the magic there and put another sorceress stone.

Within two weeks all of Europe already had witch stones, in the most important cities and many people already knew about the nine witches, the witch stones served so that they could move from one place to another quickly, and also had the presence of crystal balls, which were already being used among witches from different lands, to communicate, although they did not yet understand the language of the other.

22 November 625, At the Cavendish family residence in Weddinburgh, the girls were gathering there for another trip, only this time in places other than Europe. Where they also talked about where the academy of Luna Nova would be. Which Harriet had an idea about.

\- Further south there is a forest where there are reports of some creatures from the Luna era of magic, so much so that no human settle there out of fear, we can create our academy there, since we are powerful enough so that no dangerous creatures come close and also this will help us to keep humans away, no matter how much we have built a good relationship with them, we never know, even more because of the issue of the church.

Says Harriet.

\- They are those lands further west? Where there are almost no humans besides witches and some magical talking creatures, besides the dangerous cockatrices and also dragons.

Says Woodward with her hand on her chin.

\- These very lands, but what are frightening creatures near the nine witches.

Says Harriet shrugging.

\- Are we going to occupy a land where the magical creatures live to make an academy there, disturbing the peaceful life they had in nature?

Says Marianne.

\- Stop being boring Marianne, they are creatures that will gain an opportunity also to have a home and on top of that live much better, we are also helping. And as for more wild creatures... Look, we will use a magical force field that as soon as the wild creatures pass by Luna Nova they will appear on the other side in nature, this kind of magic is not hard to do.

Says Harriet.

\- The creatures will pass by Luna Nova thinking it's just a continuation of the forest, spells of basic illusions, which we do easily.

Says Anna.

\- Exactly those spells! You got it right Anna!

Says Harriet.

\- Now I understand better, so let's go, I want to spread soon the wonders of the witch world to the whole world and I'm looking forward to building Luna Nova.

Says Marianne.

The girls hold hands and from there they kiss their daughters goodbye and also Etain who practically became the nanny of the nine daughters of Cavendish and the two daughters of Harriet and Freya. The nine witches take their broomsticks and the bags with the witch stones, besides some crystal balls.

From there they already fly at full speed towards the Tang empire, this time the trip of more than 8000km would take only six hours, since the girls were flying at a speed of around 1200 km/h, but still going at a more average pace, with a very low expenditure of magic.

When they arrive in Changan, soon the girls are received by the palace guards that surround them and still strangers the girls, who already raise their hands and the guards soon try to surrender the girls, until Marianne snaps her fingers and throws them away.

\- We are the ones who helped you! If it were not for the sacrifice of one of us, Wu Tang would not have died!

Says Marianne.

\- What are you talking about? Wu Tang was killed by Ling Tang with the help of ten witches!

Says the guard.

\- There are nine of us! The tenth sacrificed itself to ensure that Wu was defeated, do you really want to doubt witches as powerful as we are?

Says Marianne.

Listening to the nine witches the guards then allow them to enter and from there they guide the girls through the corridors of Changan's palace, where they reach the throne room where Mulan Tang was at the age of 10 and the regent, who are somewhat confused when they see Western witches there, even more so that they had familiar faces.

\- I remember you. You invaded the palace five years ago and killed several of our soldier witches... What made you turn them over to me? What will save your head so much? What won't let me cut them off?

Says the ruler until Mulan raises her hand.

\- Wait a minute, Regent Wugang. I recognize these faces, I remember well that my mother took a quick walk home in the days before she died to say goodbye to me and was with them, I think they must be the legendary ten Western witches who saved China together with my sister.

Says Mulan.

\- How are you sure about this, my sovereign? You were only 5 when you saw the witches.

Says Wugang.

\- Regent Wugang, we will not cut off anyone's head. They are obviously the witches who saved China, there are no other Western witches around, they must have invaded the palace to try to get Lilith's book, if they killed soldiers or not, this is my aunt's government problem that made them want to attack anyone who came close. The nine of them were only defending themselves.

Says Mulan.

\- But lady?

Says Wugang.

\- No, but lady! I have already given the orders and I want the nine witches to be welcomed into my empire, here we recognize the greatness of the ten witches and my mother.

Says Mulan.

Mulan claps and calls the servants who go to her, where they organize a banquet together with the nine witches, who discuss with her about magic and the girls' plan to make a witch academy that will unite witches from all over the world with the mission of bringing magic to the world. The young empress opens a smile when she hears about the witches' mission, since she made a huge change in magic that until then was restricted only to the nobles of the elite and as a militarized form, but this time it changed so that even the people can learn about magic and spells.

This has already made everything easier for the girls, who decided from there to install a witch stone in the central square of the city, so that the witches could move from the Chinese empire more quickly, so much so that the nine witches walked all over China taking her for a ride with their broomstick, installing it in the big cities of the empire. After leaving the sorceress stone, they landed in Changan back in the imperial palace.

\- Ah thank you very much for everything you've done for the empire, really... My mother can't survive, but I imagine the battle against my aunt was quite fatal. You can be sure that I will give you all the help I can to spread the magic all over the world. You have my word!

Says Mulan.

\- We are grateful for that.

Says Beatrix lowering her head to Mulan.

The other eight witches do the same and from there they take their brooms and leave Changan for lands around the Tang Empire. In one of them, which were a set of islands, they come across a rather hostile people, since the local witches could not fly on broomsticks, but they were very strong and powerful, somewhat aggressive too, but the girls already knew this. These lands are where Japan is located today, after some good confusion with some witches who tried all the time to kill them, the girls end up tiring them and go to one of the most powerful witches there.

\- What are you doing here? These are lands where nobody enters and nobody leaves, explain if before we cut off their heads.

Says one of the witches.

\- Woah! First of all, you are too weak to even tickle. Second, we come only in peace with the intention of spreading the magic to the world, we want to help, teach about the magic from other places.

Says Kara.

\- I have already said that in these lands nobody enters and nobody leaves. Now surrender to Ririka Kawasaki.

Says Ririka taking a sword out of its sheath.

\- You should be thankful for us, the people who managed to prevent Wu Tang from reaching you.

Says Marianne until the girls scold her.

\- Marianne!

They say the eight.

\- Who the fuck is Wu Tang? If you're talking about the empire to the west, we don't know anything, and know that that powerful which is nothing compared to me, I even know how to fly on a broom like you, but I'm shitting myself and walking if you know, you flew to death after all.

Says Ririka.

\- May I?

Says Marianne with her hands on her waist.

\- Don't kill her! Just show our power! If you exaggerate I'll leave you alone masturbating while you look at us having sex.

Says Madeleine.

Marianne takes only one step forward and slaps with her finger which makes a current of air push Ririka and the witches of her army with everything backwards, which amazes them and makes their leader explode in fury going with everything towards nine, together with the witches of the army, but Hoffen gives another slap with her fingers that makes them transport to another place and some attacks end up hitting the Japanese that are thrown back again only that this time some fell from there with the nose bleeding.

\- Are you sure you want to continue this?

Says Marianne.

\- I'd rather die than give myself up to stupid witches like you.

Says Ririka standing up.

\- Let's leave this place aside, these Japanese women will be killing themselves for their stupid pride.

Says Kara.

\- Well, at least let's install the sorceress stone somewhere.

Says Beatrix.

Marianne slaps her finger again and this time to leave the Japanese witches unconscious without killing them and after getting them to sleep, they install the witch stone in a remote place writing a note nearby.

"If you are a witch of Japanese lands take the chance to see the world outside, but don't let them know, this is your chance to know the world and become a better witch, we believe that we will help you to overcome and become the most powerful witches in the world. Signed by the nine witches".

After leaving the sorceress stone hidden inside a very dense forest and with a message written in Japanese, in a picture where the jumper that had the stone was, the girls leave from there to other lands where they would continue to spread the magic.

In order not to stay too long, the witches fly back to Changan, where they are received by the Empress and the Regent and spend the night in the imperial palace before leaving again.

23th November 630, from Changan, the nine witches leave for the Southeast, where they begin to spread the magic throughout Southeast Asia, in places where today are Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Thailand and Papua New Guinea, ending that day arriving almost in Australia and leaving witch stones along the way, in these countries people saw the witches as practically goddesses, which made it much easier for the nine witches.

24th November 630, the nine witches leave for Australia, where from there, they end up having the same results, being seen as goddesses by the aboriginal people, quietly spreading throughout this part of the world about magic and placing the sorceress stone, there, on the day they managed to place sorceress stones in many points of Australia, New Zealand, islands of Polynesia, where they ended up near Hawaii.

25th November 630, From Polynesia, they go to the north and pass through Hawaii where they even manage to be received as goddesses by the local people, which in a way impresses them, because almost all the people were worshipping them as goddesses because of their magical powers and on top of that their knowledge of the local languages due to the language spells the girls used. From there they ended the day crossing the ocean to North America after a long time without visiting the continent, but this time they were in the west, staying there without many intentions to spread the magic around the world, just with a mission to spend the night and start another day.

26th November 630, that day begins and soon they begin to tell the Native American witches that some already knew about them because of the Manjuu who created a reputation even on the western side of the continent for being extremely powerful witches with an impenetrable defense. It was even easy for the nine of them to install the witch stones there, that day they passed through where today is much of the territory of the United States and Canada, stopping that day right in the region of the great lakes.

27th November 630, they crossed to the other side of the continent as they spread among the tribes about the witch stones and magic, which the witches knew more and more. Until they arrived in the Manjuu tribe after 8 years without visiting them, this time they were not with good news since Chenoa had died in a sacrifice, but even with the confirmation of Ayana's death, the whole tribe celebrated, after all for the Manjuu the death is not a moment of sadness but of celebration, since the witch was in a better place.

28th November 630, after spending the night in Manjuu city, they say goodbye to them and leave for the south where they take some turns between the Mayan and Aztec civilizations, who even managed to accept a lot about the nine witches, without seeing them as goddesses, but rather as people who could help the witches of these peoples to become stronger, fulfilling the mission of another place with the sorceress stone there.

29th November 630, This time South America was beginning to receive the nine witches, who managed to convince the Inca witches to accept the witch stone, and also to learn more magic, was another very peaceful people, but something that complicated them were the territories further into the Amazon forest, since the tribes were much more primitive and hostile. From there they would travel to the other side, staying only one night.

30th November 630, after spending a long night in South America, the nine witches crossed the Atlantic Ocean to Africa, where they also faced the same problem as the tribes of the Amazon rainforest, being very hostile and a people who did not even know what magic was, and they had to go further north, spending the night on the outskirts of the Sahara desert.

1st December 630, the next step was Egypt, another civilization that already knew about the nine witches because of the news coming from Europe, which made it much easier for them to install another witch stone there and spread more about magic, something that the Egyptians already knew. They spent the night in Alexandria and from there they would leave for the Middle East.

2nd December the next area was the Middle East, which achieved good relations with some civilizations and with others not so much, even more with respect to the region closest to the Arabian Peninsula, but further north, with Persian, Mesopotamian, Media and Phoenician peoples, they even managed to build good relations and end their journey there to influence the peoples about the magic and their future project to build a new academy.

After that day they only focus on traveling to other points on the map to leave the remaining witch stones, with just over 9 witch stones left by coincidence. These stones stayed in fixed points of the earth that would serve to go to places in the world where witches could probably settle in the future.

See you, traveller witches...


	45. Luna Nova Academy part 1

After the nine witches finished their journey around the world spreading about magic around the world, they achieved a huge margin of success in witches of different peoples and civilizations, as well as witch stones in all continents, even in Antarctica and the North Pole and some remote areas around the world.

With the people they got along with, the nine witches announced that in a few months the new witch academy would be ready to receive students from all over the world, an academy that they would begin to build and found a great leap in the society of witches.

Ley's lines between the witchstones were working perfectly, a witch who came from Japan could reach Europe instantly, in a matter of minutes just flying on the broom and opening the portal near the witchstone. In total there were 135 witchstones spread all over the world which also helped the witches who were around not to spend all their magic, since it served as a source of magic.

12th December 630, in Weddinburgh at the Cavendish family residence, the day was dawning in the village, the sun rays were beating on the window of Beatrix and Woodward's room, who soon felt the daytime lights on their faces, which made them wake up. Both took advantage of that night to make a little love, since their daughters were asleep when they arrived there at night.

\- Hmmm! Good morning love...

Says Beatrix stretching.

\- Ahhh! Good morning Bea... Ready for another day?

Says Woodward yawning and embracing Beatrix.

\- You can stick your face in them, they are all yours.

Says Beatrix as Woodward rubbed her face on Cavendish's breasts.

\- I love your pillows, they're so cute...

Says Woodward.

After that cute moment between the Cavendish house, the two get up from there take a shower and change, where they meet in the dining room of the residence, which was having a breakfast banquet among all. Etain came right after and goes to the nine witches.

\- Are you guys doing anything today?

Says Etain.

\- Today is the day we will start building Luna Nova. That's all my sister.

Says Beatrix.

\- Oh fuck... And to think that my sister became one of the most important witches in the world in less than 10 years, you fill us with pride...

Says Etain.

\- You too, my sister, have been warriors all these years holding Floyd's scrotum.

Says Beatrix.

The two Cavendish sisters chatted with each other in a melodious moment, full of praise and sweetness between them, which left Woodward slightly jealous. The other girls just watched the three of them while they were having breakfast. Until they were interrupted by some crying babies who were the little Cavendish who had just woken up. Beatrix goes to the daughters' room together with Woodward and from there she starts to breastfeed Aife and Keary who were hungry, Woodward takes Keary and uses her breasts to breastfeed, since it was she who had the youngest.

\- These girls are hungry.

Says Woodward stroking Keary.

\- Just like his mother.

Says Beatrix laughing.

\- Hey! It's not my fault if my cow's milk is so delicious.

Says Woodward inflating the cheeks.

After breastfeeding the two daughters, the girls go to the dining room carrying the girls in their arms and soon the seven witches and Etain are all melted by the two babies. The girls were almost done eating and from there they started to argue about the academy they were going to do.

\- So is it really going to be in that forest?

Says Marianne.

\- Exactly, as soon as we finish eating we go there.

Says Harriet.

\- But who will be the teachers? What will we teach?

Says Marianne shrugging until Harriet points to her.

\- We will be the teachers.

Says Harriet.

\- Us? But why us?

Says Marianne.

\- The biggest witch academy in the world needs to have the most intelligent and knowledgeable witches in the world, but this will only be for a few years, until the witches that we taught graduate and then some even see future teachers, after all me and Freya, you will one day not be here with us ...

Says Harriet.

\- I understand, but I hope I don't stress too much by teaching the children to use magic.

Says Marianne.

The girls start laughing at Marianne who just inflates her cheeks and keep talking more about the witch academy and finish eating. After they are all fed, they take their broomsticks, say goodbye to Etain and the children, and leave for what will be their future witch academy.

It was a forest near Weddinburgh, still on the island of Great Britain, in the forest of Arcturus, which it was already possible to notice that there were some magical creatures there, which began to look and go towards the nine witches, fairies were flying around them, Minotaurs were looking at the skies. The place where the future Luna Nova was located was where Wales is today, more in the central region of that country.

They were flying normally for a while as they admired the landscape, trying to find the perfect place to settle down, until they came across huge dragons that were heading towards them. The nine of them stood on their broomsticks and in guard position. Until the dragons came near them.

\- What are you doing here?

Says a dragon.

\- Witches are not welcome here. Leave if you don't want to turn into food.

Says another dragon.

\- Is it serious? Will you have the audacity to face us?

Says Marianne.

\- What are little witches near a huge dragon, apparently we will have very good food. Fafnir feels happy that we will finally have a decent food, come and eat!

Says Fafnir.

There dragons begin to appear from everywhere going towards the nine witches who were just standing in the same place. The dragons start spitting fireballs that hit the witches with everything, only nothing happens, the fireballs just explode. That was leaving the dragons a bit in shock.

\- Fireballs like this will cause nothing to us.

Says Kara.

\- Can we?

Says Marianne while the others just agree with the head.

The dragons throw another attack of fireballs but this time the balls just hit the witches and come back with everything, besides them slapping some dragons with their fingers so hard that they knock them out of the sky. The strongest of the group that was Fafnir managed to stay in the air, even though he was hit by the nine witches' blows.

\- Damn you! Where are witches so strong? In all my 25 thousand years of life I have never seen witches so powerful.

Says Fafnir infuriated.

\- Leave us alone, we can pay in gold to use part of this forest.

Says Beatrix.

\- Use what? What will you do with the land of Arcturus?

Says Fafnir.

\- A witch academy.

Says Beatrix.

\- I will never allow witches to touch these lands! They just ruin everything!

Says Fafnir spitting another ball of fire.

The fireball that Fafnir spits is much more powerful, but when he reaches the nine witches he is quickly hit by them and comes back with everything on the dragon that ends up being hit and the explosion makes him fall free. In this the nine witches go towards the dragon and use a healing spell on him that flies back and strange the fact that the girls helped him.

\- Why did you help me? Why am I being helped by witches?

Says Fafnir.

\- Because we are not here to fight, look, we give you gold and you can live in peace in your cave, we just want to make our witch academy without interrupting with nature.

Says Beatrix.

\- Okay! Okay! I'll let you do your idiot magic academy, but you'll have to pay every year a sum of gold to keep it around here.

Says Fafnir.

\- Finally the giant agreed with us, I thought we would have to barbecue dragon to...

Says Marianne until the girls scold her.

\- Marianne!

So the girls say.

\- 20 bags of gold per month and you can do whatever you want in Arcturus.

Says Fafnir.

The nine witches then turn their hands and make 20 bags of gold appear on the spot, Fafnir with his huge claws takes the bags of gold that were tiny on the huge dragon's paw and leaves there towards a cave from where many dragons lived, in which the girls land in the middle of Arcturus forest and take a deep breath.

\- Well now we can finally build Luna Nova.

Says Marianne.

\- This will be the first step towards something big to come.

Says Beatrix.

Freya raises her arm and closes her eyes and practically in an instant a circular area with a diameter of 1km from one end to the other, it was a huge forest area that ended up turning only logs, the animals were transported to the outside area and only a huge flat lawn remained.

\- I think I overreacted a bit.

Says Freya rubbing her head.

\- Fuck Freya, did you manage to sweep all this so easily?

The girls say impressed.

\- Why are you impressed? Mortals are much stronger than me, now let's do the most important thing.

Says Freya shrugging.

The girls begin to transform all those wood logs into other materials due to the transmutation spells they learned and little by little those logs turned into bricks. Little by little a wall of red bricks was being made around all that area that Freya made into plains, in addition to other logs that turned into iron bars, which remained on top of the brick wall, involving all the surroundings. The brick wall was 3 meters high and the iron bars were 1.5 meters high, and also had a gate in that same wall, which served as an entrance to the academy, the gate was made of iron and was 6 meters high. The construction of the entire wall was practically the fastest thing in the world, taking only 25 minutes, since the nine were helping each other.

\- The Walls are ready.

Says Beatrix.

\- Now it's just a magic dome spell, the witches can cross to the other side, but non-intelligent magical creatures of great risk have to pass straight through, so that they don't attack the academy.

Says Woodward.

Marianne raises her wand and with it a magic dome spell begins to emanate at the ends of each of the spears of the iron wall, and soon a greenish dome envelops the entire area, until in a few seconds it becomes transparent, until the entire dome becomes totally transparent as if it did not have a magic force field, where the first test ends up being with a scar who was walking through the forest, where she arrives near the walls of the academy area, but without realizing that the nine witches were there. When passing close to where the wall is, the scar ends up being automatically transported to the other side. This was a good sign that the wall was a success.

\- Yes!

Say the nine witches.

\- Now we are going to build a tower where the witch stone will stay, so the witches can be transported there, when they come from the line of Ley.

Says Marianne.

\- The tower has to be very high, higher than the whole academy, the witch stone will stay on top shining for the whole academy.

Says Kara.

The girls from there start to build the whole tower of Luna Nova. It took them only 10 minutes to raise the whole tower 36 meters high, with a witch stone on top of it that had some columns around it, and a ceiling so that the rain wouldn't get in there, also serving for the more advanced broomstick flying lessons, using a take-off tower. Besides being a great observation point for the height she had. After finishing the tower they lie down on the grass and look at the sky, and the couples even held hands admiring the passing clouds.

\- Another phase of the construction of Luna Nova is ready.

Says Beatrix.

\- So what will the academy be like?

Says Marianne.

\- We need to make many rooms. I had an idea here to separate in three classes, the high, intermediate and the low, being that the difference would be in the question of the luxury of the rooms, so we could earn good money with this.

Says Harriet.

\- Harriet! No! This is absurd, let's separate the girls by classes! This will only cause more inequality.

Says Beatrix.

\- And you prefer all rooms the same? These more luxurious rooms will also be a way to reward the most dedicated students or those who have more money. Like it or not, one day Luna Nova will need money, even more because of that dragon Fafnir.

Says Harriet.

\- That's why it was better that we killed him.

Says Marianne shrugging her shoulders while everyone scolds her.

\- No!

Say the nine witches.

\- Well I say that the best is to separate in three classes and separate the number of rooms, the students will be in trios, so they can have a nice dynamic, trios are good to have a good teamwork between the girls, although there is a good chance that two of these three end up relating or even a triple couple that not the three, but what matters is the trio. The simplest rooms will have one bed and one bunk and will be smaller, the intermediate teams' rooms will have three beds and they will have a private bathroom and the upper class teams' rooms will have three separate private rooms and one room in the center.

Says Harriet.

\- And the teachers? And how are we going to do to have other things like lighting, maintenance services and janitors?

Says Beatrix.

\- We can give a chance to the magical creatures of Arcturus, they can be of great use so that we can also help these creatures in some way.

Says Harriet.

\- Well... Whatever it is, let's start building by floor of Luna Nova.

Says Kara rising from the ground.

The girls start from there to build the second floor of Luna Nova, where the canteen, the gymnasium patio, some statues of them, the main hall, classrooms and finally some bathrooms for the lower class girls to have some place to bathe. Besides the second floor of Luna Nova, the nine witches also did other constructions nearby, such as the gymnasium for physical education along with a changing room, which would serve for the witches to have the most trained body without having any connection with magic, a greenhouse that in the future would grow a magic tree there, but only time would tell, a tree that would serve to harvest Pappiliodya, which can serve to create powerful magic potions. It was a tree that only existed in the sanctuary of Lilith. Besides the nine witches also built some houses for the future workers of Luna Nova that would be magical creatures. All this construction took a little longer because it was being done in the smallest details, leaving as perfect as possible, the walls of Luna Nova were made with a method of construction, it was a structure of reinforced concrete. After 1 hour all the second floor was ready and all the constructions from below.

\- Well the second floor is done, now we go to the second!

Says Kara hitting her hands that they were a little dusty.

The second floor was starting to be made and there were already some rooms for lower classes, besides some other classrooms, on that floor there were 22 rooms for lower class teams and also 4 more bathrooms, which were until very spacious, until during the construction the girls remembered that they had to have one floor down. They also started digging and from there they made an underground floor where most of the things related to the maintenance of the academy would be, such as plumbing, heating, dismissals, laundries, warehouses and other places connected more in this part of maintenance and janitors. After 40 minutes the two parts were ready and with that the nine give a brief rest after seeing how the academy was.

\- Whew... We have managed to make a good part of Luna Nova for now.

Says Beatrix.

\- It's already been two floors, we're going up four more floors, we have to leave this academy as spacious as possible, so that it can stand the wave of students that will come with the passing of the years...

Says Kara.

\- Now let's go! We have to finish this before dark!

Says Marianne.

The girls get up and build again from there, this time making the third floor which consisted mostly of low class rooms and bathrooms, in addition to having a huge library that occupied much of the space on that floor, although not with books, since the girls were only focusing on building the academy. The details were as minute as possible in every corner, the wooden floor, was with a perfect wood and as straight as possible, without any crack, the wall was smooth, the frames of the structure were beautiful, as well as the columns by the academy. The construction of the third floor was until very fast and from there the girls sit in the corridors admiring all that work they did. Finishing this way the low class rooms that were 64 in total counting the two floors, both below and above, being that there would be 192 students only by the low class.

\- Look... We are doing a huge thing... This academy is going to be as big as Lilith's shrine.

Says Beatrix.

\- Bigger than that place not at all. But our future witch academy is really going to be huge.

Says Harriet.

After that moment the girls really decided that it was better to take a rest and stop for a while to eat in the new canteen made in Luna Nova, where they were eating some slices of pizza and talking to each other about the future academy of witches who were about to finish building and start there the new era of magic.

See you, builder witches...


	46. Luna Nova Academy part 2

The girls spend at least an hour resting and talking among themselves about the new witch academy they were building, eating pizzas in the most relaxed way possible while admiring their creation. Luna Nova was about to be born, the witch academy that would become the largest in the world, was being done in the smallest details, with no margin for error, putting all the skill that the nine had in building spells to the limit. Proving that the training they had with Lilith in all these five years was of enormous utility.

After the time that the nine spent resting still eating sitting on the floor since they had not placed any furniture yet in Luna Nova, which was still only with a huge void, they only had windows, walls, the floor and the ceiling over their heads.

The nine witches rose from the floor and from there began to build the third floor of the academy, where the middle class rooms would be, which already had their own private bathrooms with showers and were a little more spacious than the rooms of the lower class, that floor was even quick to do since they only had rooms of the middle class that were in total 25, which would give 75 students of that class. Finishing until relatively fast the rooms of that class.

\- It was the easiest floor we did, it didn't have so much either...

Says Marianne.

\- Now that things are going to get more interesting, only half the floors are missing.

Says Kara.

The girls return to construction this time with the fourth floor that would be divided between the middle and upper classes. The upper class rooms were real houses inside the academy, had a central living room and three private rooms, besides the bathroom being somewhat spacious and with a bathtub to further improve the luxury of the rooms. In total there were 12 rooms for the intermediate students that would give a total of 111 girls for the intermediate class and 8 rooms for the upper class students only on that floor, giving a total of 18 of the highest. It was another relatively quick floor to do, taking only a few minutes to finish, since it only needed to do the walls and floors, besides raising the ceiling.

From there the girls already start with the construction of the fifth and penultimate floor, where the rest of the upper class rooms would be, besides some more special ones, which are from a more elite class of witches, but being necessary that the students pay very well and on top of that it is necessary that they take higher grades. These elite rooms are much larger having a living room, a small partition for a kitchen, space for reading, a balcony and on top of that, the private rooms are suites with a bathroom in each one, and with a spacious bathtub. In total there were 10 upper class rooms and another 5 for the elite classes. This gave a total of 48 upper class students and 15 for elite class students. Finishing there all the rooms of Luna Nova that could have up to 366 students in all the rooms built.

After the construction of the floor from where the rooms were located, the girls gave a light rest sitting in the corridors of the rooms since they did 2 floors at once without stopping, no matter how much a witch alone of them can get up in a few hours all this without tiring, they were more admiring the beauty of the corridors that they had made, which however simple they were until with a good finesse and giving the impression of quite perfection.

\- Look... This is one of the most beautiful constructions we've done... Even on the walls there are details in relief with the symbol of the academy, it's really impressive, the future students that come, will love to stay here.

Says Anna.

\- Now that comes the coolest part. Our floor, the floor of the teachers' rooms and the board of directors, in this one we will arrive placing the furniture and already finish with everything in Luna Nova.

Says Marianne.

\- But before we go out furnishing we have to finish the whole structure and walls, besides making an attic, because you never know if it will really fit everything in the basement.

Says Harriet.

After talking a little, the nine witches give a snort and from there they start to build the sixth and last floor of Luna Nova, where they will stay the rooms of the teachers, the director, the board, the attic and also make the roof of the academy. Each of the nine rooms was made following different sizes and architectures. In total seven rooms were made for the seven different teachers of the seven disciplines in Luna Nova. At least at that time since the girls were still starting with the academy. This part of the construction alone took about 1 hour. Thus ending the whole construction of the academy in Luna Nova. After finishing with the construction, they start from there to furnish that entire floor and finish until quickly. When they finish with everything they throw themselves in the sofa of the director's room and are amazed with all that decoration.

\- Ahhh! How wonderful! We finished with Luna Nova!

Says Marianne.

\- The other floors are still to be furnished.

Says Kara.

\- I know. But we already finished the construction.

Says Marianne.

\- And it was wonderful, I can't wait for several students to show up in the future.

Says Beatrix.

\- I still think that 366 students will not be enough, but if we have problems with the number of students it's just to build more places for them to stay, like another building with only dormitories.

Says Harriet.

The nine witches get up from the sofa and quickly furnish all of Luna Nova's dormitories, as well as the classrooms, something they could do quickly, with a snap of their fingers. The elite rooms had huge beds that could fit even 4 people and were the most comfortable, besides a huge bookcase for the girls, a very spacious sofa, a crystal chandelier, carpeting in the middle of the room, tables and desks made with the most sophisticated woods that it had, and even a dining table for the girls to eat without having to leave the room. The upper class had double beds in each private room, a sofa until spacious with a carpet in front, a small bookcase and even a compact kitchen. The middle class have single beds, a bookcase and also a small sofa. Finally in the lower class there was a bunk bed and a single bed, besides a bookcase and a closet.

After furnishing the rooms they began to place the desks in the classrooms of the academy in each of the disciplines, and also put books in the library, which had all the knowledge of magic until that time, including even some books from the Luna era of magic. The tables where the canteen is located, besides some extra decorations for the whole academy, finishing there all the construction of Luna Nova. After finishing with the most complicated part, the nine witches go outside to look at the academy and are amazed.

\- Finally Luna Nova... We did it!

Says Harriet celebrating.

\- You surprised me with this idea of each room being separated into classes. It was one more challenge for us. Better than doing everything the same. The chubby one sent it very well.

Says Kara.

\- But now I'm serious. Who will be the director of Luna Nova? Which one of us will manage the academy?

Says Harriet until the seven point to it.

\- No! Freya and I are not here to be directors of Luna Nova... If there is a reason for us to be immortal it is that we are not just to run the academy but to do something even bigger in the long run. That's why one of you has to be the director of Luna Nova. One day that you are almost leaving you will need to have as director a witch that was the fruit of this academy, to go through an ordeal that would be approved by us and that way we will always have a good administration of the academy according to the years.

Says Harriet.

\- Since Harriet and I will take care of keeping something much bigger about the witches, try even in a certain way to leave things more in control.

Says Freya.

Upon hearing Harriet and Freya's response the other seven witches begin to get more thoughtful and talk among themselves about who would be the first director of the Luna Nova Witch Academy. Until after a while arguing, they put the director's hat on Beatrix that she takes off and puts on Woodward, in which the older Cavendish uses a spell to double the hats and so the couple was defined as the directors.

\- Beatrix and Woodward Cavendish will be the new directors of Luna Nova. How ironic to have two directors at once.

Says Harriet.

\- I will also be a herbology teacher, but I will be very useful as a director next to Beatrix, even more when she is absent, as you know Bea is pregnant.

Says Woodward.

\- One more? Girls don't get tired of making daughters, do you? It's 10 now!

Says Kara.

\- We just want to spread and multiply our family is always good to have many descendants.

Says Beatrix.

\- But to the point of being more than 10?

Says Kara.

\- We want to have as many daughters as we can, if it's 11 or 50 the important thing is to make the Cavendish grow.

Says Beatrix.

\- That's right, my love.

Says Woodward embracing Beatrix.

\- Now that the academy is built, what are we going to do to get the magical creatures working around here?

Says Marianne shrugging.

\- We'll see about that tomorrow. Today is already getting a little late to call magic creatures to work and stay in Luna Nova.

Says Beatrix.

In this the girls go to the inside of the academy and from there they go to their future rooms in Luna Nova. Beatrix and Woodward were the luckiest of the nine since they stayed in the director's room which had more luxury and was very spacious so they could make love that whole night. The other seven also did the same and that night to inaugurate the academy's construction was practically watered with all the love that couples made with each other.

13th December 630, the day was dawning in Luna Nova, the sun rays were beating on the windows of the huge academy and entering the director's room, where the Cavendish woke up. The same happened with the other couples that when they felt the sun beating, they got up, went to take a bath, get dressed and from there meet at the board of directors to discuss the plan about calling magical creatures to work in the academy.

\- Okay, what kind of creatures, we'll call here?

Says Beatrix.

\- Minotaurs, are excellent with heavy services, goblins and trolls are very good for entering smaller places where we cannot reach and finally fairies. They can be used for lighting and even heating in case you don't have candles in the gym.

Says Hera.

\- So let's transport some of these creatures here,

Says Beatrix.

The nine witches, from there go to the outside of Luna Nova and soon the girls give a snap which makes the creatures appear almost instantly in the surroundings of the academy, although some are confused to look around and see that they had no trees.

\- Where are we?

Says a minotaur.

\- A plain here?

Says a goblin.

\- And it has a very strange mountain.

Says a fairy.

\- Magical creatures of Arcturus, welcome to Luna Nova, I am Beatrix Cavendish the affectionate. I brought you here to give you a new chance of life here in this place.

Says Beatrix.

\- Are you the goddesses the legend said?

Says the magical creatures.

\- Goddesses?

Say the nine confused.

\- A redheaded woman and a blue-haired woman appeared thousands of years ago, saying that one day nine goddesses will appear who will give us a new place to live and that one day we will be rewarded for so many years living in this dangerous forest.

Says the minotaur.

\- So we are these goddesses, you can stay here, but you will have to help to keep our academy well, I guarantee that you will earn a good amount of gold coins, I know you will need to be able to buy food and even help the family in the villages where you live.

Says Beatrix.

\- Thank you Beatrix the affectionate, we will thank you for the opportunity that was given to work with all aptitude in this thing that you call the academy. What we will have to do.

Says the minotaur.

The nine witches begin from there to explain to each of the magical creatures, each of the functions that they would do, and each one would have a specific function connected in taking care of the academy, The minotaurs would be in the maintenance part and for heavier services, The goblins in charge of cleaning the corridors, the trolls to take care of the pipes and the heating of the academy, and finally the fairies who would serve as lighting throughout the academy, and also have fire spirits, which would help keep the shower water warmer.

The training was done and taught by the nine witches who showed in detail and step by step how to do the work in all the corridors of the academy to be done in the best way. Besides showing where would be the lodgings where some of these creatures could stay if they decided to install themselves by Luna Nova. The salary was the equivalent of 5,000 actual GBP with gold coins a month, which gave the employees plenty of money so that they could not only support themselves, but also enjoy life, with a six-hour day job and two days off a week.

After a few hours explaining all that service, the girls finish with that day's work and from there they explain to all the creatures about the services, which in a way takes every day, after all that explanation the creatures pass by the gate of Luna Nova where they return to their homes. The young witches gather at the board of directors where from there they celebrate a little more.

\- That's it! We did it! Now we have everything ready for the foundation of the witch academy! Luna Nova!

Says Beatrix.

\- For Luna Nova!

Say the nine witches.

\- And what is missing to start the academy?

Says Marianne.

\- Students, we cannot found a witch academy without students.

Says Harriet.

\- We just need to warn the witches we meet on our way spreading the magic around the world, that Luna Nova is ready.

Says Beatrix.

\- But we have another problem... The language barrier, we can speak all the languages in the world, but not them, how can we make them understand each other and on top of that understand us?

Says Woodward.

\- This is the simplest problem to solve, this I can do with a single spell on the sorceress stone that is in the tower, it can serve as a spell that allows everyone to understand each other.

Says Freya.

\- Freya, you always surprise my love.

Says Harriet.

\- I have to agree with the chubby one, you don't seem to be as brilliant as you look. I imagined at first that the giant had small brains, I admit, but in reality you are one of the most intelligent of the group.

Says Kara.

\- Oh, I like to dedicate myself to being a witch worthy of this title of goddess and if I am important it is to show really as such.

Says Freya.

\- Linguistic barrier defeated. Now all that is missing is the cultural issue, also the customs, since many of the witches are more timid, and also have people who are more reserved with the issue of Nudity.

Says Woodward.

\- This we can solve with screens if the student is of lower class, it is a very minimal problem, the cultural issue is not such a big problem because we will keep the students wearing the clothes they want.

Says Beatrix.

\- Right! Then we just need to separate how the classes will be.

Says Woodward.

From there the girls begin to separate the different disciplines of Luna Nova. Basic magic, broom flight, combat magic, metamorphosis magic, potions, transport magic, verbal, non-verbal spells, with a wand and without a wand, herbology, object construction, technological magic, history of magic, magic languages, family, invocation of creatures, object transmutation, magic control, magic involving crystal balls, spiritual magic, object levitation, body control, astrology, clairvoyance, manipulation of magical objects, curses, laws of magic, telepathy, mental control, gravitational manipulation, besides also "normal" knowledge, which were more connected outside of magic, such as mathematics, biology, etiquette, mechanics, art, sex education, chemistry, physics and physical education. These subjects would be taught to students from the age of 13 and the age to graduate was anyone, as long as the student managed to pass the aptitude tests with a high score, also being necessary for the witch to have a considerable magical power, so that she could become better out of the academy. For the time being, the nine of them decided to keep only those subjects, since it could be very hard for the first students who come to study in the academy. Since they already had the idea of taking some tests to put more qualified students in the academy.

After talking about the classes, the nine witches decide to spend another day resting, since from there they would start another day only this time to put another step in the inauguration of the Luna Nova Witch Academy.

See you, Luna Nova...


	47. The golden age of the magic

The construction of Luna Nova was a tremendous success and until it finished very quickly, in less than two days the future academy already had, all the construction done besides employees to keep it in as much order as possible. Some spells were also left in the academy, like the force field against dangerous magical creatures, a magic that makes it possible for people from different peoples to understand each other and even a magic that protected the academy from any damage related to badly executed spells, since it could have a chance of explosions happening and causing destruction.

Beatrix became Luna Nova's principal director, while the other eight witches divided among themselves to be the teachers of the disciplines they separated in teaching at the academy.

Woodward: Herbology, spiritual magic, clairvoyance, astrology, mathematics, biology.

Harriet: Basic magic, verbal, non-verbal spells, with and without a wand, magic control.

Freya: History of magic, body control, fighting magic, physical education, magic languages, mind control.

Madeleine: Broom flight, transport magic, sex education, arts, telepathy.

Kara: Object transmutation, object levitation, gravitational manipulation.

Anna: Invocation of creatures, metamorphosis spells, familiar spells.

Hera: physics, mechanics, object construction, gravitational manipulation, technological magic.

Marianne: Chemistry, potions, label, curses, magic involving crystal balls.

It had been 10 years since Beatrix had run away from the village of Weddinburgh, much had changed in the life of the girl who was already a 25 year old woman with 10 daughters, married to Woodward, the same girl who almost killed her on the first date. The village where she ran away also changed a lot, was a town, with customs that were changing, people were becoming more reserved and respectful with the issue of nudity, very different from 10 years ago, part of this is due to the administration of Etain with the help of Beatrix, who always went to town since he had to take care of the daughters and was her home.

Time went by and little by little the magic spread even more around the world, the nine witches were already starting to call the first students to study at the academy. First for an aptitude test with the intention of seeing if some of them would be able to study at the academy. These tests were giving some results and little by little the first students of the academy would begin to appear.

The magical creatures were doing a very good job for the corridors of the academy, which until then were somewhat empty, since they still didn't have students in Luna Nova.

On August 1, 630, Isolde and Jennifer Cavendish, daughters of Beatrix and Woodward, were born, which was a huge surprise for all the girls, who did not expect that the bigger Celtic would have twins, this a few weeks before they started their first year in Luna Nova, inaugurating once and for all the academy for all the witches in the world. Even so, Beatrix didn't stop working as a director and stayed looking after the two girls while she worked.

In total all 366 student vacancies were filled by girls from all over the world who were up to the same age (around 13 years old), they managed to pass the aptitude tests to get accepted into the academy, the mothers of many of these same students have already given a way to pay the students and even had some who would stay in the elite rooms of Luna Nova.

252 students came from Europe, 26 from Africa, 22 from the Americas and 66 from Asia. The majority in Europe is due in part to the girls coming from there. All of the students from the Americas were from the Manjuu tribe and as for the Asians, it is due to the good relationship with Ishtar and Mulan Tang, In Africa most of the students came from Egypt and that portion of the northern continent that was very close to the Mediterranean.

September 1, 631, the day of the foundation of Luna Nova arrives, the sun rays were beating on Beatrix and Woodward's face who woke up that morning, feeling the light beating on their faces and the maternal call of Isolde and Jennifer crying. They both got up from bed and soon discovered why the diapers were smelly.

\- Ewww! First thing in the morning they make this dirt.

Says Woodward with her finger covering her nose.

\- And first thing in the morning the mothers have to change, I change Isolde and you change Jennifer.

Says Beatrix.

Beatrix and Woodward take the girls' diapers off, give them a clean one and from there they go to the bathroom, where the four of them take a family bath and from there they dress the two children who right after the bath were already pulling out their mother's towel wanting to breastfeed on her.

\- Apparently someone will have to feed the daughters hehe.

Says Woodward.

\- These girls love my milk.

Says Beatrix stroking the two girls who were sucking on her breasts.

\- Mama likes it too, my little cow Beatrix.

Says Woodward caressing Beatrix who just keeps laughing.

Beatrix sits for a while in the armchair admiring the landscape of Luna Nova, waiting for her daughters to finish breastfeeding, which takes a few minutes. After finishing the care with her daughter, she asks Woodward to get a crystal ball and so she starts calling Etain, warning him that she would transport the girls to her house, since the day came when Luna Nova would be inaugurated.

After leaving the twins with Aunt Etain. The Cavendish couple goes to the board and from there they wait for the teachers to wake up. That were the other seven witches of the nine. All of them were well dressed, with all the sophistication and seriousness possible. Wearing long sleeved dresses, boots, hats and crowns that represented each of the nine witches, besides some of them wearing different types of staffs.

\- The day has come... We will finally found this witch academy...

Says Beatrix.

\- Have you opened the portals yet? And the Ley lines?

Says Harriet.

\- Everything is ready to inaugurate our witch academy, now it will only be a matter of time before all the students show up here. I even warned students from other continents that the time was different, to come here at dusk.

Says Beatrix looking at the clock.

\- At least the witches who were approved knew how to use a watch.

Says Harriet.

\- I hope that all 366 students arrive on time; we will start everything at nine o'clock in the morning.

Says Beatrix.

The hours went by and as time went by the students arrived in Luna Nova, admired with all that construction, many of them talking among themselves. Generally speaking about the academy, "We arrived in Luna Nova", "After months away I'm finally in this witch academy", "I can understand you perfectly, I even forgot they had spells like that around here", "Here it's huge... I don't remember being so big like this", "Woah, let's become witches like the 9 goddesses", "Let's have the honor of staying in this huge place", until two Asians start to face each other with a bit of anger, one was Chinese and one was Japanese. The Chinese was called Jung Feng and the Japanese was called Reina Katayama. The Chinese woman was being offensive even too much with the red-eyed Japanese woman.

\- Well, it looks like a girl from that side island is here? I didn't know that this academy would accept people from that place, after all you don't even know how to talk and you are a bunch of aggressive monkeys with your swords.

Says Jung.

\- Look I am very different from the people of my land, if I came here it was so that I could have the chance to become a witch like the nine who passed through my land, I was looking at them from afar and it is not because my people are like that.

Says Reina.

\- Woah, Woah! Let's stop this shit! No prejudice between peoples! Let's respect each other! Nobody here is fighting over the origin here.

Says another Asian woman separating the two that were facing each other.

\- I swear that if I have to endure this Japanese girl, every day I'll get out of the academy,

Says Jung.

\- So why don't you go outside at once, nobody will miss you!

Says Reina.

\- Stop it!

Says the same Asian.

After this discussion the two decide to go to one side facing each other and from there they follow the path to the gymnasium courtyard, the other Asian who separated the fight just gives shoulders and from there she follows the path too, just ignoring the girls.

The time goes by until Luna Nova's sign rings besides Beatrix also warns in all corners that the students will come immediately and line up in the central hall of the academy, where after a few minutes the directors appear followed by the seven teachers. The girls are amazed to see all of them so serious and tidy, and also create an air that in a certain way intimidates the nine witches.

\- Good morning my students from Luna Nova! We are here to start our first year! Inaugurating the witch academy for good! You are not here to just become students, but to become great witches, if you overcome, to show that there is no barrier to magic! Believe in yourselves and you will soon become the greatest witches in all of history! Although you are only now making history by being our first students!

Says Beatrix.

\- We are the teachers who will guide them all this way about magic and help them become amazing witches! I am teacher Woodward Cavendish! I will teach the wonderful world of herbology and many other things.

Says Woodward.

\- I am teacher Harriet Benson! I will teach you to have greater control over magic to become perfect witches.

Says Harriet.

\- I am teacher Freya Benson! I will make you become strong witches with an excellent heart. I will also teach you languages that you will use in spells and also about

Freya says what makes the Nordic students shout her name.

\- I am teacher Madeleine Ulster! You will learn to fly perfectly on your broomsticks and become reliable witches.

Says Madeleine.

\- I am Professor Kara Munster! With me you will learn to manipulate objects, which will help you a lot to become witches that will help the place you came from.

Says Kara.

\- I am teacher Anna Arnoux! I will teach you that the real magic of you is to believe in yourselves, as I will also show you the various metamorphosis spells, which will help you a lot to become captivating and joyful witches.

Says Anna.

\- I am Professor Hera Meridies! I'm going to show that it's not enough just to know magic, that there's an interesting world outside of magic and I'm also going to teach a little bit of the mix between magic and technology.

Says Hera.

\- And I'm teacher Marianne Von Hoffen! I will teach you how to make potions of the most varied effects, I will also teach you how to behave like educated and classy people, so that you can also be educated witches.

Says Marianne.

\- Introduced to the teachers, I urge you to treat them with respect and show that you have been worthy of the honor of becoming the first students of the Luna Nova Magic Academy! And with all the honors that from now on we will begin the first school year of the academy. I thank you in advance for your cooperation, and I also ask you to devote as much time as possible, if you have any doubts, just talk to us. You will be separated in rooms that I have already organized for each of the teams that will be formed into trios, I ask you to go to the mural that is in the corridor to the stairs to know which team will stay and the rooms. You can wear whatever you want, as long as you walk around the gym with your team's sash tied somewhere on your body. For today you will not have classes, just feel at home. After all, you will stay here for a long time.

Says Beatrix.

After Beatrix's speech, the girls clap their hands for the nine impressed witches and from there they leave the main hall and go to the halls to look at the mural and surprisingly the three Asian girls who were arguing a while ago had the great luck to end up becoming roommates. In addition to the girls looking at the main rules of the academy.

Respect each other, respect the directors, respect the magic creatures, respect the teachers, keep the rooms tidy, nudity is expressly forbidden outside the bathrooms, couples are forbidden to take public bathrooms, fights will not be tolerated, nor theft, keep the peace, brooms and magic wands are the property of the academy, so take care not to spoil, future students will wear, keep their clothes clean, good behavior is always welcome, Kisses, caresses and other forms of affection are allowed, but any insinuation to sex by the runners will be reprimanded, always help each other, it is not because a witch is not from your team that you should not help her, her grade is individual, it is allowed to sleep in the rooms of other teams, but at most for 3 days in a row, it is not allowed to walk in the corridors of Luna Nova after eleven o'clock at night, unless you have permission from a teacher or you are accompanied by it. The morning classes start at nine o'clock in the morning and go until eleven o'clock, from eleven o'clock until one o'clock in the afternoon is the lunch period, from one o'clock until three o'clock in the afternoon is the afternoon classes, after that it is just the free time, the magic is free to use, being able to use everything that is kind of magic, as long as it is not some magic that involves hurting another student.

Already in the central courtyard of the academy the Nine witches were talking among themselves about the inauguration of the academy and the presentation of all the students.

\- All 366 students came, but what a wonder, at least this way the academy won't be so empty.

Says Beatrix.

\- And they come from all over the world.

Says Woodward.

\- For now everything is fine and our academy will be a great success.

Says Harriet.

\- I hope the students will also cooperate a lot, but I still have the impression that we will bump into some complicated students.

Says Marianne.

Meanwhile, in the room of the red team which the three Asians, Jung Feng, Reina Katayama and Annissa Wijaya, were discussing, even more the Chinese and the Japanese who were facing each other with all the anger of the world.

\- So many rooms, so many teams and I went to be a colleague soon!

Says Jung.

\- I say the same thing, who would say that even the nine witches can err to the point of putting me together with this Chinese woman.

Says Reina.

\- Look at the Japanese girl being offensive, that's not even fair, who do you think you are to talk to Jung...

Says Jung.

Annissa pushes Jung and Reina's head and makes them both end up kissing and instead of pushing each other they start to come out in the biggest catch and then they push each other facing each other blushing and a little angry, and had a bridge of saliva connecting the two Asian rivals who were panting.

\- You're a bad kisser!

Says Reina.

\- You kiss worse!

Says Jung.

\- Oh yeah! I doubt you can hold me any better!

Reina says until Annissa stands in the middle of the two.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! Will you go from being rivals to being two girlfriends?

Says Annissa.

\- No!

They both say.

The two push Annissa and from there they start to kiss each other more intensely, staying in the biggest catch between the two witches, while the Indonesian witch just put her hand on her cheek and leave the room, half forced and being pushed out of the room, since from there the two "rivals" caught each other right on the first day of their class.

A while later in the teachers' room, the nine witches were having a breakfast and looking at the crystal ball that showed the corridors of the academy, sometimes with the students kissing and talking to each other in the corridors of the academy,

\- And apparently we already have some couples by the academy of Luna Nova.

Says Beatrix.

\- Imagine in a few years our daughters being the students and also forming couples.

Says Harriet.

\- Leslie and Rachel will form a beautiful couple.

Says Freya as Beatrix begins to give a jealous look.

\- Ahhh! It's going to be so cute the two of them together!

Says Woodward marveled.

\- It does not exaggerate my good.

Says Beatrix.

The years were passing, the academy of Luna Nova was gaining more and more students, more and more success worldwide, the 366 students of the first year in less than 5 years were already 1515 students in total, because of this increase in the academy, some renovations needed to be made, as a greater increase in the rooms of the lower class and intermediate, having the construction of another building that was very close to the academy, directed especially to accommodate more dormitories.

The students liked the teachers very much and at that time the teacher who was considered the coolest in Luna Nova was Freya, more because of the kindness and affection that the Nordic treated all the students, as well as the way she motivated and explained very well in class. The only one they didn't like very much was teacher Marianne, who took a lot from the students to behave more politely and become more educated witches, sometimes even calling her a pain in the ass.

At that time some of the first students had graduated, in fact rivals Reina and Jung had become future girlfriends, to the point where the Japanese woman moved to China. Both were the students with the highest grades at the academy.

The years passed so much that Leslie Cavendish was already 15 years old and in her second year studying in Luna Nova, something that was already obvious with her, was about the relationship with Rachel Benson, both grew together and always nourished feminine feelings between them.

At that time Beatrix and Woodward had seven more daughters. Gwynith (09/06/632), Guinevere (09/06/632), Eveline (05/03/633), Erie (07/03/633), Erin (10/10/633), Trina (21/05/634) and Rhiannon (28/09/636), making the Cavendish couple the witches with more daughters of the nine, until then with a total of 18 daughters and wanting to have even more. The residence of the Cavendish family was already much bigger and Etain was living the paradise with his several nieces.

Harriet and Freya had 3 more daughters. Maddison (07/12/07/632), Faith (08/07/0633) and Zara (03/22/635). The total of 6 daughters, the couple no longer wanted to have because of their immortal condition, since they would see their daughters one day dying. Their five daughters lived in Weddinburgh in the Cavendish family residence.

Madeleine, Kara and Marianne had many daughters among the trisal, in this period they had 10 daughters at once, and it was not that many daughters who stopped working as teachers in the academy of Luna Nova. Yasmin (11/11/631), Pam (26/03/632), Ulla (31/10/633), Ubon (24/12/633), Easter (27/03/634), Eartha (01/08/635), Echo (12/09/635), Gabrielle (05/05/636), Jade (29/12/636) and Serena (07/04/638). The couple Ulster Munster decided not to have any more children after filling their family's house with 12 children, and the two eldest were already with loving involvements. Bridget was in love with Emma Von Hoffen. Zara was beginning to understand what love was like with Astrid Benson.

Anna and Hera had only three daughters in those years. Alice (25/05/634), Giovanna (21/03/635) and Claudette (01/01/638). Totaling in 5 daughters. Both were more dedicated to the classes and waited until Joanna and Liliana were older to take the place of the two teachers, something their two daughters were wanting. As soon as the daughters were in place the Meridies Arnoux couple would focus especially on making more daughters.

September 5, 638, in the halls of Luna Nova, Leslie and Rachel were kissing in the halls until they were caught by Beatrix and Woodward passing by, the eldest mother gets close to her daughter and soon puts her hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder with a little jealousy.

\- Mom!

Says Leslie being separated.

\- No catching around here.

Says Beatrix.

\- I wasn't catching up with Rachel, director Cavendish.

Says Leslie a little angry.

\- So why was she holding her hand on your ass?

Says Beatrix until Woodward pushes his arm on his wife.

\- Bea! Leslie is already 15 years old leave our daughter alone! She knows how to take care of herself, and if Rachel grabbed her ass this is none of our business, but I'm just saying that you guys just grab your rooms, hallway is no place to grab.

Says Woodward with her hand on her waist.

Leslie and Rachel only sneaked out to see that Beatrix and Woodward were going to start arguing and a little after the couple had left there the two Cavendish mothers noticed that the girls had left there and put their hand on their foreheads.

\- Oh bag! Leslie has escaped again!

Says Beatrix.

\- Look Bea, you are not going to stop Rachel from eating our daughter, so if she hasn't already eaten, leave the two of you alone.

Says Woodward.

\- I know my love, but it's just... I don't want to see our daughter go away...

Beatrix says what makes Woodward start laughing.

\- Ah I don't believe my good... She won't abandon us my love! And even if she goes to live somewhere else, our daughter will always remember us and will visit us. Age always comes my love and we have seventeen other daughters.

Says Woodward until Harriet and Freya put their hands on their shoulders.

\- Jealous as always.

Says Harriet.

\- I'm not jealous, I'm just a mother worried about my daughter being exposed.

Says Beatrix.

\- Hey, let's go to class!

Says Marianne.

From there the nine witches leave for their classrooms and go to give the classes, Beatrix goes to the board of directors to take care of administering the academy. Luna Nova became such a big academy and so known by witches from all over the world, that it ended up becoming a meeting point, a place where witches could learn everything about magic and return to their homeland much better than the locals, which was creating a certain fame among the girls of these places who felt like entering this academy so far away and improving their magic skills. As the years went by, magic spread more and more throughout the world and became a very large part of society, many nations supported witches and even asked for their help to form their empire, whether it was in building cities, roads, walls, weaponry, or anything else they could, no matter how much a law was lowered in Luna Nova that students should not militarize.

Beatrix and Woodward at that time had 14 more daughters and in that the Cavendish were the ones who had more daughters of the nine witches with a total of 32 daughters of the eldest Leslie who was born in 623 the youngest Mabel who was born in 664 when Beatrix was 58 years old. Olwen (21/07/639), Sada (05/08/639), Sachi (09/09/640), Lakeisha (02/01/642), Lala (27/09/642), Tabitha (01/07/643), Naenia (06/06/644), Babette (28/10/644), Bambi (30/04/646), Cordelia (11/05/646), Joyce (07/02/650), Nara (26/03/652), Reanna (07/01/660) and Mabel (12/05/664)

Anna and Hera had three more daughters, which totaled eight daughters in total. After Joanna and Liliana were already older to take their place as teachers of Luna Nova. Dominique (07/22/657), Eloise (12/08/0660) and Maria (07/19/662).

Over the years Luna Nova also expanded greatly, by the end of the 7th century the maximum capacity of students at the academy increased to 3660 students, which increased more than 10 times the initial number of students at the academy. This caused the academy to grow both in size and in worldwide relevance, in addition to attracting a lot of attention with the events it had. Like the first broomstick relay in 684, the Samhaim festival, Luna Nova's birthday and many other events that even called humans to the academy.

Seven of the nine witches were simple mortals and did not live forever like Harriet and Freya, and there came a time when their time would come and in this the seven left life, but still with something for the world, each of her deaths would help in some way some witch in the future who would collect all the remaining relics of them. Beatrix lived until March 1, 827, dying at the age of 221. Woodward died on April 10, 833 at the age of 232. Madeleine died on April 22, 877 at the age of 272 and of the seven she lived the most. Kara died on August 31, 855 at age 250. Anna died on January 29, 801 to 193 years old, the one who died earlier than seven. Hera died on May 6, 805 to 201 years old. Marianne died on November 30, 865 at age 260. They all lived a little more than normal humans because of the enormous amount of magic they had. Generally the organs stopped working at that age, although they didn't look as old as age seemed, Anna who died first still had some threads with weak pigmentation.

Anna left an enchantment in a well before she died, which could help the person to have a slightly longer life, becoming known in the surroundings as sacred water which can be used together with other relics of the nine witches. Beatrix left a relic in the residence of the Cavendish family which was a ruby that could be extracted from it to create the magic stone that lesbians uses to form a family, similar to the ruby used by Manjuu. Woodward left the relic that serves as the basis for creating this stone on the same island where Harriet had taken her and Beatrix to flee Floyd in 621, using the water present in the cave to cause the reaction in which the love stone would emerge from a kiss with sincere love from the girls. Hera left a gear-shaped relic that generates several others that can serve to move any inanimate object if activated, in addition to serving together with the other relics. Chenoa when she sacrificed herself left some magical butterflies in the Himalayas that have a magical nectar that can be useful to increase the witch's magical power or even unlock a hidden potential. Marianne left a bird as a relic, which feathers can grant enormous magical power, this bird only passes through the forest of Arcturus and her feathers by mixing with a magic wand can give an enormous magical power, Harriet and Freya did not die, but left near lake Ness magical violets, has no particular magical gain, but can serve for an instantaneous regeneration of the witch in case she gets hurt. They always take care of it from time to time since they lived there, together with a magical creature they created there, called Nessie, but as the years went by they had to leave there due to greater responsibilities involving the witch world. Madeleine and Kara left a well that had a magical liquid that granted great magical powers, and could even increase the witch's mobility and reaction speed. This well was in the elven village where Kara was born.

As Harriet and Freya were immortal, they went to take advantage of the time to organize the world of magic, so much so that in 830 they founded the central council of magic which would be ruled by a witch who would be the supreme leader of all magic, being that all her law would apply worldwide to all witches, this was decided in 848 with a tournament organized by the couple which involved all the witches of the world in a magic fight. The Magic Battle Tournament, consisted of a very basic fighting tournament and the winner became immune from the laws of the entire magical world, besides also having the chance to automatically become the supreme leader, as soon as the current one died. This position was for life and every 100 years this tournament was organized. The first winner was Edalyn Cavendish (820-944) who was also the first supreme leader, who performed an excellent administration during the time she was alive.

In 1648 this fighting tournament was already starting to decay and with that they needed another idea to move the witches and have some competition that would give them more annual excitement and that's where Harriet and Freya created the World Broom Racing Championship that was a real fever among the witches, founded in 1650. Competitions of this kind had existed since before the nine witches, but never before in such an organized way and with such a high award as it would be, many witches went through this tournament and gained enormous recognition for what they did.

Besides they also left a magic staff called Claiomh Solais which could turn into the seven weapons that were given by Lilith when they were in the sanctuary, this same staff when revealing all seven words, could break a seal in the forest of Arcturus and thus reveal the Gran Triskellion which was a magic branch capable of giving any desire to a pure-hearted witch. That staff would only be awakened in case the magic is close to a crisis and it would be the way to revive the magic around the world so that people don't think it's so old-fashioned anymore.

Beatrix and Woodward used the surname Cavendish and the family stayed for centuries until the present day keeping the surname even after their death, but they never recognize the Woodward side of the family and only know Beatrix, since the family wanted to erase the lesbian history of the eldest so as not to tarnish the reputation of the family that was beginning to gain more space.

From the lineage of Anna and Hera the two families they came from ended up separating and each one went to one side, the Meridies stayed in the present Italy keeping the last name until the present day and the Arnoux in France, usually moved from city to city, even going to other countries, They separated into two different lineages (Brabham in England and Arnoux in France) until in the 17th century the two got together again and changed their surnames to a definitive one that became known as Du Nord that settled in Scotland due to friendship with the Cavendish for a century until they returned to France definitely in the 18th century.

From Harriet's and Freya's lineage they separated into two different lineages, the Benson who were more direct to Harriet with brown and curly hair, were extremely powerful witches and practically unbeatable, but they usually went through difficulties, even with some polemic witches in the 20th century. The Bensons were also the ones who most related to witches of the Cavendish family over the years. They had no fixed place, but always alternated between England and Scotland. The part that followed Freya's lineage the most, but the only strong remnant was the blond hair, since these witches took Harriet's stature, no matter how tall some of them were. It was the family that would come to be called Jordan around the 14th century, the witches of the Jordan family settled in Dublin in Ireland and were until very powerful and possessed an impressive physical strength, but no doubt their talent was with the broomsticks and this is very evident with the various achievements of Jordan in the WBRC. Both families do not even know these days that they are descended from the only two who are alive from the nine witches.

From Madeleine's lineage, Kara and Marianne were once more complex history, elven witches were highly hunted for centuries to the point where they became a rarity in today's world and lived in a village created by Kara when she was still alive on the outskirts of Arcturus, so the elves had to move there. From Marianne's lineage came the Williams family that only emerged with this surname in the 17th century, are by far one of the most influential and conservative family of witches, always pushing traditions and good customs, were until very powerful witches. It took Madeleine a few years for the different lineages created by her to come together, so much so that a descendant of Kara in the 13th century named Marceline, who was an elven witch, fell in love with a descendant of Madeleine named Laurren. From there they ended up getting together again and formed the family of witches called McLaren who since 1222 has been keeping the same surname and the same place. In Ireland they are the most influential witches and are also the most powerful of the witch families that came from nine. Many of the witches in this family have been of high influence in the world, standing out in many areas. Victoria McLaren (1732-1901) was the great name of the family being the last supreme leader of the council of magic and responsible for modernizing and bringing many things that changed the point of view of some witches.

The End.

See you lesbian witches! Someday, somewhere!


End file.
